Kung Fu Nightfall 4 - Part 2
by Solarsystemex
Summary: After a horrific loss, Lei must travel with his new friends into the World of Eternal Darkness to save his parents, Po and Tigress, the journey is the most dangerous anyone's ever taken. Lei finds himself to have bigger responibilities than he thought! With Mogui's darkness encasing the universe and the light fading, will they be able to save the universe with the Kaftar's help!
1. Intro

**A/N: Here's the intro chapter of Part 2 of Kung Fu Nightfall 4, the first chapter will be taking place after this, this shows what previously, and it shows how Lei's training went. Anyway, enjoy. :) I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from Dangerous Hunts 2011.**

**Intro**

_Previously on Kung Fu Nightfall 4, 17 years after Kung Fu Nightfall 3, Po and Tigress have seemingly retired from their kung fu duties, they raised a son named Lei and lived a happy life, but they didn't retire from their kung fu duties. They're hiding it from their son. Lei is wondering why. Once a mysterious new student called Dirt which he renames Butch comes, he hangs out with him to show him he's a friend. Butch was bitter, but when he figured out his mother and father were Po and Tigress, he cheered up. Lei later found out Jinjing had a boyfriend for four months and she didn't tell him, he was heartbroken and angry, telling himself he's done with girls._

_An antelope tells Lei that Butch is attacking the village, Lei tries to stop him, but has a strange flashback. He goes to his parents for answers, but they don't tell him anything. The next day, a werewolf named Tokuta attacked his school on the day of the science fair, there, he found out his mother and father are kung fu masters. Desperate, he heads out for them, only to find himself kidnapped by a stubborn, yet beautiful teenage tigress, Jia. She's so stubborn and doesn't trust anyone. After a fight in the village, Jia reluctantly shows Lei a Red Orb, and they're both astonished to see Lei must save the universe! Lei begs Jia to come with him, and after negotiating with her, she agrees._

_Po and Tigress find Madam Yue, a white lioness who's trying to fight against the great darkness, known as Mogui, who wants to destroy the universe and the timeline in complete darkness. They must find all Eight Orbs and all of the Holders and get onto Heroes' Peak a.k.a Mount Everest to stand up against Mogui. They head out on another epic adventure while Lei and Jia stumble across Tai Lung and Vanessa, they have shelter for the night while the Solar Team has a horrific loss of thousands of lives and the planet Venus. Back on Earth, Tai Lung and Vanessa join Lei after he persuades and convinces them to come, much to Jia's annoyance._

_The next day, they encounter Lord Shen and an army of black lions, they're able to hold some off, but then something happened and they tumbled down a hill and got separated. A black lion confronted Lei and Jia, demanding the Orb, Lei gave him the bag and Jia discovers he put the Orb between two rocks before the lion caught them. Later they reunite and Lei heals Jia from a wound, and after another chase, Lei runs into his parents, who're furious with him. They find out about his Orb and Jia goes off into the forest. But, Lei escaped from his parents. After landing in a lake, he sees that Jia helped him escape. To treat his hands that're getting infected, he and Jia go look for a village only to find the destroyed Valley of Peace, then Lei finds out that black lions attacked and destroyed it, his parents narrowly escaped, but most of their friends didn't make it. Feeling guilty, Lei goes back to his parents and tells them how sorry he is._

_The next day, they engage in a fight with Tokuta, Whittelocke, Lord Shen, and their army of black lions. After an intense fight, Mogui shows up and the battle heats up. When a tentacle figure shows up, the warriors can do nothing but run, and to make things more horrific, Po and Tigress were both lost, tearing Lei apart along with Tai Lung and Vanessa. All hope seems lost until Madam Yue says they must train Lei and journey into Mogui's dark world to bring Po and Tigress back. Both their bodies and souls are down there. But they need help from someone who knows the tricks of the world, and they all get a huge shocker when an old rival shows up...the Kaftar._

_End of previously, here's when they trained Lei_

* * *

_Training began after Yue kept Vanessa, Tai Lung, and Jia from attacking the Kaftar, telling them he's their only ticket, they reasoned with one another, but Yue made it clear that the Kaftar's the only one who can help them, he'll be under Yue's supervision at all times. They trained Lei hard, Jia showed her style to him and he learned how to block and defend, he then sparred with her several times, he did get better, but he couldn't beat her yet. Tai Lung trained Lei in the most brutal way to use kung fu, he taught him secret moves while Vanessa taught him how to know when to strike right and be more flexible. Yue kept telling him to focus and concentrate on training and how to use his Chi. Lei learned pretty quick over a period of a few days. Lei found out he's a fast learner like his dad. When five days passed, Lei sparred with Jia some and almost beat her, but once they went again, Lei beat her, much to her annoyance, but she held it in. Tai Lung made sure Lei was ready and Lei certainly is a much stronger warrior than he was five days ago. Madam Yue told Lei he's ready to combat against the evil, and all during the time, the Kaftar was observing, knowing that he really is Po and Tigress' son._

_After training, Yue congratulated them all for doing so well, and for Lei focusing like he was supposed to. Then the Kaftar tells them that he's detected an Orb in a village about 30 miles south from them. Madam Yue also adds they need some Dark Stones to get to Mogui's world, four of them. The Kaftar says they might just run into some of Mogui's most trusted men along the way. Madam Yue sends them off to the village while the Kaftar lead them. Now...their adventure goes to the next level._

**A/N: It seems Lei has done well, and now they're tracking down another Orb! Will they get to the Orb, save Po and Tigress and the universe? Find out as we go into the story! :D Review please, oh, and it'll be a couple days or so before the next one's up, I just wanted to get started. :)**


	2. Raiding the camp

******A/N: Here's the first official chapter to KFN 4! :D I hope you enjoy! :D I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from Dangerous Hunts 2011.**

**Chapter 1 – Raiding the camp**

As he stood on top of a building, a teenage tiger with some muscle, he had black ears, he has a round spot in the middle of his forehead and two horizontal lines on the side of it. He has blue pants, a green shirt on, he clichéd his hands into fists as his jade green eyes glared down at a town that's nearly destroyed, the atmosphere is heavy around it, the sky is covered with dark clouds, he's ready for something, he's waiting...waiting as if he's a patient hunter. The wind blew lightly on him as he sees some black lions walking around, looking for any survivors. The teenage tiger took in a deep breath, and slowly breathed out, calming his nerves as sweat trickled down his forehead.

_Stick to the plan, Lei,_ he told himself, _Just stick to the plan...I hope everything goes well..._

He's ready to go through the town and find the Dark Stones that could lead them to Mogui's world of Eternal Darkness, he waits for a signal from one of his new friends, a look of determination and courage tells us not to mess with him if you're an enemy, stay out of his way. But...Lei did feel sad at the same time...for the loss of his parents...he composed himself and then he saw a light flash right at him. He nodded, it's the signal. Then he jumped off the building, he nose dove down towards the ground, his pupils got bigger and then, he landed on his feet, slid on a pipe and into the shadows. He made sure no one spotted him, no one did, he stuck to the plan and began heading to where he needed to go to. He snuck through the shadows, and being a tiger, he can see well in the darkness, he made sure no black lion was in the shadows waiting for anyone for it to kill. He relaxed his nerves some before he moved on.

In a house crafted out of tree, tree branches and leaves to blend in with the forest surrounding it, a white lioness named Yue is meditating, sitting cross-legged, and praying that Lei and his friends will succeed, she has on a white robe with golden patterns.

"Mother," said a feminine voice, the white lioness opened her eyes to see a white lioness teenager named Biyu with blue eyes and white robes with gold patterns on, coming to her.

"How are the warriors doing?" Biyu asked, hoping they'll be okay.

Yue sighed, "Well...Lei is moving in...he's determined and being brave like he's supposed to...but..." She took in a deep breath, "The black lions...they're everywhere..."

Biyu nodded, understanding, "I'll continue to pray for them. I hope they'll be okay..." Yue nodded and said, "You've...you've grown strong, my daughter." Biyu nodded before she sat next to her mother in a cross-legged position and began to pray and meditate.

With Lei, he sneaks through the shadows, he sees tattered clothing, some blood scattered on the streets, he knows what happened here, was gruesome, he slightly cringed at the thought of it. The teenage tiger keeps moving, determined to get where he needs to go, he hid in the shadows when three black lions walked by. His heart's racing, sweat is trickling down his forehead, yet, he's determined to save his parents and the universe. Lei took a deep breath in and he moved alongside a building, making sure no one saw him, he made his way to the crossroads with ease and then a black lion spotted him! Lei slightly gasped, and then the black lion froze, his head came off and he dissipated, Lei looked to see a teenage tigress who has darker fur than his mother's she has blue eyes, she has three horizontal lines right and left of her black spot on her forehead. She wears black pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a necklace and black sandals. She put away her machete while Lei sighed of relief.

"Right on time, Jia," Lei said as he tried to relax himself, Jia smirked before they moved into the shadows before she said, "Am I ever late, Lei?" Lei smirked and said, "I guess not." Jia nodded before they continued to move along, they hid from black lions, Jia doesn't really like hiding, but she knows she has to now. To Lei, now that Jia has joined up with him, he feels a bit safer.

"What're you doing out here?" a voice whispered.

"Yah!" Lei screamed, he jumped into Jia's arms, bridal-style, they both looked to see a rabbit, old and grey, with some cuts, he looked horrified, he shook uncontrollably as he looked at them, Jia looked at Lei with a glare, Lei gave an awkward grin before Jia dropped him (again). Lei rubbed his butt as he stood up.

"It...it's not safe out here," the bunny whispered in a scared tone, "There're black lions...everywhere..." Jia crossed her arms and said, "For your info, we're warriors, and we can handle ourselves."

"Two...two teenagers wandering the streets of a black lion infested town...?" The old bunny asked in a shaky tone, "You two need to get to safety, especially since you're alone..."

"What makes you think they're alone?" said a voice, that made the bunny jump, Lei and Jia looked to see a figure with black pants coming down some stairs a black cloak on and a spiked belt...he's a striped hyena, he raises an eyebrow at the bunny, who shook in fear...the Kaftar is here. He crossed his arms as he looked at the two teens and bunny, Lei still feared the Kaftar, but he has to work with him.

"I'm with these teens, and I make sure they do what I say and whenever I say it, do you think they're unable to handle themselves with me around?" the Kaftar asked, the bunny shook in fear and said, "No...they're yours, bye!" The bunny retreated back into his hiding place. Jia gave a small glare at the Kaftar and said, "I take orders from no hyena."

"But I am your guide," said the Kaftar.

"_Nightfall,"_ Yue said through his mind, startling him a bit, _"Remember, you're still under my radar, you will help them get to the Dark Stones and help us find the Orbs. Don't you dare forget your end of the deal."_

"_All right, all right, Madam Yue," _the Kaftar replied, using his mind.

"_Very good,"_ said Yue, _"You're pretty close to the main targets, Tai Lung and Vanessa will be joining you to take down those black lions."_

The Kaftar nodded, he looked at Lei and Jia, Jia is growing impatient, then the Kaftar said, "Let's get a move on." The Kaftar jumped onto the rooftop while Lei and Jia followed. They landed on their feet and crouched down to get a layover of the town, they could see black lions everywhere, at least 50 or so, maybe more, Lei looked at the Kaftar, his eyes didn't look afraid, he looked as if he's fearless, Lei doesn't feel that way...at all.

"All right," said the Kaftar, "The Dark Stones should be further down and there will be tons of resistance." He pointed in front of them, "Let's head that way, I'm detecting some strange energy waves."

Lei nodded, and before he could ask anything, the Kaftar took off, Lei followed him with Jia behind him, they ran across a damaged rooftop and jumped to another one with ease, the wood beneath Lei gave way, but Jia caught him before he fell and they moved on. They stopped after a while of moving with ease, making sure no one saw them. The Kaftar pointed to a camp made out of dark energy and rocks. The Kaftar narrowed his eyes and began looking for Tai Lung and Vanessa.

"Hey!" a black lion shouted.

They all froze and looked to see that they've been spotted! Jia threw a knife, but she missed! The Kaftar groaned, "So much for the stealth approach!" Then the Kaftar jumped down and began fighting the black lions, Jia jumped down and began throwing punches and kicks at the black lions while Lei decided to go for the Dark Stones, hoping Tai Lung and Vanessa would meet him there. The Kaftar took down the black lions and saw Lei has begun moving to the target. Jia noticed it as well and dashed away from the Kaftar, not trusting him AT ALL. We follow Lei as he punches and kicks black lions while doing kung fu moves to avoid them. He punched, kicked, dodged and jumped over black lions, he really has improved in kung fu! The Kaftar and Jia managed to catch up with Lei and they began destroying the black lions.

"Don't let them alert Mogui!" the Kaftar said to Lei as he killed another black lion.

Lei nodded as he kept fighting, they caught the black lions mostly off guard, but they know they're more capable than what they think! Jia grabbed Lei's hand and they both spun around kicking down two black lions. Behind them, five black lions aimed arrows at them! They didn't notice, but before they fired, a gray blur went by and took out the bows and arrows before a grapple hook grabbed one of them and a cougar with blue eyes and had a high-tech black suit on, took three of them out. Then Tai Lung came and sliced off the other black lions' heads off. Tai Lung went beside Lei and began fighting along his side, Lei told Jia to go find the Stones while they handled the black lions. Jia took off and Vanessa went with her. Jia jumped, ducked, and kicked her way through black lions while slicing some of their heads off, she saw the biggest made shelter and went in it, she came face to face with 20 black lions, she began fighting them and Vanessa came in. She pulled Jia out of the way before a lion could kill her. Vanessa then punched a black lion, when she did a green flash went out of her hand, he flew into the other black lions and most were taken out.

"I could've handled it myself!" Jia shouted in an annoyed tone, Vanessa kicked down a black lion and said, "Well, can't you just consider teamwork for once?!" Jia scoffed as she went down further and took down three black lions while Lei came to Vanessa's aid. Then Lei rubbed his hands together, did some movements and then he shot out blue beams from them, taking out part of the ceiling and killing 6 black lions! Vanessa was impressed, Jia looked to see Lei had performed a kung fu move, she's impressed as well, but a little jealous. She moved along while Vanessa smiled at Lei.

"Your training's paying off so far," she said.

Lei smiled, "Well, it was hard work, but I'm getting the hang of things."

Lei has gone through a rough time with training, yet successful, not only him, but Jia has also unlocked new kung fu secrets, Jia is a little jealous of Lei, she wondered how he could work his way to the top with such luck. Then the Kaftar and Tai Lung came in.

"Hurry! Find those Dark Stones!" the Kaftar shouted, "I feel as if more are coming in minutes!" Tai Lung took off on all fours to look for them, then they came face-to-face with a bigger black lion! Tai Lung ROARED and then he shot out a red beam, slicing off its head, killing it. Jia found two purple glowing stones. Knowing they're the Dark Stones, she wrapped them around in a cloth as fast as lightning.

"You got'em?!" Tai Lung asked.

Jia nodded and then stuffed them into a bag, then they ran out of there on all fours. When they got out, Lei shouted "Holy biscuits" before they saw like 100 or so black lions! The Kaftar snarled at the black lions. Vanessa looked at Lei and whispered, "Pull it out, now..." Lei raised an eyebrow and then Tai Lung whispered, "Now" the black lions charged, but Lei pulled out his Red Orb and thought of the Light, peace, and joy then the Orb sent a big FLASH of light out and it destroyed all of the black lions in sight! When it faded away, the black lions were all gone, Lei smirked. The Kaftar began leading them knowing that there maybe more coming.

"Let's get to a safer location to form a plan to raid the second group!" the Kaftar said as they ran as the clouds got heavier and it began to sprinkle. The atmosphere feels so heavy, and the sun's barely above the horizon. They made their way into a small cave where it was a tight squeeze for all of them.

"I can't breathe!" Tai Lung shouted.

They all moved a bit while the Kaftar connected with Yue, Lei looked at the Dark Stones, there is a dark, swirling vapor inside of them. Then the Kaftar connected with Yue.

"_Did you get the Stones?"_ Yue asked through his mind.

"_Yes,"_ replied the Kaftar, using his mind, _"But we only got two, and the Orb you told us about wasn't there. I'm sensing its presence to be about two miles from here."_

"_Agh, I thought so. I must warn you, that there're black lions between the camp and you. There's also a town not too far away. I believe they might launch an attack on the town soon,"_ Yue explained.

"Whoa! I could hear Madam Yue's voice in my mind!" Lei said, astounded, the Kaftar cringed, he didn't wanna tell about the town!

"_Right you are, Lei," _said Yue, _"And Nightfall would kindly decide to help the townsfolk out of the mess. Warn them. And then make your way to the camp as quick as lightning._"

"Right," said Lei, Jia raised an eyebrow, she wondered if he could really hear her, Tai Lung then said, "Roger that, Yue. We'll head there first and then get to the Orb."

"_I'll be monitoring and praying for you all,"_ Yue said before she went away from their minds.

Jia was a little confused, the Kaftar was frustrated, he didn't wanna "waste time" to save innocent lives! But being under Yue's monitor 24/7, he has to do it.

"Let's go," said the Kaftar, hiding his frustration.

"But the universe is at stake!" Jia protested.

"Madam Yue told us to go to the town, and that's what we're gonna do," said Tai Lung.

"But...!" Jia started, but Tai Lung held up his paw, she looked at Lei and he knew it was the right thing. Jia held in a snarl as she hit the cave wall in frustration, not a hero or a villain. Then they all took off to find the town before the black lions attack it.

**A/N: So they recovered two of the Stones and now have to save a town, find the two other stones and the Orb. Will they be able to save the town? The reason they beat the black lions easily is because of skill and they caught them off guard. I hope to impress y'all with this next part. REVIEW! :D**


	3. Battle for the town

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! I got delayed on several occasions, but that aside, please enjoy the chapter! :D I hope you enjoy! I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 2 – Battle for the town**

The Kaftar runs on all fours as he leads Lei, Jia, Tai Lung, and Vanessa to the town that's in danger of being attacked. They're all running on all fours, Lei is still scared as always, but he's determined to save the lives of the people. They run through an opening and the dark clouds are becoming a little grey because the sun's rising. They ran up a hill and lo and behold, there's a medium sized town, not destroyed, but a very nice little town with some red roofs, farmers' fields, pools, and there's a bridge going over a river that divides the town. There's hardly anyone out, the five warriors narrowed their eyes and began looking for any signs of any black lions. Jia's ear slightly twitched, she looked to the right and sees nothing. The Kaftar sighed as he put his hands on his hips.

"All right," he said, "Though I see nothing, I will say that we'll scout the area and split into teams."

"No," said Tai Lung, "We don't know when those black lions are gonna pop up, we need to stay together."

"He's right, Mr. Nightfall," said Lei, "Those black lions could be just over the horizon, we gotta be prepared." The Kaftar held in a groan, but then he said, "Fine." Then they began moving to the town with caution, a fog showed up, giving the atmosphere an even more ominous feeling. As they crept to the town, a light howl of wind blew through the town, Lei shivered in fear, but he kept going. Jia held her machete tight, there's no one out.

"Where is everyone?" Vanessa asked.

"The sun's just rising," said the Kaftar, "They're probably just getting up."

His ears began turning in different directions to hear anything, Jia sensed something and then an ominous orange glow appeared in the distance. Jia pointed to it and then Tai Lung shouted, "Fire!" Then they heard panicked screams, they all took off for the direction of the fire. There're black lions attacking the town, they're trashing the food carts throwing torches into the houses and killing civilians when they came near, there're about 50 or so black lions! One black lion is running after a mother rabbit and her baby, she screamed in fear, but Lei sliced off the head of the black lion and its body dissipated into thin air. He picked up the mother bunny and took her to a safer location while the others began fighting the black lions.

"Get out of town! Get to safety!" Lei said in a fast tone.

He put her outside of town, she began running shouting "Thank you! You saved our lives!" Saving lives made Lei feel good, but he had to focus on the mission. He began running back to where his friends were, a black lion came across him. Lei threw punches and kicks before knocking it into a building. He sliced off its head before he began fighting three more. He dodged them, kicked and punched them and jumped over them making two of them run into a burning building. One black lion snarled and began fighting Lei, it swung knives at him, he dodged with ease, he threw a spin kick and kicked it into the burning building. Lei joined up with Tai Lung who paralyzed three black lions and then destroying them, then 6 black lions came down from the sky Lei shouted to Tai Lung, "Tai Lung! Double Death Strike!" Tai Lung immediately responded, he grabbed Lei's hands and threw him, Lei used his strength to swing Tai Lung alongside him before they took out the black lions. They landed back on their feet and continued to punch, kick and dodge.

Jia and Vanessa fought alongside one another, Jia destroyed two black lions and Vanessa kicked down three of them, Jia threw a spin kick at one of the black lions before the Kaftar came and killed five of them. Show off. The Kaftar began looking around and he noticed there're more black lions running through the village. Vanessa saw it too and took off for them, Jia followed and the Kaftar did as well. Outside of the village while our warriors fought off the black lions as best they could while saving as many civilians as they could, out of the dark shadows a tall, slender black werewolf with a black cloak, blue pants on and pale glowing yellow eyes stepped out to see the destruction. His name...Tokuta. He chuckled in amusement as the black lions continued to attack and burn the town. One black lion came running at Tokuta, he stopped a few yards away.

"You're supposed to be in the assault!" Tokuta snarled.

"I know, sir! But there's some resistance in the village! They're holding us off pretty good!" the black lion told him.

Tokuta's eyes slightly widened, he began rubbing his temples, then he slightly chuckled and said, "They're finally out and fighting again." He looked at the black lion, "Go alert Mogui and the strongest hold near us. I won't have them leave alive." The black lion understood while Tokuta decided to confront them himself. Back with our warriors, they're still fighting up a storm, Lei still is handling himself pretty well, he jumped into the air, did a full split taking down two black lions, Jia came to his side and began fighting alongside him and Tai Lung. They saw some black lions coming towards them, they held hands and then did a Double Spin Kick on them knocking them over but they didn't kill them, one got up but then the Kaftar double punched them away, Jia snarled before she began fighting one off again. Then...the Kaftar saw Tokuta's silhouette, the Kaftar ROARED and took off on all fours. He jumped onto the top of a house and then he punched the werewolf, he caught him off guard, but the werewolf recovered and he gasped when he saw the Kaftar.

"YOU!" the Kaftar roared, Tokuta tried to hold his shock, but he didn't do well, then he said, "Nightfall? You're alive?! How?!" The Kaftar ROARED and shouted "SHUT IT! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

Then they began throwing punches and kicks, the Kaftar threw a spin kick, but Tokuta caught his foot and slung him to the ground! The Kaftar ROARED before he made a move and punched Tokuta off the roof! He jumped down after him and double punched him into a building, it partially collapsed! The Kaftar went after him, Tokuta jumped out at him, the Kaftar avoided him by inches, Tokuta charged again and they began fighting up a storm again!

Lei and Jia continued to work side by side as they take out the black lions, they're in a different part of town, Vanessa kept fighting and leading as many people out of the town as she could, the town has many fires, it's burning to the ground! Tai Lung began helping Vanessa with holding off the black lions. Jia took down a black lion while Lei ran a bit to take down three more black lions, one punched him to the ground! He rose a knife high into the air, but then something whacked him! The other two began looking around, but a snake took them out and pulled Lei to safety. Lei looked around to see a green mature snake with blue eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Yeah...thank you..." Lei replied, Vanessa came along and she gasped when she saw the snake.

"Viper?!" she said shocked as her eyes widened.

"Vanessa?!" Viper said, shocked, "What're you doing here?!" Lei then asked, "You know each other?!" More black lions came and then Vanessa said, "We'll explain later!" Viper and Vanessa charged, Lei wanted to join them, but one black lion knocked him to the ground again! Lei knocked him off balance before punching him and escaping from him, Lei and Jia joined up again and chased after some more black lions, Lei caught a glimpse of the Kaftar and Tokuta fighting like wildfire. Jia did a spin kick and Lei charged through two of them like a bull, knocking them to the ground and for Jia to kill one of them, one stood back up and punched her, she roared and sliced his head off without hesitation. While Lei fought a black lion off he noticed a house FWOOSHED up in flames!

"Jia! Look out!" he shouted as he avoided the black lion, Jia took notice, she gasped, she rolled out of the way of flaming debris, she heard panicked screams inside the house. Without thinking, she dived through a window into the house, Lei gasped in horror, then she came running out of the house with two rabbit kids and the parents were by her side, they narrowly escaped the collapsing house. Jia handed the girl and boy rabbit back to the family, they were happy and relieved to be alive.

"Get out of town, now," Jia told them, they were about to thank her until they saw the Dark Stones they began running and the dad rabbit shouted out, "A dark being! She's hear to destroy us!" Jia froze when he said that, she's not trying to destroy them! She snapped back into reality and began looking around to see if there're more around. Lei did so as well, out of the flames and smoke, he saw a figure, he began running to it, and when he saw who it was, he gasped, he recognized this black lion! He stopped running at him, the black lion looked up and its eyes slightly widened.

"Butch?" Lei asked the black lion, it was indeed Butch originally known to him as "Dirt" but he renamed him. Butch looked deep into Lei's jade green eyes, Lei's heart raced, not knowing what he'll do. Then Butch ran off. Lei decided to go after him, but...

"Somebody help!" someone shouted, Lei slightly gasped to see a mother and a father antelope in distress, then the father shouted, "Help us! Our kid is trapped!" Lei looked to see Butch disappearing into the shadows, he then went back to see where the kid was, he looked to see him in a crate floating down the river! He gasped and then he began running after the kid in the crate.

"Help! Mom! Dad! Help me!" the kid antelope cried out.

Lei dropped down on all fours and began running faster, he ran past the kid, and to his horror he saw the river flowing into a hole, it was created by the black lions! He stopped at the edge and then he shouted out to the kid, "Hey! I can help you, but I need you to trust me!" The kid looked to see Lei, he shouted out "Help!"

"Kid, you're gonna have to jump over to me! You've got to!" Lei said in a fast tone.

"I can't!" the kid shouted in a panicked tone.

"Yes you can! Trust me kid!" Lei pleaded with him, he looked to see a rope, he grabbed it and began swinging it around like a cowboy, he tossed it and the end wrapped around a rock, Lei made sure it was stable. Then he shouted, "Grab the rope! Climb across it!" The kid told him he couldn't, but Lei told him to trust him. The kid is coming closer to the rope, with shaky hands, he grabbed it. The kid began moving towards him, Lei reached out for him, just when they're inches apart the rope snapped, Lei reacted and then he grabbed the kid's hoof. He pulled him back and fell flat on his butt. The kid's a bit wet, Lei wrapped his arms around the kid and began using his body heat to warm him some, the kid wrapped his arms around Lei as he took the kid back to his parents.

When he brought the kid back, the attacks on the town are seizing, Lei gave the kid back to the parents who began crying with joy saying things like "Thank the gods" "Our son is safe" as they continued loving on their son who's loving on them, Lei formed a sad look, he was reminded of his own parents, he sniffled a bit as a tear trickled down his right eye. The parents looked at Lei, who managed to form a smirk.

"Thank you," said the father antelope, "How can we repay you?" Lei shook his head and said, "Just stay safe and clear of the black lions." Then he took off on all fours while the parents watched him leave, he's their hero!

Lei runs on all fours towards Jia who's looking around for any more black lions. She looked in the corner of her eye to see Lei, then...CRASH! The Kaftar and Tokuta tumbled out of a building! Jia and Lei both did a backflip to avoid them as they continued to fight up a storm. The Kaftar punched Tokuta into a building, the werewolf managed to avoid him, both are breathing heavily.

"Still upset about what happened that night?" Tokuta asked.

"I...ALWAYS will be!" the Kaftar roared.

Jia wanted to charge for him, but then Tokuta disappeared into a puff of smoke! The Kaftar roared out of anger and he punched down a wall of a collapsed building. The fires continued to burn in the town, Lei's horrified, some house are safe, but most are burning, smoke filled the atmosphere above. Then Vanessa along with Viper came back.

"NIGHTFALL?!" Viper shouted, completely shocked, Vanessa stopped her and said, "It's a long story, but he's under Madam Yue's supervision." Viper was confused, Vanessa told her it's a long story (again) and they don't have time to explain because of the mission they're on.

"I see," said Viper.

"What're you doing here, anyway?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, I took my two kids here for a little getaway, when they began attacking I saw Lei and I had to save him," Viper explained, Lei stepped up and asked, "How do you know my name?"

Viper looked at him and said, "I think I would recognize you, Lei. You're Po and Tigress' son. Oh...and where are they? I haven't seen them in a long time." Lei froze in sadness, he walked away, then Viper asked Vanessa, "What's wrong?"

"Po and Tigress...bodies and souls were dragged in a world of Eternal Darkness..." Vanessa explained, Viper gasped out of horror, then Vanessa said, "But Madam Yue insists we have the Kaftar help us with getting them back. It's a long story, but have faith in us."

Viper couldn't trust the Kaftar at all, before she could say anything Tai Lung came along, a sad look on his face.

"The black lions ambushed the townsfolk and killed all of them..." he said.

"What?!" Vanessa and Viper shouted in unison.

"You mean this was all for NOTHING?!" the Kaftar shouted, Tai Lung shut his mouth and the Kaftar kicked a stone far away. They failed to save the lives of the townsfolk, with the exception of the antelope family Lei helped out. Jia is ticked, this was all a big fat waste of time!

"Well...we've got the Dark Stones to recover," said Tai Lung, "We must move on despite this loss..."

"I'd love to know what's going on," said Viper, "But I gotta get my kids to a safer location."

"You're not staying with us, Viper?" Vanessa asked, Viper shook her head, "Afraid not. Being a mother of five children is tough." She looked in the distance to see that they're safe, Viper slithered over to them wishing them luck.

The others regrouped and the Kaftar said, holding his anger, "Well...we need to move along and get the other two Dark Stones. Just expect resistance...lots of it..."

"And where do you suggest they are?" Vanessa asked.

"About two miles northeast of here. We need to get a move on."

They began to move, Lei looked back to see the family he helped earlier, he prayed that they can rescue his parents before Mogui overpowers the light and save the universe. In a dark area, the evil Mogui sits upon a dark throne with a dark mist around it. He sighed heavily as he waited for someone to give him an update.

"Sir!" a voice shouted, Mogui looked up to see the black lion sent by Tokuta, he came to a stop and bowed before him.

"What is it?!" Mogui demanded.

"Sir! Tokuta sent me to tell you that the warriors are back and fighting! And that they've recovered two of the four Dark Stones!" the black lion said.

"WHAT?!" Mogui roared.

"Yeah! They're trying to get them to get to your world, I believe, and they're going for the Orb!"

Mogui ROARED and then he shouted, "Foolish mortals! They won't get the other two or that Orb! I'll alert the others about them coming, and I'll be joining in on the fun!" The black lion bowed before his master, then Mogui picked him up with his powers and destroyed him for no reason!

"Those mortals will be consumed in darkness before they activate the Eight-Pointed Star!" Mogui roared before he disappeared to confront the warriors himself!

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Please leave a review. It lets me know you're interested.**


	4. The battle for the Dark Stones and Orb

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 of KFN 4. I decided to publish it before I begin playing my new game coming later today. So, for a little treat, here it is. :) Enjoy. :) I don't own KFP or the Kaftar from DH 2011.**

**Chapter 3 – The battle for the Dark Stones and Orb**

Madam Yue is sitting cross-legged, always praying, monitoring the warriors and always focusing on the flow of the universe, she tries to keep her breathing under control, but with all of these dark spots showing up in the universe, it's hard for her to do so. Biyu has been doing the same thing, but at the same time, watching out for any danger coming, Biyu sighs in doubt, wondering if they are already too late in saving the universe from Mogui's wrath.

"Mother..." Biyu said.

"Yes my daughter?" Yue asked, trying to meditate.

Biyu formed a look of doubt on her face, "Do you think...we'd be able to save...the universe?" Yue opened up her eyes and looked at her daughter.

"Why do you ask that? Of course we'll save it...hopefully," Yue replied. Biyu sighed as she walked up to a window and looked out into the dark forest, her brow knitted as she formed a look of worry on her face. Madam Yue stood up, she walked over to her daughter and put her left paw on her shoulder.

"What's wrong dear?" Yue asked, "You're worried...aren't you?"

"I'm mostly worried about our recovery party that're in the cross-hairs of danger," Biyu replied, "I mean, getting those Dark Stones from Mogui's best men..." she sighed as she looked at her mother with her sapphire eyes. Yue nodded as she hugged her daughter, Biyu knows she's grown strong and her mother's the one holding most of the Light. "Mother...I want to see if they're all right..."

Yue's eyes widened in shock, "What? Biyu..." Biyu looked up at her mother and said, "Mother...I know I'm a teenager...but you've taught me the ways of the Light. If those warriors are gonna need help, then we need to be there for them."

"But the danger is incredibly dangerous," Yue replied, "And since you have more energy...maybe more than me, Mogui will probably kill you...you're our backup."

"I know, Mother. I was planning on going there to tell you if you need to come. I'll stay out of sight, trust me Mother, they need assistance. Plus...I'm sensing something about one of them..."

"What?" Yue asked, confused, then Biyu said in a serious tone, "The Eternal Light." Yue gasped, she figured it, but she was surprised Biyu found out about it. Biyu's look told Yue that she's positive about it being one of them, but _which_ one? Yue sighed and then she said, "Go. But stay out of sight and if they need my assistance, let me know immediately."

"Right," Biyu said and then she disappeared in a bright flash of light. Yue sighed, "I'm so proud of you, my daughter...you've grown so strong into the Light..." she paused as she looked at her spinning Yin Yang symbol, the Light is just below half as normal size, "My power's fading..."

With Biyu, she's not too far away from where the warriors are heading, she appeared in a cave to keep herself hidden from Mogui and his men. She put a cloak on and began walking with caution. The clouds are darkening, the atmosphere is getting heavier, Biyu knows she needs to be _extremely_ careful.

"_Do you hear me, daughter?"_ Yue asked through her mind.

"_Yes Mother,"_ Biyu replied with her mind, _"I'll find the warriors ASAP and I'll let you know if they need assistance."_

"_Good. I'll be watching and praying for you, my daughter. Good luck."_

Biyu nodded and she began walking with caution, making sure to stay out of sight. What she didn't know is that she's heading the wrong way. With our warriors, they're on top of a cliff, the Kaftar scouts the area below while the others look out for any trouble. The Kaftar sees tons of black lions, and they've stored the Dark Stones and Orb in separate but highly secure containers, there're black lions outside the camp and there're tons more inside of the camp. It looks impenetrable.

"What's it look like, Nightfall?" Lei asked.

The Kaftar sighed, "It looks near impossible to get through, even with all of our skills it seems we'd be overwhelmed by it all." Jia came to see what the Kaftar's seeing, and her eyes widened in shock, even she knows it looks near impossible to get through...maybe impossible. As the clouds gather, they begin to swirl. Lei sensed something darker in the atmosphere. He held his head softly groaning.

"LEI!" Tai Lung shouted.

Then Lei fell off the cliff! The others gasped, Lei hit his head on a branch and his legs hit another branch and he landed flat on his face, in front of a couple of black lions! They both snarled at him.

"Oh snap..." Lei breathed out.

Then a blue fireball knocked them both down, Lei stood to his feet and the others caught sight of him! They're in trouble! Vanessa came to Lei's side while Tai Lung took out the black lions in the distance.

"Use your secret moves! Believe in the Light!" Vanessa shouted, Lei nodded as they got ready for the black lions.

Vanessa made the first move, she jumped and launched a yellow ball from her fist, it exploded on impact, Lei got down on all fours, jumped into the air and began kicking the black lions' faces. Lei knew he had to be careful, for there're over 1,000 black lions here! Lei rubbed his hands together and then he created a blue ball and then threw it into a group of black lions, defeating them all. Jia came to his side and they began working together. They punched and kicked black lions side by side, Jia sliced off more heads while Lei brought down a black lion with a huge sword. The two teens held hands again and did their spin kick move again. Jia threw Lei in the air, he held both of his hands out in front of him before he SLAMMED onto three black lions, killing them. He charged up his Chi and threw a yellow ball into a group. Jia came to Lei's side again, he was relieved to have her at his side. The Kaftar took out about 20 black lions while rampaging through them. The other black lions in the camp have been alerted and they're moving in to kill the warriors! Tai Lung did the "Grand clap" move to send a bunch of them flying away, but it couldn't kill them. Lei worked with Jia against some black lions, one scratched her torso, but she killed it just in time. Lei gave Jia a boost, she jumped into the air and took out arrows that were fired and then throwing her knives at several black lions. There're more coming, it looks overwhelming for our warriors! Tai Lung took note of the black lions coming, he roared, he made a move and he launched a blue spear out onto them, it took out some, but they're coming like a tidal wave! The Kaftar ROARED, shaking the area around them, he got down on all fours and charged, he began throwing punches and kicks like crazy, but one cut his arm, Vanessa saw he's in need of help, so she threw a yellow ball and took out some black lions. She began working with the Kaftar, who's a bit annoyed, he thinks he can handle himself, but Jia knew this was too much for them. Then one black lion stabbed Jia, she screamed in pain, Lei ROARED before he destroyed the black lion responsible and then he took out some more before he took Jia into a small gorge.

They both crouched down, hoping the black lions wouldn't find them. Jia lifted her shirt halfway up and Lei held his Red Orb up to her. It sent some light to her and it healed her without a lick of pain.

"We're getting torn apart out there..." Jia said.

"I know," replied Lei, "It's my fault we're in this mess now..."

Jia nodded, she wanted to say something, but a black lion's fist almost hit them! Lei got an idea, he jumped out of the gorge. He told himself to have faith in the Light. Then his Orb glowed bright and it took out most of the black lions. Lei landed on his feet, but then more began coming! Before Lei could charge up again, a rumble shook the ground, sending him off his feet! He dropped his Orb, he scrambled for it, but one black lion planted his foot on his arm! Jia came out and killed it, helped Lei up and he picked up his Orb, they don't wanna lose that thing! He held it out in front of him, it took out a black lion every time he saw one. He kept believing in the Light and prayed for it to shine down upon him. The Orb glowed a bit brighter, Lei stuffed it into his bag and then it glowed again, sending a beam of light out, taking out three more black lions. The black lions noticed the clouds are getting darker and darker, they knew Mogui's coming! Tai Lung helped the Kaftar as they took out more black lions and many more are coming in! Thunder rumbled and the dark clouds continued to gather above. Jia looked up and she slightly gasped, she dodged a black lion's blade and came to Lei's side, she pointed to the clouds above. Lei gasped, and more black lions came with their weapons drawn! Tai Lung ROARED before he stepped in front of them and sending a shockwave of fire out onto them, it burned them and then Tai Lung caught some fire sending some more out onto them, they burned to death.

A black lion cut Lei's arm, he fought it off while Vanessa came by his side, they're all coming in like a tidal wave again, they've hardly made any progress!

"This is a real fix!" the Kaftar shouted over the noise.

The warriors are getting wore out, they can't handle all of them at once! Lei wanted to pull out his Orb, but he's too busy fighting them. Jia held her sack with the Dark Stones close, not wanting to lose them. The Kaftar jumped onto the top of a rock and he slightly gasped when he saw many black lions coming in. He looked at the warriors and they can barely hold up anymore! He growled in anger. He shouted "Fall back! Fall back everyone!" They all heard what he said, they began running and the black lions began charging after them!

"**Where do you think YOU'RE going?!"** a loud voice shouted, it echoed across the battlefield. Then a big shadowy Mogui appeared in the sky, the warriors gasped in horror, **"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIE NOW!"**

He began launching dark beams at them! He killed some of his men, but he didn't care! The warriors are on the brink of the abyss! With Biyu, she hears Mogui, she hears shouting of the black lions. She began running, holding her cloak tight so she won't be seen, when she came over a hill she saw the warriors running!

"_Mother! Mother! They're in need of assistance!"_ Biyu said through her mind in distraught.

"_I'll be right there, ASAP!" _Yue replied through her mind.

"_Hurry!"_

With the warriors, they're still running, but the black lions are gaining on them and Mogui's been missing them by a few feet! They had to make sharp turns around Mogui's dark beams, they can't hold up anymore! One black lion lunged at them, then Madam Yue showed up and used her Light powers to send the black lions flying! She took out a dark beam, saving the warriors from being killed.

"**YUE?!"** Mogui shouted.

"You won't lay a harsh beam or paw on them!" Yue said in a serious tone.

"**You protect them?! HA! How can you hold up when your power's fading?!"**

"You refuse to believe in the Light and you wander in Eternal Darkness that blinds you!"

"**YOU DIE TODAY! See the power of darkness!"**

Mogui launched another dark beam but Yue deflected it. She looked at the others and said, "Go! I'll hold him off! Go!"

Lei wanted to protest, but the Kaftar drug him and they began running back to the camp, Yue launched a beam at the black lions, sending them into the air and they vaporized into nothingness. Mogui ROARED and then more black lions began to come out! The warriors fought alongside one another while the Kaftar shouted "Just recover the items! We don't have to defeat them all!"

The warriors understood while Tai Lung fired a blue beam at the black lions, Yue began following the warriors as best she could, for she knew the warriors aren't strong enough without an Orb. Mogui ROARED again and even more black lions began coming out with their weapons drawn! Yue saw them and launched a beam at them, it killed some of them, and she had to block another attack from Mogui. Biyu watches the battle below in horror; she began praying for the Light to shine down upon them. Lei punched, kicked and dodged black lions as he fought alongside Jia, they both worked together as a team, they really make a great team! They did their spin kick move and Lei threw Jia so she could kick down some black lions, she sliced some heads off before Lei came by her side and double punched a black lion into many others. Vanessa and Tai Lung worked alongside them making sure they're all right, Vanessa charged up and launched another yellow ball from her fist while Tai Lung slammed his foot on the ground, making a shockwave go out and it knocked down a bunch of black lions. The Kaftar rampaged through 20 or so black lions while Tai Lung did the same; Mogui's fighting off Yue, who's desperately trying to keep up with the warriors! Mogui took note that the warriors are getting closer to their goal, he ROARED again and more black lions came out like a tidal wave! Yue saw them, she shouted "No" before she glowed almost like a fierce star, she charged up and sent out a huge shockwave and it destroyed most of the black lions on sight. Lei saw Yue was getting a bit weaker, he wanted to go help her, but how could he?

"**Still holding up, Madam Yue of the weak Light?!"** Mogui shouted.

Yue ROARED at Mogui, Lei really wanted to help her, then an idea came to his mind, he began pulling out his Orb, Yue took note of this and she said, "No! Go! I can hold him off!" Lei wanted to protest but she pushed him back before she took out some black lions out of his path. Lei felt reluctant to leave her, but he began running and then he began fighting off some more black lions. Mogui ROARED and shouted **"DON'T LET THEM GET THE DARK STONES!"** The Kaftar took note that some black lions are taking an item out of the camp, he snarled before he began running after them, Tai Lung followed him, knowing he's gonna need help. Jia tripped, she fell flat on her face, Lei killed a black lion before he helped her up and the two teens continued to fight alongside one another. Another blast of light came from Yue, she's getting closer but Mogui's getting fiercer. He fired a dark beam at them, but he missed, Yue fired a big beam at Mogui making him yell in pain, she used that to her advantage and she got next to Lei and Jia before she eliminated the black lions ahead of him. Mogui roared again and shouted **"OH NO YOU DON'T!"** He began charging up and then he launched a huge dark beam at them! It looks overwhelming! Yue charged up and fired a huge light beam and it hit it, they both collided and they began spinning around, forming a giant Yin Yang symbol. Biyu began firing her own light beams while staying in the shadows. Mogui didn't see where they're coming from, but he assumed they're coming from Yue. He fired some more into his huge dark beam and it got bigger, Yue is quivering, Mogui's very strong! More black lions are coming out; Biyu continued to fire her beams while Lei and Jia made their way to the Dark Stones. Jia pulled out another machete and tossed it to Lei, he caught it and began fighting with it while Vanessa fired another yellow ball at the black lions, Yue fired another light beam to assist the warriors, it's about too much for them to handle! Jia made her way to where the Dark Stones are, but she was punched by a black lion and cut once again, she held it in pain, Lei shouted "NO" real loud, and Vanessa fell over and twisted her ankle! Lei made a move and double punched a black lion when he did a big FLASH of Light came out of nowhere and destroyed all of the black lions! It sent a wind out onto Mogui, and Yue was knocked down by it. Everyone was in shock when that came; it was brighter than Yue's light! They even stopped fighting to see what in the world.

"**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"** Mogui roared.

Yue remembered Biyu mentioning something, then she shouted, "Ha! Mogui, meet my secret move!" Before he could say anything else, she fired a light beam at him, Lei's in shock, it was pretty close to him! Jia ran into the tent to get the Dark Stones while Lei stayed outside keeping a look out, more black lions came, he pulled out his Orb and began firing his light from it. Jia took out some black lions in the tent and she grabbed the Dark Stones, they're succeeding, but just barely, there're more black lions coming in like a tidal wave! Lei shouted for Jia and she came out with the Dark Stones. She tossed them to Lei and he caught them. Mogui took note of this and then he shouted **"THEY GOT THEM! DESTROY THEM ALL!"** The black lions charged and nearly got to the warriors, but Yue sent her light out to destroy them. Lei and Jia began making their way out as Yue helped Vanessa up, Lei ran over and began to carry her but he fell down, the Kaftar saved them both from the black lions just in time. Lei looked to see Madam Yue can't hold up much anymore, Mogui's too strong! Mogui used his powers to lift Lei off the ground, but Yue jumped out of the way of a dark beam and saved Lei from Mogui's power.

"**Turning tail and running, Yue?!"** Mogui shouted.

"No! Your darkness will fall! Light will win out!" Yue shouted.

Mogui ROARED while Tai Lung managed to recover the Orb wrapped in cloth, they need to run! Mogui's sending more men out! Yue told them to come, Tai Lung tossed the Orb to the Kaftar and he began carrying Vanessa, bridal style. Biyu made her way out of the camp and began to make a portal not too far away. Yue sensed her presence and shouted for the warriors to follow her. She used her powers and they began flying away, yes, flying!

"**OH NO YOU DON'T!"** Mogui shouted in anger.

He began firing dark beams like crazy, Yue began steering the warriors out of harm's way, and he kept missing, but just by inches! Mogui's very angry! Yue saw the portal and she moved faster towards it, Mogui launched a dark beam at the portal, it damaged it! Yue glared at Mogui before she fired a beam at his dark ones, it destroyed them and they narrowly made it in before the ground exploded behind them.

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! YOU FAILURES!"** Mogui roared.

Then he ripped apart the black lions in the area, he's very ticked off! He disappeared and as he went back to his base to go find them.

"Curse you Yue..." he snarled, "How could they have possibly overpowered my men?" He began thinking and knew there was no possible way Yue could've overpowered them alone, unless...

"One of them...is the Eternal Light..."

**A/N: Just what is the Eternal Light they mentioned? Who is gonna hold the new Orb? Could the chapter have been longer? Please let me know, I won't be publishing for a little while because of my new game, Pikmin 3. If you don't know what it is, please check it out. :) REVIEW! :D :D**


	5. The Orb Holder, trouble in the cosmos

**A/N: WOO! :D Here's chapter 4! :D Sorry for the wait, I was enjoying my new game, _Pikmin 3_! :D Please enjoy this chapter and review! :D**

**Chapter 4 – The next Orb Holder, trouble in the cosmos**

Mogui growled a low growl, he hovers with a dark mist surrounding him, he's very ticked that the warriors were able to retrieve the Dark Stones, now they can get to his world of Eternal Darkness! His unforgiving red gleaming eyes gaze to the left and he roared.

"Tokuta! Shen!" he roared.

Then Tokuta came running in on all fours with Lord Shen following him, they tumbled on top of each other, Mogui growled in annoyance as they pulled themselves up, straightened themselves up to face Mogui, a shiver went down their spine as he gave them an angry look with a deep glare.

"One of those losers is the Eternal Light!" Mogui roared as he slammed his fist against a rock, "They escaped with the Orb and the Dark Stones. Even though my plan is getting closer to being completed, those mortals are a huge threat! Shen, you and Tokuta send out a bunch of your troops to find them, I'll be monitoring. Kill them on the spot, UNDERSTAND?!"

Tokuta and Shen nodded their heads so fast it seemed as if they would fly off their bodies. Tokuta ran away on all fours and began howling while Mogui looked down at Shen who slightly shivered in fear. He gave Shen a box, the albino peacock was confused, and then Mogui said, "This box has 5 vials of the Black Poison, once you find the Eternal Light, shoot it at him or her and it'll kill within 10 hours. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir," Shen said with a slightly shaky tone.

"Good! Now stop them before they begin!" Mogui roared, Shen took off like a bullet, Mogui growled as he held the locket close.

_I'll find them, I'll find them if I have to destroy all of the Light in the universe!_ Mogui thought in an angry tone.

With the warriors, they teleported in the Forest of Shu, Yue lit the dark forest up so it would scare the giant bat creatures away. They make their way through the forest, Jia limps while Tai Lung carries the wounded Vanessa bridal style. Lei is rubbing his ears and head, his ears hurt.

"Man, I thought my ears were gonna blow out with that loud voice," he said as he walked up to Yue.

"I know," replied Yue, "Mogui's gotten too strong now. I nearly used up all my energy."

"Sorry about that. And...how did you know when to come help us?"

"My daughter went undercover to find you. She was concerned and told me about what was going on," Yue replied as she moved a branch. Lei looked at Biyu who smirked and said "You're welcome." As they continued to walk, Lei, Yue and the Kaftar were the ones most puzzled about the brighter light they saw, surely Yue didn't do it since she was astounded as well. Yue moved another branch and they saw the house, it was nearly perfect in blending in with the surrounding forest, Yue lead them to it as fast as she could since she and the others didn't want Mogui to find them. Using her powers, she opened up the door, they all slipped in before Yue shut the door behind her she stopped glowing so they can see in the house.

Tai Lung put Vanessa on a couch she's bleeding on her arms, her left foot is broken, making Tai Lung sad for her but angry at Mogui and his men. Jia sat down in a chair, she looked to see a deep gash on her leg, she slightly groaned, these're her favorite pants. Lei had scratches on him but he's the least injured, Yue looked at him and took note that he's the least injured.

_How is Lei not as injured as the others are?_ she thought, _I thought he would be pretty injured...how's this possible?_

Yue walked up to Lei dismissing the thought for a minute, then she said, "Lei, use your Orb to heal them, I'll be back in my meditation room if you need anything."

Lei nodded, "Right." He pulled out his Orb while Madam Yue took the Dark Stones to find where Mogui's world is, Lei healed them all including himself after a red light shone in the room. Lei sighed as he put the Orb away he plopped down onto a couch, exhausted and he needs to get rest whenever he could.

"Biyu," said Vanessa.

"Yes?" Biyu asked as she turned to face Vanessa.

"First off, thanks for being concerned for us, and secondly, how are we able to find out where Mogui's world is?" Vanessa asked.

"Well, my mother can use the Dark Stones to help us determine where the entrance is. It's like a code she must decode so we won't be wandering around the planet like idiots," Biyu explained, Vanessa nodded as Biyu went on, "And I sensed something was gonna happen, so I grew concerned for the lot of you." Vanessa thanked her again while Biyu went to go see her mother, the Kaftar followed her. Tai Lung sat down next to Lei while he stretched his legs out.

Jia's struggling a bit, she thought about what that rabbit said after he saved his family, is she a dark figure? She thinks she might be...why is she even here? With Yue, Biyu and the Kaftar, Yue has the Dark Stones arranged into a square in hopes of finding the entrance to Mogui's world of Eternal Darkness.

_Come on, work with me,_ Yue said as her hands began to glow in light, she began concentrating to find out where they need to go, she knows that darkness and light are opposites, so she needs to work very hard, Biyu and the Kaftar entered the room, Yue looked up at them and asked, "Yes? What is it?"

"Mother, I sense that you may know something," said Biyu.

"You do?" Yue asked, "Heh...I'm so proud of you, Biyu."

"Thanks Mother," replied Biyu, "I think you might know who the Eternal Light is."

Yue sighed as she stopped concentrating on the Dark Stones, she stood up and looked at her daughter before she used her powers to close the door. Biyu and the Kaftar were a bit confused why she did that.

"You must not speak of who's the Eternal Light until it's the right time, especially you, Nightfall, got it?" Yue said.

"Got it," said the Kaftar, "So, what's this Eternal Light you're speaking of?"

Yue gave them both a sincere look in her eyes, she looks dead serious about this issue, "The Eternal Light is the one who is the fiercest light in all of the universe, it's an old legend that's believed to be the main source of the Eight-Pointed Star. The figure can fight within a few days of training, it can't be injured as easily as others can be."

"Wait, who is the Eternal Light?" the Kaftar bulged in.

Yue sighed, "I've observed him for a while and have done research..." she paused and Biyu and the Kaftar became a bit more anxious, "It's...it's Lei." Biyu gasped while the Kaftar's eyes got as wide as saucers.

"Really?! It's Lei?!" Biyu shouted.

"Shhhhhh!" Yue said desperately, "He and the others must not know yet! They're recovering from exhaustion!" She paused as she took a deep breath in, "This is big...Lei will be overwhelmed by this...let's give him a little time and then we'll tell...him." She sighed, Biyu knew by her mother's look that she really doesn't know what he'll say. Yue sighed as she sat back down, "For now...don't tell him...and Biyu, I want you to find out who owns the next Orb, Nightfall, not a word, got it?"

"Yes...Madam Yue..." the Kaftar grumbled.

Yue nodded before Biyu took the wrapping around the Orb, she opened it slightly to see it's the Yellow Orb. She took in a deep breath before she and the Kaftar walked out of the room, Yue felt nervous to tell Lei he's the Eternal Light, but it must be done sometime. She got back to the Dark Stones and began to see where they need to go.

With Biyu and the Kaftar, they both had to compose themselves, knowing Lei is the Eternal Light, they had to compose themselves as if nothing happened, Biyu looked over at Lei who's stretching his stiffened muscles from the battle, Biyu looked at Jia and she senses she's struggling.

_Am I a dark being?_ Biyu heard Jia's thoughts,_ What purpose do I even have in life if I'm even around?_

Biyu wanted to talk with her, but orders are orders, Biyu got their attention, they looked over at her and the Kaftar.

"Mother said for me to see if someone owns this Orb," Biyu said, "We'll be stronger and one step closer to the Eight-Pointed Star."

Tai Lung nodded, "Well, let's see who owns it." Biyu took in a deep breath, she unwrapped the Yellow Orb, and it's glowing bright, she nodded, knowing that someone in here is the holder for this Orb. She walked up to Vanessa and Tai Lung, but they're not the holders, neither is the Kaftar. She walked up to Jia, who raised an eyebrow, she touched the Orb and a bright white light shot up from it, Jia gasped as it formed an Eight-Pointed Star and placed it on the left on the star, it went back into the Orb, went into Jia's hands and began glowing softer. Jia's eyes are as wide as dinner plates.

"You know like you said you felt like you were being called on this adventure?" Biyu asked while Jia's eyes widened even more, "Well, it appears you were right to accept the calling." Jia has never been so shocked in her life, Lei was surprised as much as Tai Lung and Vanessa are.

"No..." Jia said, "No, I can't have a destiny..."

"The universe works in its own unique ways," said Biyu, "It has chosen you to be an Orb Holder and a savior for the universe."

"No!" Jia snapped, "There must be some mistake! I can't have a destiny!" Biyu shook her head and said, "The universe doesn't make mistakes, Jia." Jia snarled, "No! I only came here to guide Lei and his friends, not be some stupid savior! I'm not a hero!"

"Everyone can be," said Biyu, Jia scoffed, "Not me! I'm no hero, and I never WILL be!"

Jia scoffed as she tossed her Orb, saying, "I'm not the one for this Orb, find some other hypocrite." Biyu's eyes widened at Jia's attitude, Lei wanted to say something, but he held back.

"Jia, you can't walk away from a destiny that's already been made for you," Biyu said, Jia scoffed and shot Biyu a glare, "_Watch_ me." Biyu was shocked of Jia's words, the Kaftar crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Jia. She scoffed, trying to hold in all of her anger.

"I can't...I can't have a destiny...I'm not a good being..." Jia mumbled, but Biyu has trained ears, she heard her.

"Maybe you are," Biyu told her, Jia looked up at her and then she snapped out of anger. She screamed, slammed her fist on a table thrashing it around breaking Yue's valuables.

"YOU HYPOCRITES!" Jia screamed, "I'M NOT DESTINED FOR GREATNESS, I'M NOT!" She pointed at Biyu, "Tell your so-wise hypocrite mother that Orb made a mistake! It made the wrong choice!"

"Jia, calm down," Lei said, trying to calm her down.

"Can it, Lei!" Jia snapped, "I don't know why I even came here on this adventure! I thought if I just made myself known as a fierce warrior..." She stopped, as she stomped away.

"Making a name for yourself?" Biyu asked, "That's not right, but the Orb..."

"Stupid, stupid Orb!" Jia snapped as she kicked a barrel down, "This stupid Light! How dare it chooses me as a stupid SAVIOR!"

"You deny the Light of the Universe? You deny the only protector for you?!" Biyu asked with wide eyes.

"I DENY YOU! AND YOUR LIGHT!" Jia screamed, fueled with anger. Lei and Biyu gasped while Vanessa and Tai Lung watched with wide eyes at her anger. Jia began walking out of the house while Yue came out of the room she was in.

"What's going on?" she asked. Biyu pointed at Jia walking away and said, "Jia denies us and our Light." Yue gasped, Lei has had enough, he went after Jia, she's most loyal to him. Yue decided to go out as well.

Jia opened, well kicked the door opened before she stepped outside, she saw the pitch black forest ahead, but she's so stubborn she began tromping on. Lei came after her.

"Jia! You're making a big mistake!" Lei shouted as he caught up with her.

Jia laughed bitterly, "Mistake?! If there's a mistake, it's the Orb and the stupid Light!" Lei shook his head, "No! The Light is a guide for our paths! I know this is shocking for you, but you can't just walk out like this!"

"Watch me, Lei," Jia snarled, "I've helped you enough. I'm outta here."

"Jia..." Lei said, but Jia snapped, "Lei! Enough! I can't be a hero!"

Lei grabbed her arm, Jia threw a punch, but he dodged it and said, "If you go out there the bat creatures will eat you for dinner!"

Jia broke loose from Lei's grip, "So what?! Then your so called 'prophecy' won't be able to come true even if I am a hero!" Lei gasped, never has he heard Jia say something like that with such sincere in her voice. "And you're Mr. Big shot! You weren't as hurt as we were!" Lei froze.

"Jia," said Yue, Jia looked up and she glared at Yue, then Yue said, "The danger in the forest not only has the Ahools, but you'll get lost in there, even though you're not far from home, you won't ever be able to make it out alive."

"She's right, Jia, I don't want you killed," Lei told her, "I care for you, Jia, and you must stay in our sights."

"When do you care for me?!" Jia demanded, Lei put his hand on her shoulder, "Since I met you. I want you to live, the universe is at stake, and you don't want it and billions of innocent lives to perish!"

Jia didn't know why, but she felt a twinge at her heart when he said that, she glared at him, "But...I am no hero...I never will be..."

Yue stepped forward, "Jia...things happen for reasons, you might not think of yourself as a hero, but that can be changed. About anything can be changed."

"I don't think it could happen with me," Jia said with a snarl.

"It could," Yue reasoned, "The worst of people can turn around. The Light is hard to deny, it's a part of the universe. I believe you were called, and making a name for yourself is true as well, but the true fortune is in accomplishment for people, not for yourself."

Jia snarled, "I...I don't think I ever can change." Yue shook her head, "The birth place for your anger is showing me that you're unsure on where to turn. You're upset and fear your destiny."

"I'M NOT SCARED OF ANY THING!" Jia roared.

"Have it at you may, at least for now, but you can't deny on what's to come."

Yue began walking away, Jia began running, but Yue used her powers to create a force field to keep Jia from escaping.

"HEY!" Jia roared, "I can SO run! You're just keeping me from running!"

"I'm protecting you because you're an Orb Holder, I can't let you perish out there, but if you have faith in the Light you have nothing to worry about," Yue replied.

Jia ROARED, she's so stubborn! She pulled out her machete and tried slicing the force field, but it didn't work. She tried punching and kicking, but to no avail. Jia snarled as she got to her knees, angered. Lei wanted to say something to her, he said her name and she roared "Leave me alone!" Lei slightly jumped, he felt bad for her, and he cares for her. He didn't want to leave her side, but she told him to go right away. Reluctantly, he went away but he kept an eye on her as he walked to Yue.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Lei asked, concerned for Jia.

"I pray she will be," Yue replied, "She's just so unsure on where to turn at this moment."

"What do you mean?"

"She's afraid, Lei, fear is the birth place for anger. She may seem unsure, but I pray that you and others can point her in the right direction."

Lei nodded, then Yue said, "Say nothing about it to her, I wouldn't push her any further than what she is now." Lei looked back at Jia who's sitting down, hugging her knees, he wants to be there for her, but she's just so stubborn and upset right this minute. He thought about what Yue said before he went back inside with the old white lioness.

Meanwhile, out in the vast reaches of space lies the artificial planets of Neptune and Pluto, the last bits of the Solar Base, darkness is creeping upon the universe, it's consuming everything it touches, everything is fading...everything is bleak in outer space. Inside the mechanical Neptune, the Solar Team along with some survivors of the destruction of the Solar Base, a heavy atmosphere of fear, unease and doubt hangs over their heads, Jupiter is not in the main room, for he's so upset. Saturn's sad eyes looked up at the screen to see the planet Uranus engulfed in total darkness along with Mars and Mercury, more darkness is slowly popping up, but it is engulfing things faster now than before. A tear rolled down Saturn's face, it's dead silence for the Solar Team can do nothing but watch in horror as the Solar System and universe is slowly being eaten by the darkness.

"Saturn," said Neptune.

Saturn sighed, "Yes Neptune?"

"I...I..." Neptune trailed off, Saturn looked at him, and then he burst out, "OHHHH! It's a LOST CAUSE! The universe is fading like cotton candy in someone's mouth!" He threw himself at Saturn and hugged her, sobbing onto her shoulder, Saturn hugged him back, the others saw him and they _know_ things are bad when Neptune loses his cool. Saturn looked at Mars and asked, "Where's Jupiter?"

"Somewhere in the base..." Mars said blankly.

"Hey, Mars, I've got something on radar," said Venus, Mars turned to face her and asked, "What is it?" Venus shook her head and said, "I'm not sure...it doesn't have anything to do with the dark energy..."

Mars raised an eyebrow, he walked over to see it, Vulcan watched with his arms crossed, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a figure...curious he began walking to the escape hatch.

"What're you doing?" Mercury asked.

"I saw something out there, if it's any threat, I'll let you know right away," replied Vulcan.

"Okay..." said Mercury before Vulcan opened the hatch and went out into space.

Saturn walked over while holding Neptune like a baby, he's calmed down some, but he still has a sad look. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity at the signal.

"What is that?" Saturn asked.

"I don't know," said Venus, "I've never seen anything quite like it."

"Get Jupiter in here," said Mars.

Uranus got right on it. With Vulcan, he's using his rocket shoes to see if he can find the figure he saw, or at least he thinks he saw, he doesn't know what or who it was or if he's just seeing things. He scratched his head before he continued to look. Back in the Neptune, Jupiter mumbled "This had better be good." He walked over, expecting more bad news, but when he saw the strange signal, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What is that?" he asked.

"I have no idea," said Venus, "We can't make out exactly where it is, we tried measuring it, but it's too much for the sensors to handle."

Jupiter sighed, "Well, let's be cautious, we don't wanna lose any more after what we lost. Send a probe to find where it is." Venus nodded and she began to get right on sending a probe. Jupiter began walking away, Mother Sun saw her son was in turmoil, he's had a meltdown and is trying to keep from having another one. Saturn walked up to Jupiter and put a hand on his arm.

"Jupiter..." she said in a concerned tone.

Jupiter sighed, "Why must we have this kind of thing upon us? Is God punishing us for something we did?"

"Don't blame God," Saturn said softly, "It's not His fault."

Jupiter sighed, "I don't want to lose my friends...or my family...we've already lost too much..." He trailed off as a tear trickled down his face, Saturn wiped it away and hugged him, he stiffened but he hugged her back. With Vulcan, he continues to look for the figure, he narrowed his eyes to see if he can spot anything, then he saw a figure trying to get to the artificial Pluto's wires.

"HEY!" Vulcan shouted.

He charged for the figure and threw a punch, the figure went flying into space, and Vulcan picked up his radio and said, "We've got an intruder! He's outside the artificial Pluto!" He hung up and he gasped when he saw who it was...EROS! His former first mate!

"Eros?!" Vulcan shouted, completely shocked.

"Ah ha! You thought I wouldn't have survived that explosion?!" Eros cackled, Vulcan glared at Eros, "There's NO way you could've survived that!"

"Well...maybe not," Eros chuckled, "But I do have some company with me."

Then a bunch of black lions began coming out of the shadows! Vulcan shouted about more hostiles, Mercury told him they're on their way. Vulcan pulled out his orange sword and sent the black lions along with Eros flying. The others came and Vulcan pointed to the black lions and Eros.

"EROS?!" Jupiter shouted, completely shocked.

Eros chuckled and then Jupiter shouted "Charge" and the others began fighting the black lions off while Jupiter and Vulcan confronted Eros, Vulcan told Jupiter Eros did die, but how is he still alive?! Eros began fighting the two warriors, he threw a punch and a kick, but they avoided him, Jupiter kicked Eros while Vulcan punched him down, Vulcan protected Jupiter from black lions as Jupiter fought off Eros, man, Jupiter doesn't wanna lose any more! Eros was overwhelmed by both Jupiter and Vulcan, he would call for more, but he can't anymore.

"Weapons are offline permanently," Eros said with a snicker.

Jupiter shouted at him and then he punched him, knocking him out cold. Saturn and Venus fired their ray guns at the black lions and took all of them out. Jupiter is relieved that it's over, he looked at Vulcan.

"Great job, Vulcan," Jupiter said with a small smile but it went away. Vulcan nodded and said, "Glad I found him too." He looked at Eros and asked Jupiter, "What do you wanna do with him?" Jupiter began thinking, he knew Eros was dead, but how's he alive if he's dead? He then saw the Yin Lightning Symbol on Eros' shoulder, he raised an eyebrow.

"Take him to the dungeon, if he knows something, we need to force it out of him," said Jupiter.

"Right," said Vulcan now seeing the symbol.

Vulcan grabbed Eros and took him back to the artificial Neptune, Jupiter picked up his radio and said, "Venus, see if you can get the weapons back online."

"_Roger,"_ said Venus from over the radio.

As Jupiter looked out towards the Sun glowing in the distance, he felt a sense of unease come to him. How can the universe be saved? What is the strange signal they discovered? He doesn't know, he prayed and asked for the universe to somehow be saved, he sighed as he went back to the artificial Neptune, when he re-entered he came across Saturn.

"Is Eros in the dungeon?" Jupiter asked.

"Yes," said Saturn, "It will be a while before he wakes up."

"That figures."

Things are getting more and more complicated for the Solar Team, too complex they can't handle it.

**A/N: Wow! Lei is the Eternal Light, Jia is an Orb Holder, she's not happy about it and Eros is back?! So much drama! Please leave a review! :D**


	6. The Eternal Light revealed

**A/N: Here's chapter 5! :D I hope you enjoy! :D I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 5 – The Eternal Light revealed**

Four hours after Jia's rage, Madam Yue is in her room converting the Dark Stones into some sort of map, there's some dark mist circulating as she concentrates as she furrows her brow, she's sweating as she does so, Biyu has told the others not to disturb her right at this minute, Lei has checked on Jia every half hour and he sees her just standing out there with her arms crossed, very ticked that she has a destiny. She refuses to believe it. The Kaftar has been on the lookout for the black lions, but there's no sign of them while the others recovered from the battle, they mostly talked about nothing since this isn't the mood to be talking about things. Yue continues to convert the Dark Stones and she's getting somewhere, the dark mist beginning to form a map.

In the main room, Lei looks around at the limbs, tree trunks and leaves all converted into this one house, he's fascinated about it, he's never seen anything quite like it, he gently runs his paw down one of the branches. He sighed as he furrowed her brow, forming a frown on his face. He looked to see Biyu carrying a box, she's cleaning up the place a bit, he put his hand on her shoulder.

Biyu looked at him, "Yes Lei?"

Lei held back the tears, he didn't wanna cry in front of her, and then he asked, "Biyu, I'm real anxious to get to our destination. When will we be leaving?"

Biyu sighed, "I understand your anxiety, but please be patient. It hurts my mother to even touch those Dark Stones. Please, Lei, I know you're ready, and that's a good thing, but be patient." Lei sighed, Biyu saw the pain in his eyes, she put the box she was carrying down and hugged him, Lei slightly froze but he hugged her back. Biyu broke away from him and whispered, "Stay strong in the Light." Lei nodded before she picked up the box and walked off. Lei sighed as he sat down again.

With Yue, she's almost converted the Dark Stones into the map she needs. She concentrated very hard as she glared while ignoring the pain the darkness brought her. Then she began to see where they need to go...it's in the western USA, she narrowed her eyes and then it came clear...

"Bingo..." she said in an exhausted tone.

She stood up, and sensed something dark in the atmosphere, she looked up and said, "Hold on...for a little while longer..." She prayed for more strength in the Light and for them to succeed in defeating Mogui, she's very nervous, the Light is fading, she composed herself and went out to the others.

She came out, when she did, Lei stood up, he's ready to get his parents back already, Yue is nervous, she doesn't know how Lei will react when she tells him he's the Eternal Light, she tried to settle her sense of unease as she looked at Lei. He's very anxious.

"Lei, I was able to get our location," she said.

"Really?" Lei asked desperately, "I wanna know where!"

Yue took in a deep breath, "Las Vegas..." Lei's eyes slightly widened, that's overseas! Then Yue held up her paw and said, "We can travel that distance on a platform undercover. We'll get there, Lei, we just have to work on it."

Lei nodded, the Kaftar has heard the whole thing, he came down from the lookout station, he landed on his feet, and Yue looked at him as she crossed her arms.

"Nightfall, you will be leading us to our destination, your psychic powers can find those Orbs and get us to our destination, right?" Yue said.

The Kaftar nodded, he smirked and gave the 'thumbs up' sign. Then Yue told Biyu, "Get Jia in here." Biyu nodded and then she teleported Jia into the room, the teenage tigress landed flat on her rear.

"What is tarnation?!" she screamed.

"Jia, this is important," Yue said, "We all need to be aware of this."

"You drug me in here!"

"Hush Jia! Now, listen up," Yue paused before she took in a deep breath, calming herself, she looked at Lei, she put her paw on his shoulder, his heart began to beat a little, Yue looked at the others and said, "Lei here...I've found out that there's much more to him...I saw how he wasn't as injured as you were...he learned kung fu quickly and that bright light...I have to say...that..." she paused, ready for Lei's reaction, "That...Lei's the Eternal Light." Tai Lung and Vanessa gasped while Jia and Lei showed confused expressions.

"Excuse me Mrs. Hypocrite, what is the Eternal Light?" Jia asked as she picked herself up.

Ignoring what Jia called her, she looked at Lei, "Lei here...well, he's the most important figure of the Eight-Pointed Star. The Eternal Light is atop of the Star giving it 90 percent of its power, he has to activate his Orb while the others are activated and then the Prophecy would be fulfilled."

"Wait, wait, I have 90 percent of the Light?" Lei asked, confused.

"Yes," said Yue, "The brightest light of all, more fierce than the fiercest star. You can fight well, you're less vulnerable, but a high target for Mogui." Yue paused as Lei shared a look of shock, "And when the Eternal Light comes about...it signals us Light and Dark beings. You mentioned that black lions attacked when you were a baby?"

"Y-Yes..." Lei said with wide eyes.

"Well...not too long after you were born...the universe chose you as the Eternal Light...I and Mogui were alerted...and because of that..." She squinted her eyes shut and then said, "That's...that's why your past is so dark..."

Lei gasped, it all made sense! Mogui was trying to find the Eternal Light! He's trying to eliminate it! Lei began breathing in and out as he began sweating, his heart racing, he slumped down in a chair, completely shocked, he's never felt so overwhelmed before...oh, this is bad...Jia herself is shocked as well, Biyu planted her hand on Lei as he continues to take in all of the info he was just told.

"Eternal...Mogui...me..." Lei muttered as his heart continued to race.

Yue sighed, "Lei...it's not because of you that happened...it's not your fault...I was reluctant to tell you, but I had to for the sake of the universe..."

Jia rolled her eyes in annoyance, Lei's look is piercing through Biyu's soul, she's never seen such a soul so overwhelmed...astonished...scared...Lei did want to say why did that have to happen to him in his early days.

"How can I be the Eternal Light?!" Lei asked, absolutely terrified, "Why does the Universe choose me?! I can't have that big of a destiny!" Yue looked into Lei's eyes and said, "It chose you for a reason, Lei." Lei shook his head, "I thought I had a big enough destiny already, but I'm the most important piece?! Mogui's been looking for me ALL OF THESE YEARS?!" He began breathing harder, "AND I HAVE TO FACE THE EVIL THAT DID..." He stopped himself, he closed his eyes tight and then he punched the wall, making a hole in it. Yue knew this would happen. Jia rolled her eyes and said, "You've scared the boy, Mrs. Hypo..."

"Hush Jia," said Vanessa.

"DON'T YOU HUSH ME!" Jia shouted.

Vanessa gave a small glare, she wanted to spank her like a child, but she held herself back, Biyu pulled Lei into a hug, he's shaking as sweat trickled down his face. He thought about him being the Eternal Light, him at danger all of these years...getting his parents back, and having to face Mogui...all for a 17 year old! He closed his eyes as he tries to compose himself, he doesn't know to have faith in himself, and it's just overwhelming for him! A tear trickled down his face as he whispered, "I...don't know...I can't...oh man...I..." He trailed off, he still wants to get his parents back, but he has to face a grave danger.

"I know, Lei," Yue said, "I had to tell you..." She stood up straight and said, "We'll be heading out in five minutes. Everyone get ready."

Biyu stayed with Lei as he continued to ponder over what he had been told, the others began getting ready for their journey, and they must be quick. Lei looked into Biyu's eyes and whispered, "Biyu...I don't know if I can become the Eternal Light...I have little faith that I will..." Biyu held Lei close and whispered, "Remember, Lei, things can be overwhelming, but I and my mother will train you. Just have full faith in the Light and believe in yourself, just think of everything that gives you peace. Control, concentration, and discipline." Lei still wasn't sure about this, I mean, him being the Eternal Light?! Standing up to Mogui like that?! It's overwhelming for a teenager! The Kaftar watched in the shadows, he raised an eyebrow before he slipped away. Biyu comforted Lei, she stood him up and began leading him to where they needed to go. Biyu lead Lei to the top of the house, it was flat with some branches sticking up, the surface was smooth, Biyu held Jia's Orb while Lei tried to compose himself.

"I don't get why I HAVE TO GO!" Jia roared at Yue.

"Because Mogui's high on the hunt and one Orb Holder is vulnerable to him," Yue said, "The more Light we have, the better chances we have of standing against him."

"But..." Jia started, Yue cut her off and said, "Jia. You might be strong, but you saw Mogui's power. You need to stay with us. Kapish?" Jia snarled but she walked through a door in the stump of a tree, Yue looked to see Biyu holding Lei as they walked over to her.

"Are you ready, Lei?" Yue asked, concerned on how he'll be on this journey.

"I...I guess..." Lei said, wanting his parents back, but scared on being the Eternal Light.

Yue is impressed on Lei's bravery, but she knew he's scared to death. Lei shook with horror as he went through the door, Yue followed them and after she entered, the door sealed up so it wouldn't be seen. They walked down a dark hall, it's dark and creepy, Lei saw spiders crawling up the walls, and he shivered in fear as they continued walking. He tripped, but Biyu caught him, Yue opened up a door and Lei slightly gasped on what he saw. It's a boat that's about 25 feet long with a place to rest, eat, and just check out the views. Lei saw the Kaftar on top, Yue's hands glowed and her power began to lift the boat from its foundation. Lei's eyes widened as he raised his eyebrows when the boat began flying. He's never seen that before! Yue saw his astounded look, she took in a deep breath and said, "Next stop...Las Vegas." This is it...this boat's taking them to the entrance of the world of Eternal Darkness. Lei took in a deep breath, determined to save his parents, he bravely took a step forward and he began walking shakily to the boat. Then he entered the boat, its boards slightly creaked under his own weight. Madam Yue lifted the boardwalk up and put it back on the docking bay. She gave the signal and then the boat began to move. Then Lei took note that Yue isn't wishing them farewell, but with them on the boat!

"Yue? Are you...coming with us?" Lei asked trying to recover from his shock.

Yue looked at Lei with a determined look, "Yes. If all Light stands together as one, then we can do a lot more than separate." She showed her staff and it began glowing a white glow while an astounded Lei looked on.

"Biyu, get Lei to concentrate on focusing on the Light, he needs to be ready," said Yue.

"Right," said Biyu, "Come on, Lei."

Lei was nervous to train to fully access his powers of the Eternal Light, he's still shaking from being the Eternal Light. Biyu took his arm while Yue said, "I'll be observing you both. I pray that we'll be able to rescue Po and Tigress...and save the universe..."

Lei knew he had some training to do, he's nervous but he has to get serious, he followed Biyu to train for his parents, the universe and all that inhabit it!

**A/N: Could it have been a bit longer? Please be honest. :) And I'm still stuck on my story Betrothed, if y'all have any ideas for that story, please let me know. :) Review! :D :D**


	7. Lei's training and getting info

**A/N: Heeeerrrrreeee'ssss chapter 6! :D :D I hope you enjoy, and whew! It's the longest training session I've ever written! :D I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 6 - Lei's training and getting info**

Madam Yue stood on a balcony giving her a great view of an open, empty area below, Biyu entered with Lei, who's nervous about training to become the Eternal Light. He feels uneasy as Biyu holds his paw while she leads them. Lei's trying to control his breathing after Yue told him the head on news about him being the Eternal Light and being a high target, he feels as if he's gonna vomit. Biyu stopped walking, she turned to see Lei's uneasy face, yet determined, she can tell easily that he's haunted and is so bewildered about this situation.

"Lei," she whispered, "Focus, concentration, discipline, and...control your breathing, think about peaceful things." She looked directly into his jade eyes, "Think about things that bring you peace."

Lei's on the verge of hypervalenting, but he began to get his breathing under control, Biyu looked into his eyes and whispered, "Breathe in and out slowly," Lei did so, then Biyu whispered, "Now breathe, and hold, breathe and hold." Her sapphire eyes hypnotized him into something like a trance, Lei began breathing in and out very slowly. He thought about his life, the beauty of nature and of the night sky, he began relaxing, he has to control his breathing if he wants to train. He looked into Biyu's eyes, she nodded and then he said, "Ugh...I feel terrible..."

"Concentrate, Lei," Biyu told him in her soothing voice, "You do want to rescue your parents and save the universe, don't you?" Lei sighed, feeling doubt, and fear of Mogui, "I...I do...it's just with my parents gone...me being the Eternal Light...and..." Biyu cupped his face, causing him to tense up a bit, she whispered, "Lei. Don't think of dreadful things, think of peaceful things. I know this is difficult for you, but we must train you some to get ready for the upcoming battle. Lei nodded, he frowned a little and said, "Biyu...I know...it's just...rough for me right now..."

Biyu saw in Lei's eyes, he was sincere, she knew this would be difficult.

"And...how can I be the Eternal Light?" Lei asked, pulling away, "Why me? I'm just a 17 year old teenage boy! Why me?!"

Biyu shook her head, "I'd give you an answer if I could. The universe makes its own choices and for those to be the saviors of it. I've been asking myself questions about me having to be like my mother, but I must have faith in her, myself, the Light, and the universe for the sake of it." Lei raised an eyebrow, "Faith? Just faith?" Biyu nodded as she put her hand on Lei's shoulder and said, "Yes Lei. Your parents had faith in themselves while on their adventures, Po had faith in himself to become the Dragon Warrior, to defeat Shen, and on all of their adventures. With faith, you can do things you thought you couldn't do."

Lei was astounded by Biyu's words, she's wise just like her mother is! He feels a bit touched by her encouragement, but he's just not so sure.

"Yeah, but how can I have enough faith to be the Eternal Light?!" Lei asked, "I mean, why did that village have to be destroyed because of me?!"

"It's not your fault, Lei," Biyu said softly, "Mogui's completely responsible for it." Lei gave a small glare and said, "But the Universe alerted him!" Biyu raised her paw up, "It was because Mogui was once a Light figure like my mother! He turned evil and against the universe, the universe can't help it if Mogui knew."

Lei gasped, "Mogui was once a Light figure?!" Biyu nodded and said, "Yes. He turned against my mother...a great battle insured between the two of them, Mogui departed from her and began to work on building his own world. Mother was able to postpone the destruction of the universe...but the Light is fading..." Biyu gave Lei a serious look while his look softened a bit.

"Lei, do you see why this important? We must train you or the universe will be lost in forever darkness," Biyu told him, taking his hands, Lei saw in her eyes that she's worried but she's having faith.

"And even the Eternal Light needs help to stand up against Mogui, you may be the Eternal Light, but that doesn't mean you'd be able to defeat Mogui, we need to train you and get the other Seven Orbs ASAP," Biyu told him.

Lei still feels uneasy, but by having faith he can do things he never knew he could do, Biyu's words stuck to him like a magnet, not leaving his mind. He sighed a heavy sigh before he looked back into Biyu's eyes, so innocent looking and yet, so wise.

"Let's...let's begin the training," Lei told her, still feeling uneasy.

Biyu smiled, "Let's get this show on the road then." Lei nodded and then Biyu walked a few feet away before turning to face him.

"Now, Lei, the Eternal Light of the Universe," Biyu said, "In order to get fully prepared for the upcoming battle, you must go through four steps in order to get to the Eternal Light status."

"Four steps?" Lei asked with slightly widened eyes.

"Yes, Lei," Biyu said softly, "Step one is to get training in kung fu, and if you get trained greatly, within a few days or so, you're up and fighting like a kung fu master."

"So I've done step one already?" Lei asked, curiously.

"Pretty much," replied Biyu, "The next step is to find Inner Peace and harness the flow of the universe. With that, you can feel the energy of the universe around you, it's a magnificent experience, it's pretty much like relaxing by a smooth running stream...it's hard to explain, but it's wonderful."

"I have to find Inner Peace?" Lei asked, Biyu nodded and said, "In order to get inner peace, you must put all other thoughts aside and think about peaceful things. Some choose to meditate for the next 50 years or so without the slightest taste of food. _Rumble,_ Lei's stomach rumbled. He slightly blushed and said, "I think I can't go without for food for that long..." Biyu held back a giggle as she smirked at Lei.

"Well, if you concentrate on nothing but peace and not let other thoughts distract you, you can achieve inner peace at a young age, like your father did," Biyu told him, smirking. Lei shook his head, "How complicated is my parents' past?!" Biyu giggled, "Well, we'll talk about that later. For now, you must concentrate on finding Inner Peace." Lei felt another twinge of uneasiness, he doesn't know if he can achieve Inner Peace without his parents, he's not like them, they're Kung Fu Masters! Well...they were.

"Here," said Biyu, "I'll show you on how it's done." Lei nodded and said, "That...that would be great." Biyu smiled before she closed her eyes, she stood up straight while Lei watched her with great interest. Biyu cleared her mind of the dreadful things happening, she thought about peace and things that give her peace. She eased her breathing, looking peaceful on the outside and peaceful on the inside. She moved her leg, she began to gracefully move her arms with a peaceful look on her face, a water droplet came down from the ceiling and she caught it. Lei slightly gasped as Biyu did some more arm movements and then releasing the drop on a nearby plant. She slowly opened her sapphire eyes and saw Lei, he's gawking at her.

"That...that was amazing!" Lei shouted, astounded.

"Yes," Biyu told him, "Every warrior must find their way to Inner Peace, even the chosen Eternal Light of the Universe. And I must tell you that after you achieve Inner Peace, you'll learn some secret moves from me and my mother. Plus, I've got something for you."

Lei raised a curious eyebrow, Yue pulled out a green sparkling scroll, very shiny, Lei raised an eyebrow and Biyu said, "This here, will help you achieve Chi Healing if you don't have your Orb with you, you can memorize this scroll to help others who're critically injured. But, be careful when using your Chi, it's your life force, don't overuse it." Lei slightly widened his eyes, he knew it was a risk, and Yue said everything has a risk to it. Lei reached out for the scroll and took it with shaky hands, it felt cool in his hands, the smooth scroll felt pleasant in his hands. Lei put it in his pocket for they have to train, he tried calming himself as he began to get ready for the training. He twiddled his fingers some and clichéd his hands into fists, preparing for the training.

"You ready, my friend?" Biyu asked.

Lei took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out, "I...I'll give it a shot..." Biyu nodded, knowing Lei's trying to concentrate, but without his parents, it's just hard to do so. Lei began breathing calmly, dismissing the dreadful thoughts Yue watched from above, hoping that Lei would be able to succeed. Lei closed his eyes, thinking about peace and about things that give him peace. He stood there, looking peaceful, Biyu began praying hoping Lei would succeed. Lei moved his leg and began doing the arm movements Biyu did, the teenage white lioness began getting hopeful, Lei continued to do the movements, he caught a water droplet as Yue and Biyu widened their eyes, he's doing so good! But then, a thought came to Lei's mind and the water droplet soaked into his fur. Lei snapped his eyes open.

"UGH!" he shouted out of anger.

"Lei, Lei," Biyu said, trying to calm him down, "No one can get it the first time, it takes time, concentration, discipline and patience."

"Gee, thanks for pointing it out," Lei said, annoyed. Biyu walked up to him and said, "Lei, you were doing so good, I've never seen a first timer do that before."

"Another sign I'm the Eternal Light?" Lei asked, looking away. Biyu nodded, "Yes. The Eternal Light is a pretty fast learner. Now, if you can't achieve Inner Peace, we need to find out what's troubling you." Lei held back tears as he looked at Biyu, "You know what's troubling me. It's my parents..." He choked back a sob, "They're...you know..." Biyu sighed, she put her hands on Lei's shoulders, "Lei, I know this is hard...I myself I'm sad, but we're going for them..."

"It's not just that..." Lei said, he began walking away as he tried to keep himself from crying in front of Biyu. Biyu walked after him, she put his hand on his shoulder and asked, "It's just not what?" Lei clichéd his hands into fists as a tear trickled down his face, he spun around and shouted, "Look Biyu! All my life I've lived without danger! I've hung out with friends without worry, I was the coolest in our skateboard group, I had a great life! And now...now..." He broke down and began sobbing, Biyu's heart broke in two when he started doing it.

"Now my parents are gone! I'm training to face a universal threat from scratch to be the Eternal Light that cost the lives of so many! It just sucks!" Lei shouted as he collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. Biyu felt on the verge of tears herself, she did wanna cry, but she has to remain strong in the Light, Yue herself felt a tear trickle down her face. Biyu knelt down and gave Lei a hug, Lei wrapped his arms around the teenage white lioness without hesitation, he cried onto her fur. Biyu began to rub Lei's back as he continued to sob, he jolted as he did so.

"I'm so sorry, Lei," Biyu whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek, "I know how hard this must be for you. I watched my dad die in front of me..."

"What?" Lei asked, astounded, but still saddened, Biyu nodded, "He was involved with fighting Mogui...he was weaker than my mother, but had a strong heart. He...gave his life to save Mom and I...I was 4...when it happened..." Lei looked up into Biyu's eyes, and she had tears trickling down her face.

"I'm so sorry..." Lei whispered.

"Me too," Biyu whispered, "But I've learned to stay strong in the Light and have faith on my journey as I trained. Mother's been protective over me...ever since that day." Lei nodded as he hugged Biyu, giving her some comfort, then Biyu whispered, "We can try training again if you're up for it."

Lei shook his head, "I...I tried, but I don't think I can achieve Inner Peace right now..." Biyu looked into his eyes and said, "Not until we try." Biyu had a look of determination in her eyes and then Lei said, "Maybe we can unlock some Kung Fu secrets if it doesn't go well?"

Biyu nodded, "Deal, but we must train you with little time we have." Lei understood as he got up, wiping the tears from his eyes. He stood up and began to try to calm himself as Biyu took some steps back. Lei began concentrating and thought about things that gave him peace. He moved his leg and began to do the arm movements, he felt some movement in the universe, it felt pleasant, he kept focusing and he caught a water droplet, he continued to do the arm movements, and then the drop soaked into his skin.

"What?" Lei asked, shocked.

"It's still bothering, you, huh?" Biyu asked.

Lei nodded bleakly, "Yes...it's still bothering me..." Biyu nodded, they tried again, but it failed once again, they tried one more time, but it failed again, much to their dismay, Lei sighed as he looked at Biyu.

"I'm sorry, Biyu, I'm failing you and your mother," Lei said sadly. Biyu sighed as she put her hand on Lei's shoulder, "It's not your fault, Lei. It's progress. Practice makes perfect."

"I know that, but it's a critical situation we're in."

"I know, but you must not let things distract you when you're trying to find Inner Peace."

Lei didn't know how in the world his dad found Inner Peace, how did he do it?! Lei sighed again while Biyu put both hands on his shoulders, "Lei. Even though we can't get you do find Inner Peace, I will help you learn some more kung fu moves. And you should know, the Eternal Light has a flame inside them that burns on intense rage, but it can be accessed through some training with harnessing the universe's flow." A thought struck Lei, could the bright flash have been through intense rage? Lei was pretty desperate when he saw Yue barely holding up to Mogui, he wanted to get out of that situation! He told Biyu about that thought, her eyes widened as her brows raised.

"Yes...that might've been from the flame...your Eternal Flame..." Biyu said, astounded that Lei caught that and what was going on in his mind at the time. Lei raised an eyebrow, Biyu took Lei out of the open area while Yue followed them from the upper floors. Biyu took Lei into a room with some Sacred Scrolls all containing secret kung fu moves, Biyu looked through the Scrolls, she found a golden key and opened a hidden drawer that contained kung fu moves for the Eternal Light. Biyu handed him a scroll and he saw the Red Flame of Justice, a powerful flame that can eliminate enemies with the slight force of power, he saw the Five-Fingered Punch a punch that can send a shockwave out after punching an enemy out to others. Even a scroll for the Furious Frenzy Punch. Lei was astounded by all that he saw.

"These here, are some of the kung fu secrets that the Eternal Light has to learn," Biyu explained, "We'll practice some while we're underway."

"Will I be able to succeed in doing these moves?" Lei asked, Biyu only smirked and said, "Only you can determine that. Have faith, concentrate, and discipline yourself. Remember that, Lei." The teenage tiger nodded and they began to get underway. While Biyu began training Lei, Yue is watching over them, and then she gasped, she got down on her knees, making sure Biyu didn't hear her.

"No..." she said in a horrified, "He's penetrated the outer perimeter!" She had a look of horror she knows time is short! She looked down at Lei beginning to train with Yue with Kung Fu, she sighed and said, "Light...shine down upon us full force..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the vast reaches of space lies the artificial planets of Neptune of Pluto, the weapons haven't been restored, but they're working on them. The darkness is still encasing the Solar System bit by bit, it engulfed the planet Neptune and is still engulfing everything it touches. Aboard the artificial Neptune, in the dungeon, Jupiter has Eros tightly tied down with titanium metal bars, they have a special force field around them to keep Eros from escaping, and Jupiter has his arms crossed as he glares at the unconscious Eros. Jupiter's determined to get some info out of Eros, he wondered what the strange symbol on his shoulder was. Jupiter groaned, Eros has been out for 5 hours. Then Eros slowly opened his eyes, Jupiter widened his eyes and then he pushed a red button, signaling the others to come in. Jupiter stepped up to Eros, he glared at him, Eros only snickered.

"So, you've caught me, eh, Jupiter?" Eros said with a sneer.

"Yes, Eros," Jupiter said nonchalantly, "I want to know how you survived that stupid disaster of Vulcan's Base!"

"I didn't," Eros chuckled, Jupiter's eyes widened in anger, "Afraid of ghosts, Jupiter?"

Jupiter kicked Eros, making him yelp in pain, then the others came in, and when they saw Eros awake, they all stood beside Jupiter with their arms crossed. Eros looked at them with an evil look, he's unforgiving looking as ever.

"You've all not changed," Eros said with a snicker, "Especially you, Vulcan."

"Shut it, Eros!" Vulcan snapped, "I've so changed."

"Once evil, always evil, you can't escape the darkness," Eros told him, Jupiter punched Eros, making him yelp in pain again, Eros looked at the Solar Team, who're very angry looking, even Neptune.

"Now, Eros, who do you work with? How could you have survived the destruction of the Base?!" Jupiter demanded.

"Like I'll ever talk," Eros replied with an evil smirk.

"We have several ways to make you talk!" Venus said angrily. Eros only chuckled and said, "Did it get hotter in here with a hot babe?" Vulcan pulled out his sword and stuck it right in Eros' face, who slightly winced.

"Don't talk about her that way!" Vulcan growled. Jupiter looked at Vulcan and said, "Put that thing away." Vulcan did so and glared at Eros. Jupiter looked at Eros and examined the Yin Lightning Symbol on his shoulder, he looked at Saturn and asked, "What is this symbol's origin?" Saturn looked at her notes, and then back at Jupiter and said, "The origin is unknown, but it comes mainly from the black lions, they have no idea where they came from."

"Black lions?" Neptune asked, "Did the lions cover themselves in black paint or something?" Saturn groaned while she gave Neptune a shove. Jupiter got back into Eros' face.

"Eros! You WILL tell us who you work for!" Jupiter barked. Eros only chuckled and said, "I'll never tell you, Jupiter. Your universe is crumbling." Jupiter growled as he backed off from Eros. Then Varuna came in and said, "Jupiter."

"What is it?" Jupiter asked, not looking at all, "This better be important."

"I think that it is," said Varuna, Jupiter sighed as he turned around to face Varuna, then he asked, "What is it?"

"We found what was causing the strange signal, they're bringing it up," Varuna told him, Jupiter's eyes widened, he looked at the others and said, "You keep trying to reason with him, I'll go check out what they've got." The others understood while Jupiter tromped out of the room to see what they've recovered.

A minute later, Jupiter reached the main room, he saw that they used a huge vacuum cleaner to suck whatever they found, two minions are carrying a container with a cyan glow coming out from within it. They brought it to the table, Jupiter raised an eyebrow as he looked at the container.

"Show me what's in it," Jupiter told them.

The minions nodded and then they opened up the container to see a bright cyan light, they had to narrow their eyes to see that it's an Orb, it's the Cyan Orb. Jupiter raised a curious eyebrow once again.

"What is this Orb?" Jupiter asked.

"We don't know, sir," said a minion, "But it's not radioactive, it's not dangerous, it looks harmless, it just has a powerful source of energy coming out."

Jupiter raised an eyebrow, he slowly reached out and before Mother Sun could stop him, Jupiter picked up the Orb and a bright light shot out from it, it formed the Eight-Pointed Star with the other three Orbs in place and the Cyan Orb was placed on the left of the bottom point of the star. Then it went back into the Orb and began glowing but it softened so they could see it better.

"What in the Solar System was that about?" Mother Sun asked.

Jupiter shrugged, "I don't know...but that was some light show..." He looked at his Mother and asked, "Do you know what that meant?" Mother Sun shrugged and said, "All I know if of an Eight-Pointed Star...something. I can't recall where its origin is from. I'll look into it." Jupiter nodded before he put the Orb on a countertop. He decided to go back to where Eros is, before he could, Saturn entered.

"He works for someone named Mogui," Saturn told him.

"Mogui?" Jupiter asked, confused, then he gasped, "Mogui! That fiend that destroyed our Solar Base!" The others gasped as well.

"He's working for him?!" Saturn asked, shocked with wide eyes. Jupiter nodded and then he said, "Force all of the info out of him, NOW!" Saturn nodded and then she saw the Orb on the countertop.

"What? Where did you get that?!" Saturn asked with wide eyes. Jupiter looked at the Orb and said, "It was the strange signal." He looked at Saturn, who covered her mouth in shock, "What about it? And...why're you looking at me like that?"

"Jupiter! You're a Chosen One!" Saturn shouted out of shock, "You're a part of the Eight-Pointed Star prophecy!" Jupiter was confused and then he asked, "What's that?" Saturn explained him what she knew about him having to travel to Heroes' Peak, activating his Orb and then saving the universe along with the other Seven Orbs.

"I save the universe?! Me?!" Jupiter shouted with wide eyes and raised brows.

"Yes! You're one of the Chosen Ones!" Saturn told him while the minions are just astounded, "You must go find the Orbs and find the other Chosen Ones. You must get to Heroes' Peak ASAP and activate your Orb at your spot."

"How do you know this, Saturn?" Mother Sun asked with wide eyes.

"I did that report on exotic legends, remember Mother?" Saturn said, Mother Sun nodded and Jupiter said, "You spent a year researching." Saturn giggled and said, "But it was worth it."

"Well, I'll find the Orbs as soon as I can, but we've got to force more info out of the stubborn mule," Jupiter said, he formed an angry look and shouted, "And...I so wanna avenge our losses!" Saturn shouted "Yeah" with the other minions before they went to go get more info out of Eros.

**A/N: Whew! That was some chapter! :D This one is the one I'm most proud of so far in Part 2. How did I do? Please review! :D :D**


	8. Arriving in Vegas

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! :D I hope you enjoy! I don't own KFP.**

**Chapter 7 – Arriving in Vegas**

Lei is still training with Biyu, they've been training for several hours now. Biyu is impressed by Lei's progress in training in more kung fu. He's unlocked some kung fu secrets. Lei stood up straight as he concentrated, he began twiddling his fingers and did some arm movements, and he felt a powerful surge building up inside him. He controlled his breathing as his hands began to glow as red color, Biyu and Yue watched with awe as Lei charged up. Then he gave a shout before he shot out a red flame from his hands, it destroyed 20 targets when it touched them. Biyu gasped while Yue was astounded, Lei looked at the white lionesses, who're just so proud of Lei. Biyu smiled and clapped for Lei.

"Way to go, Lei! You've mastered the Red Flame of Justice!" Biyu said happily.

Lei softly chuckled, "Well, 2 hours training with it paid off." Biyu ran up to Lei and gave him a hug, he hugged back. Biyu broke away and said, "I'm impressed with your progress. But that Flame can be dangerous to your comrades and others. You must use it at the right time not when people are ahead of you. Got it?"

"Got it," said Lei, "I could see it did some massive damage." Some rocks tumbled down because of Lei's Red Flame. Lei snapped out of that, and began to focus some more, "Biyu, when can I master the Silken Moon Touch?"

"We won't have enough time to get you to train for that," said Biyu, "It takes a week for you to harness enough Chi for you to do that."

"Bummer..." Lei said disappointedly, Biyu sighed as she looked into Lei's eyes, her sapphire eyes always hypnotized him, "Well, at least you've made some progress, which is what's truly important." Lei slowly nodded and said, "But...I'm sorry I couldn't achieve Inner Peace...I can't help but think about my parents..." Biyu nodded, "Well, I think we're arriving in Vegas soon, let's go see shall we?"

"Yes, let's," Lei said, wanting to rescue his parents despite his fear. Biyu smiled and then looked at her mother and said, "Mother. Let's get to the main deck."

"Right," said Madam Yue feeling another sense of unease in the atmosphere. Lei and Biyu began walking to the main deck while Yue followed them.

At the main deck which gave them a great view of the night time sky, it had sparkling stars with an almost full moon glowing in the sky. The Kaftar has Lei and Jia's Orbs as he concentrates on finding out where the other 5 are located, since Po's is in Mogui's World, he's trying to find out ahead of time where the others are before they head into Mogui's world. Tai Lung groans in annoyance as Vanessa tries to reason with Jia and her attitude.

"Jia, you need to accept your destiny, it's what's best for all of us," Vanessa told her.

Jia scoffed, "I've told you hundreds of times before! Find another hypocrite! I'm not destined for greatness, I'm...I'm just not!"

"Then why do you say that?!" Vanessa asked in an angered tone.

"Because I'm not a..." Jia started, but then she stopped herself, Vanessa raised an eyebrow and asked, "Not a what?" Jia snarled at her.

"I don't wanna talk about it! You wanna help me? Leave me alone!" Jia snapped. Vanessa is on her breaking point, she's been being nice to Jia, well trying to be, but she's running out of patience.

"Look Jia, I've been trying to help you, would you just listen to me?" Vanessa asked, holding in her anger.

"NO! I don't NEED your help Miss Rosy Sunshine!" Jia spat at her. That did it! Vanessa snapped and she stood up, Jia raised her brows in anger and asked, "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! Get away from me!" Vanessa tackled Jia who screamed, Vanessa turned her over, pinned her down and began spanking her rear end.

"AHHH! Stop it you big lousy...OUCH!" Jia screamed, Vanessa continued spanking her, "Stop...*spank* spanking me *spank* like I'm such a *spank* loser child!" *spank* Jia broke free of Vanessa's grip and spanked her rear end while the Kaftar is getting annoyed, Tai Lung is holding back his giggles. Vanessa pinned Jia down again and spanked her once again, Jia ROARED and then pushed Vanessa off her, Jia pulled out her machete and roared, "THAT DOES IT!"

"STOP!" the Kaftar roared, they both looked at him and he shouted, "I can't stand a chick fight at all and I need some space to concentrate if it's all right with you!" There was silence for a moment before Jia snarled at Vanessa who began calming down, Jia pointed at her and said, "You...you don't spank me like that...ever. No one spanks me!" Vanessa held in her anger.

_Well someone should spank you,_ Vanessa thought as she walked to Tai Lung and sat next to him, Lei, Yue and Biyu entered the main deck as Jia began rubbing her sore butt.

"What was the shouting I heard?" Yue asked.

"Some lousy chick fight," said the Kaftar sitting back down and crossing his arms. Yue looked at Jia and Vanessa, she rolled her eyes and walked over to the Kaftar.

"Have you been able to find out where the other Orbs are?" Yue asked.

"I'm getting something with them, it'll take me a while to create a map to where they all are," the Kaftar replied as he put his hands on the two Orbs.

"Keep working at it, we mustn't give up now," Yue said, the Kaftar nodded, annoyed and said, "Okay, Boss Lady, hold your horses." Yue shook her head and looked at Biyu, "How much farther is it to Vegas?" Biyu smirked and said, "We've got 10 minutes until we land." Lei began looking around the boat, it looked like an ordinary wooden boat but with no sails and it had a white glow around it.

"Madam Yue, how does Mogui not attack us? Wouldn't he notice the boat?" Lei asked.

Yue chuckled and said, "Good question, Lei. I was thinking ahead by cloaking the boat from visibility with my power. But we must be on high alert in Vegas, he knows we're coming...and I believe he might be suspecting one of us to be the Eternal Light..." Lei got nervous, Biyu walked up to him and began comforting him, Jia looked over to Lei and still felt sorry for him.

_How could I be turning soft? I'm a hard warrior not some soft lunatic,_ Jia thought. She rubbed her butt again, _Dang, that cougar's one hard spanker..._

Lei decided to relax a bit, he saw the only bench was the one Vanessa and Tai Lung. He sat next to Vanessa who put her hand on his back.

"You okay?" Vanessa asked, concerned for Lei.

"I'm trying to be..." Lei replied in a monotone. Vanessa sighed as she began to rub Lei's back, then she said, "I'm worried for my sister and brother in law too..." Lei's eyes widened, he looked at Vanessa and asked, "What're you talking about?"

"Well...Tai Lung is Tigress' foster brother, and I married Tai Lung...so," Vanessa said, she decided to let Lei find out himself, Lei gasped as he raised his brows, "Aunt...and Uncle?" Vanessa nodded and said, "That's it..." Lei's shocked once again, he hugged Vanessa who hugged back, Tai Lung rubbed Lei's head, and he didn't know he had an aunt and uncle until today. At least some of his family's alive...

"Everyone, we'll be arriving in Las Vegas in 2 minutes, the Kaftar will give you a briefing on what dangers are in Mogui's world," Yue told them.

The Kaftar stood up, "Right. We all need to stay strong and stick together in Mogui's World. Mogui will be after all of us, especially the Orb Holders. So, that's something to concerned about." He looked at Lei sitting with Tai Lung and Vanessa and said, "You, you're gonna be a high target when Mogui finds out what you are. And as for the other dangers, be on the lookout for booby traps, hallucinations, dark figures disguised as someone you know, don't head to anyone you know it's a trap. Watch out for black lions, poison and deep gorges."

"Thank you, Nightfall," said Yue, "Remember to lead them through safely, it is why I hired you." The Kaftar nodded and said, "Oh, they'll be fine. They'll be fine." Jia shot a glare at the Kaftar while Lei felt uneasy around him, Tai Lung and Vanessa held Lei close. Vanessa put her mouth next to Lei's ear and whispered, "You stay with us. That Kaftar's a real trickster."

"Isn't he being monitored though?" Lei whispered.

"He might be, but don't take chances around him," Tai Lung whispered, what they didn't know is that the Kaftar heard them, he smirked as he turned away. Lei went along with what Tai Lung and Vanessa said, he looked over at Jia who's leaning against a wall with her arms crossed. Lei just wants to be there for her when she's in need, he cares for her. The ship began shaking and Yue said, "Prepare for landing." Lei walked to the edge of the boat to see Las Vegas glowing brightly below, his eyes widened and his brows raised at the sight. He's looking right at the Vegas strip. He saw the Stratosphere Tower in the distance, the boat landed behind the Luxor Pyramid, it's cloaked and people can't see it. Lei looked up at the beam being shot up from the Luxor Pyramid to the sky.

"All right, everyone out of the boat," said Yue. The Kaftar tossed Lei his Orb and he caught it, he tossed Jia her Orb and she didn't catch it.

"Pick up your Orb, Jia," Yue said calmly but in a serious tone. Jia groaned and she bent down, and picked up her Yellow Orb while Lei stuffed his Red Orb into his bag. Yue handed the Kaftar where the Dark Stones are leading them to, the Entrance is close. Yue lead them off the boat with Jia following them at the back of the group. Lei slowed down a bit and began walking alongside Jia.

"What do you want, Mr. Big shot?" Jia asked as she crossed her arms.

"Where did that come from?" Lei asked, a little surprised by her words.

"I mean, you're the Eternal Light, couldn't you defeat Mogui on your own? You don't need us," Jia said stubbornly, Lei sighed and said, "I may be the Eternal Light, but I can't defeat him on my own. It's not about just myself, it's also about others. Jia, you need to learn to work for others, not for yourself." Jia sighed, "But how can I have a destiny? I'm not destined for greatness."

"Apparently so," Lei said, Jia looked at him and then he said, "Jia. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. Remember that." Jia raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why be there at all?"

"I'm your friend, that's why," Lei said with a smirk. Jia's eyes slightly widened, she was surprised by his words. She just looked away and began looking around Las Vegas. She's still a bit jealous of him being better than her in kung fu though. Lei began looking around Las Vegas, his eyes widened at the buildings, they had flashing different colored lights with many casinos and other places. Lei saw the New York-New York Hotel and Casino, the Eiffel Tower Restaurant, and Caesar's Palace isn't too far away. Lei whispered "Wow" as he walked with the others, the Kaftar kept focusing on where they needed to go. The Kaftar turned left and began leading them. He narrowed his eyes on the map, they're close, but how close? Jia was astounded by Vegas, probably the most astounded, everything here is alien to her. She saw signs promoting jackpots, but she knew she had to focus on the mission, she's a determined fighter.

"I think we're getting closer," the Kaftar said as he looked at the map.

"Let's hurry it up," Lei said, "I just wanna get there, get my parents and get out..." He let out a nervous sigh, he might be scared but he wants his parents back. The atmosphere seemed to get darker, Lei gulped as they began walking down the Vegas Strip. Lei saw all kinds of casinos, this is Sin City, the signal began getting stronger.

* * *

In a dark area, Mogui is gasping for air as he tries to catch his breath, but why? He wiped the sweat off his brow. A black lion came in and said, "Sir. The warriors are in Vegas." Mogui snapped his head up, he growled and said, "Well...STOP THEM!"

"Right away, sir!" the black lion said before he took off on all fours. Mogui smirked evilly and looked at the locket. What is that locket about anyway?

* * *

Back in Vegas, the warriors continue to look for the entrance while being careful of any black lions, Lei looked at Jia and told her when she wants to use her Orb, think of things about the Light, it will take out lots of black lions, Jia nodded and the Kaftar said, "This is it...stop." They all looked around for the entrance, but they didn't see one.

"All right, Nightfall," said Vanessa, "You've brought us this far, what do we do now?"

"Hmmm...I'm not sure...the map says we're at the right place," the Kaftar replied, Tai Lung looked at Yue and said, "Is there a malfunction on the map, or a mistake made?"

"No," said Yue, "I went through the Dark Stones like wildfire, and I got it, I've seen one of these before." Jia began looking around, he saw that they're at, they're at a four way intersection, she saw four fire hydrates, each at a corner, they looked as if they're in a square.

"Let me see those Dark Stones for a minute," she said. The Kaftar looked at her and she snatched the map out of his hands before he could say anything. Jia walked up to one of the hydrates, the others wondering what she was doing as she spotted a round hole big enough to hold a Dark Stone. She broke the Stones apart.

"Jia! What're you doing?!" Lei and Tai Lung shouted in unison.

Jia held up her hand and said, "Well, being a puzzle solver and living in the forest for my entire life..." She placed a Dark Stone on the hydrate and it began glowing a dark color, the warriors gasped and Jia finished, "I can recognize things others cannot."

"Way to go, Jia!" Lei said, proud of her, Jia was a little surprised, but she nodded and said, "Thanks. I'm a natural." Yue chuckled, she never would've figured that out so quickly. Then black lions came charging at them! Yue got ready for them and she fired one Light beam at them and they were taken out.

"Jia! You put those Dark Stones in their place! We'll hold them off!" Yue shouted.

"Right!" Jia said before she took off to do what Yue told her. Lei charged for the black lions as he began throwing punches and kicks at them, he shouted out of anger, he wants his parents! Stronger black lions began coming while Jia placed the second Stone they're coming in by the hundreds! Lei's getting very ticked off as they try to get to the dark world, Lei saw Jia's in distress, he ran over and began fighting along her side, Jia felt a bit relieved, she was almost defeated. He grabbed her hand, they spun around and took out four black lions with kicks. Lei worked with Jia as they made their way to the next hydrate. The others are holding off the black lions pretty well with Yue by their side but there're more coming! Lei managed to put the third Stone in the hydrate, number three has been activated!

"Put that last one in!" the Kaftar shouted before he took out 5 black lions.

Lei continued to move, a black lion nearly got him, Jia took him out as Lei fought his butt off to get to the fourth hydrate. Then a black lion pinned him down! Lei gasped he tried to get up, but he couldn't!

"End of the line!" the black lion shouted, he raised his claws, Lei roared and shouted, "I DIDN'T COME THIS FAR TO FAIL!" Then a bright light appeared, brighter than Yue's and it took out all of the black lions in the area! Lei was astounded once again...his Eternal Flame? He put the Stone in the hydrate and then a dark beam shot up into the air! The ground beneath them began cracking they all watched with horror as it opened up! Then appeared a dark swirling vortex going down!

"There it is! That's the entrance!" the Kaftar said.

"That's the entrance?!" Jia shouted.

"Yes! We have to go in there!" the Kaftar said, Lei gasped, the vortex looked treacherous and dangerous, Lei's heart pounds out of his chest, and then the Kaftar grabbed Tai Lung, Vanessa and shoved them into Jia. Jia roared and said, "I'm NOT going in there!" Lei backed up some and then he fell into the vortex!

"LEI!" Vanessa and Tai Lung shouted in unison, Tai Lung jumped after him, Vanessa grabbed his ankle and they were both dragged into the vortex! Yue looked at Jia and the Kaftar jumped into the vortex as well, Yue grabbed Jia, she tried to break free but she jumped in with her and Biyu followed.

"NO!" Jia shouted as they went into the vortex.

Then the ground sealed back up and it went back as if nothing happened.

**A/N: A bit rushed? Was it good? Just so you know, they were prepared to face those black lions. :) And I also have a Bambi/KFP crossover story called Bambi's Kung Fu Adventure. I'd appreciated it if you read it, I really need reviews for it.**

**Here's the link, s/9295859/1/Bambi-s-Kung-Fu-Adventure**

**REVIEW! :D :D**


	9. Mogui's dark world

**A/N: This chapter's a bit shorter, but I kinda got stuck on it and I had to find a way to tell the story. :) Anyway, enjoy and prepare to enter Mogui's World of Eternal Darkness! :D**

**Chapter 8 – Mogui's dark world**

Mogui is in his dark area as he pants...wait, panting? Why? He wipes the sweat off his brow as he recharges his energy, a dark glow surrounded him as he charged back up. He clichéd his hands into fists before he was charged back up in a matter of seconds. He sighed as he cracked his back.

"Man...they're so hard to deal with...even for a god like me..." Mogui said in a semi-tired tone. Then a black lion came up to Mogui, he bowed before him, he was shaking in horror.

"M-Master! B-B-Bad news!" the black lion said in a shaky tone.

"What is it?" Mogui asked, the black lion shook with fear as his eyes filled with fear, "The warriors...they've entered your world!" Mogui's eyes widened in anger, he snarled and the black lion cringed waiting for Mogui's outburst, but then he chuckled and smirked.

"Well, they're down there anyway, they won't last long anyway," Mogui said, "Besides...my master plan is nearly completed." The black lion was relieved that Mogui didn't yell, Mogui looked at the black lion and said, "Send Shen undercover to take them out, and Tokuta to ambush them and...send Lockuta out as well. Have them on high alert. Destroy them on the spot!"

"Yes sir!" the black lion said, "And one of the black lions knows where the Dragon Warrior's son lives, I can't remember which one though."

"Find him! I want that town destroyed!" Mogui said, "Now MOVE!" The black lion took off while Mogui whispered, "My darling...you might've stopped me once...you won't stop me again." He opened the locket but we don't see what it has in it. Then he went away to take care of some business on what he was dealing with earlier.

* * *

With the warriors, they continue to fall through the dark swirling vortex while Lei and the others but the Kaftar, Biyu and Yue scream their heads off. Yue closes her eyes and prays for the universe, feeling the darkness building around them. Then they landed with a boom well, using their powers, Yue and Biyu landed softly on their feet, Jia was in Yue's arms just so you know. Jia tumbled out of her arms and fell onto Lei, accidentally touching his nose with hers, Lei froze, Jia opened her eyes to see her nose touching Lei's, she rolled off him, all were dazed except Biyu and Yue. Lei was the first one to stand up, determined to save his parents, Lei offered Jia her hand and she took it, he pulled her up while the others got up, holding their heads from dizziness. Lei looked around to see purple and dark swirling clouds all around the area, the ground was pitch black, made out of rock, Yue must've saved them from being killed, the atmosphere is heavy, it's harder to breath, complete darkness, complete coldness, and complete loneliness despite being with others. Lei shivered in fear as his sweat makes him cold he and Jia stood side by side, arms nearly touching, Jia's heart raced at the sight.

"All right, everyone," said Yue, Lei screamed and he jumped into Jia's arms, Jia caught him as he shivered. Jia groaned before she turned around to face Yue. Lei shivered in Jia's arms from fear and cold. Jia dropped Lei again, he stood back up and faced Yue while Jia glared at him.

"Now, we should be on our high alert," Yue said in a serious tone, "Even though Mogui's strong, we can stand united and stand up against him and his men. Be warned though, hallucinations of people, places, and things taking you on a vision back in time will be ahead, don't let anything fool you, it's all made of pure darkness."

"H-How will we be able to tell which ones are my parents?" Lei asked in a shaky tone.

"What is stronger than darkness? What are we fighting for? Use your hearts and minds and Light to know which ones are real and which ones are fake," Yue explained.

Tai Lung and Vanessa nodded as they walked up to Jia and Lei to keep them at a safe distance from the Kaftar, even though he'll be guiding them, they will never trust him in the hands of that beast. The Kaftar smirked as he looked around the area, his ears moving to hear anything nearby.

"I'm detecting multiple signals from Po's Green Orb, Mogui's dark clouds have scattered it and I can't tell where the blasted thing is!" the Kaftar shouted out of frustration.

"Stay strong in the Light, and with us, we'll make it through," Yue said, the Kaftar turned around and asked, "If I don't?" Yue gave the Kaftar a serious look and said, "Those who're not with the Light, will be tormented in forever darkness."

Tai Lung scoffed, "And we all know how dark the Kaftar is." The Kaftar looked at Tai Lung and gave him a glare, Tai Lung glared back, but Biyu stood between them and said, "Now is not the time to fight each other. We must fight the true enemy." Tai Lung sighed and he said, "Fine. But I'm watching that Kaftar."

Yue sighed, "Let's move it." The Kaftar got close enough and there was dark energy trying to reach them, but they couldn't reach them because of the Orbs, Yue and Biyu. Yue began trotting, and when she began doing so, the others began doing so as well.

With Mogui, he's panting as he struggles to hold up against something, he is still panting? For what reason? He looks on a crystal orb to see the warriors within his world. He chuckled bitterly.

"Run...run all you like in my world...while you still can!" Mogui said, "You all shall be consumed in Eternal Darkness!" He cackled and back with the warriors, they heard a loud boom. They all froze and began looking around.

"What was that?" Jia asked as she pulled out her machete. Yue stepped forward, "Mogui knows we're here. Stay alert at all times." Jia held her machete tight as they continued moving with ease.

_Why did it have to come to this?_ Yue thought as she frowned, she hates how things have become with her and Mogui, why did this happen? She recalls a past event when Mogui's turning against the Light.

"Mogui! You can't do this!"

"HA HA HA! Of course I can! I envy the darkness and I shall become a part of it!"

"No! You're making a universal mistake!"

"Shut it! You fail to see what power darkness holds! Darkness shall come over light!"

"Madam Yue!" Tai Lung shouted, Yue snapped out of her trance and Tai Lung grabbed her arm before she fell off a cliff. Tai Lung pulled her to safety. She took in deep breaths while Lei's breathing was shaky.

"Yue...are you okay?" Vanessa asked, putting a paw on her shoulder. Yue looked at her and said, "Yes...yes I'm okay..." Then Yue detected something dark in the atmosphere, she cringed and shouted "No" and she dropped to her knees.

"Mother!" Biyu said out of horror. The others, including Jia had a look of concern for her. Tai Lung and Vanessa helped Yue to her feet she had her eyes closed and eye lids tremble. She opened her eyes and one tear fell out. Lei walked up to her and asked, "Madam Yue...what's wrong?" Yue has been holding it in ever since it began and has been hiding it since she met Po and Tigress. Yue sighed, knowing it's time to tell them.

"You know...why Mogui hasn't been onto us as much as you thought he would be?" Yue asked.

"Yes," Vanessa said.

"Well...he's been doing dirty work...he's been fighting the gods in their kingdom for as long as 2 weeks..." Yue said, the others including Jia gasped.

"What?!" Lei shouted with wide eyes and raised brows, "But...but why?!"

"To truly eliminate all light...he must defeat the gods...he can't destroy them, but he can imprison them forever..." Yue explained, "And...I've just found out...that...that Haiyang has been imprisoned..." Everyone gasped, even Jia and the Kaftar.

"No! Not the god of the ocean!" Vanessa said with a depressed and horrified look. Yue shook her head and said, "Time is short...the Light's fading faster than I thought..."

"Well, let's get a move on!" Lei said, "We've got my parents and the universe to save!" Lei began trotting away while the others watched.

"Lei! Watch out!" Jia shouted, Lei looked to his side and sees the rocks change into a dark scorpion with glowing purple eyes. Lei screamed, he dodged it and then Yue fired a Light beam at it, killing it instantly.

"Stay together," Yue said in a serious tone, but trying to be gentle to Lei. Lei nodded and said, "Sorry...I got a little carried away..." The Kaftar walked ahead and stood beside Lei, he began listening. He detects something...what is it? He breathed in a lot of air, and he exhaled. His eyes widened, "Get back!" He grabbed Lei and ducked before a rock bat with glowing purple eyes then came a lot of screeching. The warriors got ready and a lot of the dark bats began circling them! Lei pulled out his Orb and fired a red light beam at them, taking out 20 of them, but more are coming! Yue began firing Light beams at them and she shouted for them to run. Jia asked why and Yue shot up a beam to reveal thousands of them! Okay, now they began to run. Yue began glowing so they can see easier. The bats screeched while more demonic beasts came out of the shadows, all rock forms! They're perfectly blended in with the environment. Jia tried slicing a rock wolf with her machete but it broke right in two. Jia roared, that was her favorite machete! She punched the scorpion and it went flying into other creatures. Lei grabbed Jia's arm, they kicked down several rock wolves. Lei held Jia's arm as he continued to run with the others. He saw a rock bear, he looked and Jia and she nodded. Then he threw Jia, she put her leg out in front of her and the bear broke into pieces! Yue kept firing light beams while Tai Lung and Vanessa worked together to keep Biyu and the others safe. Yue kept looking ahead of them, making sure it's clear. Her eyes widened and before she said something the Kaftar shouted, "Jump!" They all jumped and they jumped over a deep chasm! Jia nearly fell back but Lei grabbed her shirt by the chest and pulled her to safety. The ground shook and it broke apart! The different pieces of the ground began moving in different directions, even the one they were standing on began moving! Yue used her powers to lift them all up, the warriors drifted above the moving platforms and the Kaftar shouted, "Go down!" Yue did so immediately and a part of the ceiling nearly knocked them down. A loud screeching noise pierced past all of the present noise. The Kaftar looked he gasped and he saw a rock Pteranodon flying right at them!

"Madam Yue! Giant bird!" the Kaftar shouted. Yue looked and she gasped, she moved down and drug the warriors with her, the Pteranodon passed right over them, but then it began to come back! Two more showed up alongside it! Yue narrowed her eyes at them, she looked at Jia and Lei.

"Lei! Jia! Pull out your Orbs!" Yue shouted, Lei did it without hesitation, Jia pulled it out, she dropped it, but Yue's light kept it from doing so. Jia looked at Lei and he said, "Remember what I told you. Think about Light!" Yue then said, "I'll aim for the one in the middle, Jia, left and Lei the right!" Lei, Jia and Yue concentrated, Jia focused, she thought about the Light, and all but Jia's Orb sent a beam out.

"Jia!" Yue said, she zapped at the Pteranodon but she missed and it began to come back. They all tumbled to the ground and landed pretty hard. Yue stood up right away and glared at the Pteranodon. It glared back at her, she jumped after it, when they came close enough, Yue's staff turned into a sword and sliced the Pteranodon in half, and it disappeared in light. Yue landed on her feet, she turned to face Jia, not with an angry look, but with a soft look.

"Jia...I told you to use your Orb...what happened?" Yue asked softly. Jia crossed her arms, she turned away, mumbling something to herself. Yue raised an eyebrow, she listened to Jia's thoughts, she walked up to her, "Jia. There must be something troubling you...if you did think of the Light...something must be bothering you..." Jia held back a snarl, "I don't need to tell you anything..."

"You must, we need to find out what's bothering you," Yue said softly, Jia snarled again and said, "No. I don't need your help!" Lei walked up to her.

"Jia...please..." he pleaded with her, Jia snapped, she whirled around and shouted, "You won't EVER understand me! I'm not destined for anything, after for my li...Never mind!" She spat on the ground, Yue doesn't sense anger within her, but...grief? Lei was surprised at her words, but he won't give up on her. Before he could say anything, a rock scorpion came out of nowhere! Lei narrowly avoided it, he began fighting with it, Yue aimed at the rock scorpion, she missed it, then they encountered more scorpions and wolves! Jia got ready and began fighting one. Lei picked up her Orb and used his to take out 20 of them. Vanessa fired a grapple hook at one of them, but the hook bounced off, it came back and wrapped Lei around in the rope. Vanessa pulled the rope off Lei and he began fighting the rock creatures off, Lei punched one, but he pulled back in pain, he held his hand in pain. Tai Lung saw him in pain and covered him. Lei kicked one away and Yue told them they need to move. The ground began cracking once again, Yue noticed that the ground was gonna split! Yue gasped and Biyu pulled Tai Lung and Vanessa to safety, the ground then split Jia, Lei, and the Kaftar from the others. Yue tried to grab them with her light powers, but she couldn't.

"NOOOOO!" Vanessa shouted out of horror.

The Kaftar grabbed Lei and Jia, as they tumbled into to eternal darkness while the others watched in pure horror.

**A/N: It seems things are going from bad to worse! Why did Jia have trouble with her Orb? We'll see. :) By the way Haiyang is a Chinese word for 'Ocean'. And those Pteranodons are flying dinosaurs for those who didn't know.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	10. Working with the Kaftar, dark selves

**A/N: WOO HOO! :D Here's the next chapter! What will happen? Find out! :D**

**Chapter 9 – Working with the Kaftar, dark selves**

Lei, Jia, and the Kaftar tumble into darkness, Lei lit up his Orb and sees rock snakes along the walls, the Kaftar held them tight, he grabbed the wall and stopped them from falling for a minute. Then the ledge gave way and they began falling down once again!

"Oh! This isn't the time for me to die!" Lei cried. The Kaftar knew that Lei couldn't die. He began looking around, he grabbed the wall again, his claws created sparks along it as he held them while sliding down the wall. Then he said, "We're not dying now!" Then he kicked the wall a huge chunk came out of the wall and it crumbled when it hit the ground 30 feet below. The Kaftar let go and he landed on his feet with a boom. Jia forced herself out of the Kaftar's arm saying, "Keep your hands off me you idiot!"

"Huh..." the Kaftar said as he let Lei go, "Is that how you say 'thanks' to someone for saving your life?" Jia scoffed and said, "Saving my life?! I don't owe you, shapeshifter."

"You don't trust anyone."

Jia snarled and looked away. Lei began looking around as he walked up to Jia, he put his hand on her shoulder, but she swatted it away. Lei gave Jia her Orb and she took it, stuffing it into her bag. Lei sighed, feeling uneasy around the Kaftar. He turned around and faced the hyena who looked directly into his eyes.

"Jia's right, Nightfall," Lei said, "She has a right not to trust you, and I can't trust you after what I heard about you." The Kaftar looked got a little closer to Lei and said, "You may not. But the enemy's not me."

"How can I rely that you'd help us out?" Jia asked, not looking at all.

"Because Lei is the Eternal Light, I've been down here before ever since my last defeat," the Kaftar explained, "And, this world is dark and scary...Yue wants us to stay together." Lei crossed his arms and the Kaftar continued, "I may seem what I am, but truly I am your only hope of getting back. I know the traps." Lei glared at the Kaftar.

"You've tried to kill my mother and father in the past, you're a villain, a big one," he said, the Kaftar nodded, "I may have done wrong in the past, things aren't ever the same at second glance." Jia snarled and shouted, "I'm NOT following you!" She lunged for him, but Lei stopped her, "Why are YOU helping him?!"

"He's not the enemy!" Lei said desperately. Jia snarled as she formed an angry look, she pulled away from Lei and snarled. Lei looked at the Kaftar and said, "This is hard for me. I can't trust you...and yet you're the only hope out..."

"Sometimes you have to make hard choices to get out of situations," the Kaftar said, he looked up and then he shouted, "Look out!" He pulled Lei away before he destroyed a rock snake! Lei pulled out his Orb, it glowed bright and there're hundreds of rock snakes!

"Run!" the Kaftar shouted. Lei began running and Jia did as well, but there're hundreds more in front of them! Lei shone his Orb very brightly and it took out a bunch of them, the Kaftar continued to lead them while Jia got down on all fours and ran along Lei's side. The Kaftar took out three snakes and threw one into a group of 10 of them. Jia jumped into the air and saved Lei from being bitten by one, who knows what their venom can do. More and more kept coming and there're thousands of them now! Lei's heart raced, if he tripped, he would be eaten alive. The Kaftar narrowed his eyes and then he shouted, "Jump!" They all jumped high into the air and landed on a pillar. They looked back to see that the snakes couldn't reach them, but they began slithering along the walls! Lei charged up again and then he did some arm movement, then he unleashed the Red Flame of Justice, knocking them all down and killing lots of them. Jia gasped while the Kaftar's eyes widened. The pillar began giving out, the Kaftar grabbed Jia and Lei before they landed on safer ground. Jia broke free and the three figures ran to a safer location. Well...nowhere is safe. Jia stayed beside Lei as the Kaftar hid himself and them behind rocks as demonic wolves ran beside them, everything is so dark with dark and purple clouds swirling above them.

"_Nightfall,"_ Yue said through his mind, he slightly jumped, _"Nightfall...are you there? Please be okay..."_

"_I am here Madam Yue,"_ the Kaftar replied through his mind as he looks around for danger, _"We're okay. Lei and Jia are unharmed as am I."_

"_Oh, thank goodness!" _Yue replied, full of relief, _"Where are you? I can't find you."_

The Kaftar smirked and said through his mind, _"We had a little run in with thousands of snakes and some demonic wolves."_

"_Oh! I'll find you ASAP, move forward a bit and I'll meet up with y'all, stay alert and safe!" _Yue said.

"_Right,"_ the Kaftar said through his mind. Yue left his mind and he looked to face the others.

"Madam Yue just contacted me and told us to move forward," he said. Jia snarled at him while Lei crossed his arms.

"You sure about that?" Lei asked, "I don't know..." The Kaftar looked at Lei and said, "Lei, I'm serious, she wants us to move forward and we'll meet her up ahead." Lei raised an eyebrow, he knows the Kaftar is a real trickster, can sound sincere.

"_Lei, follow Nightfall, I'll meet you up ahead,"_ Yue said through Lei's mind, he jumped, he looked at the Kaftar who raised an eyebrow at him. Lei nodded and said, "Let's go." Jia widened her eyes in anger.

"NO! Not with him!" Jia said, Lei's eyes widened and he said, "Shh! We don't want anything to find us!" Jia closed her eyes, holding her anger, she knows Lei's not her enemy, she's most loyal to him. Lei saw a rock spider next to Jia, his eyes widened in fear. He whispered "Don't move" to Jia. She raised an eyebrow and then Lei knocked away the spider. Lei stood up and the ground began shaking, the ground began splitting up and they began running, Jia had no other choice.

While the Kaftar lead them to where Yue wants them to meet her, Yue along with Biyu, Vanessa, and Tai Lung run behind Yue as they avoid twisting and turning rocks.

"Madam Yue! Lei and Jia are in the hands of that Kaftar! He can't be trusted!" Vanessa shouted.

"I know!" Yue said, "I didn't anticipate on this happening! We'll save them!"

"If it's not too late!" Tai Lung said. Yue lifted them all up with her Light and herself and they hovered above the twisting and turning rocks. With the Kaftar, Lei, and Jia, they continue to move forward, Jia and Lei both jump over a hole hundreds of feet deep, the Kaftar took out a demon wolf, but it got back up and began chasing them again! Lei fired a beam from his Orb and the wolf dissipated into nothing. The ground went up into the sky, blocking them from escaping! Lei used his Orb and made a hole through it, the Kaftar grabbed him and Jia and threw them onto the top, he climbed up after them as the ground began cracking, Lei grabbed Jia's paw before they both ducked under another Pteranodon. Jia's Orb slipped out of her bag, the Kaftar shouted "Dang it" he went after it while Jia avoided another rock scorpion! The Kaftar ran on all fours after the Orb, a scorpion came along and struck him down!

"AAGGGHHHHH!" the Kaftar roared in pain. Lei saw the Kaftar was a little too far, he groaned before he ran after him, Jia had to stay with Lei or the darkness will consume her. Jia's Orb was heading for a cliff, the Kaftar didn't see it, he managed to grab the Orb, then the ground gave way beneath him! Lei jumped for him and grabbed his cloak before pulling him back to safety. The Kaftar began leading them again while holding his arm in pain, Lei took the Orb from him and gave it back to Jia.

With Yue she's frantically looking for Lei, Jia and the Kaftar, she prayed that they're okay, and she knows the Kaftar's a real trickster. She narrowed her eyes, seeing some dark energy swirling in the distance. Her eyes widened as she thought, "No way..."

"Madam Yue! There they are!" Vanessa shouted. Yue looked around, Vanessa pointed to them and she saw a glimpse of them. She began heading to them in a hurry while the ground began erupting dark energy, trying to get rid of them! Yue sensed the dark energy around them and swerved around certain areas to avoid a dark energy eruption. Biyu saw the dark energy has converted into something...something very bad! Then a demonic version of the Jersey Devil appeared out of the darkness! Yue gasped, she narrowly avoided it, but she hit a rock and they all tumbled onto the ground! Yue turned around to see the Jersey Devil with its dragon wings, short arms with claws, long legs with horse hooves, a long tail with spikes at the end, and a very mean looking face, its red beady eyes glared at Yue as it flew closer, it roared as they all got ready to fight it. With Lei and the other two figures, Jia destroyed a scorpion while Lei took out a demon wolf with his Orb. The Kaftar held his arm as blood oozed out of it, he cringed in pain. Then they all fell into a hole. Lei screamed and then they landed on the bottom in a second.

"Uh...I just reacted..." Lei said with a cough. He sat up as he held his Red Orb tight. He looked around, there was not a sound but a few clattering rocks from above, they're in a big opening, Lei looked around, getting a bad feeling as Jia sat up while holding her side. As Lei looked around he heard a mournful roar, he looked around to see the Kaftar in pain, his arm has blood streaming down it with a big gash in his bicep. Lei knew the Kaftar was a villain, but he's suffering. Lei closed his eyes tight, he cringed and said to himself, "I must be out of my mind..." He held his Orb close to the Kaftar's arm, red light touched it and it healed his arm in a few seconds without a lick of pain.

"Lei...you..." the Kaftar said, slightly surprised, Lei put his hands on his hips and said, "I couldn't let you suffer...not in this situation." The Kaftar nodded and smirked, Lei helped a bad guy in a tough situation, and even Jia is slightly surprised. Jia looked around, then she saw a dark figure, her eyes widened as her brows raised, "No...no way!"

"What? What?" Lei said, looking around fast. Then he saw the dark figure and he gasped out of shock and horror, the Kaftar looked and he said, "Oh...oh my..." It's a darker figure of Lei! The figure is surrounded by dark mist with yellow glowing eyes, glaring right into Lei's horrified soul, then a Dark Jia came and she gasped out of horror and even worse...a dark version of the Kaftar. They all stood by one another's side as Dark Jia pulled out a dark machete. Jia snarled, she lost her machete. Dark Lei charged for Lei. Lei gasped and began blocking his attacks while Jia and the Kaftar fought their dark selves. Lei threw different punches and kicks at Dark Lei but Dark Lei kept blocking them, Lei did a backflip and avoided Dark Lei's punch, Dark Lei began throwing punches and kicks while Lei kept blocking and dodging them, Dark Lei has the same moves as Lei does, same with Dark Jia and Dark Kaftar. Jia knocked Dark Jia's machete out of her hand but then it regenerated back! Jia roared at Dark Jia and they began fighting like wildfire while the Kaftar had his hands full with Dark Kaftar.

While Lei and his gang continue to struggle with their dark clones, Yue, Biyu, Vanessa and Tai Lung continue to fight the demonic Jersey Devil. It roared at them all while Yue fired her beams at it, she glowed and her light knocked it to the ground, Tai Lung and Vanessa began attacking it, the creature roared and knocked the two felines away. Biyu spun around fast and unleashed a shockwave to damage the beast's wings. The Jersey Devil roared and it regenerated its wings! Biyu gasped, it swiped its claw and knocked her to the ground. Yue charged forward with a bright flash of light, she hit its chest and knocked it over onto its back. Vanessa fired her grapple gun and it wrapped around one of the wings, Tai Lung kicked one wing and it broke. Yue glared at the Jersey Devil before her staff fired a huge beam at its chest and Tai Lung kicked it down into a deep abyss. It roared as it fell down.

"It will be back, let's find the others, ASAP," Yue said. Tai Lung nodded, "I think they're that way." Tai Lung ran off and the others followed him.

With Lei, he continues to fight off his dark self, he throws several punches but Dark Lei continues to block them, Lei is getting exhausted and annoyed at the same time. He began charging up to fire a yellow ball at Dark Lei, but Dark Lei began charging up a dark ball! Lei gasped in horror, he launched the ball and Dark Lei did the same, they both collided with a CRASH creating a shockwave, knocking them off their feet. Lei sat up and faced his dark self.

Lei snarled, "You...are one annoying..." Dark Lei charged again and Lei blocked his attacks, he kicked his stomach before he jumped to his feet.

Lei began attacking again, he jumped over Dark Lei, he managed to punch his face once but then Dark Lei punched him quite a distance from him. Lei slowly sat up, his dark self is stronger! He sat up to see his dark self skating on a skateboard. Lei made a move and he knocked Dark Lei off the board, he grabbed the board and it changed into a black skateboard with flames.

"Dashing..." Lei said as he briefly looked at it. He hopped onto it and Dark Lei's board regenerated. Lei skateboarded to Dark Lei and they threw punches, Lei went up a ramp and he did a trick in the air. He came back around and circled around Dark Lei, he saw Dark Jia, he jumped while holding his board and kicked her down. Jia saw Lei doing skateboard tricks, he's a skateboarder? Lei charged for Dark Lei and they began fighting as they skated alongside one another. Lei ducked and dodged Dark Lei's punches, he threw a punch to Dark Lei, knocking him off his skateboard. Lei went up another ramp, came back and charged at Dark Lei again. He jumped off his board onto his feet and the board hit Dark Lei's face, knocking him out. But just for a second, he sat up and shot a deep glare at Lei. He charged for him, Lei pulled out his Orb and fired at him, Dark Lei was knocked down once again, but he stood back up! Lei gasped and shouted, "No way" before Dark Lei knocked Lei's Orb out of his hands! Lei scampered after it, Dark Lei jumped into the air, Lei grabbed his Orb and Jia shouted, "Lei, watch out!" Lei whirled around, Dark Lei almost got him, but a light beam whacked him smack into a wall. Lei looked up to see Madam Yue standing on the top of a cliff. She fired her dark beams at the Dark Kaftar and Dark Jia, punching them into a wall.

"Madam Yue! Thank goodness you're here!" Lei said, full of relief.

"Glad to have saved you," Yue said as she jumped down to join them, "Mogui created dark clones of you, I see..."

"Yeah," said Jia as she cracked her back, "They fight just like us!" Yue nodded, "They do, and we have another situation..." The Jersey Devil came out of the shadows, Lei screamed before they all ducked and it crashed into the wall.

"We have that..." Yue finished dryly. Lei recognized it, he's read upon that legendary creature in school before. The Jersey Devil charged for them as it wings went, "whoosh, whoosh." Yue jumped into the air and fired a beam at the Devil, it roared in pain, Lei jumped up and fired a red beam from his Orb before kicking its eye, making it roar, it crashed to the ground and ran into a wall. Dark Lei came back and began fighting Lei, Biyu saw him and began helping Lei while the others faced off with the Jersey Devil. Biyu launched her beams at Dark Lei, the regular Lei fired a beam from his Red Orb. Dark Lei roared and charged, only for them to dodge him and for him to ram into a wall. Dark Kaftar showed up, Jia snarled at him, she ran on all fours at him, she avoided his kick and her hands glowed. She roared before she punched him, and a bright yellow flash came from her hands on impact, sending him flying away into the dark clouds. The Kaftar held in a gasped as he slightly cringed.

Lei faced his dark self again alongside with Biyu, the ground erupted in dark energy, sending them all of them off their feet. Yue stood back up, she glowed fiercely and she fired a huge beam at the Jersey Devil, it roared in pain as it disappeared some, then it fell back into the dark abyss, roaring in pain until it faded away. Dark Jia came along and began fighting Jia, Dark Jia cute Jia's arm, she winced in pain but Yue fired a dark beam and she crashed into a wall. Lei kicked his dark self and Biyu punched him away, knocking him down into the abyss. But what they didn't know is that he had managed to grab a ledge, he began working his way up.

Lei walked over to Yue and hugged her, "Thanks Madam Yue...you came at just the right time..." Yue hugged back and said, "I was praying that I would..." Tai Lung glared at the Kaftar.

"And you..." he snarled, "Stay away from Lei."

"Tai Lung, don't be mad at him," Lei said, Tai Lung looked at him with a serious look and said, "Lei, he's a bad guy! He could be involved with Mogui."

"He is not," said Lei, "His arm was badly injured by a scorpion and I healed it." Yue stepped forward and said, "And I made sure Mogui had no touch with him, and he hasn't. But Nightfall is still under monitor." Tai Lung looked at the Kaftar with a serious look, telling him that he won't trust him no matter what.

"Let's get a move on," said Yue. Then Dark Lei showed up and then he grabbed Lei's arm!

"Lei!" Biyu shouted, Lei tried breaking free, but Dark Lei had him tight, they both stumbled backwards, and then they fell down the cliff!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Vanessa shouted out of horror while the others watched with horror as Lei fell in through eternal darkness...again!

**A/N: Lei and the gang faced off with their dark selves! Oh, how dramatic!**

**And for those who don't know, the Jersey Devil is a real legend and it's rumored to live in southeast New Jersey. Look it up. REVIEW! :D**


	11. Emotions and finding a way out

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! Be warned though, this chapter is highly emotional...**

**Chapter 10 – Emotions and finding a way out**

Lei continues to fall through eternal darkness, he felt like he was washed in an ocean of darkness. He grabbed his Orb and it glowed brightly, he couldn't see anything, he whispered to himself, "Focus on the Light...have faith in the Light...Light is stronger than darkness..." Its light got brighter and Lei could see a wall, he prayed for mercy, he thought about his parents and the universe at stake...lots of memories went through his mind...this is it, he's gonna die. Then his eyes began glowing a white light, he shut them, expecting a hard landing, but the light formed a shield around him, he slowed down and landed softly on his feet at the bottom. Lei opened his eyes, and he saw he landed softly on his feet.

"HOW?!" Lei shouted out of shock, his face turned into joy, he began laughing as he danced a little, "I'M ALIVE! I'M ALIVE!" He got down on his knees and kissed the ground, he pulled back, "EEWWW! Unknown dark goo!" He wiped the goo from his lips and used his Orb in case darkness was on him, he spluttered, got his composure and began looking around. He stood up as he looked up to see nothing but darkness, he couldn't even see the dark swirling clouds.

"_Lei,"_ Madam Yue said through his mind, Lei jumped, and then Madam Yue said, _"Lei...Lei...please be alive...I..." _She trailed off in worry and sadness. Lei shook his head.

"_Madam Yue, I'm alive,"_ Lei said through his mind.

"_LEI!" _shouted out of relief, _"Are you at all injured?! How bad are you hurt?!"_

"_I'm not hurt at all, Madam Yue," _Lei replied, there was silence, above Lei, Madam Yue was speechless, her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped in disbelief, she looked at the others and said, "Lei's alive and he's unhurt!" The others gasped in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" the Kaftar shouted, "But how?! How's that possible?!"

"I don't know!" Yue replied, then she said to Lei, _"Lei, HOW are you unhurt?!"_

"_I have no idea,"_ Lei replied, _"I closed my eyes and then I slowed down and landed softly on my feet!"_

"_But...you're the Eternal Light...something must've happened."_

"_I have no idea, but what matters most is that I'm alive."_

"_Yes, Lei. But I want you to fire a beam from your Orb, I wanna see it so I can find you,"_ Yue told him.

"_I don't know if I can,"_ Lei replied, _"I can't see the swirling clouds!"_

"_Try it anyway," _said Yue. With Lei, he shrugged his shoulders and fired a beam, but it hit the ceiling, he screamed and managed to move out of the way before it crashed to the ground. He landed flat on his face accidentally dropping his Orb. He looked up and grabbed it.

"_Madam Yue, I tried but it just hit the ceiling and nearly crushed me!"_ Lei said as he coughed.

"_Oh my...! Hold on, Lei! Stay where you are, I'll be right down!" _Yue said in a panicked tone. Lei was about to say something, but then he heard a deep rumbling sound. He looked and saw a rock slide is heading for him!

"_I can't! ROCK SLIDE!" _Lei shouted to Yue. Yue gasped and Lei began running for his life. With Yue, she's completely horrified.

"Yue? What's wrong?" Vanessa asked with slightly widened eyes. Yue turned to Vanessa and said, "Rock slide..." Vanessa gasped in horror and Yue lifted all of them with her powers and herself and they headed down the deep abyss after Lei.

With Lei, he continues to run for his life, he knows to run parallel to the slide, but he reacted too soon, and it's getting closer! The rocks are tumbling and they seemed to roar as they chased Lei, Lei jumped over a hole and the rocks still followed him! He began looking for a way to get out of here, he saw a rocky ledge, he got down on all fours and then he jumped for it. He managed to grab it, the rock slide roared beneath him but he pulled himself up and into a cave, then he slid down a slide! This is just perfect! Lei held his Orb tight, praying that he'd live, he went up, down and around, seeing all kinds of dark creatures, oh! He's gonna have nightmares! He closed his eyes and then he shot out of a wall and tumbled into an opening. Oh...he's gotta watch where he's going. He slowly got to his feet, he looked around seeing if there's any danger around. He saw dark energy trying to reach him, but it couldn't because of the Red Orb he has. He sighed, he looked back up and couldn't see a way to get back where he came from.

"Well...this is a fine fix..." Lei mumbled to himself. He looked around, he began concentrating on where he needed to go. Should he stay here, or go on ahead? He sighed, knowing if he were lost, he should stay put, but this is an extremely dangerous place. He sighed, he began rubbing his temples and continued to think.

With Yue and the others, they're frantically looking for where Lei is, they couldn't find him because of how twisted and turning the area is.

"Nightfall! Do you detect Lei's Orb?" Biyu asked.

"I do...multiple scattered signals and I can't tell where he is!" the Kaftar said out of frustration. Yue nodded and said, "Same here! Just mixed signals!" Jia pulled out her Orb and concentrated...very hard. She managed to get it to glow a bit brighter, but it wouldn't go any higher, it faded and began glowing normally. Jia groaned in frustration, Biyu sensed something...uneasy about Jia...sadness? Yue continued to move the warriors and herself through twists and turns, not knowing how Lei could've fallen like this, he could've hit something. Then Yue stopped, making the warriors a bit sick to their stomachs.

"Wait a minute..." Yue said, "Lei would've hit something not just land on his feet...hmmm..." She began rubbing her chin and Biyu asked, "Mother? What's wrong?" Yue looked at her daughter and said, "I mean...Lei could've hit something...he wouldn't be unharmed..." Then she gasped, "The world reshaped! It's reshaped!"

"What does that mean?" Jia asked.

Yue groaned and said, "It means Lei is lost, and we're lost from him." Everyone's eyes widened in pure horror. With Lei, he doesn't know what to do; stay put, or not. He sighed, not knowing what to do. He felt more fear come to him, as with sadness. He pulled a picture of himself and his parents. He frowned as he saddened even more, he closed his eyes and sniffled a bit.

"Lei! Hey Lei!" shouted a familiar feminine voice. Lei's head perked up and his ears did too. He began looking around franticly for the sound of the voice.

"Mom?" Lei called out.

"Lei! Over here!" the voice shouted. Lei gasped, he took off for the source of the voice, he listened as he ran, he wants to find his mother, he sweats as his heart races, forgetting for once about what the Kaftar warned him about. The voice shouted for Lei again and it sounded closer. Lei began panting in excitement, hoping it was his mother. He put his Orb in his bag before he got down on all fours, looking for his mother.

"Mom! Mom, I'm over here!" Lei shouted, and then he heard her voice, "Lei!" Lei gasped, he continued to run like wildfire to find her. He was focused on finding her, he continued running, his arms and legs ached. He came to a stop, he looked around and he sees a figure chained down. His eyes widened, he ran over and he gasped when he sees Tigress chained to several rocks, she looks a bit thinner than normal, but alive.

"Lei! Lei...how're you down here?!" Tigress asked in shock, but was happy.

"I'll explain later! Let me get you free!" Lei said, Tigress smiled brightly and then Lei used his kung fu skills to break his mother free. She stood up, Lei whirled around, then he grasped his mother in a tight, yet careful hug. Tigress smiled as she hugged back. Lei cried onto her fur as he held her for dear life.

"Mother! I...I found you!" Lei cried out as he leaked tears of pure joy, "I love you so much, Mother! I...I will never disobey you again! I LOVE YOOUUU!" Lei cried onto her chest as he leaked tears, Tigress smiled as she leaked her own tears of joy.

"Lei...I'm thrilled to see you here," Tigress said in a sweet motherly tone, "But...how did you get down here?!"

Lei explained to her about the journey he had taken with his friends, he told her that he's separated and hoped to get back.

"Lei...now that we're together, I'm gonna help you out," Tigress said with a smile. Lei smiled brightly as tears of pure joy leaked out of his eyes.

"Mother...stay close to me...my Orb will protect us from the dark energy..." Lei said as he hugged his mother a little tighter.

"Easy Lei...I haven't eaten in days..." Tigress said. Lei loosened his grip on his mother but didn't let go. Tigress smiled sweetly at him as she kissed his cheek and he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Mom," Lei said with teary eyes, Tigress smiled a little wider and whispered sweetly, "I love you, too, my son." Lei and Tigress hugged once more before they broke apart. Lei smiled, feeling lit up like a bulb, then he said, "Come on, Mother. Follow me, I know where I came from." Tigress smiled and said, "Lead the way, my son." Lei smiled as he cried some more tears of joy.

"_Madam Yue, if you can hear me, I'm okay, and I've found my mom!"_ Lei told her out of pure joy.

"_WHAT?! Already?!" _Yue shouted out of shock.

"_Yeah! I found her chained up and I freed her!"_ Lei told her out of pure joy.

"_But...how?! I..."_ She paused, Lei wondered why she did, then she said, _"Lei...are you sure she's not dark energy disguised as her?!"_ Then Lei inwardly gasped, his mother as dark energy?! The Kaftar's words came back to him, he warned him and the others about figures taking form into people that they know. His joy turned into horror and sadness. He looked back at his mother...or is it? No...No! This can't be! She's right here! Right here! Then...how did the dark energy not harm her if his Orb wasn't around her?

"Umm...Mother..." Lei said as he held in his sadness, "Uhm...how did the dark energy not harm...you? It wants to get me..." Tigress stammered, Lei looked at her, he began leaking tears of sadness. He pulled out his Orb and Tigress gasped.

"Put your Orb away!" she said, then she clapped her hands over her mouth, Lei raised an eyebrow, and then Tigress said, "Listen to me, Lei...I'm your mother...put it away...it's too bright..."

Lei shook his head, "My mother never said that..." Tigress shrugged and said, "What're you talking about? I'm your mother." Lei remembered to use his heart and mind, focus on the Light. He sighed and began concentrating, he cried before he made a move and his Orb shone brightly. Tigress screamed in pain as dark energy came out of her! Then Lei flashed his Orb after he let out a cry and then it killed the figure. He looked to see Tigress ejecting dark energy out of her dead body. It...it was a fake! No! Lei collapsed onto his knees in sadness, he collapsed onto his face, he looked up and crawled next to his mother.

"M-Mom!" he cried out in sadness, "NOOO!" He began bawling as he jolted in sadness. With Yue, she sensed his sadness and heard him crying through her mind. She closed her eyes and began weeping as well, feeling so sad for him and for everything that's going on.

"Mother?" Biyu asked as the others looked. Yue covered her eyes in sadness and continued to weep while Biyu put comforting paws on her shoulders. With Yue crying...something horrible happened. With Lei, he continues to bawl next to his "mother" as she completely vaporizes in dark energy, it feels as he killed his mother! He looked up at the dark swirling clouds, now visible to him.

"CURSE YOU MOGUI! CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU ON ALL ENDS OF THE UNIVERSE!" he shouted in pure anger and sadness. He collapsed again and continued to cry, feeling so broken...lost...alone...Then a bright light showed up. Lei looked up to see he wasn't in the dark world anymore. His curiosity got the best of him, he stood up to see he's standing on a beach. The waves softly crashed against the ocean, he looked to see his mother coming out of the water, wearing a one piece red swimsuit. She's smiling peacefully. She looked to Lei's left and Po, wearing green swim trunks came walking up to her, he smiled as he kissed her. Lei teared up...he saw Tigress smile and wave at him. He was slightly confused.

"Lei! Come on over and enjoy the water!" she said happily.

"Coming Mom!" a high pitch voice said from behind, the present Lei looked behind him and then an 8 year old version of him ran by him and into his mother's arms. The younger Lei laughed while his mother and father took him into the water, laughing and playing. Lei began crying again, he closed his eyes in sadness. His first...and only trip to the beach...he opened his eyes to see nothing but pure darkness again. Then he remembered what Yue said during his training in kung fu.

"_Lei, don't let the darkness bring you down, it will try anything to break your spirit, don't give up no matter what. Stay strong in the Light."_

Lei closed his eyes and sighed. He formed a serious look as he tries to ease his sobs, he knows there's still time! He just knows it! He began marching forward, determined to find his parents.

Lei focuses on the path, wanting to find his parents, his head high and is marching forward, he wipes the last of his tears away.

* * *

With Mogui, in his dark area, he's looking at Lei through some dark mist, he chuckles evilly at the broken soul brought back to hope.

"Such a strong boy..." he said, "Yet, he won't be strong enough to escape the traps of my world." He gasps for air, "Man! Those gods are a tough deal!" He swiped away the dark mist and walked into another room.

"Lockuta!" he shouted, then the larger werehyena than that of the Kaftar came out of the shadows. He bowed before his master, "Yes Lord Mogui?"

"Have you found out where Lei lives yet?" Mogui asked. Lockuta stood up straight and said, "No sir. We're still looking among the black lions. There're hundreds of billions of them."

"Well, work FASTER!" Mogui shouted, "We need to break all of their spirits and for Lei not to find his parents!"

"Yes sir! Right on it!" Lockuta said, he began to leave but Mogui stopped him, Lockuta turned around and Mogui said, "Go down into the dark world, find Lei, and kill him!" Lockuta smiled evilly and nodded. With that, Mogui teleported Lockuta into the dark world. Meanwhile, Butch saw Mogui, he thought about Lei, he thought about Xin and how happy he truly was...a great guy to be around...he sighed, thinking about something. He walked away from where Mogui was...what's with him?

* * *

With Yue and the others, she'd told them about what had happened with Lei, and how she sensed his sadness and pain, and it made her cry as well.

"Oh...blast that Mogui!" Tai Lung said out of anger, "He needs to be brought down at once!"

"Yeah!" agreed Vanessa, "He's tampering with Lei's emotions!"

"Speaking of Lei, there're many rocks here," said Jia as she walked on top of the rocks they found, she looked at the others and asked, "Didn't you mention he said something about a rock slide?" Yue nodded, Jia turned away and continued to look.

"Jia...I still sense your pain..." Yue said. Jia held in a growl, she looked up into the air. Yue walked up to her and put her hand on her back. "You...want me to take you away so you can talk?"

"We're looking for Lei, we shouldn't be talking about unimportant stuff," Jia said stubbornly. Yue turned to the others and said, "Keep looking for Lei, I'll speak with Jia for a moment." The others agreed, Jia wanted to protest, Yue wrapped her arm gently around her and took her with her. Yue took her a bit away from the others. Jia sighed as she looked into Yue's amber eyes.

"Jia...you need to tell me what's troubling you. You need to harness the power of your Orb," Yue said softly. Jia sighed, "You're not my mother."

"I know I'm not. I'm just trying to help you see that you need to open yourself up and harness the power of your Orb. The others aren't nearby, I can keep this between you and me," Yue said softly. Jia raised an eyebrow, she knows Yue is a wise woman, but she's just so stubborn. Jia sighed, Yue told her it's healthier to talk to people.

"I..." Jia whispered, "I...I just had...a rough life..." Yue nodded, she put a comforting paw on Jia's shoulder and whispered, "Jia...I can help you with it if you're willing to let me..." Jia looked away, Yue sensed more hurt in her. Jia's eyes look as if...no...she can't be fighting back tears can she? She sighed and turned to Yue.

"I was..." she said, closing her eyes, then...BOOM! They both looked up and then the Jersey Devil ascended from the sky! They both ducked down and narrowly avoided its two horse feet. The Kaftar jumped into the air and punched its face, the beast crashed to the ground. It flapped its wings as it tried to get up. It pulled up and roared at them. Tai Lung charged up and fired a blue ball at the beast, it roared in pain before Tai Lung punched it and Vanessa knocked it down, destroying one of its wings before Biyu shot a light beam at the Devil and it fell back into a deeper hole. Then RUUMMMBBLLLEEEEE! The warriors look up to see rocks coming down! Yue shouted for them to get behind her, they all did so and Yue formed a shield around herself and the others. Every rock vaporized when it touched the shield. The ground began cracking underneath them, oh no!

"Madam Yue!" Jia shouted. Yue looked at her, Jia pointed at the ground, Yue gasped, she made a move and pushed Jia away onto a ledge, she tried to get the others but then they fell down with her!

"NO!" Jia shouted. She screamed in anger when they were gone. "HOW am I gonna get outta here?!" She stayed where she was and then she slid down a slide! Oh snap!

With Lei, he continues to march forward, determined to find his parents. He sighed, he really wants them back. He wondered about the others...how were they gonna find him? He feels so alone in this darkness. Then...he heard snarling. He whirled around to see nothing but darkness. He began panting, knowing something was there. He got into his fighting stance as he looked around, sweat continued to trickle down his face, onto his body, soaking parts of his shirt. He heard the snarling again, it sounded closer this time. Lei's left ear twitched, he looked in that direction. He gasped and then he did a backflip, he narrowly avoided Lockuta from killing him. Lei landed on his feet and faced the giant werehyena.

"Nightfall?!" Lei called out. Lockuta chuckled, "Quite the opposite, Lei. I'm Lockuta, not that lousy Nightfall." Lei shot a glare at the huge werehyena as he got into his fighting stance.

"You might wanna stay back from me," Lei said in a serious tone. Lockuta cackled and charged for Lei. Lei avoided Lockuta's punches and kicks, he grabbed Lockuta's arm and kicked his face. The werehyena punched him once but Lei pulled away, he saw tons of black lions coming for him, too much for him to handle! Lei fought off Lockuta and began running on all fours, not wanting to get in that mess. He pulled out his Orb and it flashed, taking out some of the black lions, but they kept piling in. Lei ran up a rock, jumped off and fired some light beams at the black lions. One jumped down from overhead and it grabbed him. He stabbed Lei's arm, the tiger yelped in pain before he used his Orb to kill the black lions and others in the air. Lei looked at Lockuta as he jumped over a deep gorge, Lockuta jumped after him and they got into a sparring match.

With Jia, she tumbles out of the slide, she lands flat on her face.

"Dagnabbit!" she said to herself. She stood up right away and heard black lions shouting and some roaring. Jia looked ahead and saw Lei running from Lockuta and the black lions. Jia formed a serious look and then ran after Lei while staying in the shadows. Oh, she wished that Yue was with her so she could kick the black lions' butts! Lei continues to run, his arm is killing him. Blood trickled down his arm as Lockuta closed in on him. He fired another beam from his Orb and took down Lockuta, but didn't kill him, severely wounded him, Lockuta fell back while some black lions helped him. Then Lei ran into a cave while Jia shouted something in Mandarin you DON'T wanna hear. Lei shot the cave entrance, blocking the black lions from coming in, then he came face to face with a cliff! He grabbed the edge, but then he fell down. Then Lei landed with a thud on a ledge.

_BOOM!_

Lei heard the ceiling explode above. He looked up to see a tigress figure and she shouted out his name. Lei raised an eyebrow, "Jia? Jia! Down here!" Jia looked down and saw Lei. She jumped down towards him, he caught her before they stumbled back into the opening behind them.

"Are you okay?" they both asked in unison, "I'm fine..." Lei cringed in pain and said, "Well...except my arm..." Jia looked and saw a deep knife wound in it. She tried to do what Lei has done with his Orb. She held up her Orb and she didn't have to do anything for it to heal him.

"Hey...I healed you..." Jia whispered. Lei nodded and heard the black lions had broken past the rocks at the entrance.

"We'd better move before..." Lei said, and then the ground beneath them split apart and Jia fell down!

"Jia! NO! Jia!" Lei shouted. He saw that she landed only a few feet down, but then a bunch of rocks fell between him and her. How many times are they gonna be separated?! Then a black lion landed in front of Lei, he could only see the silhouette.

"Stay back! Stay back from me!" Lei said, holding out his Orb. Jia kicked down the rocks, then Lei and the black lion fell backwards.

"Oh! I didn't mean to!" Jia shouted as they fell. She jumped after them, hoping to rescue Lei. She narrowed her eyes and landed on her feet after a few seconds. What she didn't know is that Lei landed quite a distance from her. With Lei, he lands flat on his back with a sharp rock stabbing it. He screamed in pain. His Orb rolled away from him, he scampered for it, and before he grabbed it, the black lion stepped on his arm. Lei looked up and gasped, looking at death right in the eyes.

**A/N: Poor Lei, he was nearly broken, curse that Mogui! And now, Lei's stepping death right in the eyes! Please review!**


	12. An unlikely helper more trouble in space

**A/N: How does Lei escape the black lion? Well, the answer will surprise you. :) Please enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 11 – An unlikely helper, more trouble in space**

Lei faces the black lion with pure fear in his eyes, he's frozen, he can't scream, he can't do anything...he's frozen in horror. The black lion slightly cocks his head to the side. He slowly began reaching down for Lei...slowly as Lei gave a small noise of fear as he shut his eyes, he began shaking. But the black lion...he moved his foot off Lei's arm and placed his hand on Lei's back, but...why hasn't he killed him?

"Lei..." the black lion said. Lei slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him, the black lion knelt down and gave Lei's Red Orb back to him, Lei's eyes widened in shock, wonder, and disbelief. He narrowed his eyes and then he recognized the black lion.

"B-B-Buh...Butch...?" Lei asked in a tiny voice. Butch nodded, Lei grabbed his Orb and pulled away from Butch, sitting up right away.

"B-Butch?!" Lei said out of pure shock. Butch waved his hands, "Shhh! They've not found us yet." Lei was filled with disbelief, "Why...why didn't you kill me?" Butch sighed and looked at Lei, "I've seen better things...than this darkness I'm always surrounded by..." Lei raised an eyebrow as he shook with fear and shock, black lions are created by Mogui! How...how is Butch so different from the rest?

"Butch...you're a black lion...you're naturally evil..." Lei whispered, he can't speak louder, "How...how are you..." Lei trailed off in pure shock as his heart raced, feeling as if he were gonna have a heart attack.

"Lei...ever since I left...I did do Mogui's bidding...but ever since then...I couldn't stop thinking about you...or your friends naming yourselves the Roundup Gang," Butch chuckled, "That's a great name. I like it." Lei couldn't believe this! How is this possible? Lei narrowed his eyes and fired a beam at Butch, to test it out, but...it didn't destroy him!

"No...NO..." Lei said out of pure shock and horror, Butch covered his mouth and said, "Quiet Lei, or they'll discover us!" Lei moved back from Butch, he stood up and took some steps back, he's sweating as he shakes with fear.

"Butch...are you up to something?" Lei asked as he gained himself back. Butch stood up and said, "If I were, I would've been destroyed by that Orb. All figures who aren't pure darkness like Mogui are, won't be destroyed. And you're right...I was created evil...but I saw friendship...fun, joy, happiness...something I've never seen before...I regret that I missed out on it." Lei raised an eyebrow as his heart eased.

"Why...? Why did you..." Lei trailed off, Butch looked at Lei and said, "Well...I could've placed where your town was by marking it." Lei was about to say something, but Butch held up his paw, "I...I didn't. When I told Xin I was gonna go to the restroom, I went behind it and about did it, but I stopped. I thought about you...even though the sudden cheer up was an act, I saw...happiness in the people's eyes, the laughter, the joy, everything. I felt something I hadn't before...I...didn't expose your town, I began to head back...I was attacked by Bojing and his gang and my natural reaction kicked in and I attacked." Lei was a bit suspicious and he asked, "But...but why did you attack the town like that?" Butch sighed, he frowned, regret filling his eyes.

"Mogui's orders...I was sent to find the Dragon Warrior's son's town, and let Mogui know, he called me back thinking I found it, but I told him I didn't because they were onto me and him," Butch told him. Lei's completely astounded, his Orb didn't destroy Butch, Butch showed regret, and he's lied to his master! Before Lei could say anything, Butch asked, "Where's the girl at?" Lei gasped, he began looking around, and he took off while Butch stayed in the shadows. Lei looks around for Jia, praying that the black lions didn't find her before him. He continued to run where he thinks Jia is, and then he collided with her, "UGH!" They landed flat on their backs while Lei yelped in pain, holding his back, Jia sat up, when she saw Lei she pulled him up onto his feet.

"Lei, are you okay?" she asked in concern. Lei nodded as he held his back, "Well, I'm fine, except my back." Jia turned him around and she slightly gasped when a sharp rock was in Lei's back. She gently grasped it.

"Brace yourself, this will hurt," Jia warned, Lei was about to ask but Jia covered his mouth and pulled out the rock, making him scream, it was muffled under her paw. Lei stumbled forward, holding his back.

"Sorry Lei, I had to do it," Jia said, Lei nodded as he pulled out his Orb and healed his back without a lick of pain. He stood up straight, looked at Jia and she said, "We're getting torn apart pretty easy in this place, we gotta kick it up a notch."

"Maybe two or three?" Lei asked. Jia nodded. Lei smirked and said, "Thanks for finding and coming after me...by the way, where're the others?" Jia perked up her ears.

"Uh, they fell deeper into the world and Yue managed to push me out before the ground collapsed," Jia explained, Lei's eyes widened and then she went on, "I stumbled into a slide and I found myself close to you were...I went after you from there."

"Hey, where's the girl?" said Butch from the shadows. Lei gasped, Jia got into her fighting stance and asked, "Who was that?" Lei stuffed his Orb back into his bag.

"Uh...hold on for a second," he said, then he took off in that direction while Jia raised an eyebrow and went after him. Lei met up with Butch and whispered, "Butch, she doesn't take kindly to..."

"LEI! Black lion!" Jia shouted. She pushed Lei out of the way, Butch avoided her punch, Jia began throwing punches and kicks at Butch, who's defending himself.

"Jia! Stop it!" Lei said. Jia didn't listen, Butch did a backflip and avoided Jia. Lei stepped in between both of them, Jia snarled and said, "Get out of the way, Lei."

"I won't," Lei said, Jia gritted her teeth at him and then he said, "Jia, he could've killed me, but he didn't. I tested my Orb on him and it didn't destroy him!"

"Impossible!" Jia said with a snarl, "How can you trust this black lion?!"

"Because he lied to his master, he's not..." Lei started, Butch shushed him, he shoved both Jia and Lei into a hiding place, Jia was about to go out, but then another black lion with many others showed up. Lei whispered to Jia to stay hidden.

"You," the black lion said to Butch, "Have you found Lei?" Butch nodded, "I did." Jia's eyes widened in anger while Lei's heart raced.

"And, where is he?!" the black lion demanded. Butch smirked and said, "I got him. He's gone." When he said that, Jia and Lei's eyes widened in shock.

"You killed him?! Where's his body?!" the black lion asked. Butch smirked a little bigger and said, "Well, his body fell down that abyss after I mortally stabbed him in the chest. I'll go down there myself and bring him back up for Mogui to see."

The black lion chuckled, "Well, you are well trained, Mogui will be quite pleased to know that the Eight-Pointed Star is history!" The black lion turned around to the others and shouted, "The Eight-Pointed Star is history!" The black lions cheered while Butch smiled evilly, Lei and Jia are astounded. He's lying to protect them!

"Well, you go after them, we'll spread out to find the others, if you see them, kill them on the spot," the black lion said in a serious tone. Butch nodded, "I will." Then the black lions scampered off while Butch ran off to look like he was going after the "dead" Lei. Jia looked at Lei wide eyed, Lei has the same look.

"Lei...why did he..." Jia asked, then she gained herself back and they jumped when Butch came in.

"All right," Butch said, "It's only a matter of time before they find out I was lying and Mogui attempts to destroy me."

"Why did you do that?" Jia demanded. Lei told her that he's seen things that he's never seen before, the joy in life, happiness, kindness, and goodness. Jia crossed her arms and said, "Lei, I trust you, but I can't trust him." Lei sighed, as Jia crossed her arms.

"Show me," she said. Lei raised an eyebrow and asked, "Show you what?" Jia gave him a serious look and said, "Show me the Orb can't destroy him." Lei nodded and without hesitation he pulled out his Red Orb and fired it at Butch, but it didn't destroy him. Jia's eyes widened in disbelief.

"How's that possible?!" Jia asked. Butch shook his head, "Mogui has created us out of pure darkness, he told us the universe is cruel and is needed to be fixed under his rule. But when he sent me to find Lei's home, I didn't see cruelty. I saw goodness. It was peaceful."

"But not all places in the world are peaceful," said Jia. Butch nodded and said, "That's true, but the peace I saw...it was different. I didn't wanna follow Mogui's orders anymore, but I left Lei's home and I was forced upon. Mogui can take us black lions *snaps fingers* just like that."

"I guess if you spend more time in the light...you're not as vulnerable to him?" Lei asked. Butch nodded and said, "Yes. I need to get you back to your group and get Po and Tigress out of here."

"Do you know where they are?" Lei asked in a fast tone. Butch frowned, "No..." Lei groaned in bitter disappointment. But then Butch said, "But I can find clues to their whereabouts."

"Nightfall is helping us find them, he knows the traps of this world," replied Lei. Butch nodded, "That he does, Nightfall did learn about Mogui's plan and wanted to somehow stop it...but he was stuck in the Eternal Darkness, and Mogui condemned him to death because he wouldn't listen to him. But with me, I can help you go a...but more smoothly than you have been going."

"How can we listen to anything you say?!" Jia demanded.

"Because I've lied to my master and those black lions, I wouldn't have done so if I wanted help you guys."

Jia raised an eyebrow at him, Lei stood up and said, "Well...I believe you, but can you help us get back to the others?" Butch nodded, "If you lead me where you came out of." Lei nodded and looked at Jia.

"Are you...willing?" he asked her. Jia crossed her arms and said, "You do have a point...but...I'll only fully rely on you but not him." Lei nodded, "I understand." Jia sighed and reluctantly joined up with Butch. They began to make their way with ease but pretty fast as well.

"And I'm Butch by the way," Butch said to Jia. Jia sighed, she didn't reply, Lei looked at Butch and said, "You have to earn her trust." Butch nodded as Lei lead them to where he came from. Lei tried contacting with Yue, but he didn't hear a word from her.

_Oh, I hope nothing happened to her,_ Lei thought in a worried tone. Lei lead Butch and Jia up a cliff in hopes of reuniting with Yue and the others.

With Madam Yue, she and the others are buried underneath the rocks, she and the others are hurt, but she doesn't have big cuts like the others do. They're alive, but they're bleeding out, and where's Tai Lung? He's dangling from a limb on the edge of a cliff, holding on for dear life.

"Madam Yue! I need assistance now!" Tai Lung shouted as his leg was bleeding and the branch looked as if it could fall any second.

Meanwhile, up in outer space, in the artificial Neptune, the Solar Team has been trying to get info out of Eros for hours, but can't seem to get much info out of him, he's as stubborn as a brick. Jupiter examined his Cyan Orb while Uranus slammed his fist on the countertop, making Jupiter jumped and accidentally dropping his Orb.

"Oh, sorry sir," Uranus said as Jupiter bent down and picked up his Orb, he looked at Uranus. "It's okay, Uranus. No luck?" he asked. Uranus shook his head, "No sir. Eros is still as stubborn as a mule in there."

"You're telling me," Neptune said in frustration, he slammed his cards on the table, "He wouldn't play 'Go Fish' with me!" Jupiter and Uranus rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Eros doesn't play games, Neptune, he plays with killing," Uranus said, annoyed. Neptune crossed his arms, "Well, that figures, he was a lousy Lucky Star player!" Jupiter and Uranus groaned again and Uranus shoved Neptune to the ground. Neptune got back up and said, "Well, maybe you shouldn't wanna know that the planets Mars and Jupiter have been engulfed!" He clapped his hands over his mouth while Uranus and Jupiter went wide eyes, Jupiter let out a scream before he kicked a box across the room, making it bounce off one wall, to another and onto the floor.

"How worse can things get?!" Jupiter shouted, he closed his eyes in anger, holding back the tears, Uranus and Neptune looked at each other, they've never seen Jupiter this upset. Then Earth came in, she looked a little hopeful.

"Hey Jupiter," she said, "We've been detecting other multiple signals by using the Orb." Jupiter opened his eyes and looked at Earth, "Really?"

"Yes," said Earth, "They're all scattered throughout the Solar System and..."

"Wait..." Jupiter said, "How many are you detecting?" Earth smirked and said, "Two hundred." Jupiter jumped, he thought they struck it rich, then he shook his head and said, "No, no. There must be something wrong with our equipment."

"What do you mean, sir?" Earth asked, confused, Jupiter crossed his arms, "I mean that something's interfering with our signals, there're only eight Orbs, not 200 or so." Earth thought about it and then she groaned in disappointment. She looked at Jupiter and said, "Aside from that, Eros did say something about a portal."

"A portal?" Jupiter asked, confused. Venus nodded and Jupiter asked, "What kind of portal?" Earth shrugged, "I don't know, sir. I was hoping you could make him cough up the info." Jupiter nodded as he put on a serious look and marched out of the room. Jupiter walks down the hallway with a look of determination, he wants some answers and he wants them now! He gets on an elevator with Varuna and they head down to the dungeon.

A minute later, Jupiter enters the secured cell with Saturn standing looking at Eros while Vulcan scolds Eros for flirting with Venus. Eros only chuckled at Vulcan's remark towards him, then Jupiter stepped in and faced Eros with a glare.

"What's with the 'portal' you've mentioned?" Jupiter asked in a serious tone. Eros cackled, "Wouldn't you like to know! Once you enter it...no come back!" Jupiter growled at Eros, he looked at Vulcan and asked, "He's been like this the whole time?"

"We've tried everything," Vulcan replied, "He's not breaking he's as tough as a rock." Jupiter groaned as he glared at Eros, "Look Eros! If you can give us some info, we'll let you out!"

"We tried that already, he wouldn't take it," Venus replied.

"I'd take you, sexy," Eros said in a flirtatious tone. Vulcan growled and then he punched Eros, making him yelp in pain. Jupiter smirked, "Oh, Vulcan doesn't take kindly when someone insults Venus." Jupiter then glared at Eros again, "I've heard they've offered you so much for your freedom, and yet you greatly reject it. We're an organization that protects the Solar System and we need to know what's causing this."

Eros chuckled, "Nothing's better than working for my master." Jupiter slammed his fist on the wall, "What makes YOU think he'll give you your reward? Could he engulf you like the darkness is to the universe?!" Eros only chuckled, "Trying to take advantage over me? You can't!" Jupiter growled and then he shook the thing Eros was chained to in anger.

"If you don't cooperate, then I'll send you to the afterlife and keep beating you there myself!" Jupiter screamed. Eros only chuckled, "Kill off the info then, you wouldn't get it until it's far too late." Jupiter held in another scream as his face flushed in anger at Eros.

"Dang it," Jupiter muttered, he looked at Eros, "Eros, how in the universe did you survived?! You couldn't have."

Eros chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know, Jupiter? When we once worked together, we were a good team, but now, you are nothing and without me..." Eros was cut off when Jupiter kicked his thing he was chained to off its foundation and Eros tumbled onto the floor while metal crashed around. Jupiter was close enough to having a meltdown (again). Saturn put her hands on his shoulders and whispered, "Stay calm, Jupiter. Remember to stay calm." Jupiter eased his breathing while Eros struggled to even look at them, he wouldn't crack no matter what they did. Jupiter stood Eros back up and glared right into his eyes.

"Eros, you must know that Mogui doesn't care for you, he just wants to use you to get what he wants!" Jupiter said, Eros snickered, "No, you're wrong!" Jupiter held in a growl as he pushed Eros back to the ground, chained up.

"Well, we've got several ways on making you talk," Jupiter growled. He grabbed Eros again and then an alarm began blaring, Jupiter groaned as the lights of the alarm made the area look red.

"Red alert! Red alert!" Mercury said over the microphone, "A dark energy cloud is gaining on us! All hands on deck immediately!" Jupiter and the others jumped, but then Eros chuckled.

"Prepare to face the Eternal Darkness," Eros said with an evil grin. Jupiter groaned while he put Eros back securely locked up in his cell, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, and Vulcan all took off for the main deck.

Out in space, a dark energy cloud is rapidly approaching the artificial Neptune and Pluto while the Mercury is engulfed in eternal darkness.

Aboard the artificial Neptune, the Solar Team rushes to the main deck, and it's complete chaos, Steroids are shouting orders and are desperately trying to get themselves to safety. Jupiter ran up to the big window and shouted, "Full speed ahead! Head for the Earth, it's not surrounded by dark clouds!"

"Aye sir!" Sedna shouted as she and the others turned the Neptune to starboard. As the Neptune bolted through space like a lightning bolt, the dark cloud continued to get closer and closer, what they didn't know is that Eros is trying to escape from his prison! Saturn watched the cloud, it's getting closer and the artificial Neptune began shaking.

"Sir! We're detecting high turbulence in that cloud!" Mars shouted. Jupiter clichéd his hands into fists and said, "Keep going faster! Faster!" While the chaos kept going on in the main deck, Eros broke through some of his chains while grunting to break the titanium beam holding him down. Back on deck, Jupiter noticed the artificial Pluto's going faster than the Neptune. It's lighter than the Neptune. Some minions fell over since the Neptune's going so fast, but the dark cloud is gaining on them! Eros broke free of his bonds and kicked away the thing that was holding him, he grunted as he stood up and then the prisoner alarm began going off, Eros snarled and broke down the door and began to make his escape. In the main deck, they Vulcan saw that the prisoner alarm has gone off.

"Jupiter! Eros has escaped!" he shouted over the noised. Jupiter's eyes widened in anger, he grabbed his Orb, thinking it would come in good use, he ran up to Vulcan.

"Vulcan, you come with me to get Eros!" he said, then Neptune came over and asked, "May I come too?" Jupiter nodded, "Just focus!"

"Can do, Mr. Jupiter!" Neptune said, "Let's a-go!"

The three figures took off while Saturn shouted "Be careful" before they left. Jupiter, Vulcan and Neptune ran down the hallways, locking down the doors so Eros can't escape while the dark cloud gains on them, Jupiter seemed to be running the fastest to get to Eros. Eros himself kept blasting the doors as he tried to escape, Jupiter asked where he was and Venus told them to go right. They do so and saw doors blasted down, Neptune shouted something random and then he took off like a rocket. With Eros, he desperately tries to escape and then Neptune shouted "Boo-yah" before he tackled Eros and they began fighting. Neptune threw several punches, Eros kicked him and Jupiter punched Eros into a wall. He ran up to Eros, who was trying to stand up, but Jupiter punched him down. He pulled out his gun and glared at Eros who just chuckled.

"Eros, come with us quietly, you don't wanna make this messy," Jupiter threatened. Eros chuckled and said, "I've always wanted to end things up with a bang." He pushed a detonator button and then...BOOM! A lot more alarms went off and then Jupiter asked, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Eros laughed and then he made a move and went on the other side of the wall, Jupiter and the others went after him not knowing that the other members are in a critical situation! Jupiter roared as he chased after Eros, he caught up with him and began throwing punches and kicks at him before Vulcan used his sword to send Eros flying and Jupiter (accidentally).

Back on the main deck, the Steroids are struggling to stay aboard the ship, the windows have smashed and the main deck is severely damaged, they're about to head into hyper-drive to get away from the cloud. Uranus is struggling to hang onto Saturn, all was there...for now. Saturn knew she had to get to a switch to repair the windows, but it would cost her life. She sighed and then she let go of Uranus and began making her way to the switch. Mother Sun saw what was happening, she's pinned under debris.

"SATURN! NO!" Mother Sun shouted out of fear. Saturn felt tears trickle down her face, she turned on her radio, knowing this would end her life. With Jupiter he punches and kicks debris as he and the others continue to make their way to Eros.

"_Jupiter! Jupiter, come in!" _Saturn said over the noise, Jupiter answered his ear piece radio and said, "Saturn? What's going on?"

"_Jupiter! The main deck is destroyed!" _Saturn said, Jupiter gasped, "WHAT?!"

"_I know! I have to pull the switch to seal the windows," _Saturn said, _"And...I'm afraid it's gonna cost my life..."_ Jupiter froze as Vulcan and Neptune went ahead, they wondered why he stopped but they had to catch Eros.

"Saturn! No! Don't!" Jupiter pleaded as he fought tears back.

"_I-I'm sorry...Jupiter,"_ Saturn apologized, _"I...I must save the others...and you."_ Jupiter shook his head as a tear fell, "NO! Don't! Saturn please don't do it! I love you!"

"_I...I love you, too Jupiter. This is why...I must do what I do. I want you to do your best to save the universe...for me..."_

"SATURN!" Jupiter shouted in sadness as tears fell out his eyes, he could hear sobbing coming from Saturn as well, then he heard, _"I will always be with you in the stars and heavens...I love you, Jupiter...my King of the Planets..."_

"SATURN!"

Saturn said "I love you" one more time before Jupiter heard a loud whooshing sound and clanking, he began crying as he collapsed onto his knees. He then whispered "Saturn" but he heard nothing out of her. He began crying some more, he lost the only girl he's ever loved to the darkness, and he's having a meltdown. Then...intense rage filled his eyes, he stood up..."RAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Then he took off like a bullet down the hallways, his eyes turning bloodshot red in anger as he races after Eros. He raced down the halls, tearing up the floor and walls as he went. He raced past Neptune and Vulcan, knocking them both to the ground. He saw Eros went outside charging up something, he screamed "ERROOOOSSSSSSS! Then he broke through the thick wall, creating a hole and sucking Neptune and Vulcan after him. He saw Eros charging up something, using the cloud to create...a portal? Jupiter then began fighting him like wildfire, punching and kicking him without mercy!

"AGGGHHHH!" Eros screamed, "STOP IT! YOU'RE GONNA MESS ME UP!"

"YOU KILLED SATURN YOU..." Jupiter started, but Eros punched Jupiter and they began fighting like wildfire, Neptune and Vulcan gasped as the artificial Neptune went into hyper-drive and vanished, the dark cloud got closer and then...Jupiter and Eros were sucked into the portal.

"BAD!" Vulcan shouted, Neptune agreed and then they were sucked in as well, Jupiter's Cyan Orb was as well, they were sucked into Eternal Darkness!

**A/N: WHOA! So dramatic, surprising and emotional! Lei and Jia; saved by Butch! Eros escapes, Saturn...dies... :( Well, please R and R! And I hereby announce KFN 4 has reached over 100,000 words! :D Yay me! :D**


	13. The changing dark world

**A/N: Heeeerrrreee'sss chapter 12! :D Such a pity in the last chapter for the Solar Team though... :( Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 12 – The changing dark world**

Jupiter, Vulcan and Neptune scream their heads off as they fall deeper and deeper after Eros, Jupiter looked to see Eros, he glared at him and put his legs straight, his arms straight down going at him like an arrow, he wants to kill him for killing Saturn, but he knows it wouldn't bring her back, Vulcan saw Jupiter going after Eros, he grabbed the screaming Neptune and followed them. Jupiter caught up with Eros, he threw punches at him as they continued to tumble into Eternal Darkness, Eros glared at Jupiter and growled.

"You shouldn't be here!" he snarled. Jupiter punched Eros, "Don't care! This evil's gonna stop!" Jupiter punched Eros again and threw many more for Saturn. Vulcan saw rock creatures along the wall, his eyes widened before he pulled out his sword and used its power to destroy them without another blow, he saw many more ahead and he destroyed them, Neptune began firing his laser gun, Jupiter threw a kick to Eros, who threw a kick back, they're oblivious that they're not too far from the dark ground! Jupiter kicked Eros his rocket shoes got damaged along the wall, and they were disabled.

"AGGHH! Jupiter! You get off me now!" Eros shouted, Jupiter shouted "No" and then Eros shouted, "Saturn's not coming back! She's..." Jupiter punched Eros, Eros accidentally bit his tongue, and Vulcan caught Jupiter, using his rocket shoes to hover. Eros tried to get his to work, Jupiter saw and he slightly gasped. Eros shouted "Jupiter" in an angered tone before he crashed onto the dark ground, the ground collapsed on him as the three figures looked on in shock and horror.

"I...didn't mean to do that..." Jupiter said. Neptune looked at him and asked, "Why?" Jupiter shook his head, "Because revenge never solves anything, and it wouldn't bring..." He stopped in sadness, "...Her...back..." Vulcan sighed as Jupiter began hovering along with them, he rubbed his back and said, "I'm so sorry, Jupiter..." Jupiter nodded and let out a soft "Thanks." Neptune came by Jupiter and told him he's sorry too, and he knows this is nothing to joke about. Neptune looked up and could see nothing but darkness, he rubbed his chin.

"I don't think we can go back up," he said. Vulcan looked up, he nodded and said, "He's right. The entrance sealed up." Jupiter groaned, "So we're stuck here! And the rest of the Team thinks we're dead and..." Vulcan rubbed Jupiter's back, being there like a brother should be. Jupiter sighed and looked at Vulcan.

"Do you think we co

* * *

uld find a way out?" he asked, Vulcan shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, Eros probably had the way in and out, but...with him gone, we can't get out easy anymore."

"Bummer," Neptune said disappointedly.

Jupiter decided to go down to the black ground, they landed softly and saw no sign of Eros. They heard a deep rumbling sound, they looked around and they saw a bunch of land mass being lifted up and the walls are reshaping.

"Is this place...reshaping?" Jupiter asked as he looked around. Vulcan nodded, "It seems so."

"AGH!" Neptune screamed, Jupiter and Vulcan looked, Neptune got behind them, "Bad energy! Bad energy!" The dark energy was trying to reach them, but it kept going around them for a reason, it couldn't get them. Jupiter wondered why, and then he saw his Cyan Orb. He picked it up, the others took note and then Vulcan said, "Good thing you brought that, it must be protecting us." Jupiter nodded, "Yeah..."

"What about Eros?" Neptune asked. Vulcan then said, "I don't know, but the important thing is that we find a way out now."

"But it looks like there is no way out," Jupiter reasoned.

"There may not seem like it, but we have to try," Vulcan said. Jupiter and Vulcan briefly looked at each other before Jupiter sighed and said, "All right. But stay together. Do not stray away from one another." Vulcan and Neptune agreed and then they began making their way with caution. Jupiter's Orb is glowing, indicating there're Orbs down with them, but they're oblivious to what it means.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Madam Yue, she's still unconscious while Tai Lung dangles on the cliff below, but further away than last time, a deep rumble echoed through the dark atmosphere, Yue sensed something in her sleep, she gasped and sat up, she held her back as she got up. She closed her eyes in deep concentration, then...out of the darkness...she detected the Cyan Orb. She opened her eyes and whispered, "The next Chosen One is among us..." She wondered why, but she doesn't have time. She looked around for the others and saw they're on different pieces, Vanessa is conscious, she looked and she gasped when she saw Tai Lung holding onto a branch.

"Hold on, Tai Lung," Yue said, she reached out her staff, her powers grabbed him and lifted him to safety. She looked at the others, Biyu regained consciousness, she used her powers to bring her and Vanessa to safety. Yue looked around for the Kaftar, she didn't see him, she grew concerned, thinking he might've slipped away. Then his hand broke through some rocks and he dug himself out, he's battered and bruised.

He coughed and spluttered, "Oh man! I thought I'd never get outta there." Yue took a sigh of relief, they're all here, and she knows Jia is in a safer location. Yue looked at the warriors, they're all wounded, Vanessa's arms and legs are bleeding, Tai Lung is woozy he's lost blood from his leg while Yue and Biyu have few cuts. Yue healed them all including herself and they all stood up straight.

"I'm glad you're around, Madam," Vanessa said with a smile and Tai Lung said, "Me too." Biyu smirked and said, "We won't make it without Mother." She dropped her smile, "We've been getting torn apart pretty easy so far."

"And that's why we need to step it up and make sure we do not get separated this time, this is stronger than last time I was here..." said Yue, "But I have some good news."

"What could possibly be good news?" the Kaftar asked. Yue smirked and said, "The next Chosen One is among us."

"In here?!" Vanessa asked, shocked. Yue nodded.

"We must find him or her, and we can find him or her after we get Po and Tigress if we find them first," Yue said.

"Sounds like a plan to me. But..." Vanessa stopped and looked around, "But where's Jia?!"

"She's safer than we are. I'll contact them both," Yue replied. Vanessa nodded, "Well, contact them we need to get outta here ASAP." With that, Yue began to see if she could contact them.

* * *

With Lei, he tries to find where he came from, Jia stays next to him while she keeps a close eye on Butch, she doesn't trust that freak. They searched and searched for over an hour, but they can't find where Lei came from, neither could they find where Jia came from. Lei sat down on a rock, Jia stood by him while she watched Butch.

"We can't find it, Butch!" Lei said out of frustration.

Butch sighed, "That figures...this world is constantly reshaping itself." Jia raised an eyebrow as she heard some more rumbling, "Is that rumbling the world reshaping itself?" Butch nodded and said, "Yes. Mogui's shaping his world to be the perfect one, an immortal one. We're only in a portion of his world."

"A portion?" Lei asked with slightly widened eyes. Butch nodded, "You don't wanna know...but getting to where you want, won't be easy, even with Yue, Nightfall, or me. Lots of obstacles." Jia scoffed and said, "You didn't need to point it out." Butch decided not to say anything, she's so stubborn, he looked at Lei and said, "Maybe, there's a way to get back to them."

"How?" Lei asked, Butch shrugged his shoulders, "World's always on the move." Lei sighed, he really wants to get back to them ASAP. He pulled out his Orb and looked at it, he filled his desire up, wanting to see his parents and the others again. Then his Orb began glowing a bit brighter, he's detecting something. He wonders what it is.

"_Lei? Lei, are you there?"_ Yue asked from his mind, Lei's heart jumped for joy, Lei's face brightened up and he told the others, "Madam Yue has contacted me!"

"What?" Butch asked.

"_Lei, are you all right?" _Yue asked.

"_Yes Madam Yue, I'm all right and Jia's with me..."_

"_There's a black lion with us!"_ Jia said to Madam Yue.

"_What?!" _Yue said, _"Destroy it! It's pure evil!"_

"_No!" _Lei said, _"I tried it myself with my Orb, but it wouldn't destroy it!"_

"_WHAT?! That's impossible!"_

"_I'm afraid not, you told me Oogway said 'nothing is impossible.' Anyway, he lied to Mogui and his men to think we were dead, but we've been trying for an hour or so to get back to you,"_ Lei explained. Yue didn't say anything for a while she's so astonished that a black lion can't be destroyed, but how is this possible, she wondered.

"_Lei," _she finally said, _"We must not get separated again, and we have to stick together. Once you find me, let me see what you told me about, we can use his help to get around the dark world. And...I think I'm detecting Dark Troll caves..."_

"_Dark...Trolls?"_ Lei asked as his eyes widened.

"_Yes. They're very formidable, use your Orb to find us, and I need to mention that another Chosen One is down here with us."_

"_What?!" _Lei and Jia said in unison.

"_Yes. He or she is down here, and we've gotta see if we can find him or her. Find the figure before or after we find Po and Tigress. For now, focus on getting back to us right a...WHOOOAAAA!"_

"_Madam Yue?!" _Lei said as his eyes got wide. RRUUUUUMMMMBLLLLEEEE! The world is reshaping itself!

"Move!" Butch shouted, Lei grabbed Jia and held her as the ground began breaking up. The ground lifted all around them, but that's not the worst part, it's twisting and turning, Lei jumped across a big pit that opened up and he took off running with Jia and Butch.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his dark lair, Mogui has a newly designed throne, he's still dealing with the gods, he's back for a report but needs to get back to the heavens to deal with them, he wipes away the sweat on his brow as an excited black lions runs in.

"Sir! Great news!" he said excitedly. Mogui knew the black lion had to bow, but he brushed it off and asked, "What is it?"

"You won't believe it, one of the Chosen Ones is dead!" the black lion said happily.

"What?!" Mogui said as his eyes widened, "But...which one killed it?"

"He went down to go recover the body and will bring it up shortly," the black lion said, "The Eight-Pointed Star is history!" Mogui then asked, "Who is it?"

"Why it's Lei, the black lion killed Lei!" the black lion said happily, and Mogui was astounded again, he chuckled evilly and said, "Madam Yue...you've failed to save the universe, and all will perish." He looked at a map of his world, its landmasses are moving around, then he said to himself, "The world is shaping up, and I will rule the universe in no time." He turned to the black lion, "Go find the others! Kill them on the spot and make sure Lockuta heals!"

"Will do, sir!" the black lion said before he dashed away, while Mogui went to go deal with the gods.

* * *

Back in the dark world, Jia, Lei and Butch jump onto a piece of moving rock. They were about to jump again but then it broke loose and it was floating over a deep gorge and at the bottom...purple lava?!

"Don't jump!" Butch shouted.

Lei slipped and fell flat on his face, he looked down into the gorge and he briefly screamed in horror, he scampered back to the center of the piece, it tilted and Butch shouted "Don't move" Lei looked up to see the ceiling above going in all kinds of directions, left, right, up and down like a mechanical puzzle or something, Jia couldn't believe her eyes at what she's seeing. Lei looked and a huge boulder came flying at them, Lei ducked and the boulder narrowly missed Butch and Jia. The slab they were on began to turn and then it slammed into a wall making them fall but then land on a slide, they screamed "Whoooaaaaa" as the crazy slide took them around sharp turns, down and back up, it spat them out and they landed on a hard rocky surface, and when they did, they looked up to see some more rock scorpions with devil wolves. Lei pulled out his Orb and it shone brightly, it took out all in sight but then a wolf jumped out and tackled Jia to the floor! Jia did punch it, then Butch kicked off its head and it crumbled into stones. Lei helped Jia up and her arm was wounded, but then the world began to crumble and take on a new shape! Butch told them to run and they took off like bullets as the ground began cracking and the rumbling intensified.

* * *

With Yue and the others, the world is also taking shape, the ceiling is crumbling above them, Yue used her powers to keep them from being crushed, she broke down a wall and they went through it, she lifted them up with her powers and herself. Vanessa looked at the changing world as they hovered over the ground and it showed purple lava, her eyes widened at the sight. Biyu fired some beams at oncoming enemies while Yue concentrated on getting them out of there, she wants to find Lei and Jia, and she doesn't want them separated from her ever again!

"Nightfall!" she shouted over the noise, "See if you can locate Lei and Jia's Orbs! They'll lead us right to them!"

"On it!" the Kaftar shouted over the noise as more debris tumbled from the ceiling. Then Yue shouted, "Hurry! The world is too dangerous without me around!"

* * *

With Lei, Jia and Butch, Lei climbs a cliff and Butch helps him over before it began crumbling, they ran off from the edge and then a giant rock spider began crawling down from the wall. Lei was about to fire a beam at it, but Butch stopped him and an even bigger rock spider with hundreds others came into view! One shot acid at them, they dodged it and Butch dragged them away before more came down. Jia broke free of Butch's grasp and boulders came flying at them! Lei gasped, he thought of the Light and some light within him came out and destroyed the boulders. Butch was astounded, but he had to lead them out of trouble, the ground beneath Jia gave way, and she fell off the cliff, Lei gasped and jumped after her. He managed to catch up with her, he wrapped an arm around her before he landed on safer ground...

_KA-BOOM!_

The wall began collapsing completely and they saw a fireball streaking above them. Butch jumped down to help them, he narrowed his eyes and many black lions came running out looking for them, his eyes widened in horror as did Jia and Lei's, then Butch said, "We can't let them know you're alive Lei!" Butch lead them out of harm's way but nowhere is safe for mortals down here. Lei slid under tight spots followed by the other two, he jumped over a gorge, making sure they're out of sight.

* * *

With Yue she and the Kaftar have detected Lei and Jia's Orbs, she lead them to the right and they gasped on what they saw...they're in an open dark around with dark energy swirling around, they saw the planet Mercury consumed into dark energy, all of their eyes were wide and they saw the planet Mars as well before they exited the opening.

"They're close! I pray they're all right!" Yue shouted over the noise.

* * *

With Lei and the others, he's desperate to escape, the rumbling was easing, but the ground is still crumbling. Then a rock slightly curved, making Jia trip and fall flat on her face, her Yellow Orb fell out its place. Lei and Butch stopped, Lei picked it up as Butch began looking around and then he saw an opening in the wall.

"Lei! Get in that opening, it's safe!" he said. Lei ran to it and climbed into the opening, then...he saw a devil wolf, he gasped and shouted, "Guys! Watch out!" Butch and Jia looked and then the devil wolf pounce on Jia, clawing her right in the gut! Lei gasped in horror and then Butch punched him away, then a boulder fell in front of Lei, keeping him from going back. He tried pounding the rock, but it wouldn't budge, and his Orb would most likely cause the wall to collapse on him.

"Dang it!" he shouted out of frustration. He began looking for a way out, then he saw the tunnel continues, he can crawl out, without a second thought, he began crawling, seeing if he can get out and rescue Jia and Butch.

With Butch and Jia, Butch shielded Jia from any falling rocks as she held her gut in pain, she's bleeding and she doesn't have her Orb with her! The rumbling came to a stop and the rocks stopped falling. Butch made sure, then Jia punched him away. Butch looked at her and she had a glare on her face.

"You stay off me," she warned as her glare intensified.

"Jia, you're hurt, we shouldn't be getting into that right now," Butch reasoned. Jia scoffed and said, "One wound won't...mmpphhhhhh!" She cringed in pain as she couldn't sit up, "Blasted cretin...he got me good..." Butch went over to examine her wounds, she shot a glare at him.

"Jia, if I want you dead, I would've already killed you," Butch said, "I just wanna examine your wound, we don't have time to discuss this." Jia sighed, she allowed Butch to see her wound, it was pretty deep and blood's oozing out, Butch cringed at her wound.

"Can you walk?" Butch asked, Jia snorted and said, "I can't sit up all the way, idiot!" Butch sighed, he doesn't wanna fight her then he heard black lions snarling and someone shouting orders, their ears perked up and they saw black shadows of lions coming. Butch picked Jia up bridal style she wanted to slap him, but then she said, "I don't like people carrying..."

"Shh!" Butch said as he began walking with her in his arms, "Keep quiet or..."

"What're you doing, boy?" an ominous voice said. Butch held in a gasp, he looked to see Tokuta standing there with his arms crossed and shooting a deadly glare into his and Jia's souls, some black lions came to his side.

"It seems the hunter has found its prey," Tokuta said as Jia and Butch looked on as more black lions piled in.

**A/N: Lei escapes! Jia wounded and in the hands of Butch! Butch and Jia busted by Tokuta! Will they find Po and Tigress?! Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW! :D :D**

**Please review, don't be lazy, I don't mind if you put just one word. :)**


	14. Werewolf, werehyena, black lions, oh my!

**A/N: WOO! :D Here's chapter 13! :D Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 13 – Werewolf, werehyena, black lions, oh my!**

Butch held Jia in his arms, she's bridal style in his arms, she still slightly winces in pain at her wound as blood continues to ooze out, they're frozen, for they're looking at Tokuta with his black arms crossed with other black lions by his side. Tokuta put his hands on his hips.

"You, black lion," he said, "What're you doing with that girl?! Destroy her!"

"I...uhm..." Butch stammered, "I...was..." Jia's eyes widened in horror. Butch looked at her and then Tokuta asked, "Boy...are you...HELPING HER?!"

"No!" Butch said quickly. Tokuta snarled and said, "If you aren't, destroy her NOW!" Butch looked around, he had to think quick, he doesn't wanna be known he's a good guy! Tokuta's getting impatient, then Butch saw a deep gorge and it had a purple glow at the bottom of it. He looked at Tokuta and said, "She destroyed my weapons and I was gonna drop her into that pit over there." Jia wanted to say something, but Butch tapped her wound, he hated to do that.

"OW!" Jia screamed. Tokuta raised an eyebrow and then Butch, thinking fast began trotting over. Butch looked at Jia and she said, "You...you traitor..."

"Stay quiet...I've got a plan..." Butch whispered while Tokuta watched Butch like an eagle.

With Yue, she's detected that the Orbs are close, she landed softly on her feet and let the others drop onto their feet as well before the glow around them went away.

"Are you sure they're here, Mother?" Biyu asked, wanting to see them again. Yue nodded and said, "They're close..." She looked around and detected them from behind a wall. She walked over and then Lei tumbled out, dropping the Red and Yellow Orbs.

"Lei?" Yue said. Lei gasped as he jumped, he looked to see Yue towering over him. He got to his feet and hugged her, catching her off guard a bit but she hugged back.

"Madam Yue! Something's happened..." he said, Yue pulled back and asked, "Where's Jia and the black lion?"

"Black lion?" the Kaftar asked, confused, then Lei said, "They're behind this wall, we need to get to them! They're probably in danger." Yue nodded, she looked at the wall and said, "I'll just break it down." She looked at Lei and said, "Stand back."

With Butch, he trots over to the pit with purple lava, Tokuta's very impatient, Butch was almost there until...BOOM! The wall exploded and it took out a lot of the black lions. Yue and the others except Lei, who stayed in the shadows faced Tokuta. When the Kaftar saw Tokuta, he snarled at him.

"Tokuta!" the Kaftar shouted. Tokuta chuckled and he signaled the other black lions to come. The black lions came in like a tidal wave, Yue stood her ground, her staff glowed and then it sent out a shockwave of light, Tokuta dodged it while most black lions were killed but more kept coming. Lei didn't want the bad guys to know he's alive, but he has to help his friends. Yue saw Butch and her eyes widened, Tai Lung went in to attack but Lei, who had his face covered stopped him, as Biyu, the Kaftar, and Vanessa went to fight the black lions, Tai Lung looked at Lei in wonder. Yue came up to Lei, she looked at Butch as the battle heated up in the background, she saw Jia wounded, she held out her staff and one tap on the head, healed Jia completely. She got out of Butch's arms, took her Orb, and went to go fight the black lions.

"Yue! Watch out!" Lei warned.

Yue turned around and she destroyed a black lion, Butch went out to go fight as well and he began kicking, punching and dodging black lions, the black lions who saw it was him, were shocked...how's that possible?! The Kaftar fought off Tokuta in a heated battle, he's snarling and even roaring at him at points. Lei made sure he stayed hidden, he went higher above the battle area to help in any way he can. He had to think quick, then he got an idea, he kicked down a big boulder and it rolled across black lions. Yue was wondering why Lei was staying hidden, but more black lions are piling in, she doesn't have time to question him. Jia worked alongside Vanessa, they're oblivious to the Pteranodon coming right at them. It screeched at them, Butch jumped up at it, he grabbed its head and twisted it off. He jumped off allowing the body to crash into a bunch of black lions. Yue was astounded by Butch's turnaround, how?!

Lei continues to kick down the boulders as he tries to stay in the shadows, he pushed down another boulder and it crushed black lions who were caught in its path. Lei sensed something, then he narrowly dodged Lockuta, they both got in their fighting stances.

"I thought you were dead," Lockuta said, trying to hide his shock. Lei scoffed, "Afraid of ghosts?" Lockuta snarled and Lei began fighting him before he could say anything. Lei punched Lockuta and dodged a kick from him, he jumped over the werehyena and kicked his back, sending him into a wall. Lockuta recovered and began fighting Lei who's trying to stay hidden for as long as he could. Lei did a spin kick on Lockuta, who dodged it, Lei punched, kicked and dodged Lockuta as they moved to an area pretty unstable, Lei's having trouble against Lockuta. The werehyena went into the ground and came out as a huge black monster. Lei glares at him, he dodged a punch, ran up his arm and kicked his face. Lockuta head butted Lei, the tiger fell flat on his back, Lei dodged a punch before he went around Lockuta and kicked his torso, making him crack a bit, Lei snarled before he avoided another punch and then kicking Lockuta into oblivion. Lei thought it was over, but Lockuta, in his normal form showed up. Lei was shocked, then Lockuta charged again while Lei dodged him.

While Lei is continuing to fight Lockuta, Jia and Vanessa work alongside each other, punching and kicking the black lions. Vanessa grabbed Jia, Jia put her hands out in front of her before Vanessa threw her. She took out black lions and her Orb slightly glowed, taking out a few black lions. Some more black lions came at her, but Biyu destroyed them with her powers. Tai Lung charged up his Chi and threw an energy ball at a group of black lions, he punched several of them before he began knocking down parts of the walls and crushing quite a bit of them. Tai Lung roared before his hands glowed again and he saw a wounded rabbit. Tai Lung knew it was a trick, so he kept fighting. The Kaftar fought Tokuta off, Tokuta is a sleek werewolf, he dodges the Kaftar's punches, he kicks him, the Kaftar roared in anger before he punched Tokuta hard, he crashed against a wall. Tokuta dodged the Kaftar, he landed a punch on him, the Kaftar roared and then clawed Tokuta's torso, making the werewolf yelp in pain. A beam of light from Yue came, but Tokuta dodged it, the Kaftar began attacking him again while Yue took out as many black lions as she could. Butch smashed some black lions' heads in, he punched two into a group before slicing one black lion's head off.

Lei continues to fight Lockuta, he jumps over the huge werehyena before he kicked his back and the hyena slammed into a wall. Lockuta went into the wall, came out as a black monster and roared at Lei. Lei wanted to use his Orb, but he knew that the black lions would see the light. Lei avoided a punch from Lockuta and he kicked his hand off but Lei was punched by the hyena and he slammed into a wall. Another punch came before Lockuta jumped out of the wall and double punched Lei. Lei looked up with his woozy eyes to see Lockuta charging, he gained some strength back and managed to avoid him by a few inches. Lockuta began throwing punches and kicks at Lei, who kept dodging and blocking them, Lei kicked Lockuta in the crotch, making the hyena hold it in pain, then Lei punched his face and the hyena slammed into a wall. Lei's panting as sweat trickles down his face. He waits for Lockuta, but nothing comes, he still waits. He can hear the chaos below and a roar from the Kaftar as he waits for Lockuta. Then...Lockuta appeared behind him, Lei sensed him but Lockuta tackled him and they got into an intense struggle. Lockuta grabbed Lei's throat in an attempt to choke him to death, but Lei kicked Lockuta's chest before he overpowered him and they began rolling down the steep hill!

Yue continues to destroy all of the black lions except Butch who keep coming their way. She fires a huge beam from her staff and then does a spin kick on several of them. She turned around and took out another and out of the corner of her eye, she sees Lei tumbling down with Lockuta. Yue jumped into action, she caught Lei with her powers but kicked Lockuta down to the floor, injuring him but not greatly. Yue put Lei on his feet.

"Madam Yue, you don't understand," he said desperately.

Yue was about to ask, but Tokuta punched the Kaftar away and when he saw Lei, he gasped. His shocked look turned into a look of anger. He faced Butch with a deep glare.

"You said you KILLED HIM!" Tokuta roared.

Butch glared at Tokuta, "Maybe I didn't want to!" Tokuta gasped and then he said, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! You're a black lion! EVIL! IMPOSSIBLE to be GOOD!"

"Nothing is impossible!" Butch stated. Tokuta roared, "YOU TRAITOR!" He howled and then more black lions than ever before came out, the warriors got ready for the battle ahead, and when they collided, it turned into a war zone. Lei pulled out his Orb and began firing beams out from it, Jia kicked tail with her kung fu and energy balls, while Tai Lung and Vanessa charged up their Chi to create energy balls to throw at the black lions. The Kaftar took Tokuta while Biyu and Yue worked alongside one another.

Not too far away from the battle are Jupiter, Vulcan, and Neptune. They've been very cautious about this dark world, they encountered hallucinations, the changing world and other things. Jupiter's Cyan Orb is glowing a bit bright, they examined it, but they can't determine what's causing it.

"I don't know, Jupiter," said Vulcan, "I've never seen an Orb acting like this before."

"Neither do I," said Neptune. Jupiter sighed, he wants to know why, but the emotions of losing Saturn and the universe fading into darkness aren't allowing him to think straight. This world seems to be making booming noises, he figures it must be changing again.

"Let's just keep moving," Jupiter said, rubbing his eyebrows, "We don't have time to figure out the Orb's riddle. We have to get going."

_BOOM!_

The three figures whirled around, Vulcan got his sword ready and then...BOOM! A white flash from the other side of a wall sent black lions flying where Jupiter and the other two were. Being careful, Jupiter decided to investigate, when he saw the black lions fighting against Yue and the others, he gasped. Vulcan and Neptune came to look and they gasped too.

"How?!" Jupiter asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know," said Vulcan, examining the battle, "But I think they could..."

"YAAAAAAGGHHHH!" Neptune screamed as he charged out.

"Neptune!" Jupiter and Vulcan shouted in unison. They groaned loudly before they took off after him.

With the others, Lei charges up, he does some arm movements and then he unleashed the Red Flame of Justice, sending a bunch of the black lions flying. He was about to strike another black lion, but then lasers came from the air with someone shouting "Taste my blind fury!" Lei gasped as Neptune came down, firing his laser gun like a maniac at the black lions before Jupiter came in and took out a bunch of the black lions. Jia was about to be stabbed by a black lion, but Vulcan used his sword to send him flying away and then he used his sword to send many more flying away.

"Show off," Jupiter said, making Vulcan roll his eyes.

"Who are you guys?!" Lei asked out of shock.

Tai Lung stepped forth and said, "Jupiter?!" Jupiter nodded before he took out a black lion, "Been a long time, eh Tai Lung?" Then Yue saw Jupiter's Cyan Orb, she slightly gasped, but then more black lions began coming out.

"Take them out! Take'em all out!" she shouted.

"YEEEEEHOOOO!" Neptune shouted as he fired up his rocket shoes, shooting his lasers at the black lions while Jupiter and Vulcan went their separate ways to deal with them. Lei and Jia began fighting side by side.

"They came at the right time!" Lei said, relieved.

"We could've handled it," Jia said as she stole a knife and stabbed a black lion's head with it.

While the warriors began kicking the black lions' tails, the Kaftar continued to fight Tokuta like wildfire, punches and kicks flew back and forth between the two, their noses are bleeding, Tokuta's teeth is cracked, the Kaftar is battered. The Kaftar threw a spin kick and kicked Tokuta, down, the werewolf moved before the hyena punched him, Tokuta double punched the Kaftar, but failed to knock him away, then the Kaftar charged and slammed Tokuta into a wall, he grabbed his throat and made him gag. The Kaftar shot a deep glare into Tokuta's eyes, both are fueling with anger.

"Still upset, Nightfall?" Tokuta asked. The Kaftar snarled and said, "Shut it! I can't forgive you on what you've done to me!"

"You're upset by the only people you've ever loved deaths and..."

The Kaftar roared, then he kicked his crotch and Tokuta broke free, while the fight between them continued with the black lions, Lord Shen pulled out his vials of black poison in an attempt to poison the warriors, he chuckled at his cleverness. He threw one but he missed, it shattered on the ground, Jia took note of it, but she couldn't think much because she had to fight off some more black lions. Shen knew black poison doesn't grow on trees, so he began to carefully plot where he wanted to throw his next vial. He began aiming it at Yue, for she's the strongest member. He carefully aimed it at her, then he threw it. It soared towards her, Biyu saw the vial, she gasped and she pushed it away with her powers. Shen softly groaned before he pulled out another while Biyu tracked down where the vial came from. Shen put a dark cloak on him as he moved to a different location while Biyu began searching the area he was at. Lei and Jia continued to work alongside one another, Jia charged up her Chi and launched a yellow ball at the black lions, Lei was gonna throw a punch, but then Dark Lei showed up again and punched Lei into a wall. Lei looked up to see Dark Lei charging at him, Lei dodged him and they began fighting up a storm.

Shen found a safer location from where he was, he saw Biyu still searching the area, he took in a deep breath and began targeting Vulcan, he formed a deadly glare before he threw his vial. It went flying at Vulcan, it hit his cape, but it missed him. Shen growled in anger, Vulcan looked to see his cape is damaged by the poison, he looked up and he saw a flash of Shen's face, he growled ran up to the wall and kicked it. The wall crumbled and Shen began to fall, but then, using his tail, he glided to safety, but then Vulcan confronted him, shocked to see it's Shen. Shen charged and began fighting Vulcan, only to be punched into a wall by him. Then Shen retreated, much to Vulcan's annoyance. Vulcan saw many other black lions coming, he growled and he flew over to him, he used his sword's powers to send them flying away, Yue took advantage of this and she used her powers to destroy all of them. Tokuta saw what had happened, he punched the Kaftar and shouted for them to retreat at once.

"No you don't!" the Kaftar roared.

Tokuta dashed up a hill and then he disappeared, the Kaftar roared out of anger while the surviving black lions, but Butch retreat. Jupiter, Neptune and Vulcan were still in their fighting stances as Lei continues to fight his dark self, Yue saw what was going on so she charged up her staff and used her powers to destroy Dark Lei, the regular Lei looked over he smirked and nodded, "Thanks Madam Yue."

"Not a problem," Yue said with a smirk. The Kaftar was ticked, he wanted to kill Tokuta, Lei looked over at him and wondered what caused the Kaftar to hate Tokuta so much. Lei reunited with the others, including Jupiter and his two mates.

"Who're you roundies?" Jia asked, crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm Jupiter," said Jupiter, "That's Neptune, and that's Vulcan." Jia sighed, "I know which planets you represent, but don't you have a team of some kind?"

"Yes, we're some of the Solar Team," Vulcan explained, "I turned against them once, but I saw my evil ways thanks to Po. And I regret every year I wasted in my wrong doings..." Jia raised an eyebrow and then Neptune asked, "Where is Po? I haven't seen him in so long."

Yue sighed and she explained their adventure, she told them about the dangers of the dark world, she introduced Lei to them and she brought up Jupiter's Orb.

"That Orb," she said, "That Orb is part of the Eight-Pointed Star prophecy." Jupiter nodded and said, "Yes. I know. Saturn told..." He trailed off in sadness and anger, he had a brief look of pain before he turned around, and Yue sensed great sadness coming from Jupiter.

"So, Lei...I remember when you were a baby," Neptune said, "I haven't seen you since then. You've grown into a fine young man!" Lei chuckled and said, "Thanks Neptune." Neptune smiled and said, "Not a problem."

"Neptune...you're not being so...you right now," Vanessa said, "Why...?" Neptune sighed, "The universe is fading like cotton candy in someone's mouth." Yue nodded and said, "They're witnessing the universe being consumed in darkness, and most of my Light is doing its best to protect the Earth and Sun. If the Sun is taken, I have a backup plan."

"What about the space between the Earth and Sun?" Vulcan asked.

"I've got that taken care of too," Yue replied, "Though time is short, we must be quick."

Everyone knew that these figures are real, they're not dark figures because the Orb would've destroyed them. Lei smiled at them and said, "Well, thank the gods above that you're here. We need all of the help we can get."

"Right," said Yue, "And I'm sensing the Green Orb not too far away from here. We can use it to find Po a lot easier." Lei straightened himself up and said, "Let's go. We need to find them now." Yue loved Lei's bravery, he's truly committed to his duty so far.

"Wait a minute," Jia said, "Where's that non-trustworthy black lion?!"

They all looked around and Neptune asked, "Black lion? Aren't they painted black?"

"No!" Vulcan said, "They're real black lions!"

"Real lions who're covered in black paint!"

Vulcan groaned as Jupiter looked for Butch, he wiped away a tear, feeling so sad about Saturn's death. Then...he saw a familiar figure in the shadows.

"Saturn?" he whispered.

He narrowed his eyes to see Saturn's figure, he gasped as his eyes widened in disbelief. He shouted out her name and then took off.

"Jupiter!" Yue shouted, then Lei and Tai Lung shouted for him. Lei ran after him followed by Tai Lung.

"Jia, you and the others go find Butch, we need to get him to help us with the world more," Yue said. Jia nodded and then she and the others took off to find Butch while Yue took off after Lei and Tai Lung to save Jupiter.

Lei desperately runs on all fours to get Jupiter. Jupiter still has the figure of Saturn in his sight, then he heard Lei shout, "Jupiter! Don't! It's a trap! It's not who you think it is!" Jupiter didn't listen, Lei ran faster but Tai Lung's a bit faster.

"Jupiter, watch out!" Tai Lung shouted. Jupiter wondered why, the figure of Saturn disappeared then Jupiter fell off a cliff! Tai Lung jumped after him, Lei jumped after Tai Lung and they managed to grab each other's feet, Madam Yue grabbed them with her powers and is able to pull them to safety, but then she fell, dropping the others on safer ground, but she's dangling on a limb without her staff!

"Madam Yue?!" Lei shouted. He looked down and he saw her dangling while Jupiter began sobbing.

"S-Saturn!" Jupiter sobbed, "STUPID DARKNESS! STUPID MOGUI!" Lei felt a sadness overcome him, he knew that Mogui impacted Jupiter's life as well as his. Lei focused on Yue who had a nervous look on her face as she held on for dear life, she tried floating, but it wouldn't work. Lei really, really wanted to get her out of danger, then a glow came from his hand and he lifted Yue out of harm's way. Yue softly gasped as Lei lifted her up, Lei opened his eyes and he gasped when he saw he had lifted Yue from out of the abyss.

"How...how did I..." Lei asked, completely astounded of what he had done, Tai Lung and Jupiter were astounded as well, Yue smiled at Lei and said, "Thank you, Lei. I don't know how you did it, but thanks muchly." Yue put an arm around Lei, and hugged him, Lei hugged back, they broke apart and then they turned to face Jupiter, who's still sad, hurt, and angry.

"Jupiter," Yue said softly, "I am so sorry about your loss...your loved one." Jupiter closed his eyes in sadness and said, "It's...just not fair...he killed the only girl I've ever loved...and probably the only one I will ever love..." He began weeping again while Lei got down on his knees and hugged him, Jupiter hugged back and cried onto Lei for comfort.

"We will defeat Mogui..." Lei whispered, "We will fulfill the Prophecy, and we will save the universe...wouldn't Saturn...want that?" Jupiter nodded, Saturn would want him to continue despite of what has happened. He looked at Lei and Lei looked at Jupiter.

"Let's...let's go..." he whispered as more tears fell. Lei wiped away his tears before they stood up and they went to go find the other group.

* * *

With Butch, he's digging up something, he's hard at it, he's sweating as he pants. He nearly has it out, but then someone punched him and he fell to the ground. He looked up to see Vulcan, he pulled out his sword and stuck it right in his face.

"What're you up to, dark being?" Vulcan asked in a serious tone while Butch looked up at him with fear.

* * *

**A/N: What _is_ Butch up to? Will the warriors ever find Po and Tigress? Now that Jupiter, Vulcan, and Neptune have joined, they have a better chance. Hey, to make it a bit clear, the Orb owned by that person can be used by that person and that person alone, the Orbs of other Holders can find that person and if they find the Orb and not the person, that person's Orb can be used to find that person. Pretty cool huh?**

**REVIEW! :D**


	15. Talk with Jia, Finding the lost souls

**A/N: I decided to do a little treat for all of you! :D Here's chapter 14, but it's highly emotional closer to the end. You've been warned. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 14 – Talk with Jia, finding the lost souls**

Butch looked up at Vulcan who had a deep glare on his face and the sword a mere inch from Butch's nose. Jia had her arms crossed while the others gave him a deep glare.

"I ask again, what're you up to, dark being?" Vulcan asked in a serious tone. Butch gained himself back while Jia had a small look of...fear? Why?

_Am I really a dark being?_ She thought.

"I thought I saw a green glow coming from over here, and I was digging it up..." Butch explained.

"Show me!" Vulcan demanded. Vulcan slightly moved his sword and the look on his face told Butch to get moving, Jia stepped away from the group, not wanting to be near the Kaftar, plus...she had some thinking to do. Butch got back to where he was and Vulcan did see a green glow, he raised an eyebrow.

"Dig it out," he said. Butch dug it out some more as Vulcan watched him carefully. With Jia, she's just in a turmoil, she can't get her Orb fully activated, she wonders if she's a dark being, she doesn't like being fully open with herself, she's doubting the Light, and should she give out? Being Jia, she doesn't give out, but should she? Why is she destined for greatness?

"Jia?" said a voice. She looked up to see Lei walking up with Madam Yue, Tai Lung, and Jupiter, who's trying to compose himself. Yue told Lei she's in great pain. Lei stepped up to Jia and asked, "Jia, are you okay?"

Jia nodded, "I'm fine, Lei. I just need to be on the lookout." Lei put his hand on her shoulder, she brushed it off and Lei said, "Jia...if you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you."

"Yeah...but this isn't the time to be talking..." Jia replied, crossing her arms.

Yue put her hand on Lei's shoulder and said, "Go see what the others are up to. I'll catch up." Lei knew that Yue was gonna try to reach Jia, so he nodded and took Tai Lung and Jupiter with him.

"Jia..." Yue said softly, Jia felt annoyed again, she doesn't wanna talk about this, then Yue said, "Jia, please don't doubt the Light. I know that you can activate your Orb, you just need to find peace within yourself."

"You said that before, but I'm just...not wanting to talk about it," Jia replied, looking to her left, Yue gently placed her finger under Jia's chin and made her look into her amber eyes.

"Jia...you were gonna say something to me about yourself before we got interrupted..." she said, "If you do want to save the universe, and continue your life surrounded by these people here, please...tell me what's bothering you. I'm your friend, Jia, don't be afraid to talk to me about yourself."

Her words struck Jia in the heart, but in a good way, her words were so smooth, so sincere, and so catching to her. Jia still doesn't know, she knows what's at stake, she's just hurting. Yue's eyes looked right into her soul and Yue knows her struggles, she just needs to let them out. Jia sighed, closing her eyes as she held back hurtful tears.

"Back when we were in the town..." Jia started, "I had the two dark stones...I saved a family from a burning house...and the father called me a dark being when...he saw the stones...I...I wonder if I really am..." she trailed off, holding back the tears, Yue saw the pain in her eyes. Yue sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jia...if you were truly a dark being...you would not be have that Orb in your possession," she said, Jia pulled out her Orb and looked at it as Yue went on, "The Orbs are pure Light, created by the gods and me to save the universe when the time comes. We postponed the destruction, but we didn't stop it forever. We figure the Eight-Pointed Star can rescue us from Mogui's wrath."

Jia sighed, "Yue...I...I'm just..." She trailed off, she's struggling to let her emotions out, she's most loyal to Lei and Yue, and she knows they're there for her.

"I'll give you more time to think about it," said Yue, "But please, you must learn to find peace within yourself." Jia had a look of pain and sadness in her eyes, though her face was pretty emotionless, she's really trying to be tough. Yue began walking away and she said, "I'll let Lei know, if I'm not around, you can talk to him. You're loyal to him anyway." Jia wanted to stop her, but she held back, knowing Lei, he's pretty trustworthy to her, she turned around and began looking out for danger, she closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her face.

With the others, Yue informed Lei of Jia's present state, he felt bad for her, he wants to get her to fully open up and activate her Orb. Yue looked and then Butch pulled out the Green Orb, Lei gasped while Yue's eyes widened.

"Excellent!" Yue said with a smile, "With that Orb, we can find Po."

"What about Mom?" Lei asked, excited they found the Orb. Yue shook her head and said, "I don't know about her. She doesn't have an Orb." Lei was disappointed and saddened again and then Vanessa said, "Don't worry, Lei. We will find her and Po." Lei nodded, Yue pushed her way passed Vulcan and she lifted Butch onto his feet.

"I've been told you've betrayed your master," she said. Butch nodded and said, "I've seen things I've never seen before in the world. I saw happiness and joy. I didn't want it gone. Mogui told us the universe is dark and cruel."

"And I myself didn't think a black lion could turn around, you picked up that Orb and it didn't destroy you. You fought off the men of Mogui..." Yue said, she rubbed her chin and said, "You are no longer a dark figure."

"What?" the Kaftar said, "He's not? He's not plotting anything?" Yue shook her head, "This black lion here...he's different from the rest. The hearts are stronger than the minds, you should listen to your heart, not what makes up your mind." Yue looked at Butch, "You. You can lead us through the world and help us find Po and Tigress?"

Butch nodded, "I can, but I don't know exactly where. I can help you identify clues and hidden passages. But now that Tokuta knows I betrayed Mogui and Lei's alive, Mogui's gonna be full force on us."

"We need to move quick," Lei and Yue said in unison, they looked at each other and then said, "And find..." They stopped talking and Yue said, "Like I was saying, we need to find Po and Tigress ASAP."

"Let's move it on," said Vulcan, "And I hope we can get them back." Yue nodded and then Biyu said, "I'll use the Orb to lead us to Po. Mother, use your powers so we can go faster."

"I was thinking the same," Yue replied, "Now let's get a move on!" With that, Yue lifted them all, including herself off the ground and they took off, Biyu told them to go right and they did so.

The warriors flew through a tunnel of darkness with swirling dark energy, they saw all kinds of rock creatures on the walls, they came into an open area and giant Owl Man was coming right for them! Lei charged up his Orb and unleashed its power and it killed the Owl Man. Then they came upon an area with sharp turns, the world began shaping itself again as Yue listened to Biyu on where they needed to go. They went up, down, left, right, in a swirling pattern, they're all getting dizzy, Biyu apologized and then they began going down, deeper into the dark world. Then they saw a light, they wondered why, Biyu said to keep going forward and when they went into a light, it was a time portal! They emerged on the other side to see the Great Chinese War, thousands are fighting for China against the enemy, they're astounded, Biyu told them to go left and then they entered another time portal and it was during World War II at Iwo Jima. They went through another and saw Tower One of the World Trade Center collapsing, on the horrific day of 9/11 2001. Then they emerged out of the time portal and back into the dark world.

"That's the first stages of the Universal Timeline destruction," Yue said, "We'll be able to revisit the past but with no change to what had happened."

The warriors knew time is short for the universe, Mogui's winning so far. They went through a vortex of dark energy, deeper and deeper into the dark world. Biyu told them to go right. They did so and then the Jersey Devil began chasing them! Lei looked at it and it's gaining on them! It ran into them, making Yue lose her grasp on them and they all tumbled onto solid ground but with high walls and a deep abyss below, filled with purple lava. They all got ready for the Jersey Devil as it came back around, then giant centipedes crawl up as giant bats descend from above. Lei stood his ground while Vulcan pulled out his sword and began using it to send the centipedes into the lava. Lei stood by Yue, they glared at the flying beasts. Then they let out a shout before they sent shockwaves of Light to the beasts, red and white met and then they were all destroyed in an instant.

"Whoa!" shouted an awestruck Jupiter. Yue smirked and said, "The more Light we have, the more power we have." She looked at Biyu and asked, "Where to next?"

"Uhm...to the purple lava..." Biyu said with a cringe. Lei shouted "What" and they all were wondering why.

"Maybe a misreading?" Jia suggested, Biyu shook her head, then Butch said, "Hey! I know this trick." They all looked at him, then he did some movements with his arms and then he did a big clap, the purple lava moved to the side, he shouted "Jump" and then he jumped, Yue jumped after him and she dragged the others with her as well.

"Ohhhh myyyyyyy!" Vanessa screamed as they got closer to the lava! The mortals closed their eyes shut and then they slipped between the lava before it shut back up. They all landed on solid ground, Yue looked up to see the lava churning above them but it won't fall towards them. She looked at Butch and said, "Clever."

"I know," Butch said, not showing any points of bragging. Then Yue lifted them all up again and they continued on.

Yue lead them to the left by Biyu's instruction, the Kaftar hoped they were getting close, but mostly Lei. Then Biyu said, "Not too much further! Go forward!" Lei's heart began racing in hope, they're so close! Yue could sense it, so she moved faster, she's sweating as her energy slowly fades away. Where Tokuta is, he's desperately running to tell Mogui the news. Yue's energy is fading, Biyu told her to go right, then Yue said, "My power's fading!"

"Keep going, Madam!" encouraged Lei, "Have faith in the Light!" Yue loved his words, she focused and had more faith in the Light, she did get a bit stronger and then they tumbled into an opening with heavy dark energy swirling around them, the area had cracks in it, it's dark, heavy, null and void. Lei was the first to stand up, he helped Biyu up and asked, "Where to now?!"

"Forward!" Biyu replied. Lei took off like a bullet, leaving them all in the dust. Biyu took off after him followed by the others, Lei got down on all fours, desperate to find his parents. Then he sees in the shadows a silhouette of his father.

"DAD!" he screamed out.

"Did you find him?!" Yue asked, Lei then shouted "Yes" before he began running faster, faster than he has in his life. Lei got up to him and it was his dad, he's unconscious and he doesn't look too good, he looks like he hasn't eaten in days, Lei began shaking him, he held up his Orb, but the Orb never did detect any of Mogui's darkness.

"I FOUND MY FATHER! THE REAL ONE!" Lei shouted at the top of his lungs. The others quickly joined him and Tai Lung and Vanessa nearly teared up when they saw Po, unconscious. Lei put his ear next to Po's chest and then he heard a slow heartbeat.

"He's alive!" Lei said, full of relief. Biyu put the Orb next to Po, and it began glowing normally, finally back with its Holder.

"I will restore him, but I don't know when he'll awake," Yue said, then she hit him with her Light and he was healed, but not awake.

Then someone else was in the shadows...it's standing up with dark glow energy around it. The Kaftar caught it in the corner of his eye, he looked and he knew right away who it was.

"Tigress..." he said. Lei perked his head up, he grabbed the Kaftar's collar and shouted, "MY MOTHER?! WHERE?! HOW?! SHOW ME!" The Kaftar pointed to her, she stepped out, Lei was about to run into her arms, but his joy turned into horror, she has demon red eyes with dark energy surrounding her, she growls at Lei as her glowing purple claws show.

"Mother?!" Lei shouted out of horror. Yue tried restoring Tigress, but she collapsed and her energy faded.

"My...my power's gone..." she breathed out.

"What?!" Neptune shouted out of shock.

"It'll take a few minutes for it to charge..." Yue replied shortly, then Lei said, "We don't have a few minutes!" His mother charged for him, Lei hated to do it, but he double punched his mother away to protect the others, the others wanted to help, but dark figures of themselves came up!

"Oh snap!" Jia said as she got in her fighting stance. Lei formed tears in his eyes as he got ready to face his possessed mother.

* * *

In Mogui's lair, he's still dealing with the gods, he chuckles to himself, the Eight-Pointed Star Prophecy is history, he's imprisoned another god and he's planning another attack.

"MASTER MOGUI!" a desperate voice screamed. Mogui snarled and said, "How DARE you enter without bowing!" He whirled around with an angry look to see a horrified Tokuta.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Tokuta screamed, "But Lei is NOT dead!"

"WHAT?!" Mogui shouted, "But I was told he was dead!" Tokuta shook his head and shouted, "One of the black lions has betrayed us!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?!" Mogui screamed, **"HOW?! THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!"**

"It's the truth, sir! He assisted with the heroes and now they're after Po and Tigress!"

Mogui then caught on fire, purple fire, **"NNNNAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT IS IT! GO FIND THEM! I'LL JOIN YOU! WE MUST BRING THEM DOWN ON THE SPOT! THEY WILL NOT RESCUE PO AND TIGRESS AND THEY WON'T SEE THE LIGHT AGAIN!"**

"Y-Yes sir!" Tokuta, scared of Mogui at the moment, Mogui is burning up with anger and hatred for the Light, he looked at the locket he keeps carrying he threw it and it broke. He fixed it with his powers as he gets a brilliant idea. He briefly smirks before he goes away.

* * *

With the others, Yue is still recharging herself while Biyu defends her and the unconscious Po, the others fight off their dark selves while Lei fights his possessed mother, not wanting to hurt her. He blocked her attacks and knocked her off her feet, Tigress stood back up, Lei blocked his attacks as he tried to talk to her.

"Mother! It's me, your son Lei!" Lei said as he avoided a punch, "Po, your husband, my dad had me and you're kung fu masters! You protected me from the danger I didn't know about, you love and care for me! This isn't you, Mother! I know you're in there!"

His mother kicked him, hard too, Lei recovered, he pulled out his Orb and fired a beam at her, it made her screech in pain, not like his mother's screech at all. Lei put his Orb away and began fighting with kung fu skills.

"Mom! Please! I love you! I know I've been rebellious, but I wanna change! I love you and respect you and Dad more than ever before! I love you, Mother!" Lei shouted as tears came down his eyes before he kicked his mother's stomach. Vulcan brought down most of the dark figures and Jupiter destroyed them with his Orb. They all looked to see Lei fighting his possessed mother, the Kaftar's eyes slightly widened at her appearance.

"Lei! I figured out they have no memory of you, including your dad!" Yue shouted out, "I managed to restore him before he turned like your mother did!"

"How do I restore their memories?!" Lei asked as he dodged his mother, "I don't wanna hurt my Mom!"

"I'm almost charged! Just keep stalling!" Yue told him. Tai Lung ran up to Lei's side, he grabbed Tigress' arms and pinned her to the ground, Tigress tried to break free, Vanessa got on top as well and held her down, even Jupiter, Neptune and Vulcan as well.

"I don't think so," said an ominous voice. Lei looked and he sees Lockuta has returned. Lei charged and began beating him with lightning punches, catching him completely off guard.

"I will NOT have you take my parents away!" Lei shouted out of anger. He kicked Lockuta into a wall, he began punching him without mercy, Biyu looked and she's shocked by Lei's anger, Lei punched Lockuta's face, he grabbed a sharp rock and stabbed his chest repeatedly before stabbing his throat three times and then kicking him away, using his Orb to destroy Lockuta once and for all.

He was breathing in deep, in and out, sweating, fueled with anger, he began getting himself under control again, he's never been that angry in his life, he looked at the blood on his paws, his look turned into fear.

"Oh no...I...I'm a monster..." Lei said out of pure fear. He looked over at the others, Yue's eyes are as wide as dinner plates, Biyu and the Kaftar's eyes are wide too. Lei wanted to break down and bawl, but then his mother broke free of all of the weight put on her by the warriors. She stood up and faced Lei with a deep glare. Yue gained her strength back, she stood up strong and then fired a beam from her staff, instantly, Tigress was cured, she collapsed onto her face, looking all normal again. Lei felt a strong feeling of relief come over him, yet...he looked at his bloodied paws again. He looked at the others as his lips trembled. What did he just do?! Even Jia and the Kaftar's eyes are wide.

Then Lei collapsed on his knees and began bawling, right away, Biyu ran up to him and hugged him, Lei hugged her back, bawling onto her, what did he just do?!"

"I'm a MONSTER! I'M A MONSTER!" he screamed. Vanessa and Tai Lung were horrified when he screamed that, Tigress always considered herself a monster her whole life and now Lei is considering himself one. Yue's lips even trembled as she walked over to the bawling Lei. She put a paw on his shoulder while Tai Lung and Vanessa gave him their own comfort.

"Lei..." Yue said softly, "You need to control your anger...I know you're hurting right now, but you're not a monster..."

"You saw what I did!" Lei screamed out as Biyu hugged him tighter. Yue sighed and said, "Your love and determination for your parents is strong, Lei. But you must find inner peace to have full use of your powers. I know that this is horrifying for you, you're not a monster, you're a complete opposite of one. You're caring, you're nice, and you're a great young man."

Lei's crying began easing, but he's just so horrified. He told them he wants his parents' comfort again and how much he misses being in their loving arms. Yue's lips trembled as Tai Lung, Vanessa, Biyu and Neptune shed their own tears for the poor Lei. Then they heard a soft groan. Lei's head perked up and he saw his mother slightly moving. He limped over to her and turned her over, he begged his mother to wake up. His crying eased more and then he saw his mother's amber eyes open up.

"M-Mom...?" Lei breathed out as his crying eased.

"Wh-Where am I?" Tigress breathed out, "Who am I?" She looked up at Lei and asked, "Who are you? Am I dead" Lei shook his head, before he could say anything, Yue put her hand on his shoulder and said, "She and Po don't remember a thing."

"Then how do we restore their memories?" Jupiter asked. Yue began thinking, she rubbed her temples as Po woke up as well, Jupiter ran over and brought him next to Tigress.

"Where am I?" Po breathed out as he opened his droopy eyes. Yue continued to think and then she said, "Lei you must connect yourself with them physically and spiritually. Think of all the great times you had together and it will feed them some memories, and Tai Lung, Vanessa, Jia, Biyu, the Kaftar, Neptune, Jupiter and Vulcan will have to as well. I'll use my Light to help."

"What will it do?" Lei asked.

"It will give some memory back and it will restore their entire memory of their lives and their memories of you," Yue explained.

"They will remember things about me, that's for sure," the Kaftar said, crossing his arms. Tai Lung held back a chuckle.

"Let's do it," Lei said, wiping away the tears. Then Yue said, "And I'll create a portal to get us out ASAP."

"You won't rescue them!" a booming voice shouted.

Lei gasped and they all looked to see Mogui's huge face show up. Lei's anger came back, he glared deeply and shouted, "NO! NOT NOW!"

"Yes!" Mogui shouted, "You all will die!"

Then thousands of black lions showed up while they all got ready for them, Lei's body was fueled with anger, he hates Mogui!

**A/N: WOO HOO! :D They found Po and Tigress and Lei called himself a monster?! O_O Sound familiar?! But now, Mr. McCrankPants (Mogui) shows up and wants to bring Lei and the others down! I HATE MOGUI TOO! REVIEW! :D**


	16. The Fight for Freedom

**A/N: This chapter's a bit shorter, but intense. And people, what happened to the reviews? There were plenty before chapter 13. What gives? Well, I'll keep writing, I just don't like silent readers. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15 – The Fight for Freedom**

Lei faces the huge face of Mogui in the dark clouds with a deep, burning glare at him, he's the most ticked and desperate to get out of there, Jia growled at Mogui and the black lions while Vulcan pulled out his huge orange sword, the Kaftar stood by Lei, ready for them.

"You losers think you can handle ME?! Mogui?! The Immortal Eternal Darkness Lord of the Universe?!" Mogui shouted.

"Mogui, this madness has got to stop!" Yue shouted, "The darkness shall fall and light will prevail!"

"You are NOT who you say you are, Madam Yue! You're a liar to them! You're a fraud!" Mogui shouted.

"NOOO!" Lei roared out of pure anger, his hands clinching into fists, "YOU are the FRAUD! Light is stronger than darkness! And YOU will FALL!" Yue was impressed Lei wasn't afraid to face up to Mogui like that, the black lions cackled and shouted, "No! Yue is the..." he couldn't finish when Lei shouted out of pure anger and began firing the beams from his Orb.

"ATTAAACCCKKKK!" Mogui shouted. The black lions charged, Vulcan stepped forward and used his sword to send many flying, Jupiter began firing his laser gun while Neptune took to the sky and fired his gun like a maniac at the black lions. Jia charged up her Chi and threw a couple of yellow balls at the black lions while Madam Yue faced off with Mogui, she fired her Light as him, Light and Dark collided and they fought above the battlefield while Biyu watched her mother with worry, she sees her Light is fading and she's weaker than last time.

Lei and the Kaftar worked alongside one another, protecting Po and Tigress, which is odd for the Kaftar, but why? The Kaftar punched away several black lions while Lei spun around very fast and fired a blue beam from his left hand, taking out a lot of black lions, but more and more just keep coming! Lei doubled punched a black lion, he grabbed the Kaftar and threw him into a group of 30 black lions, he took them all out in seconds! Yue falls to the ground, Lei helped her up and she blocked another attack from Mogui, she growled and then launched a big beam of Light at him, making him slightly wince. Yue went back to fight him while Lei held his mother, he concentrated on getting her memory back, the Kaftar punched away several black lions.

"Lei! It's not the right time to do that!" the Kaftar said before he spin-kicked one and punched two more. Lei seemed reluctant, but he did put her back down, he stayed by her side, wanting to protect her and Po.

Yue send a huge beam up to Mogui, he blocked it as Yue panted, she's getting weaker. Mogui fired a beam from his mouth and then it knocked Yue to the ground!

"HA HA HA!" Mogui laughed, "Such a disgrace! You're weak!" Yue glared at Mogui, she believed in the Light stronger and she got even stronger, she went back up to fight him.

Lei fights off a black lion while Butch covers him, he's still protecting his mother and father, he's getting really worked up again. A black lion scratched his arm with a knife, Lei roars and then he kicks the lion's head, snapping its neck! Lei saw a black lion going for his woozy parents he roared "No" and then he fired a red beam at the black lion. He's had enough! He screamed, threw his Orb into the air and then let out a huge flash of light! It took out most of the thousands of black lions. Mogui ROARED, it echoed throughout his world and then thousands more, maybe a million came charging! Lei gasped in horror, but then his anger and determination kicked in again. Jupiter charged up his Orb and began working with Lei, hoping to gain a bigger advantage.

Yue's having problems, she's believing in the Light with all of her might, but Mogui keeps overpowering her. Biyu's very worried now, her mother was put down five times, Mogui launches his powers at the mortals, but Biyu jumped into action and managed to block all of them, when Mogui saw her, she knew she was in trouble.

"A daughter?! You have a daughter?!" Mogui shouted.

Yue gasped, she looked to see Biyu had come out of her hiding to save her.

"Oh, Biyu..." Yue said with a sigh.

Then Yue jumped into action, she protected her daughter from Mogui's wrath, Biyu protected her and the warriors who're still fighting like wildfire. Neptune shouts "Cheesecakes" and destroys 20 black lions while Jupiter shouts "For Saturn" and he takes out 100 or so black lions. Show off. Vulcan saved Vanessa from being killed, the warriors are battered and bruised, but Lei's the least hurt. Lei fired another big beam from his Orb and took out hundreds of black lions, Jia tried to use her Orb, but it only made a small beam, much to her anger. A black lion tried to kill her but the Kaftar stopped it. Yue takes out the black lions closest to the warriors before she went back up to fight Mogui. Lei went back to his parents, they're still alive but woozy, not knowing who they are. Lei made physical contact with both of them, really wanting them back, then a glow emerged from his hands, Po and Tigress slightly gasped, then they recalled who Lei looked, Jia saw Lei's hands softly glowing, she saw black lions going for him, she snarled before she began defending him from the black lions. Po and Tigress looked at Lei.

"L-Lei?" Tigress said weakly.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Lei asked, feeling a bit of hope.

"Where are we? Who are we?" Po asked.

Lei looked up and pulled away, hoping Mogui wouldn't see that he's the Eternal Light, at least his parents know who he is! Lei began fighting off black lions as Jia joins him.

"Don't try it yet!" she warned.

Lei began fighting alongside with her, man, they make great partners! They punched, kicked and dodged black lions while Yue still has trouble against Mogui. Tai Lung helps and injured Vanessa while Biyu protects them, they and the Kaftar joined up with Lei and Jia, fighting alongside them. Vulcan launches many more black lions into a deep abyss. Mogui threw some dark matter at Vulcan. Vulcan dodged it and he threw his sword on purpose, taking out 10 black lions, he straightened his hand out and his sword came back into his hand and he began fighting once again. Yue pants and sweats as she struggles to hold up against Mogui, then Mogui threw a big punch and she fell to the ground, dropping her staff!

"MOTHER!" Biyu shouted out of pure horror.

Mogui launched a beam at her, and it greatly injured her! Lei saw what was happening Mogui cackled as the black lions retreated, but why?

"Hey! Did we win already?" Neptune asked.

"Not exactly!" Mogui shouted, "Time to face your nightmare again, Lei! And this time, I will destroy your parents' souls!"

"NOOOO!" Lei roared.

Then to his growing horror, tentacles emerged from underneath the surface, Jia grabbed Tigress and the Kaftar grabbed Po, they ran a safer distance from the tentacle figure as it moves its tentacles around, it begins to look for them! Lei's eyes widened in anger, replacing the fear.

"BEHOLD! Your worst nightmare Lei! Prepare to lose your parents and friends for eternity!" Mogui shouted before he cackled loudly.

The tentacles came out more and they began glowing a deep purple color, Yue is still injured, Lei tossed her staff to her, she managed to grab it, before she healed herself, the ground shook and she dropped it. Lei tried to grab it, but the Kaftar pulled him back when a tentacle SLAMMED in front of him, when it lifted up, the staff was broken in two!

"NOOOOO!" Biyu and Lei shouted. Lei's anger overtook him again, he breathes in and out as his eyes fill up with anger.

"RUN!" Tai Lung shouted. They began running again, it's a repeat of the same nightmare and Lei's gonna lose his parents and friends forever! He prayed it was a nightmare, but it is not! Biyu helps her injured mother. A tentacle slammed in front of them, Mogui cackled as the tentacle figure reached out for them, it's game over. Lei's anger...overwhelming, fiercer than the fiercest star in the universe, pure, burning, intense, boiling anger. His eyes glowed a white aura, his hands glowed as he felt a strong power come to him, he looked at his friends in danger and a tentacle grabbed them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lei screamed at the top of his lungs, "NAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" He fired a huge Light beam at the tentacle figure's tentacle and it sliced off like no problem. Lei reached out for Yue's broken staff and it came flying into his hand, the warriors look at him in awe, he's glowing with a white aura around him! He tossed the staff to Yue, she caught it, it's restored!

"WHAT?!" Mogui shouted, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

Lei roared, louder than a lion and shouted, "MOGUI! YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY FRIENDS AND PARENTS FROM ME! EVER!"

Then he screamed at the top of his lungs again, he began flying and fired Light at the tentacles, he ROARED as he attacked them, he flew through the tentacles, coming out the other side and they fall off like weak sticks from a small tree. All of the warriors, including Mogui watched in astonishment at what was going on. Lei then went down into the deep abyss and then the creature began roaring in pain with bright streaks of light coming out of the abyss. Lei came flying out, he's glowing pure white light, Yue's never seen someone fight like him, Jia's hands became limp while the Kaftar couldn't even speak, and Vulcan dropped his sword in astonishment while Neptune fainted. The creature came out, it has hundreds of sharp teeth, its demon red eyes glared at Lei, who glared back.

"The...Eternal Light?!" Mogui shouted out of shock.

Lei glared at Mogui, knowing he knew, and said, "Yes...I am the Eternal Light..." Mogui gasped and shouted, "The Eternal Light! **DESTROY HIM! ALL OF YOU! NOW!**"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Lei shouted.

He dashed at the tentacle figure, he went into his mouth, he attacked the inside as it began to balloon in size, then, using his strength, he lifted the tentacle figure out of the abyss, he came out, glowing in light, and then he kicked it! Mogui tried to attack, but Lei avoided it and attacked Mogui! Mogui ROARED in pain. Lei avoided another attack before he said to himself, "50 yard attempt field goal..." He's acting he's on the football team. He flew to the top of a cliff, in his fighting stance, glaring at Mogui. He launched another huge amount of energy and Mogui winced in pain.

"Lei goes for the attempt..." Lei whispered to himself. He let out a shout again and began running real fast on a trail of Light. Mogui sends creatures to get him, but Lei glowed brighter and more streaks of Light came out and destroyed them! A giant rock bird came right at him, Lei avoided him by inches and destroyed him. Then Lei came upon the wounded tentacle figure, he then screams, "Here's the kick! Sha-zam!" Then his foot glowed bright before he kicked the figure right at Mogui!

"WHOA!" Mogui shouted. The figure roared as it head towards Mogui, then it hit him and he and the figure went flying back into the world, Lei landed on his feet and then a loud explosion...BADA BADA BOOM! A big light show went on, scattering the darkness around, some of it even disappeared while the others gawked with their jaws dropped. Lei looked up and Mogui was gone, he gave a victorious grin.

"The kick is good!" he said to himself.

Then he collapsed onto his knees out of exhaustion, Biyu and Yue ran up to him while the others just gawked at what had just happened. Biyu helped Lei up who couldn't stand, he pants and sweats as he tries to stand.

"I...I think I overexerted myself..." Lei breathed out, "Woof!" He turned back to normal while Yue tried to find the right words to say.

"Lei...that...that was incredibly phenomenal!" Yue said with wide eyes, "You...you really are the Eternal Light..."

"How...how did you do it?!" Biyu asked in pure amazement. Lei shook his head and said, "I...I don't know about the Light part...but I was even angrier than I was before...I...I didn't want to fail after we rescued my parents...and...I didn't want y'all killed..." Lei closed his eyes and composed himself, telling himself he's not a monster, he's not a monster while Yue and Biyu looked at each other with amazed looks. Yue looked at Lei

"Lei...you really do have a flame within you," she said, "But having anger isn't what you need to fight Mogui, find peace, not anger. If you have peace, things become more possible."

Lei nodded, "Yeah...I just...stole the show from Mogui...that's...that's huge..."

"Universal huge," said Biyu, "Now he's gonna be full force after us..." Lei nodded, he didn't want to hear anymore. Then his mind came back to his parents, he managed to stand up, a bit woozy, but he recovered. He pushed his way back to his parents who're awestruck, but didn't know what the Eternal Light was or who they were.

"Let's get their memories back," Lei said as the warriors tried to recover from their shock.

"Lei..." Jia said, voice full of disbelief, "How...how did you..." Lei shook his head, "I don't know, but I wanna be able to use it fully."

Then they heard a deep rumbling sound, acting fast, Yue ran up to them and said, "We don't have time for that, we need to get out. Mogui's gone for now, but he'll be back." Lei held in a groan, he wants his parents to remember him.

"Biyu, let's create a portal now," Yue said.

Biyu got right on it, she began creating a portal and Yue began helping while Tai Lung picked up Tigress and the Kaftar picked up Po.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Mogui shouted.

He breathed out fire and Lei blocked it off with his Orb, Jupiter stood by his side, helping him, Mogui sent out more black lions, Lei roared and then his flame caused more white aura to come out of his fists and then destroy all black lions in sight. Shen shot a vial at Lei, but Lei dodged it, the Kaftar looked at it and he saw it was Black Poison.

"Black Poison!" he warned them.

"Hurry Madam Yue!" Butch shouted.

"Working on it!" Yue said. Biyu charged up some more and then she created half of the portal, Mogui knew there was something with his world, he wondered what though, as the portal came up more and more black lions kept coming. Mogui's trying desperately to destroy them, Yue put a shield around them and then they noticed darkness was escaping out of the world. What?!

"Uhh...Madam Yue..." Jia said pointing at it. Yue looked, when Lei saw it, he gasped, "That...that doesn't look right..."

"Oh!" Butch shouted, "For the love of...Lei, what did you do?! What did you do?!"

"I wish I knew!" Lei said. Mogui only cackled and said, "Now you will see my hallucinations in your pathetic world, if you can get out!" Lei glared deeper at Mogui, he tried activating his powers, but they wouldn't come, he can only use his Orb.

"Lei the portal is made!" Yue shouted.

Mogui roared as he tried to keep them from escaping, Tai Lung jumped in first, the Kaftar, Neptune, Jupiter and Vulcan went next. Mogui tried to grab them, but Yue and Biyu stopped him from doing so, Jia went next, followed by Vanessa, and then Butch. Mogui roared and shouted, "Such disgraces! Madam Yue is a disgrace!" Lei didn't listen, then he jumped for the portal, but one black lion grabbed him, Lei punched him and then he jumped into the portal followed by Biyu and then Yue, the portal closed before Mogui launched a dark beam.

"**NAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"** Mogui screamed at the top of his lungs, **"YOU IDIOTS! THEY GOT AWAY! IMPOSSIBLE!"**

He went away and mumbled to himself, "Curse that Eternal Light...he made me, Mogui, look like a pathetic wimp, I was overpowered by that little brat! UGH! I'm gonna send my full troops out upon the world, even if I have to burn it all down!"

He decided to start with China and spread outward he sent more black lions in other parts of the world and shouted, "Kill everything in sight! All must fall! Do NOT rest until you find them!" The black lions obeyed while Mogui decided to do something with his locket, he smiled evilly before he went away.

**A/N: YES! :D They escaped! :D Such epicness huh? Well, review please, and please type a review, it's so simple. It makes me wonder if you're really into the story or not if you don't post a review. Please review. Well, later!**


	17. A family again

**A/N: You guys love heartwarming chapters? Well, you've got one! :D Here you go! Enjoy.**

**C****hapter 16 – A family again**

The warriors landed safely in a beautiful opening with blue skies, golden sun, and luscious tall green grass. Jupiter pulled out his GPS of the map of the world and he sees they're at Tiree, Scotland, one of the sunniest places in all of Scotland.

"Madam Yue," Jupiter said as Yue stood back up.

"Yes Jupiter?" Yue asked. Jupiter walked over and showed her the GSP, and her eyes slightly widened.

"Whoops...I didn't mean to get us here..." she said.

"Where are we?" Jia asked as she cracked her neck and back. Yue looked at them and said, "I was in such a hurry, we ended up not in China, but Scotland."

"Scotland?!" Neptune asked, excited, "Now I can play the Highland Bagpipe I won in the Checkers tournament 200 years ago!" Everyone looked at Neptune with a raised eyebrow, then he said, "Hey, I wanted to save it for the right moment." **(A/N: It's an instrument in Scotland)**

Lei closed his eyes in a bit of annoyance, he got down on his knees between his parents, he looked up at Yue and said, "Madam...I wanna get their memories back."

"And we shall do that," Yue replied, she looked at the others and said, "Everyone, place one hand on them, I will shine my Light upon all of you. Concentrate. Focus, and we should restore their memories."

"Let's do it," Lei said as he put a hand on Po and Tigress' heads, Jia put hers down next and she was followed by the others, then everyone had their hands on them. They focused on them, as Yue shone her Light down upon them, the memories brought back through the ones with their hands on Po and Tigress flowed from their minds and copied it over to their minds.

_Remember me, remember me, please remember me,_ Lei pleaded with them as he recalled the fun times they had together, laughing, playing, being around one another and loved on one another, the memories are coming in to Po and Tigress, it's like feeding a bottomless pit, but Yue kept going for it while Lei concentrated even harder. The others are hard at it too, even Neptune was focused on them. What they didn't know is that Lei entered their subconscious, their mind. In their minds, Lei finds himself in a golden area, surrounded by flowers and peach trees with peach blossoms softly blowing in the air.

"Wh-Where am I?" Lei asked softly, his face was filled with wonder, curiosity, and amazement of the beauty.

"Hey Lei..." said a familiar voice. Lei, recognizing that voice, he whirled around to see Po and Tigress. His eyes got real big and he formed a big grin. He took off on all fours and then he grasped both of his parents in a huge hug.

"M-Mom! D-Dad!" Lei choked out, he looked into their loving eyes and asked, "Wh-Where am I?"

"You're in our subconscious," Tigress explained, "You're connected with Po and I's minds."

"Really?" Lei asked out of amazement, "Awesome!" Po chuckled and said, "I hardly ever hear you say that."

"Well, I have awesome parents, and I so want you guys back, please come back to me, I don't want you to leave me again!" Lei said as he cried onto their shoulders. Po and Tigress smiled warmly as they hugged their son back, Lei sobbed onto them, tears of joy and then he said, "Remember me! Get your memories back."

Back in the real world, Po and Tigress were slightly glowing, then a flash of light came and they all flew back, including Lei. He sat up to look at them, they're breathing but unconscious. Lei went up to them, he looked at Yue and asked, "Did it work?"

Yue nodded, "It should've worked. Once they wake up, they should remember everything."

"And I think we need to get to shelter," said Biyu. They all wondered why, then they heard a deep rumbling sound, they looked to see some dark clouds coming towards them, a thunderstorm.

"Oh boy," said Jupiter. He looked at Vulcan and said, "We need to contact the others and let them know we're okay and..." Vulcan and Neptune held up broken radios, making Jupiter groan, "Oh crud..." Madam Yue collapsed to the ground, Biyu knelt down and helped her up.

"Mother, are you okay?" Biyu asked in a concerned tone.

"Mmm..." Yue groaned, "I...my power's fading...I'm about too weak to face up to Mogui..." Everyone looked at one another, knowing that is very bad news, Vanessa stepped forward and said, "Well, we need to get moving ASAP. Let's get Po and Tigress to shelter and then we'll move on."

"Right," said Yue, "Nightfall...do you have the map?"

"No, it's back at your place," the Kaftar replied as he crossed his arms, "I got Biyu to put it back there for safekeeping." Yue nodded and the thunder got a little louder as lightning flashed through the cloud.

"Let's get to shelter," said Yue.

With that, Tai Lung picked up Tigress while the Kaftar carried Po. They found shelter in a cave, Yue would teleport them back to her home, but she's too weak at the moment. Biyu straightened it up so it would be more comfy for all of them, it's a casual shelter so Mogui wouldn't spot them too easy. The cave gave them a great view of the ocean, Lei loves looking at the ocean especially during sunrise or sunset. Tai Lung and the Kaftar put Po and Tigress down on a blanket, covering them up with one. Jia looked at Lei as he stayed by his parents and she...hates what he's been through. The thunderstorm pour down torrential downpour and it's very cold in the cave, but Vanessa planned ahead, she started a fire and it got warm. Lei always stayed by his parents, watching them let out little breaths, Biyu and Jupiter watched out for any danger, Vulcan tried to fix the radios, but they're ruined. Neptune played cards with Yue as she recovered while the others recovered from their wounds.

A few hours pass, and night is coming, the rain is easing some, most of the warriors, except Jia, Yue and Lei are asleep. Lei's been praying that his parents would be okay, he just wants to be in their loving arms again. Yue decided to go over to him, she sat next to him, Lei looked out of the corner of his eye to look at her.

"Lei..." Yue said softly. Lei sighed and said, "I forgot to tell you this...but I was in their sub consciousness, Yue nodded and said, "First contact with them."

"Briefly," Lei replied, he looked at Yue and said, "Dang that Mogui, he's so evil, why does this have to happen to the universe, especially all of the lives that have been lost?"

Yue sighed, "I can't fully understand why dark things must happen, Lei. Mogui's gotten so blind he just doesn't care for anyone but himself."

"And I really hate for what Mogui has done to me," Lei said, slightly upset again.

"Revenge and anger aren't the answer. You should not repay evil with evil, but with the goodness of your heart. You need to learn to have peace within you, and be forgiving towards others."

Yue's words always reached Lei's heart, Lei's never met anyone like her before, she's so wise and always calm in a dangerous situation.

"Thanks Madam..." Lei said softly, "But...I will never find peace within myself until..."

"Mmmmppphhh..." Tigress groaned. Lei immediately looked over there. Lei's prayers were answered when Tigress opened her amber eyes, she looked around to see herself in a cave, she looked up to see Lei, who's overjoyed to see his mother awake.

"M-Mom...?" he muttered in a tiny voice. Tigress groaned as she slowly sat up, Jia came to Yue's side and softly gasped when she saw Tigress awake.

"L-Lei...? Where am I? I remember closing my eyes for death...and I remember waking up here..." Tigress said softly.

"You...you remember the Eight-Pointed Star Prophecy?" Yue asked, Tigress nodded and said, "Y-Yes...what happened? And what're you doing here?" She saw Jia and then she asked, "What're you doing here?"

"I'm a Chosen One," Jia said, crossing her arms, but relieved to see Tigress awake. Before Tigress could say anything, Lei got on top of her and grasped her in a huge hug, he began crying onto her fur, tears of joy, Tigress hugged her son back and he said, "M-Mom! I love you so much! I'm so sorry for disobeying you before, I wanna start my relationship with you and Dad over. I love you, Mom! I will never disobey you again!" He looked into her eyes and said, "I love you, Mom! I had to do hard things, but now I got you back!" Without thinking, Lei smacked his lips right onto his mother's lips, shocking her and making Jia and Yue slightly widen their eyes.

"Did he just kiss her mouth?" Jia whispered to Yue, Yue nodded and said, "Yes...a sign of true love indeed." Lei pulled back and hugged his mother, "I will take my punishments as heavy as they will ever be! I don't care about my stuff anymore, all I care is for you and Dad!"

"That's a strong saying," said a voice. Lei gasped and he sees his dad awake, "Dad!" Then he got on top of him and hugged him, kissing his cheek and head several times while Tigress smiled, Yue smiled while Jia cracked a small smile.

"I love you so much, Mom and Dad! I wanna spend the rest of my life with you! Don't ever leave me again!" Lei cried out as tears streamed down his face.

"And we love you too, Lei," Po said softly as he rubbed his son's back before he hugged him, Tigress sat up and hugged her son and husband, Lei got off his dad and hugged them both, tears streamed down all of their eyes, Yue felt a tear of happiness trickle down her cheek while Jia's trying to compose herself. Biyu saw Po and Tigress awake and Lei sobbing onto their shoulders, her face turned into happiness, she woke the others up and said, "Po and Tigress are awake!"

"What?!" Tai Lung said as he sat upright, then he and Vanessa saw them awake, PO and Tigress smiled at them.

"Oh my gosh!" Vanessa screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks, "DO YOU KNOW WHAT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH?! OH, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN!"

Vanessa consumed them all in a huge and Tai Lung hugged them as well, all are in a tearful reunion, the Kaftar looks up and his eyes slightly widen when he sees they're awake. He stayed back, not wanting to ruin the moment...yet. Lei kisses his parents' cheeks and foreheads, telling them how much he loves them. Neptune smiled and said, "YAY! Po and Tigress are back!"

"Such an honor to see you two again," Vulcan said with a smile.

"And you guys are here too?" Po asked, shocked but happy to see them.

"Yes," said Jupiter, "It's a long story."

Lei kissed his mother's cheek again, then he stopped, he smiled widely as he felt peace come to him, he pulled back, Po and Tigress saw him and he looked more peaceful than they had ever seen him. Yue smiled while Jia looked away to wipe away a tear.

"Remember Lei," Tigress said softly, "We're always gonna be with you, we love you, Lei, and want what's best for you."

"And I regret disobeying you...but I still must face the danger..." Lei explained.

Tigress slightly frowned and said, "Yes. Yes you must." Jia decided to excuse herself, she went outside, a bit away from the cave and then she began weeping. Why?

"Hello," the Kaftar said, Tigress' eyes widened, she looked up and she saw the Kaftar, she gasped as her eyes widened in anger.

"YOU!" she roared. She jumped up and began attacking him, punching him out of the cave!

"Tigress!" Yue shouted.

"What is HE doing here?" Po asked. Yue didn't answer, she went after Tigress while the others did as well. Tigress continues to fight the Kaftar, who's defending himself then he said, "It's not as it seems!"

"Sure it ISN'T! You're a monster! STAY AWAY FROM MY SON! How are you alive?!" Tigress roared. Yue came out and then she grabbed both of them with her powers.

"YUE! Let me GO! Let me at him!" Tigress roared.

"Tigress! You will not fight him!" Yue said with a glare. "WHAT?! He is A MONSTER!"

"And he's helping us!"

"WHY?! He's tried to kill me and my friends multiple times, and you're trusting him?!" Tigress roared, her eyes are fueled with anger.

"I've made a deal with him, I've been monitoring him for 24/7, he's not done anything to harm your son!"

"Couldn't you get someone ELSE to help and let him stay in the Underworld?!" Tigress demanded.

"No! He is the only one good enough to help us find the Orbs scattered across the Earth and possibly the Solar System! He's created a map and we know where they all are!"

"I DON'T TRUST HIM!" Tigress roared, "I AM NOT WORKING WITH HIM AGAIN!"

"Well, if you want to save the universe, you must! We found an Orb he located and it was exactly right! I believe we can find the Orbs now," Yue explained while Lei looked up at his mother.

"You're not as wise as I thought you were!" Tigress shouted, making Lei gasp, "You...you left my son in the hands of...of my worst enemy! I can NEVER forgive Nightfall for what he has done to me and my friends!"

"Like I told Lei, anger isn't the way to resolve things, Tigress, I know this is hard for you, but Nightfall can get us to where we need to be."

"I don't want anything to do with him!"

"Mom! He's helped us so far!" Lei said, stepping forth, Tigress gasped, she looked at Lei, "You too, Lei?! You're choosing the Kaftar?!"

"I stay away from him, I don't trust him, but I trust Yue. I know what he's done to you and Dad in the past, but he's not trying to destroy me."

"He could!"

"That's why I stay near Vanessa and Tai Lung! Mother, I don't get close to him, and he knows that I'm the Eternal Light!"

Po gasped, "The...the Eternal Light?! What is that?" Lei looked at his dad and said, "I'll explain later."

"I don't know about this," Tigress snarled. Lei stepped forward, he looked at Yue and said, "Put her down." Yue put Tigress down and Lei wrapped his arms around her.

"Mother," he said softly, "I've come to love and respect you and Dad more than ever. I trained hard for you and I want to rescue the universe, I couldn't find peace without you and Dad, and I kept having faith in Yue and the Light, and I know that there's no other option to ask for Nightfall's help. He's under complete supervision, he's not tried anything as of this time."

Tigress sighed, "Lei..." Lei hugged his mother tight and said, "I'll stay with you, I don't wanna leave your side again, I'll protect you. I promise." Tigress was a bit surprised about Lei's words, she could sense the sincere in his voice. She began thinking, hard. She hates the Kaftar, but Yue and even her own son tells her they must rely on him. Sighing, she breathed out "Fine". Then she began walking away, not wanting to be near the Kaftar. Yue put the Kaftar down as Tigress walked off with Lei.

"You really do love one another," the Kaftar said, crossing his arms. Tigress snarled, she shot him a glare, "I do. We all love one another. Unlike you, you've never loved anyone and never had a family."

The Kaftar formed a serious look, he closed his eyes, and then opened them and said in a serious tone, "I did have a family once." Tigress scoffed and walked off, while Lei began to wonder, Po joined up with his wife and child, sitting under a tree with Lei in between them.

"Lei, I know you know this, but stay near us, and away from that Kaftar," Tigress said, "I don't want him to try anything with you."

"Your mother's right, son," Po said, "We know what's best. Stay away from the Kaftar and near us."

"I got it, Mom and Dad," Lei replied, "I'll do what you said." Lei hugged both of his parents again, Po and Tigress hugged him back as he began lightly crying onto their shoulders again, he kept telling them he loves him, he won't leave them, and for them not to leave him. Jia watched them from the shadows, she had a frown on her face, she looked away as more tears leaked down her face, softly weeping.

Lei stayed with his parents, never leaving their side, they laid underneath the tree for a couple of hours, enjoying one another's company in the cold day until it turned into night. But they had a fire next to them to keep themselves warm. Yue smiled at the family, she knows Lei's love for his parents are stronger than ever, and Po and Tigress' love are stronger than ever too. Lei kisses them more than he normally does, letting them know he loves them to death. Lei sat up and looked at his mother.

"Mother, I wanted to enjoy our time together, but we must get moving, and you should know what the Eternal Light is," Lei explained. Tigress raised an eyebrow and Po did as well, they both sat up and Po asked, "What is the Eternal Light?"

Lei took in a deep breath, he told his mother and father about the adventure he had without them, about finding the Black Stones, finding out Jia is a Chosen One, she greatly rebuked it, Biyu and Yue trained him some in kung fu, told him about his Eternal Flame. Po and Tigress listened with great interest about his tale as he tells them about them journeying into Vegas and through the dark world, Lei sobbed onto his mother when he felt like he killed her when it was dark energy disguised as her. Lei recovered and went on, Tigress jumped when he told her he and Jia were briefly alone with the Kaftar, they would've been ready, he told them about the creatures, their dark selves, and the Jersey Devil. He explained the legend of the Eternal Light and Po and Tigress were shocked to the core.

"...and that's why the Valley of Peace was destroyed," Lei concluded. Po and Tigress looked at each other with wide eyes, they knew it wasn't anyone's fault but Mogui's, they knew it wasn't Lei's fault for sure. Po and Tigress both sighed and Po said, "Now, Lei, you're gonna be in our full protection, we will not let Mogui get to you."

Lei nodded, "I believe in you and Mom." Po smiled at Lei and he hugged him, Lei hugged back while Tigress rubbed her son's back. Then she asked, "How's Jia been treating you?" Lei was caught off guard by the question, he pulled away from his dad and faced his mother.

"She's been treating me nicer, I've told her if she needs someone to talk to, I'm there for her, Yue told me she's in great pain and she needs talking to," Lei replied. Po and Tigress nodded, they knew Jia was loyal to Lei, and Lei wants to help her.

"I think I should talk with her," Lei said. Tigress nodded and said, "Good luck."

Lei went to go find her, while he looks in the cave, he doesn't know she's in the forest, vowing to herself, taking back the emotions, she doesn't wanna look soft, she's so enraged and upset, she doesn't want anything to do with emotions.

"How can I look so weak and pathetic? I'm a hard warrior not some lunatic softie! I'm staying hard!" she told herself.

Right then and there, she became her mean self again, determining herself to stay strong and not let her emotions get out to anyone.

**A/N: (cries happily) Such a heartwarming reunion! :') It shows the love Lei had for his parents and he kissed Tigress on the mouth! XD Heartwarming, but a bit funny too, and Tigress isn't happy at ALL about the Kaftar, listen to her Lei. Well, don't be a silent reader, REVIEW! :D**


	18. Lei uncovers Jia's past

**A/N: AAAGHHHH! I couldn't hold it back anymore so for all of you Jia fans, enjoy! :D**

**C****hapter 17 – Lei uncovers Jia's past**

Lei looks for Jia, he's not found her in the cave, Madam Yue is still recovering from the harsh battle, escape, and recovering Po and Tigress' memories. He scratched his head, wondering where she is. He sighed, he walked over to Biyu.

"Biyu, have you seen Jia?" Lei asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Uhm...I haven't seen her for half an hour," Biyu replied, "Why're you looking for her?"

"I just wanna talk with her, she needs to unleash her emotions and activate her Orb," Lei replied. Biyu nodded and said, "Well, I haven't seen her. Sorry Lei."

Lei sighed, he was slightly disappointed, he looked at Biyu and said, "Thanks for your help. How's your mother?" Biyu sighed and said, "She's recovering, but no telling when. She is the only one who can get us back without being detected."

"Well, I'm gonna go talk with Jia and get to the bottom of things," Lei replied, then Biyu said, "And we need to train you more later, time is short. Mogui's men are tearing up China to find us."

Lei cringed but he nodded, "I understand." With that, he walked off to find Jia. Lei began looking for Jia, he knows she likes to be isolated if she's upset or something. He looked around for the isolated areas, he needed to talk with her, not that he's in love with her, he doesn't want the same pain to happen again like it did with Jinjing, he cares for her and wants to help. He began walking to the forest not too far away but pretty isolated. He looks around for Jia and for danger, he heard someone grunting and shouting as well the bark of trees breaking, he heard a smash, he trotted ahead and he gasped when he saw Jia smashing down trees, she's trying to stay strong in herself, not wanting anything to do with emotions.

"J-Jia?" Lei said. Jia looked over at him with a deep glare, she snarled at him.

"Don't mess with me," she threatened, "I don't wanna talk with anyone at this point." Lei's eyes slightly widened, Jia has gotten closer to him, and she's acting all mean towards him.

"Jia, you're destroying trees, we've gotten closer and..."

"Don't take advantage over me!" Jia snarled. Lei's eyes widened, "I'm not trying to take advantage over you. I wanna help you."

"Help me?! If you wanna help me, then leave me alone!" Jia shouted before she kicked down a tree, breaking it in half.

"Jia! You're not a dark being! What caused you to change? I'm here for you, Jia! I care about you, and I don't want to see you like this," Lei said in a desperate tone. Jia felt a twinge of emotion come to her, she's learning she's not so 'hard' like she says. She growled, gaining herself back, "I don't want anything to do with emo..." She stopped herself, not wanting to say the word. Lei knew what she was gonna say.

"Jia, there's nothing wrong with showing emotions. I showed them all the time and..."

"NO!" Jia roared, "I'm NOT you! Mr. Big shot! You're better in Kung Fu than I am, you don't care about me!"

Lei was horrified by Jia's words, he hates to hear her say them.

"I don't get better in Kung Fu to compete, I committed myself to get my parents back, and I'm telling the truth here. You're loyal to me and Yue, we're here for you." Jia snarled, she wanted to scream at Lei, but his words and how trustworthy he is to her, she couldn't scream.

"Leave me alone," Jia requested.

Lei sighed, "If I did, I wouldn't call myself your friend. I know you're tough and brutal, Jia. But you can still be if..."

"I've had enough!" Jia shouted, holding in the tears. Lei sighed.

"Jia..." said a feminine voice. Jia's head perked up and her eyes widened, Lei looked around too.

"What was that?" Lei asked. Jia shook her head, "I'm not sure...but it..." They looked around and then Jia heard the voice call her name again. She took off while Lei shouted "Wait" he took off after her.

Jia ran through the forest, she's looking around for the source of the voice, she knew Lei was following her, but she wanted to see who was calling her. Then they came to a small opening and Jia gasped, there was a female tiger with black pants a white shirt on with a red dragon on it, she looked a bit like Jia, only older, and next to her was a snow leopard with brown eyes, he looked nice and slender, he had black pants on, they smiled warmly at Jia whose eyes are as wide as dinner plates, her mouth fell agape. Lei emerged from the woods and he saw Jia gawking at the two figures.

"You...you're alive..." Jia said out of disbelief. The female tiger smiled warmly and said, "We've always been. We've been searching so long for you." Jia held back the tears. She ran up to them and grasped the female tiger in a tight hug, she sobbed onto her shoulder, Lei's eyes were wide.

_Are...are they her parents?_ Lei thought. He wanted to find out for himself, Jia hugged the panda and he hugged her back. The female tiger looked to see Lei, then she asked, "And who's this?" Jia looked and she saw Lei, Lei smiled but then he tripped, he accidentally dropped the Orb he was carrying, the tiger and snow leopard gasped.

"Put that thing away!" the panda said. Lei raised an eyebrow, he was confused, but then he remembered, dark energy disguised as someone who someone might know.

"Put the Orb away, Lei," Jia said, "They want it put away." Lei slightly cringed and then he said a bit sadly, "I bet they do..." Then he shone his Orb brightly as he cringed deeply, the tiger and panda screamed as they turned into dark energy, Jia gasped she fell out of the snow leopard's arms and then Lei's Orb destroyed them. Lei pulled away, cringing, knowing Jia's upset.

"They...they were fakes..." Jia said with wide eyes. She closed them, holding in her sadness. She growled and turned to face Lei, "YOU IDIOT! Those were...someone special...and you destroyed them!"

"It was one of Mogui's tricks! I'm sorry!" Lei apologized desperately. Jia screamed, "It doesn't matter! You took them away! I..." She stopped herself, she threw a kick at Lei and said, "You..." She stopped herself. She sighed as she turned away, tears leaking down her face, she wants to hurt Lei for doing that, but another side told her otherwise.

Lei was surprised to see Jia in turmoil, she is so upset that the vision of the female tiger and male snow leopard upset her, she leaks some tears while Lei looks on in astonishment, yet...horror and concern for her. She hugs herself as she tries to compose herself.

"Jia..." Lei whispered, she just took a few steps away, "Jia...I...why're you..."

Jia looked at him with a glare as a tear trickled down her face, making Lei feel sad for her, then she said, "Leave me alone! You don't need to know!" Lei froze at her words, but he gained himself back, he wanted to be there for her.

"I...I wanna be here for you...I just wanna know what's been..."

"NO!" Jia roared making Lei take a step back, "IF YOU WANNA BE HERE FOR ME, LEAVE ME ALONE!" More tears trickled down her face as she begins to walk away.

Lei began walking after her, pretending he didn't know who the figures were, he asked "Why're you sad? Who were those figures?" Jia ROARED again and screamed, "I'M NOT SAD! AND THEY WERE NO ONE!"

"You are crying and you act like they're someone important!" Lei said in a fast tone, Jia stopped in her tracks, she then whirled around and grabbed Lei by the throat!

"I'm warning...you...Lei..." she said in a threatening tone, "Leave...me be...or I will end your...life." Lei coughed as he looked into her glaring eyes, they're angry...but sad at the same time, Lei felt sadder for Jia, he wanted to help her.

"Please...let me help you..." Lei coughed out. Jia squeezed his throat tighter and roared "NO" Lei broke free from Jia's grasp, he held his throat as he gained his breath back.

"Why won't you let me in?!" Lei asked, facing her.

"I DON'T HAVE TO!" Jia roared, Lei backed up, not wanting to fight her, he then asked, "It's healthier to talk about things than hold it in!" Jia growled and said, "Stop it Lei! I don't have to tell you anything!" She's right, she doesn't have to say anything, but Lei is so concerned for her, he doesn't want her to hold it all in and make it worse for herself.

"We should get going, we must stop Mogui's plan," Jia said, Lei shook his head, "We can, but I wanna know what's..."

"We're on a high-stake mission!" Jia snapped, "We don't HAVE time to talk about this nonsense!"

"But...!"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT! WE'RE DONE HERE!" Jia roared, Lei's nerves snapped and then he asked, "You're afraid aren't you?" Jia gasped and then Lei gasped himself, not meaning to ask that, then he said, "N-No! I didn't…"

"THAT DOES IT!" Jia roared. She charged at him and she began throwing punches at him, Lei put himself on the defense because he didn't wanna hurt Jia.

"Jia! I did…" Lei said as he dodged a spin kick, "I didn't mean to say that! I…" He dodged a punch, "I just wanna be there for you! If you…" He did a backflip to avoid a kick, "If you just let me in to help you!"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Jia roared as tears trickled down her face, she threw a spin kick at Lei, but he blocked it, Jia ROARED at Lei before she punched his face.

"UGH!" Lei shouted in pain, then Jia shouted, "Decide not to care about the subject anymore?!" Lei avoided a kick and a punch before he said, "I still do, Jia! I care for you!" Jia was a bit surprised, but then she glared at him and demanded, "HOW COULD YOU CARE FOR A CRUEL BAD PERSON LIKE ME?!" Lei gasped, he avoided another spin kick before he grabbed Jia's arms and locked his with her arms.

"Jia! You're not a bad person!" he said, Jia then shouted, "HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" She broke free and she began throwing punches at him as he said, "You saved our lives before! You saved the family from the burning house!" He jumped over her, landed on his feet and began blocking her attacks again, "You warned my family and I about the black lions, you came with us on the journey!"

"I'm a bad person, Lei!" Jia shouted as she threw a kick, but he avoided it, then Lei said, "No you're not! I've seen you have a good heart, you're just having trouble seeing that!"

"How do you know?!" Jia demanded, and then Lei pushed her back a little and said, "Because I could see it! You didn't kill me when you met me; you haven't killed any of my allies! And I think..." He avoided a punch, "I think your soul's troubled, and I want to help you!" Jia was astounded, but she didn't show it much.

"I know you're a good person, Jia!" Lei said as he dodged her, Jia formed a serious look and said, "No I'm not!" Then Lei said, "You wouldn't have said you're a bad person if you truly were! Bad people don't normally say that!" He avoided a spin kick, "I know it, Jia! Please let me help!"

"I CAN'T!" Jia roared as she began throwing more punches and kicks at Lei, the teenager boy is horrified and saddened for Jia, he hates fighting her. She thinks she's a bad person, she thinks she doesn't have a good heart, and yet, she still is in turmoil, why?! Lei wants to know desperately.

"Why can't you just leave me be?!" Jia demanded, Lei avoided her punch and said, "Because I care for you, Jia!" Then Jia shouted, "No ONE'S cared for me! Not EVER! NO ONE!" Lei has had enough fighting, so he made a move and then he pinned Jia to the ground.

"LEI! LET ME UP!" Jia roared, Lei glared at her and said, "I won't! Please, Jia! I don't want you to suffer any longer! Let me in! Please!"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TO!" Jia roared as she tried to get up, but Lei held her down, she roared again, then she glared at him and roared, "WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?! WHY DO YOU NOT LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Lei has had enough of this conversation, then he said, "Because I'm your friend, Jia!" Jia froze as Lei looked directly into her sapphire eyes, his glare softened as he looked directly into her eyes.

"What?" Jia asked in a softer tone.

Lei took a deep breath in, he looked at Jia with a soft yet concerned look for her, "Jia...I'm your friend, I began considering you one ever since you came and warned us about the black lions...I wanna help you in your time of need...it's...it's what friends do, my friends help me in my time of need...and I want to help you...like a friend..." Jia was curious and astounded, she didn't know if she could trust Lei enough with her personal background, she looked into his jade eyes.

"Why do you even consider me as a friend?" she asked.

Lei sighed, "I always consider those who help me my friends...I care for you, Jia...I hate seeing you like this...I hate fighting you...I...I just hate that you said no one cares for you...but I do...you don't have to face your troubles alone...you've got someone to talk to here..." Lei closed his eyes and then Jia felt a drop of water land on her cheek, she looked up to see...Lei leaking tears.

"You're...why're you crying?" she asked in an astounded tone, Lei looked into her eyes again, "Because...it saddens me to see you like this...you...you matter to me and the others...stop treating yourself like you don't matter...because you do."

Jia couldn't believe how sincere his words were, she could tell that he was serious and his tears show that he is concerned and sad for her, never in her life has she met anyone concerned for her, and she now feels bad for fighting him. She trusted him before, could she trust him with her personal background?

"Will you...listen to me if I tell?" Jia asked, Lei nodded and said in a sincere tone, "I will. I'm here for you, Jia." Jia began thinking some more, she's never shared her past with anyone, but Lei, Lei's different from anyone she's ever known in her life. She sighed.

"Let me up, Lei," she said, Lei looked deeper into her eyes, then she said, "I...won't run...just please let me up." Lei raised an eyebrow, he didn't know if she was gonna run, but, he slowly sat up and she sat up as well. Like she said, she didn't run.

"You...you sure...?" she asked reluctantly.

Lei put a paw on her shoulder and said, "Go ahead." Jia slightly cringed, the painful memories came to her mind, she then began talking.

"The female tiger and...snow leopard..." she started, "They...they were my parents..." Lei's ears perked up, he gently urged her to go on, then she said, "They...they were killed in a fire...when I was a baby...my...my uncle took me in...he...he never gave me..." She sniffled as tears trickled down her face, Lei's sad for her, and then he began to rub her back.

"Never gave you what?" Lei asked as a tear trickled down his face. Jia closed her eyes and then she whispered, "Love...he never gave me love...he fed me...dressed me...but he always treated me like a dog...nothing to him..." She paused before she continued, "When I was six...I began training in Kung Fu...I unlocked secrets, I self-taught myself...when...when I was 13...I ran off...deciding to fight for myself...for myself only...I never relied on anyone but myself...no one wanted me...I lived by myself, I decided...that I can't rely on anyone but myself..." She began sobbing, and then she began crying onto Lei's shoulder, Lei softly cried himself, he brought an arm around Jia and began comforting her.

"Jia...I...I never suspected that...that you'd have a..." Lei trailed off, he couldn't say anything more when she sobbed more. Then Lei said, "I'm so sorry, Jia...you shouldn't have had a rough life like that...but the past is the past."

"What...what do you mean?" Jia sobbed.

"I mean, you can choose to take a different path, choose who what you want to be, leave the past behind and live life to the fullest," Lei told her, "I've learned that myself."

"But...but I've not chosen a path..." Jia replied sadly, Lei put his finger under her chin, making her look at him and then he said, "Well, you can now choose a path. You've got me as a friend, and my parents are great people. You're surrounded by people who care for others, including you. Don't face the dark past anymore, Jia, look ahead to the future." He looked deep into her eyes and asked, "The question is, will you decide to turn back from the past and live for a better life, or not?" Jia is astounded by what Lei told her, she whispered his name, then he brought her in for a hug, he whispered comforting words to her, he rubbed her back as he slowly stood up while hugging her. Jia was so astounded, yet so touched what Lei had told her, she has a million thoughts going through her mind as this teenager hugs her a little tighter, comforting her. Lei slowly pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"Lei..." she whispered, "I...I'm...I've never been told what you've told me...I'm...I'm so touched..." she didn't know her lips curled up into a warm smile, Lei nodded and smiled.

"I'm here for any more problems you have, and you no longer have to be sad," Lei said, "I think you're sad and need comfort and love, you're not heartless." Jia smiled a bit wider and then Lei said, "That looks very good on you."

"What?" Jia asked, confused, Lei smiled a bit wider and said, "That smile. You have a beautiful smile." Jia softly gasped before she put her hand over it and removed it before putting her hand down. Lei chuckled and said, "Well, Jia. I'm here whenever you need me."

Jia nodded, she took in a deep breath, she grabbed his hand and said, "Thanks, Lei. I also must say...I accept my destiny to help you with the Eight-Pointed Star." Lei smiled a bit wider and said, "Now that's the spirit." Lei stood back up, he smiled at Jia, she nodded, and allowed herself to smile at him again. Lei picked up his Orb.

"Let's get back to the others," he said, "We can get you to activate your Orb now."

Jia nodded and Lei began walking, Jia began walking, then she said, "Wait Lei." Lei stopped walking, he turned to face her, only for her to wrap her arms around him, Lei slightly froze, he didn't expect Jia to hug him, but here she is hugging him. Lei wanted to return it, but Jia pulled away before he could.

"Let's go," said Jia with a small smile. She began walking off, Lei smiled and followed her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, she smiled a bit, she's lucky to have a friend like him, and she doesn't believe in romantic love, she thinks it only exists in fairy tales.

Lei took Jia back to where they were staying, Tigress saw Jia's eyes are a bit brighter than they were before, Tigress smiled, knowing Lei was able to talk with her. Lei got Jia's Yellow Orb for her and gave it to her.

"What am I supposed to do again?" Jia asked. Lei smirked and said, "Well, think about the Light, peace, and happiness. Let it flow and it will shoot out a beam. Concentrate Jia." Jia nodded, she focused on her Orb, she thought about the Light, peace, and happiness, her Orb began glowing, Yue came out of the cave to see Jia concentrating, she began watching in hope. Jia felt Lei's hand on her shoulder, she focused more and then...she launched a yellow beam from her Orb! Yue's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Lei's did as well.

"Jia, you did it!" Lei said happily. Jia's face lit up too, she looked at Lei and said, "Yes. Yes I did. Thanks Lei. You...you're quite a guy." Lei's eyes slightly widened he looked away, hiding the little blush. Then they heard clapping behind them, they looked to see Yue smiling as she walked over.

"Congratulations, Jia!" she said proudly, "You've managed to harness the power of your Orb!" Jia smirked and said, "I couldn't have without Lei." Yue smiled at Lei and said, "Well done, Eternal Light." Lei smiled brightly.

"Thanks Madam Yue..." he said. Yue smiled, she went in and told the others that Jia has activated her Orb, they all were happy, Yue began creating the portal back home so they can get back down to business. Lei and Jia walked up to Po and Tigress.

"Jia," Tigress said with a smile. Jia nodded and Po held out his hand, Jia briefly examined it before she took it. Yue came back to them and said, "Guys. It's time to go." Jia looked at Yue, she took some steps back and looked at her, Po and Tigress. She bowed before them.

"Madam Yue...I accept my destiny as a Chosen One and I will follow the Light to the Eight-Pointed Star," Jia said. That was a glorious moment for them all, Yue smiled and put her hand on Jia's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're willing to take the journey," Yue said, then Jia said to Po and Tigress, "Po...Tigress...thank you for having Lei...he made me see things differently." They both chuckled, and Lei knew that his, Yue's and his parents' relationship have gotten stronger with Jia. They headed over to the portal, Yue sensed more darkness in the air, the darkness is spreading, they're running out of time.

"I sense great darkness upon us..." Yue said before they went into the portal as the blue sky began to turn dark.

**A/N: Aaaannnddddd Jia accepts her destiny! :D What did you think of her past? It was so sad wasn't it? Good thing Lei was there for her, he has a pure heart like his mom and dad doesn't he? Well...REVIEW! :D**


	19. More training

**A/N: Now that Lei has uncovered Jia's past, he must train some more. And here's that chapter.**

**Chapter 18 – More training**

Mogui sits on his throne, he's taking a small break from battling the gods, their forces are getting weaker, but Mogui knows that they won't give up easily. He's captured two of the gods, he knows they're protecting the souls from him, for he eats souls, but the gods can't be eaten by him. He sighs as he waits for a report. Then Tokuta came in, he bowed before his master.

"Any updates?" Mogui asked impatiently.

"We've been burning down all of the villages in sight, but there's no sign of them," Tokuta replied. Mogui snarled and said, "Well, I'm growing impatient! I want you to find them! Wang is giving me a hard enough time already."

"We're working on it, sir, there're other teams out looking for them as well," Tokuta told him. Mogui began rubbing his chin, he knows he's got his hands full with the King of Gods, he's almost beaten them, he thinks. He looked at Tokuta, he smirked, tossed the locket to him, Tokuta caught it and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Find those warriors and let them see the locket," Mogui explained, "If they do, they'll see Yue's a complete disgrace. I'll explain to you the plan..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Yue's place, everyone's getting ready for Mogui and his men, they have to be ready 24/7, they hardly got any rest, for time is extremely short says Madam Yue. Biyu saw that Butch has Light in him now and is no longer evil, Tigress and Po train while Jia practices with her Orb, and Lei meditates to harness the flow of the universe. Lei moved his leg a bit and did some arm movements, he caught a water droplet and did the arm movements before releasing the drop onto a plant. He's done it! Yue smiled.

"Well done, Eternal Light," she said, proud of him, "You've completed step two out of four of your training." Lei nodded, he bowed before Yue and said, "Thanks Madam Yue." Lei looked at his mother and Jia, who're smiling at him. Yue walked up to Lei and asked, "Are you ready for step three?"

Lei nodded and smiled, "I'm ready. Ready for action." Yue smiled, she, Tigress and Po are very proud of how committed Lei is to his duty as the Eternal Light, wouldn't you want to be if everything you loved was at stake? Yue lead him to an opening, Po, Tigress, and Jia, who wanted to see his powers, followed them.

"Madam, has the..." Po started, then Tigress gave him a glare, Po then said, "Has...HE created the map yet to find the Orbs?"

"He's working on it," Yue replied, "Jupiter does believe we can find them faster with his _SolarXI_ since the _SolarX_ was destroyed."

"But their rocket shoes are damaged," Jia said, "Has Vulcan fixed them?" Yue shook her head and said, "It's all underway. I pray he can fix them fast." She turned to Lei and took a deep breath in.

"Let's begin, Lei," Yue said. Lei stood up straight while Po, Tigress and Jia backed away so they could train.

"Now, Lei," Yue said softly, "To get full access of your Eternal Flame by peace and not anger, is to let go of all of your anger and hurt, the Light is stronger than what it is with anger. Anger's not healthy for someone who's the Eternal Light. You must find peace. You did, but there might be some pains deep in your heart."

"Am I supposed to be a big peaceful loving person?" Lei slightly joked, Yue chuckled and said, "A bit like that. But focus, Lei. Search your heart and find all of the small pains within you, if you do, it will increase your Chi and help you harness moves that no one else could."

"Cool," Lei said with a smile. Yue smiled and said, "Start meditating, focus on the heart, clear your mind of all things." Lei sat down in a lotus position, he took in and out relaxed breaths.

"I know things are hard right now, just focus all of your heart and soul," Yue told him.

Lei began relaxing, he kept telling himself "Focus, concentrate, inner peace, the Light..." He kept breathing in and out relaxed breaths, trying not to let anything distract him, the thoughts of the darkness kept coming to his mind, he snapped his eyes opened and Yue said, "Try it again, practice makes perfect."

"Got it..." Lei said, he closed his eyes, and then... "AHH!" When he screamed, Yue jumped, she knelt down to him and asked, "What happened? What's wrong?" Lei began panting, Tigress and the others ran up to Lei who's trying to get himself back to his peaceful state.

"I...I saw something..." Lei whispered.

"What did you see?" Tigress asked. Lei slightly cringed and then he said, "Big mountains...huge tornadoes tearing them apart..." Yue's eyes slightly widened and Lei went on, "I...I was there...it was...horrifying..." Po and Tigress looked at each other, both concerned for their son and what he saw. Yue looked into Lei's eyes and said, "Lose the thoughts...don't let it haunt you."

"But what if it comes true?" Lei asked, feeling nervous.

"If it does, we will make it through," Yue assured him, "Now...can we try to get back to training?" Lei was still nervous, but he knows they must do it so they can save the universe. He began concentrating again while Tigress and Po put comforting hands on his shoulders, Lei felt more relaxed and Jia whispered, "You can do it, Lei." Lei felt even more peaceful, he began focusing on the heart and found pains of himself fighting his mother, having to destroy the dark energy as her, the pains that built in him throughout the adventure.

_Focus, Inner Peace...harness the flow...become the Eternal Light..._ Lei kept telling himself over and over, he breathed in and out, very relaxed, Yue continued to pray as she held back the news about the darkness, wanting Lei to get stronger in the Light. Lei's never felt so calm, so relaxed, and so peaceful looking. He's even finding peace inside himself, he smiles as he finds peace, Po and Tigress began looking hopeful, he slightly cringed at a certain pain, Tigress rubbed his head and he regained his peace. Lei slightly glowed, he stood up with his eyes closed.

"Stand back," Yue whispered. They backed off while Lei squatted down, he did some unique arm movements, slow and graceful, feeling the flow of the universe around him, he let out a smooth little breath before his arms began glowing, then he put them out in front of him and out came a burst of Light energy. Tigress and the others gasped. Yue then smiled, she looked at the astounded warriors and said, "The first move...the Eternal Beam..." Lei opened his eyes, they're both shining as he has a peaceful look upon his face.

"I've never felt...so relaxed...so free..." Lei whispered to himself, as calm as Tigress and Po knew, as Viper, they've never seen Lei so relaxed. Yue walked up to Lei and said, "Well done. You've harnessed the first move of the Eternal Light."

"Out of peace," Lei said calmly, "I've never felt so at peace before...but...I can't still help but worry..."

"Let's continue training," Yue said, "Time is short, but I have faith in you, Lei. Promise me, no matter what, no matter what happens, that you'll stay strong in the Light."

Lei nodded, "I promise." Yue put an arm around Lei and whispered "Thank you." She had a little look of regret on her face, but why? She pulled back and didn't have the look on her face, she had a smile. Lei was ready, he got in his position while Jia decided to go practice with her Orb some more, she told Po to come with her, she asked for his help, he was surprised but he gladly accepted.

Tigress stayed with Lei to give him some peace, Lei was ready to go ahead, Tigress smiled at him and said, "Lei, you can do this. I believe in you. Do it, my son." Lei smiled brightly, he wanted to hug her, but he had to focus, he said to her, "If we make it out, I wanna be in yours and Dad's arms forever." Tigress smiled a bit wider and she nodded. With that, Yue told Lei to get ready.

Yue began training Lei hard in focusing on the universe's flow, she helped him harness moves like the Eternal Blast, the Eternal Glow, and the Eternal Flame of Justice with hours of practice. Tigress watches in awe as Lei glows like a star, she's never seen such wonderful combat skills before, and she did not expect the universe to choose her own son to be the Eternal Light. Lei created a Light Symbol, it was a pure white Yang symbol with no black spot in it. Yue was so proud of Lei.

"Keep it coming, Lei! You really are getting there!" Yue said happily.

Lei smiled brightly as they continued training, he's really unlocking the secrets. He healed himself after being injured, he used his powers to grab Yue's staff, he gave it back to her, after several tries, he lifted his own mother off the ground with his powers and dropped her into his arms, catching her bridal style.

"Lei! You've done epic!" Yue said happily. Lei smiled and said, "Well...I couldn't have done it without my parents...they give me peace..." Yue smiled.

"And indeed they do," Yue said with a smile. "But...your training's not done yet, you've not completed step three yet."

"What do I need to do to complete step three?" Lei asked curiously. Yue smirked a little deviously.

"Fight me and Biyu," she said. Lei gasped and he dropped his mother in shock. Lei apologized to her, helped her up before he gawked at Yue.

"You...YOU'RE SERIOUS?!" Lei cried out of shock.

"Very," Yue simply responded. Lei couldn't help but gawk at her, he knew about training, but he did NOT expect to fight her and Biyu.

"Let's begin," Yue said. Lei gasped, "N-Now?!" Yue nodded and said, "Yes. We'll head to the fighting grounds. Everyone's invited to attend."

"You...you won't hurt him will you?" Tigress asked, putting an arm around Lei.

"We'll try not to," Yue replied, "It's either this, or the universe falls." Dang, Yue really knows how to get people to do what she desires and what the universe needs. A bit reluctant, Lei agreed to do so, Yue smirked before they walked out.

Tigress and Lei followed Yue, they walked through an opening to see Biyu training with the others. They noticed Green, Cyan, and Yellow lights are being shot out. Biyu saw her mother, Yue called her over. Biyu told the others to keep training, she came over to her mother.

"Have you trained the Holders well?" Yue asked.

"Yes," replied Yue, "And I've told them, and Lei needs to know, that the Light from the Orbs is theirs, not the Orbs' light alone."

"I see. But now...it's time..."

"Time for what?" Biyu asked confused. Yue smirked and said, "The fighting grounds. You and me...against Lei." Biyu's eyes widened, she thought about it for a minute and then she knew what her mother was talking about.

"Let's do it," said Biyu, "Is Lei ready?"

Lei nodded, "I...I'll try, I didn't expect this." Biyu smirked and she left to go get the others, Yue lead Lei to the fighting ground, it was covered in trees but Yue used her powers to uncover it, showing it as a fairly large area with a tough glass barrier, they entered it and saw some chains, some spiked balls, and swinging clubs. Tigress stood behind a wall that gave her a view of the battlefield while Yue lead Lei to the center of the field. The others came in, Po is the one most shocked besides Tigress.

"Lei's gonna fight Biyu and Madam Yue?" Jia asked with slightly wide eyes, "Really?" Tigress nodded and said, "Yes. He is." Jia's eyes widen slightly even more before she stood beside Tigress.

"And Madam Yue," said Jupiter, "Vulcan's fixed the rocket shoes, he'll be testing them so he can get the Solar Team to help us find the Orbs." He looked at the Kaftar, "If he got the map right." The Kaftar rolled his eyes and said, "I went through it 4 times already."

"Okay, enough. Enough," Yue said, "I know you all don't get along with the Kaftar, but we have to in order to save the universe. Is that crystal clear?" Jupiter held back a groan, then he said bluntly, "Yes Madam Yue..."

Madam Yue and Biyu both stood in front of Lei while the others stayed where they were to watch, Tigress snarled at the Kaftar before she took a few steps away and Jia did as well.

"Now Lei," Yue said softly, "Based upon all of my teachings and your training, you must learn to hold off against the both of us. If you can defeat both of us, you'll complete the third step."

"I'm ready Madam," Lei said, bowing to her, she and Biyu bowed back, Yue smiled at him and said, "I figured you would be. You're ready to save the universe, aren't you?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, and I need to rest for a week after saving it," Lei slightly joked, making Biyu giggle. Lei might be ready, but he's also sore and exhausted, but he's trying to maintain himself, even though it's very hard. Lei cracked his back and neck, loosening up the muscles.

"Let us begin," Yue said. Lei nodded before he did some arm movements and his hands and arms began to glow, he has peace this time, not anger. The warriors watched with curiosity and a bit of awe as Lei got ready. Yue and Biyu jumped back onto a rock side by side while Lei smiled evilly at them.

"Now!" Yue shouted.

Then Biyu went out, throwing her Light energy at Lei. Lei dodged them and blocked one with his arm, he fell backward but he got right back up, Biyu smirked before she fired a beam at Lei, the tiger deflected it and threw a spear at Biyu. Biyu caught it, threw it at Lei, who broke it in half. Yue threw a beam of energy at Lei, he deflected it and it hit Biyu, but the teenage white lioness got back up and knocked Lei to the ground, he got back up and blew Biyu into a wall with his powers, Lei faced Yue and got ready for her as he glowed a bit brighter. Yue smiled evilly before she sent out a shockwave of light, Lei stood his ground and shielded himself while the shockwave went past him. Yue fired a beam at Lei, he was thrown back into a wall, but he recovered and sent a shockwave out to Yue, she blocked it and fired a beam at Lei, he jumped over it and threw a Light Spear at her, she blocked it and Lei began throwing punches and kicks at her, but she was blocking them all. She made a move, used her staff to throw Lei to the ground. She tried to get him, but he kicked her staff and got back up, he's slightly panting, Biyu charged for Lei, glowing harshly, Lei jumped high into the air and began flying, making the warriors gasp in awe. Lei fired his Light as the two white lionesses, he avoided Biyu and kicked her into a wall, Yue flew up into the air and Lei began attacking her, she blasted him away with her powers, he fell back to the ground, he tried to fly back up, but he couldn't. He concentrated and after avoiding Yue's blast again, he flew back up and began fighting off the two felines. Lei, Yue and Biyu flew all across the battlefield, shooting out Light, it was like a big light show there, the warriors are flabbergasted by Lei's skills. Lei is fighting hard, but strangely he feels at peace. He even giggles since he's at peace, shocking the others and himself, Yue smiled, knowing he's at peace. Yue glowed real bright and the warriors had to shield their eyes, Lei glowed brighter and they began attacking one another, he dealt with Biyu by throwing he to the ground and even firing a Light beam at her, making her roll across the field and slamming into the wall, she's defeated.

"Well done, Eternal Light," Yue said, she got her staff ready, "But now you've got me to worry about."

"I'll give it," Lei replied.

Yue smirked and her hand glowed a bit brighter, she formed a Yang symbol with no black dot, she threw it at Lei, he avoided it and then Yue slammed him to the ground. Tigress was worried, but Jia held her arm before she went out. Lei shakily got up, his exhaustion catching up to him, but he focused again and went back up to face Madam Yue. Yue began throwing beams at Lei like crazy, Lei dodged, kicked and blocked the beams with his powers and found an opening, he threw a kick at Yue's torso, she gained the upper hand and kicked him into a wall. She came rushing at him, but he dodged her and kicked her backside before she fell to the ground. Yue recovered, she teleported away.

"Huh?" Lei said, shocked.

Then Yue appeared beside him and kicked him into a wall. Yue smirked and said, "Keep an eye on your opponent, and never turn your back on them." Lei looked at her and said, "You never told me about teleporting."

"There's a way to attack a teleporting person," Yue said, and before Lei could ask, she teleported again and attacked him again. Lei landed harshly on the ground, and glared at Yue. How can he attack a teleporting person?! How does he teleport? He really wants to become the Eternal Light so desperately.

_Focus Lei, _Lei told himself as he began taking relaxed breaths again, _Don't let anger overcome you. Concentrate on peace..._

Lei flew up to Madam Yue, Yue knew he was desperate but he's trying to calm himself down. Yue fired another beam at Lei, he caught it this time and threw it at her, she teleported away, making Lei upset. She appeared in front of him, making him scream in shock, then she threw a punch at him, Lei flew back into a wall. Lei growled, he let out a bright light, Yue shielded her eyes, Lei came at her, but she teleported away and he slammed into a wall. He fell back down to the ground flat on his butt.

"AGH!" Lei shouted out of anger and frustration, "I can't beat you if you keep teleporting like that!" Yue came down from the sky, she landed in front of Lei.

"Lei, you grew angry," she said, "Why did you have anger towards me?"

"Well...you kept teleporting," Lei said a bit angrily, "I can't defeat you like that..."

"Lei, to find a teleporting person, you must look beyond what you see," Yue explained, "If you can look beyond what you see, you can bring down a teleporting person with..."

She allowed Lei to finish and he said, "Focus and concentration. I got it." He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Madam...I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"You're forgiven," Yue replied, Lei nodded, he realized that this was a test of his anger and peace, Yue's training him to control his anger and stay at peace.

"You were doing great, Lei," Yue said with a smile, "I'm impressed." Lei smirked and nodded, "Thanks Madam. I try."

"It's either do or don't," Yue replied. Lei wanted to say something, but then he sensed something, he held his head.

"Lei...is something wrong?" Yue asked, concerned for him. Lei held up his paw and whispered, "I...I sense something dark..." Yue's eyes slightly widened, Lei's feeling the flow of the universe!

Lei saw his own town on fire with dead bodies, black lions roaming it with a dark atmosphere above, he saw his friends dead and his grandfather Mr. Ping. His eyes snapped open as he gasped. Before Lei fell to the ground, Yue caught him, Po and Tigress were the first to react to see what's wrong.

"Lei, what happened?" Po asked with slightly wide eyes.

"I...I..." Lei managed to say, Po grabbed his son and hugged him and began rubbing his back. Then Lei said, "I...I think I had a vision..."

"What was it, Lei?" Tigress asked, wanting to know. Lei looked at his mother and father, he told them about the vision he had, he's shaking and he's scared. Everyone's eyes were wide.

"I...I think our hometown is in danger..." Lei said, "I don't think it happened yet...but..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about it. Everyone looked at each other with slightly wide eyes.

"China's under flames of Mogui's men..." Lei said.

"But...Lei's not finished his training yet," Jupiter pointed out.

"And we need to find the Orbs," Vulcan pointed out.

They all began thinking, it's a hard choice, the universe is danger and Lei's beloved hometown is in danger, what should they do? Then Neptune smiled brightly and said, "I've got an idea!"

"Oh, Neptune not now," Jupiter said, annoyed.

"Okay!" Neptune said, "What if Yue can get Lei to his town while I go up to get the Solar Team and we'll meet up after Lei saves his loved ones?"

"That!" Jupiter said, but then he stopped himself, "That...that's a good idea."

"But Lei can't go alone," Jia said. Yue smiled and said, "Why Jia, how nice of you to offer."

"Wait...I was thinking of you, Madam and his parents going with him," Jia explained on what she was thinking.

"Well, that's good, but since the Solar Team is heading up, I was thinking that you should go with Lei and his parents, Tai Lung, Vanessa, Biyu, Butch and the Kaftar should go as well," Yue explained.

"What?!" Tigress shouted, she pointed to the Kaftar, "I will NOT have HIM in my town!"

"He can't fly into space can he?" Yue reasoned. Tigress snarled and said, "Fine...I believe you, Madam...but I will lead!"

"No, I'm the map planner! I'll lead!" the Kaftar said angrily.

"You're Mr. Map guy and I'm the field leader!" Tigress shouted.

"I'm..."

"Stop it!" Jia shouted, "If you two children keep bickering to embarrass us, we won't get anywhere!" The Kaftar and Tigress stopped shouting at one another and remained silent by the look on Yue and Jia's faces.

"But what about my training?" Lei asked, also concerned about that.

"You handled us well, Lei," Yue said, "If you can take out a teleporting person and defeat the black lion army, you're done with step three."

"But you said to defeat you and Biyu..."

"Believe in me, Lei, you will become the Eternal Light as long as you have faith."

Lei was a bit reluctant, but he decided to have faith. He took in a deep breath and began relaxing, but he's still worried about his friends. Lei stood by Jia, Tigress, Po, Biyu, Tai Lung, Vanessa, Butch and the Kaftar. Butch put on a white cloak so people wouldn't know who he was right away.

"Ready?" Yue asked. They all nodded, Lei smirked at Jia and said, "Nice way to end the argument earlier." Jia nodded, "I'm a natural." Then Yue teleported them away to save Lei's town. She looked at Jupiter, Vulcan, and Neptune.

"Let's get to the Solar Base right now..." Yue said, then Vulcan said, "What's...left of it anyway..." Jupiter slightly cringed, the horrible memories came to his mind. Yue understood and asked, "Where is...what's left of it anyway?"

"I...I told them to head and orbit around Earth since the dark energy's not reaching it..." Jupiter explained.

"Well, let's head up there now," Yue said.

With that, they teleported away. While in a dark area, Mogui smiles evilly and says to himself, "Now...my plan to shame and disgrace Yue is underway."

**A/N: The training was partially successful, and Lei hasn't defeated Madam Yue. How can he become the Eternal Light if he didn't beat her? We'll find out how, but now Lei senses his town is in danger, can they save it? Well, we'll find out. REVIEW! :D**


	20. Saving Lei's town

**A/N: I figured I had to show Xin and Jinjing again, so here's a chapter with them in it. :D At the end of this chapter...it will leave you speechless. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 19 – Saving Lei's town**

Lei, his parents, Tai Lung, Vanessa, Biyu, Butch and the Kaftar land about a mile from the hometown in a forest.

"What?!" Lei shouted, "Where's Glitter Valley?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to be there, not here," Butch said as he put his hood on.

"Guys, my mother did it as best she could, "Biyu said, "Because of all of the darkness in the universe, it hurts her to get it exactly right. Remember when we ended up in Scotland and not China?"

"Hey yeah..." Lei said, "I'm sorry to hear that...but we need to get to the town and back to Madam Yue so I can finish my training."

"We'll try. No promises. Let's go," said Biyu.

As they ran, Lei said, "But I haven't beat your mother yet!"

"Have faith!" Biyu said as they got down on all fours to get to Glitter Valley. Lei didn't know how he'll become the Eternal Light without enough training, but he tried to have faith.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in space orbiting the Earth, onboard the artificial Neptune is the sad Solar Team, they're still mourning the losses of Jupiter, Neptune, Vulcan, and most importantly Saturn, she gave her life to save them. Mother Sun softly sobs as tears roll down her face, too much has been loss, Uranus is sad too, even though Neptune constantly annoyed him, it didn't mean he didn't love him, Venus was taking Vulcan's loss more seriously than the others, she held something golden close to her heart. Everyone is under a gloomy atmosphere, so sad...Mars looked on the radar to see that the Moon was engulfed by the dark energy. He cringed in sadness and anger, then he slammed his fist on the control panel...hard. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't.

"Hey guys," said Earth wiping away a tear, "We've got four...no five figures on radar..." Mercury came over and asked, "What are they?" Earth held up the 'one minute' sign before she zoomed in and saw it was Jupiter, Vulcan, Neptune and Madam Yue, but they couldn't fully see the fifth figure heading right towards them.

"OPEN THE HATCH!" Earth cried. She ran over and began doing it herself.

"Earth, what is it?" Pluto asked running over.

"They're alive! They're alive!" Earth shouted. Mother Sun asked who, Earth opened up the hatch and then Jupiter, Vulcan, and Neptune flew right onto her, they all slammed into a wall and fell in a heap while Madam Yue landed softly on her feet. Every Steroid looked on in awe, Madam Yue used her powers to shut the door.

"Nice of you to let us in," Madam Yue said smoothly. Jupiter stood up and Uranus shouted, "Jupiter! Guys! You're alive!" He tackled Jupiter in a hug, catching him off guard while the others came and greeted them, they all thought they were dead! They all gave them their welcome backs.

"How did you survive?" Mother Sun asked as she scooped them all in a hug.

"Long story, Mother..." Jupiter said. Venus ran up to Vulcan and gave him a big hug, sobbing onto his shoulder telling him to never leave her again. Uranus and Neptune gave each other bro fists, slaps on the back and hugs.

Madam Yue stepped forward, they were about to ask who she was, then she said, "It's a long story, but we've got a big emergency...and...I'm sorry for your...loss..." The Solar Team nodded in sadness while Yue formed a sympathetic look...Jupiter feels the most pain for the loss of Saturn.

"Head down to Earth right now," Yue said. Then an alarm began going off, a black ship showed up, a message came in and then on the screen was...EROS!"

"What?!" Jupiter shouted out of shock.

"HA HA HA!" Eros laughed, "You really thought you could KILL me?! Well, it's time for payback!"

"Fine timing..." Yue and Jupiter mumbled. The Solar Team scampered for their positions while Madam Yue as well faced off with Eros.

* * *

While all of the excitement is taking place in outer space, Lei and the gang are just outside the town, they're overlooking it on a hill. Lei looked at Biyu.

"What's the plan, Biyu?" he asked.

"Well, you and your parents go down there to warn everyone while I and the others will keep an eye out for the black lions," Biyu explained, she looked at Jia and said, "You will run down there to warn them if they're coming and Tai Lung as well."

"Got it," Jia and Tai Lung said in unison, making them both look at each other.

"Let's...let's do it," said Lei. He was a bit nervous going down to the town he ran off from, but saving the people's more important than that. Lei took off with his parents to save their town. As they ran down, Lei looked at his parents and said, "I'll go find Xin, Jinjing, and their families."

"And I'll get my dad then the people," said Po, Tigress then said, "I'm with him, good luck, Lei."

"Just don't know what they'll say when they see me..." Lei said with an embarrassed chuckle. Tigress nodded her head, "Go to them." Lei took off for Xin's house and he knew that he had to take what the people and his friends said about him leaving like that. Lei ran down to Xin's house fast, he slowed down and fell flat on his face. Lei stood back up and tried to calm himself down, trying to act casual. He knocked on the door, but he didn't know he knocked louder than normal.

"Eh...housekeeping!" he said in a different voice, "Oh!" He slapped his forehead, he's so worried. Xin opened the door and when he saw Lei, he gasped and nearly passed out.

"Eh...nice day huh...?" Lei said nervously. Then Xin tackled Lei to the ground in a big panda hug, he hugged Lei so tight he could hardly breathe.

"X-Xin! You're...I can't breathe!" Lei managed to choke out. Xin stood up and pulled Lei back up to his feet.

"DUDE!" Xin shouted, "Do you know I've been higgledy-piggledy all over town and beyond looking for you?! I sent a SEARCH PARTY out for you! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"I...I was arrogant," Lei said, "But I..."

"Lei!" Xin said with wide eyes, "I was so worried! Your grandfather, the school, the entire town, and even Jinjing!"

Lei slightly stammered, he recovered and said, "I know, I know. I learned my lesson...I shouldn't have bragged you like that. I was a selfish jerk and I regret doing it."

"Indeed," Xin replied, "I could sleep for three stinking nights and I couldn't eat as much as I normally do!" Lei was about to say something, but Xin grabbed his arm and said, "Come on! My parents need to know you're here!"

"But Xin..." Lei said as Xin drug him into the house. Xin drug Lei into the house and shouted, "Mom! Dad! Jinjing! Lei's back!"

"Jinjing?" Lei said out of shock.

"Yeah..." Xin replied, "Something's happened with her..."

"What?" Lei asked, Xin was about to answer but then his parents and Jinjing came in, he slightly jumped when they all did.

"Lei! There you are!" Xin's mother said, she scooped him up in a big hug, "I...I was so worried"

"Yeah," said Xin's father, "They'll not be happy once they find out about this."

"But they..." Lei said, then Xin's father grasped him in a hug, Lei wanted to warn them about the danger, but they kept telling them how much they missed him and how worried they were for him.

"Guys! I wanna warn you about..." Lei tried to say, but he stopped when he faced Jinjing.

"Lei..." Jinjing said as tears slipped down her face. Then she hugged him, Lei didn't freeze up, he hugged her back and said, "I...I'm so sorry..." Jinjing sobbed onto his shoulder and said, "You...you know Chen?" She jolted as she sobbed, Lei didn't want to remember him, but he nodded and said, "Y-Yes..."

"He...he cheated on me!" Jinjing cried, Lei jumped and gasped. Chen cheated on Jinjing?! He now wanted to go and beat Chen up for doing so, but he's decided that Jinjing can't be his girlfriend, he can't trust her as much as he used to anymore.

"Jinjing..." Lei said softly, "I...I didn't..." He stopped, Jinjing nodded, "I know you're still upset..."

"Not much anymore..." Lei said softly. Jinjing looked up into his eyes and said, "What?" Lei, forgetting about the situation said, "I know you hurt me...but I do forgive you...I..."

"You can't trust me, can you?" Jinjing asked as tears rolled down her cheeks, Lei shook his head and said, "Sorry...I can't...but...brother and sister?" Jinjing nodded, knowing Lei can't love her because he can't trust her, she agreed but feels the pain of not having a boyfriend.

"It's my fault..." Jinjing said, "I didn't tell you..." And Lei said, "We're both at fault...I didn't tell you I loved you before..." Then his head perked up and he said, "I came to warn you about something."

"What Lei?" Xin asked.

"There's a great army coming here, we need to get out, they'll destroy the town!" Lei told them.

"What?!" Xin shouted, then Lei said, "It's a long story, but let's get things you can carry without problems and get you outta here now!"

Xin and his parents scampered for their most valuable possessions while Lei said to Jinjing, "Where does your mother and father work?"

"Mom works at the office and Dad works out of town," Jinjing explained. Lei nodded, "Then let's go get your mother now. They could be here any minute!"

They began running and then Lei shouted, "Xin! Head to the north part of town, Jinjing and I will meet you there!" Xin didn't know why but he said, "Okay." Lei and Jinjing took off to warn Jinjing's mother while Xin and his family got only accessible items.

While Lei and Jinjing ran to find Jinjing's mother, the Tai Lung and Jia stood by each other while Biyu, Butch and the Kaftar kept an eye out for the coming danger. They looked in all directions, they saw the people of the town running down into the emergency tunnels placed there ahead of time in case something like this happened.

"I'm gonna fly up and see if I see them," Biyu said.

"Be careful," Vanessa warned her. Biyu nodded and flew up into the air, she flew up about 700 feet, and she narrowed her eyes and looked around in all directions, her eyes widened when she saw a bunch of them coming down from the north side. She went down to the others right away.

"Jia! Tai Lung! Get down to the town right away!" Biyu said with wide eyes. With no time to waste, Jia and Tai Lung took off for the town to warn Lei and his family while Biyu went to the north side and decided to hold them off a bit before they got to the town.

With Lei and Jinjing, they ran into the office, Lei shouted out that a new evil is coming, some laughed it off, but they continued to look for Jinjing's mother. Then they entered her office, she looked like an older version of Jinjing with a black work dress.

"Jinjing? What're you and Lei doing here?" she asked.

"It's a long story, Mom, but we need to get to the emergency tunnel right now!" Jinjing said, "There's an army coming!" Her mother's eyes widened, Jinjing grabbed her arm and began to run. Lei shouted for the other people to come, a panda stopped him, but Lei jumped over him, he told Jinjing and her mother to come on and warned the people one more time before they left.

Lei lead them to the north part of the town, it looked abandoned, they saw Xin and his family and ran up to them.

"They've got the tunnels open!" Xin said.

"Then let's get there!" Lei said.

Before they could run, Jia fell down off the top of a building and fell onto a food barrel.

"Darn it all!" Jia said, frustrated. She sat up and Xin asked, "Who's the girl?"

"Lei," said Jia, "They're here." Lei's eyes widened and then he said to Xin, "Get to safety now! I'll get you there!" They began running.

"Wait...wait, who's the girl?" Xin asked as they ran.

While Lei lead them to safety, Biyu and her gang continue to fight off the black lions as best as they could. Biyu fired her light energy at them while Butch, Vanessa, and the Kaftar kicked their butts. Biyu was making sure that none were in the town, but some were. Po and Tigress took them out, Po saw some more and then he took them out with his Green Orb. Back in the town, Lei lead his friends to safety while the sky above turned into a dull grey, Lei looked up to see that Mogui's dark cloud have blocked the sun out, but the Earth isn't dying, he recalled Yue is making a light force like the Sun when that happened.

"What happened to the Sun?" Xin asked, "It was daylight a minute ago!"

"The clouds in space blocked it out," Lei said. Xin looked at him, "Clouds in space?!"

"Long story," Lei said, "But get into the tunnel. I'll see you guys later."

He began to leave, but Xin grabbed his arm, Lei looked at him.

"Dude, you gotta come with us!" Xin said.

"I would, but I've got a job to do," Lei replied.

"Wait, what're you doing?!" Jinjing asked.

Lei didn't want to discuss this, he showed them his Red Orb, they all gawked at it, Jia pulled hers out and said, "We're partners. It's a critical situation we're in, but get to safety while we cover you."

"Not without Lei!" Xin's mother said. Lei's arms glowed and he said, "Go. Now." Lei took off and Jinjing asked Jia, "What's your name?" Jia looked at her and said, "My name's Jia." Then she took off after Lei while Xin, Jinjing and their parents watched in awe as Lei reunited with his parents.

"Wh...what HAS he been up to?!" Xin asked with wide eyes. Then black lions came rushing at them! Jinjing screamed, Lei heard it, he whirled around, he gasped when he saw the black lions. He formed a glare, he ran towards them. Xin saw Lei running at them, Lei jumped over them, his arms glowed before he launched a big energy of Light at them, and it destroyed them on impact. Xin and Jinjing gasped.

"DUDE! NO WAY!" Xin shouted. Lei looked at them and said, "You can't get to the tunnel...it's too late." Xin gasped, Lei looked around and he saw many more coming, he saw Biyu fighting them, where is Madam Yue and the Solar Team?!

"Follow me!" Lei shouted. Xin wanted to say something, but Lei began running, so they had to follow as well. Jia pulled out her Orb and fired some Light at more black lions, Lei noticed some of the town on fire. He snarled and said, "This town will NOT be destroyed!"

Lei began glowing all around, Xin and Jinjing gawked at them, he looked at Jia and said, "Jia, you and my parents protect them. I'll go deal with the troublemakers lighting the fires." Jia nodded while Lei took off for the skies while Xin shouted, "SICK" Jia began protecting them like Lei wanted, and Tigress joined her side while Po went to join his son's side. Lei saw thousands of black lions coming towards the town. He formed a serious look and began throwing Light at them, it took the ones out on impact, he flew down to the streets doing kung fu moves in the sky as he took them out with his Light. He thought of peaceful things as he fought off the black lions, protecting his hometown. He went back up into the air and unleashed the Eternal Flame of Justice, killing off most of the black lions, but they keep on coming. Lei landed hard on the ground, sending a massive shockwave out, throwing them off their feet. Po came along and used his Orb to start taking them out, Lei looked to his right to see more black lions, he fired one more beam at the black lions his dad was handling to deal with the other ones. Lei charged through them like a bullet, a lot vaporized under his Light.

While Lei fought off the black lions, Jia and Tigress were dealing with other black lions, protecting Lei's friends and his friends' families, Jia kept using her Orb, she found another machete and began using it on the black lions when needed. One black lion lunged for Tigress but Biyu came and destroyed it before it could get Tigress. Then Butch, Vanessa and the Kaftar showed up as more black lions came.

"NIGHTFALL?!" Xin and Jinjing shouted out of pure shock. Tigress told them "Long story" and that she doesn't like it, but they had to do it. The warriors began holding off the black lions while Lei flew through the forest outside of town, taking out the black lions, doing all sorts of moves like crazy, he's really gotten into the Eternal Light title! He flew high into the air to see that there aren't any more black lions other than the ones in the town.

"Huh...that was pretty easy..." Lei said, slightly panting. Then something ROARED making the atmosphere shake. Lei looked all around and then he saw a dark, demonic looking dragon. His eyes widened as it came closer. It teleported, Lei gasped and then it appeared to his side, knocking him to the ground! He landed with a boom, he looked back up and it began blowing fire on the town!

"NO!" Lei shouted. He took off after it.

With Tigress and the others, they hold off the remaining black lions, the dragon flew above them! It came back around as they got ready for it. It blew fire at them, they braced for it, but Lei used his powers to shield them from it, Lei directed the fire back to the dragon, the fire burnt it and it roared. It flew away but it started to come back around. Lei's friends gawked at Lei as he glowed in a white aura. Lei flew off after the dragon while his mother told him to be careful.

Lei hovered above the town, he saw parts of it on fire, he glared at the dragon and shouted, "This town ain't big enough for the two of us!" Then Lei moved and fired a light beam at the dragon, but it teleported, Lei gasped and then it showed up and knocked him up into the sky, it teleported again and then it slammed him back to the ground with a boom. Lei got back up, the dragon teleported again and came rushing at Lei, he gasped before he ducked into a building, narrowly avoiding it. He flew back up, he knew he couldn't teleport, his friends and parents watched in worry for him. Lei looked at the dragon with his woozy eyes, he shot it a glare, but it teleported again.

"Oh, not again!" Lei shouted out of anger. The dragon hit him again and he crashed back onto the ground. He sat back up and asked himself, "How am I gonna save my town?! It's..." Then he recalled Madam Yue's words.

"_Lei, to find a teleporting person, you must look beyond what you see."_

Lei began calming himself, he closed his eyes, focusing on peace, he slowly lifted back up into the air, the dragon saw him and began to go towards him, Po and the others watched him in worry and wonder, what's he doing?! Lei opened his eyes and concentrated, the dragon teleported, time seemed to slow down, Lei closed his eyes again and everything around him turned black but him and the dragon. Then Lei struck it with his powers.

"Gotcha!" Lei said as the dragon fell towards the ground. Lei teleported and struck the dragon up to the sky. The dragon roared, blew fire at him, but Lei deflected it. The dragon teleported again, but Lei struck it again and knocked into the forest outside of the town. What Lei didn't know is that Tokuta showed up with an army of black lions.

"TOKUTA!" The Kaftar roared. Biyu and Jia jumped into action against the black lions while the Kaftar began fighting off Tokuta, Tigress wondered why the Kaftar hated Tokuta so much, but she doesn't care, she punched and kicked black lions while Tai Lung and Vanessa worked alongside one another while Butch guarded Xin, Jinjing and their families. Xin gasped when he saw it was Butch, why isn't he on the black lions' side? Butch simply smirked before he began fighting off three black lions.

Lei dealt with the dragon, oblivious that his town is under attack by Tokuta and an army of black lion, he struck the dragon's eye and threw a beam into its neck, it roared in pain, making the atmosphere shake. While Lei is trying to finish off the dragon, the Kaftar has the upper hand with Tokuta, the werehyena punched and kicked without mercy, he double punched Tokuta into a building, he went after him and Tokuta, made a move by stabbing the Kaftar in the neck, he roared in pain and anger, he Tokuta made it out onto the street as the Kaftar pulled out the sharp piece of glass, he threw it at Tokuta, but the werewolf dodged it, then Lei came down with the dragon, he kicked it one more time before it crashed onto the streets, it vaporized in light while he landed on his feet. Tokuta took this advantage, he attacked the Kaftar and pinned him to a wall.

"You know that revenge won't bring your family back, Nightfall!" Tokuta shouted, Lei gasped when he heard that, he whirled around, the Kaftar roared and shouted "YES IT WILL!" Then the Kaftar kicked Tokuta's crotch, grabbed a knife and repeatedly stabbed his head before kicking him into a building, killing him. Lei saw the Kaftar's wound, he ran over to him.

"Nightfall...are you all right?" Lei asked, he placed his glowing hand on the Kaftar's neck and it healed without a lick of pain.

"No..." the Kaftar replied. Lei back off like his mother wanted him to.

"You...did have a family..." Lei said, astonished. The Kaftar nodded, "Thana and Jaston...that was my wife and son..."

"And Tokuta..."

The Kaftar nodded and walked off. Lei saw the black lions, he charged at them and then he took them out in an instant. When it was safe, Lei told his friends to come out, they were completely astounded.

"Dude! You were awesome!" Xin shouted with wide eyes, Jinjing nodded, "How did you do that?! You couldn't do that before!"

Lei held up his paw and said, "I'd tell you about it, but we've got a major mission on our hands." Tigress nodded, "And we need to find the other Four Orbs, get to Heroes' Peak and save the universe ASAP." Vanessa saw a locket...Mogui's locket, out of curiosity, she picked it up, she put it away to look at it later.

"Get them to safety," said Tai Lung, "We'll tell the story later."

"I'd like to know, but I see what you mean," said Xin's mother, "And the kids do as well."

"Yes Mom," said Xin, Jinjing nodded. Xin and Jinjing wrapped their arms around Lei and told him "Be careful my friend."

"And be sure to tell us the awesome tale," Xin added. Lei told them he will but he has to go. They all said their goodbyes while Xin and Jinjing had one last look at him before they went into the emergency tunnel, when they did, the _SolarXI_ showed up.

"All right!" Lei said out of happiness and relief. Then the _SolarXI_ fired a beam at them and they were teleported on board the ship.

When the warriors were teleported onboard the ship, they were greeted by Mercury and Mars.

"There you guys are!" Mercury said with a smile, "Follow us!"

They lead them to the main control room, they walked down the hall into the main control room, Lei and Jia's eyes widened at the sight of so many Steroids representing an object in space. The Solar Team and other objects knew the Kaftar was gonna be here, and they didn't like it for he tried to destroy the Sun 17 years ago. Madam Yue smiled at them.

"What took so long?" Tigress asked.

"Sorry," Jupiter said, "We got held up by that troublemaker." He pointed at Eros, who has been captured once again.

"Idiots! You can't hold me forever!" Eros shouted.

"Actually we can," Yue said.

Mother Sun walked up, Lei and Jia's eyes widened again, and then Jia asked, "What else have your parents not told you?"

Lei shrugged his shoulders as Mother Sun walked up, she looked at Yue and asked, "So...I understand that we need to find the other four Orbs ASAP?"

"Yes," Madam Yue replied, "The universe is consumed in darkness, all but Earth. Earth's where the final stand is being held." While Yue talked Vanessa pulled out the locket and examined it curiously.

"Let's get underway," Jupiter said.

"Hey, Madam Yue," Lei said with a smile, "I just defeated a teleporting enemy."

"You did?" Yue asked with a bright smile, "Congrats Eternal Light."

"What's my next step?" Lei asked.

Tai Lung looked over at the locket, then he asked, "What's that?" Vanessa shrugged, Yue heard what Tai Lung said, she looked over and when she saw the locket, her eyes widened, time nearly froze for her.

"No! It's trick! Don't open it!" Yue said. Vanessa looked over and asked, "Why not?"

"Because I said so," Yue said trying to stay calm. Tai Lung and Vanessa saw the horror in her eyes, as did Lei, they all raised an eyebrow.

"I think...she's hiding something," the Kaftar said.

"No, impossible," Biyu said, "My mother is completely honest, she wouldn't lie."

"Just hand over the locket," Yue said as her heart raced.

"Go ahead! Open it!" Eros shouted. Jupiter punched Eros, "Can it, Eros!" Lei saw the horror in Yue's eyes, he reached for it, but Yue stopped him with her powers.

"Madam, I wanna see it," he said. Yue shook her head, "Big trap. Big lie." Lei noticed Biyu was in horror like her mother is, the Kaftar was suspicious as well. Lei broke free of Yue's grasp. He grabbed the locket and opened it. It wasn't a trap, Yue cringed in horror while Biyu's eyes widened in horror.

"Wh-What is this...?" Lei asked as his eyes widened.

"It's not what you think!" Yue said in a fast tone. Tigress walked over and when she saw it, her eyes widened and brows rose. Lei showed it to the Solar Team and the others, they gasped, Jia looked and her eyes widened, it a picture of a white lioness, who's not Madam Yue, but looks a lot older, wiser, and in a better outfit, she had the same staff Yue carried.

"Wh-Who is that?" Vanessa asked. Lei looked at Madam Yue and she had a look of regret on her face.

"M-Madam...who is this?" Lei asked, knowing Yue, she's been very truthful this entire mission. Jia crossed her arms, she looked at Yue and asked, "Yes...who is this?"

"No...no one..." Yue replied, her face full of regret. The Kaftar crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

"Madam..." Lei said, he walked up to her and took her paw, "Madam...tell us the truth..." Madam Yue looked away, her eyelids trembled, Po saw Biyu was regretful looking as her mother was. Lei walked in front of Yue and said, "Madam..." Yue looked into his jade eyes and then he said, "Madam...the truth...please..." Yue shut her eyes tight, she's been hiding something HUGE from them this entire mission.

"Are...are you really the white lioness from the Prophecy?" Lei said, looking sad, "Please...please tell me the truth..."

Yue cringed some more as tears rolled down her face, "I...I..." She paused as a soft sob escaped her mouth, "I am not..."

**A/N: ...AAAAAHHHH! WHAT?! Yue's NOT the one from the prophecy?! HOW?! WHY?! We'll find out...REVIEW!**


	21. Shame and disgrace

**A/N: Oh, I loved the reactions from the last chapter! Who is Madam Yue really?! Well, let's find out! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20 – Shame and disgrace**

Lei, his parents, and new friends, all gawk at Madam Yue, while Biyu has a look of regret and sadness on her face, but Madam Yue is the most ashamed, Lei has a look of shock and sadness. Madam Yue is NOT the white lioness from the Prophecy?! Really?!

"Wh-What?" Lei asked in shock and sadness. Yue shook her head, "It's the truth...Lei. I'm not..."

"Wh-Why not? You are the white lady of the forest we heard about," Tigress said.

"That fact is true," Yue whispered, "But...I'm not who you really think I am..."

"Who..." Jia said walking up, crossing her arms, "Who are you really?"

Yue sighed, she feels so much regret not telling them the truth, she's a wise woman and she's been hiding a big lie from them.

"I...I'm too afraid to tell you..." Yue replied. The Kaftar snorted and said, "Might as well tell, we know already you're not the one."

"Can it, Nightfall!" Tigress snapped, "We'll handle this!" The Kaftar held his hands up in defense as he took a couple of steps back. Lei looked into Madam Yue's sad eyes with his jade eyes.

"Madam..." Po said, Yue looked over at him with a look of regret, "Tell us the truth. There's no point of lying. Please don't lie to us anymore."

"What really happened?" Vanessa asked, stepping forward. Yue sighed again, she just doesn't know how she's gonna tell them, she fears they'll doubt her and worst of all...the Light.

"I don't know how to say it..." Yue whispered. Po walked forward, making Yue uncomfortable, Lei took her paw and Po said, "Madam...just tell us...please..." Yue looked at Po and Lei, they wanna know the truth, she looked around at the warriors, the Solar Team, and the other Steroids. She sweats as more regret seeps into her soul.

"I guess there's no point of lying," Yue said with a sigh. Tai Lung took a step forward and said, "Tell us, please." Yue sighed, she knew it was past the time to tell them, but she was too afraid.

"7,014 years ago..." Madam Yue started.

* * *

_7,014 years ago - Young Yue's POV_

_A young Madam Yue who looks about 10 years old is walking through a golden city with beautiful blue skies, flowing crystal clear streams, green luscious grass, and in the center of the city was a tall building, looks fancy and universal expensive. This is the gods' city._

_"When I was a kid, I was oblivious to what was going on around the universe," _the Present Yue narrated_, "I lived in the city of the gods and with my mother, who's the lioness in the locket."_

_The little Yue laughs as she runs up to her mother, sitting on her throne, she jumped up and Yue's mother caught her in her arms, they both giggled as the king of the gods, Wang, who's a golden dragon with golden-white eyes, and a white mustache, smiles._

_"I had a wonderful life," _the present Yue narrated_, "But I never knew my father. I enjoyed going out playing with the other kids, running, swimming and hiking. But one day...I found out that my father had turned into a darker power...when I was a baby..."_

_"My father's name is Mogui?" the young Yue asked her mother._

_"His name was once Rong," Yue's mother said with a look of sadness, "But he's turned...into something he shouldn't have..."_

_"That's when I found out what kind of danger was out there," _the present Madam Yue narrated_, "I was scared out of my mind, but my mother taught me how to stay strong in the Light. She taught me all of the moves I know after 7 years of hard training, never stopping, I was determined, and she was determined...but then that horrifying day came..."_

_Now the young Madam Yue hides in horror as the bright city of gold turns into a city of destruction, purple lava flowing, the buildings charred with darkness, souls are being eaten by a dark force, the gods are trying to defend their city and people from the darkness, the young Yue gasped when she saw the horrifying face of her father pierce through the dark clouds._

"_Mogui! You can't do this!" Yue's mother shouted with a look of pain._

"_HA HA HA! Of course I can! I envy the darkness and I shall become a part of it!" Mogui laughed._

"_No! You're making a universal mistake!"_

"_Shut it! You fail to see what power darkness holds! Darkness shall come over light!"_

_Mogui's darkness began spreading across the cosmos, the young Yue shook in fear as her mother joined the gods to fight._

_"Mogui nearly destroyed the universe..." the present Yue narrated, "But...thankfully my mom and the gods were able to use enough energy to stop Mogui's plan...my mother perished in the fight...I was torn apart...but the time of destruction wasn't stopped...but postponed...they created the Eight Orbs, and when it's time for the Prophecy to come about they would wait for their victims. I took my mother's place...I vowed to continue her training and teaching and when I learned of the Eternal Light...I vowed to train the victim as hard as I could to save the universe..."_

* * *

_End of flashback, present day_

Everyone is wide eyed as Madam Yue told them her story, they're speechless, especially Lei.

"And I somehow became known as my mother...I married another white lion...had Biyu and trained her in the Light...Mogui kept bugging us and now he's getting stronger and stronger by the minute..." Yue said, face still full of regret, "My power's fading...it seems as if it's almost gone..."

Yue turned away, full of regret, while the warriors are completely shocked and speechless, an awkward silence filled the atmosphere, not one person...not one person said a thing, all are wide eyes, some have their jaws dropped, some have their mouth covered. Lei...he's all three. After what seemed like an eternity with no sounds coming but from the computers of the _SolarXI_, Vanessa stepped forward.

"Wh...why didn't you tell us before?" she asked, her voice just a whisper.

Yue shook her head as tears rolled down her face, "I didn't know how...I wanted to, but I was too afraid...I didn't want you all to doubt me...or the Light...especially Lei...he's the Eternal Light..."

"You..." Jia started, "You hypocrite..."

"Yeah," agreed Jupiter, then he glared at Yue, "I had faith in you, and you're not the person you said you were?!"

"Yeah!" said Vanessa, "I had full faith in you! Who are you?!"

"Yeah!" said the Kaftar, "I thought you said we'd keep the deal we made!"

"You MADE a DEAL with HIM?!" Tigress screamed. Yue whirled around and said, "I DID! But it's a personal matter right now!"

"And Mogui's your father?!" Uranus shouted, "He destroyed thousands of lives of our team including a loved one of Jupiter's!"

"How could YOU hire the Kaftar?!" Tigress screamed, that's the only thing she questions, "He is EVIL!"

"Well, I'm not!" Yue said desperately while Lei watched with a look of sadness and doubt, "You all saw what I've done for you guys! You've seen Lei's powers! You can't just turn your backs on the Light!"

"Well...Mogui's winning, wouldn't the Light be winning by now if your mother was still here?!" Jia shot at her.

"Don't defy my mother like that!" Biyu said, stepping up to her mother, "We've been through a lot and we've not been able to get the Orbs as fast as you'd hoped!"

"Well, if Lei's the so called 'Eternal Light' why doesn't he just fly around the globe and find them?! Can't he use his mind to locate them instead?!" Jupiter shouted.

"And I thought Light would overcome darkness! This is an absolute disgrace!" Vulcan shouted.

Yue looked around, most of everyone, except Lei and Po were glaring at her, everyone's denying her and the Light!

"I know things seem bad now but..." Yue started but the Kaftar cut her off, "Oh things are BAD enough already! I thought you were our ticket out of this mess! Apparently not!"

"And you and your Light..." Jia said, crossing her arms. Lei felt betrayed, he felt disgraced, he's sad, was this all just a big waste of time?!

"Please!" Biyu said desperately, "I..."

"NO!" Jupiter shouted, "I've never felt so violated and betrayed in my life!"

"Jupiter, calm down," Mother Sun said softly.

"SHUT UP!" Jupiter shouted, "What a shameful and disgraceful white lioness who's a hypocrite to lead us into a dead end!"

The area went silent again, they all had eyes on Madam Yue who had a look of sadness on her face, she began sobbing as she turned away. She looked at Lei who had a look of betrayal and sadness.

"You...you trained me..." he said as a tear fell, "I relied and believed in you...but...now..." he stopped and a sob slipped out, "You didn't tell me this would lead into a dead end! The universe is done for! We couldn't do anything about it, this was a waste of time!"

"Lei! Wait!" Yue said as he ran off.

"You won't touch him!" Tigress said, "You made a deal with Nightfall!" Tigress went after Lei while Yue began walking out of the room, tear stains on her cheeks.

"HA! I love it!" Eros laughed, "The White Lioness of the Light in shame and disgrace!" Yue cringed as she walked out, Biyu looked back at the warriors with tear stains on her cheeks, she shook her head before she went after her mother.

Lei has ran through the hallways so fast, Tigress lost sight of him, he threw his Red Orb on the floor as he took off faster, he ran into a small dark room, he collapsed, fell flat on his face and began sobbing, he's never felt so betrayed and violated, and he hates what the others said to a kind woman like Yue. He buried his face into his hands to hide his sobs so no one would find him.

_Why?! _Lei shouted in his mind, full of pain, _Why did this have to happen?! I wanna live life and now I won't get to because of that stupid Mogui! AGH!_

He doesn't hate Yue, he feels betrayed and violated by her, he was told by his parents to never hold grudges, what's the point of holding them now? After 30 minutes passed, Lei's eyes are bloodshot red with tear-stained eyes. He's cried his eyes out. He jolts in sadness as he tries to control himself, he sniffs in deeply before coughing.

"Why...?" he whispered, "Why does this have to happen?"

_"Lei,"_ said a wise voice. Lei's head perked up, he's never heard that voice before.

"H-Hello?" Lei asked with a sniffle.

_"Fear not, young warrior,"_ said the voice,_ "For my name is Oogway. The founder and creator of kung fu."_

"Oogway?" Lei whispered, "I've heard that name before..."

_"You have. _Oogway replied, _"I know you're in great pain on what's happened so far. But you can't give up on Yue right now."_

"But...she didn't tell me the full truth..."

_"Ah, she didn't, but she was afraid. She didn't want you to deny her. But think about it, Lei, you've harnessed the power of the Eternal Light, you used your Orb to fight against the black lions, you remained strong in the Light. The Eternal Light stays fully committed to the Light and wants to destroy the Darkness," _Oogway explained.

"I see...but..."

_"I know you still want to go on the mission, just look deep into your heart, young one. This may be a hard choice, but please...go to Madam Yue and talk with her. Don't deny the Light, Lei. Please...go. And I have to go before Mogui finds me."_

"Master Oogway?" Lei said, but he heard no more out of the old wise turtle. Lei was confused, was he dreaming? Or not? He punched himself in the face. Ouch. He cracked his nose, knowing he wasn't dreaming. Is he going crazy? Lei did feel something to talk with Yue, but at the same time, he has doubt. He knows not to doubt the Light, he sighed as he went out of the room, when he opened the door, Biyu was standing there.

"Lei?" she said.

"Biyu?" Lei replied, Biyu saw the redness in Lei's eyes, Biyu sighed and said, "Lei...I am so sorry that my mother and I didn't tell you the truth. We would've but we were too scared."

Lei nodded, "I...I've just never felt so betrayed..." Biyu nodded and said, "I understand...that's what my mother and I were afraid of, we didn't want you to deny the Light. And...I'm surprised to find you here...Oogway told me to come here...I didn't know why..."

"Oogway told me to come talk with your mother," Lei replied, Biyu's eyes widened.

"Well...let's go talk with her..." Lei replied. Biyu nodded, "I want you to know, please don't deny my mother. She's sad and really wants to continue the mission. I just hope we can get everyone else onboard again." Lei nodded, and with that, they went to go find Yue.

* * *

With Mogui, he's dealt with the gods and he's imprisoned 4 out of 7. He is winning!

"Now, I just have little left, the universe will be MINE!" Mogui shouted. Then Shen came in, he bowed before his master.

"Yes?" Mogui asked, crossing his arms.

"There's good and bad news," Shen said. Mogui took a step forward, a shiver went down Shen's spine, Mogui raised an eyebrow, wanting to hear it, then Shen said, "Tokuta's dead...BUT! The plan worked, sir! The warriors are denying the Light!" Mogui smiled evilly, he chuckled and said, "Didn't I tell you they would? But I wanna pay them one last visit before their demise. Where are they?"

"They're in the _SolarXI_ cruising over the Pacific Ocean," Shen replied. Mogui chuckled, "Perfect."

* * *

With Lei and Biyu, they head down the hall and enter a room where Yue is sitting in a chair with her face in her paws. She looked up with a sad look, and her eyes widened when she saw Lei.

"Lei..." she whispered, "I...I'm so sorry for making you deny me...I pray that you'd come around..."

"I just want to know...why?" Lei asked.

Yue sighed, "I did teach you the Way of the Light, Lei. I wasn't lying. You've seen all of the power for yourself, you used it."

"I know, Madam...I just...was trusting you so much...and...you weren't who said you were..." Lei explained. Yue sighed as she stood up, she placed her hand on Lei's shoulder, eyes heavy and filled with regret.

"And I regret not telling you...I know you were fully committed to your duties, and that's a good thing..." she said, "I just...don't want you and the others to turn your backs on me. Believe me. How can you deny the Light since you've used and seen its power? Can you rely on me to get things done for you? Please...can I have your trust back to get us back underway...?"

Lei's eyes widened, her voice is still soothing, yet desperate and full of regret, Lei felt bad for her, even though she's not who she said she was, he saw the regret in her eyes, he knows he must get the others back onboard for the quest. Lei sighed.

"Madam...you might have not been who you said you were...but..." Lei said as Yue looked nervous, the tiger thought some more before he sighed, he smirked and said, "I'll...I'll continue." Yue grasped Lei in a tight hug, and lightly cried onto his shoulder, Lei hugged her back and Biyu hugged Lei as well.

"We're so sorry, Lei..." Biyu sobbed, Yue agreed and kept telling Lei how sorry she was, he allowed one tear to trickle down his face. They broke loose from Lei and Yue said, "You...you are the Eternal Light...fully committed..."

"And if you're committed to the light, it will protect you," Biyu explained. Lei nodded, "I understand...let's get the others..."

BOOM!

Alarms wailed and the red light flashed!

"Red alert! Red alert! Mogui's attacking the ship!" Mars shouted over the loudspeaker.

"Mogui!" Lei, Biyu and Yue shouted in unison. They took off for the main deck right away.

The ship shook as Lei ran back to the main deck with Yue and Biyu, when he got to the main deck, he saw Mogui attacking the ship with his powers! The warriors are trying to stay on their feet as the ships shakes violently!

"We can't hold up to him!" Jupiter shouted over the noise.

"He'll rip us apart!" Uranus shouted.

Lei wanted to help, but he fell backwards and was trapped under a bunch of debris!

"Lei!" Biyu shouted. Tigress went over to help, but they were all thrown all off their feet!

"You're going down!" Mogui shouted as the ship violently shook. Yue stood up on her feet and formed a shield over the ship, but Mogui's powers began breaking through!

"No!" Yue said, "My power...my power's fading!"

"And you're too late to save the universe! Darkness will prevail!" Mogui shouted. It began getting darker outside.

"Oh, why does it have to end like this?!" Po shouted over the noise.

Yue sighed, she knows she has to do it. She went over to Lei she took Biyu with her.

"Lei...Biyu...I'm gonna postpone the destruction a bit more...give you a bit more time..." Yue said with a sad look.

"Madam...what're you doing?" Lei asked as Biyu healed him. Yue sighed and said, "I have to give myself up to postpone it more. You must find the Orbs and get to Heroes' Peak."

"But Madam! That'll destroy you!" Lei shouted with a worried look. Yue sighed, "Lei...you must live...get the Orbs...Biyu will help you harness the true power of the Eternal Light...save the universe..."

"Madam no!"

"I'm sorry, Lei..." Yue said as a tear trickled down her face, "I believe in you...you are the leader to Heroes' Peak now..." Lei gasped as his eyes got as wide as saucers, Yue looked at Biyu who was sad, "Remember what I've taught you...stay strong..."

"I...I will..." Biyu said sadly. Yue and Biyu hugged one more time before Lei hugged Madam Yue, he even sobbed onto her shoulder, Yue absorbed her power of her staff, it became a regular staff, she gave it to Biyu. BOOM! Yue broke loose from Lei and teleported to the outside. The warriors wonder what she was doing, but Biyu held back tears as tears trickled down Lei's face.

Yue faces Mogui, glowing like a star, she glares at Mogui's devil red eyes.

"Madam Yue?! You're a disgrace! You're weak! Pathetic!" Mogui taunted.

Yue sighed as she closed her eyes, a tear trickled down her face, she looked back up at Mogui, "Father...even though I'm not Mother, I do believe that we will stop you."

"How?! Preposterous!"

"By doing THIS!" Then she glowed, her body disappeared as she screamed "NAAAAAAGGGHHHHHH!" Mogui's eyes widened, she headed right up at Mogui, she SLAMMED right into them, they went out into space and then...SHA-KOOM! A large explosion of Light as the warriors shielded their eyes, it was so bright, it slightly lit up the dark side of the planet because it was so bright. When the light faded, they opened their eyes and there was no sign of Mogui or Yue. Lei softly gasped in horror and sadness. Did that just happen?! Biyu composed herself, but some tears slipped out of her eyes.

"She...she's gone..." Tigress said with wide eyes.

Lei and Biyu hugged, softly sobbing onto one another's shoulders, Madam Yue gave herself up because she believes in the Eternal Light, Lei. The warriors have heard her story, and now she's gone. Now what, warriors? Now what?

**A/N: NOW WHAT?! Yue is gone, such a shocking true tale, will Lei get his family and friends back on board for the search for the Orbs? Will they be able to save the universe without Yue? Well, please...REVIEW!**


	22. Lei's statements continuing?

**A/N: Here's chapter 21! :D Will they continue? Find out! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21 - Lei's statements; continuing?**

She's gone...Madam Yue is gone...she gave herself up to give the warriors more time to save the universe...she had faith in Lei to get everyone back onboard for the mission, the warriors still feel betrayed and violated, but Lei must get them back onboard. Lei looks into Biyu's eyes with his watered up ones, and she has a couple of tears.

"Biyu...you..." Lei started, Biyu held up her hand and said, "Mother said for me not to weep...but to be strong...it's hard for me, I know...but I must listen to her words..." Lei nodded as he hugged her again, Biyu hugged back before she pulled away.

"Mother wants you to get everyone back onboard," Biyu said, "She has faith in you, Lei. Don't let her death be in vain..."

Lei nodded, "I won't..." Lei looked over at the others and they're astounded by Yue's sacrifice.

_Good riddance, no more of her,_ the Kaftar thought, _Such a betrayer._

"That woman is not in the Light, she's the daughter of Mogui too!" Jupiter shouted.

"And how could she be in the Light if she was his daughter?" Uranus asked.

"Some Light! There's no way to save the universe! It's doomed!" Mars said.

They began discussing the matter while slightly arguing on what they should do. Tigress crossed her arms and faced away from the group with a doubtful look, Po put his hands on her shoulders before pulling in close, they don't hate Yue, they feel all hope's lost. Vanessa and Tai Lung are upset too while the Solar Team gets into a bit of an argument.

"How can Madam Yue teach us of the Light if she's truly in the darkness?" the Kaftar asked.

"Yeah!" said Sedna.

Biyu looked at Lei with wide eyes, "Lei...do something! They're denying the Light even more!" Lei nodded, he began making his way up to the captain's position of the ship, which is higher than where they were.

"Madam Yue is a fraud!" Jupiter shouted, "She can't bring us hope! All a scam! She's a dark being just like the rest of the monsters out there!"

"THAT! Is the most RIDICULOUS thing I've EVER HEARD!" Lei shouted out of anger.

They all looked up there to see Lei glaring a deep, burning glare at all of them.

"How could you all deny the Light after all we've been through?!" Lei shouted.

"Madam Yue was a fraud!" Jupiter said stepping forth.

"NO! She was NOT!" Lei shouted at him, "She might've not been who..."

"Enough!" the Kaftar shouted, "You continue to believe in a fairy tale?!"

"FAIRY TALE?!" Lei shouted as he glared deeper, Po and Tigress' eyes widened, "I'll tell you what a fairy tale is! Your ridiculous beliefs that the Light is a fraud! It's NOT a fraud!"

"How could it not be?!" Mars asked, stepping forth.

"Because I've used the powers myself and..."

"Silence!" the Kaftar shouted.

"NO! You and the others silence! Madam Yue gave herself up because she has faith in me and all of you!"

"She has faith in you, huh? Are you her accomplice?"

"CAN IT, NIGHTFALL!" Tigress shouted, "Lei is NOT her accomplice!"

"How would YOU know?! He..."

SMACK!

Tigress punched the Kaftar to the floor and shouted "Let him talk" before kicking his crotch, Po stood by her side and glared at him. Lei glared at the others again, he felt relieved his parents are on his side.

"Listen up all of you," Lei said in a serious tone, "Madam Yue has been teaching us all of the Way of the Light passed down from her mother and father to her and it's been passed down to Biyu. You guys, think about it, you've seen the Light in action, we fought off and destroyed powerful beings, you saw Yue postpone the destruction of the universe! You can't just turn your backs on her and the Light like that!"

"But...I thought..." Jupiter started, Lei cut him off and said, "I know you're still upset over Saturn's death, and you might've wanted the Light to accomplish something for her and you."

Jupiter's eyes slightly widened, the Kaftar wanted to say something, but Tigress punched him again.

"You've all seen the Light in action," continued Lei, "I am not willing to let some freakish black lion destroy everything I care about in eternal darkness, I wanna fight for it!" He pumped his fist into the air, "I will look for the Orbs! So, if you guys deny the Light, the universe will be destroyed! So...we could all work together as a team to find the Orbs _for_ Madam Yue and the universe..." He slammed his fist on the control panel, "Or we could decide to let it be destroyed and let Madam Yue's death be in vain!"

The Kaftar pulled himself up and said, "She wasn't..."

"I know she wasn't who she said she was!" Lei shouted, pointing at him, "But that doesn't change the circumstances on what's going on here! Come on everyone, I might be the Eternal Light, but the Eternal Light can't defeat Mogui on its own, it has to have the other Seven Orbs by its side on Heroes' Peak!"

Everyone has their eyes slightly widened, what have they done? They denied Madam Yue and the Light...and they didn't even forgive her! The Kaftar has a glare on his face, he still feels betrayed. The warriors, including Jupiter have looks of regret on their faces, while Lei has a serious look, hoping they'd come back onboard.

Po and Tigress stepped forward and said, "We're in." Jia thought about it some, she can trust Lei and she's trusted Yue, she gave in, walked forward and said, "I'm in too." Tai Lung, Vanessa, Vulcan, Neptune and Mercury walked forward. They were followed by many other members, Jupiter walked forward as well, face full of regret for insulting Madam Yue. Everyone but the Kaftar stepped forward, he has his arms crossed with a glare on his face.

"AHEM!" everyone said in unison. The Kaftar looked at all of them, they all had glares on their faces, including the crazy Neptune. He sighed and said, "Fine. I'm in."

They all gave a sharp nod of satisfaction, then Biyu said, "I know you've made a map of where the Orbs are. You're still under monitors, Nightfall. You can't change it up, I've seen the map myself and the image is safe in my mind."

The Kaftar softly groaned, he walked off to get the map, Lei slid down the rail on the stairs. Po patted his son on the back then...BOOM! The ship shook and Eros has broken free!

"End of the line, Eternal Light!" Eros shouted pulling out a machine gun! Lei gasped as Eros aimed it at him, Eros began firing it, but Po jumped in front of Lei while Vulcan shot the machine gun and then shot Eros in the head, killing him instantly.

"Dad?!" Lei shouted out of fear, he knelt down to his dad and he had five wounds on his torso.

"Jupiter! Heal unit!" Mother Sun shouted. Jupiter tossed one to her and then she poured it on Po, healing him right away. Lei helped his dad up and hugged him tight, allowing some tears to slip out of his eyes. Vulcan looked at Eros' dead body, he glared at him before he shot him three more times, earning the attention of the others.

"Vulcan, he's already dead!" Mars said. Vulcan looked at Mars and said, "I've been wanting to do that...since he flirted with Venus..." Vulcan walked off while Venus followed him, Lei raised an eyebrow.

_Do they like each other?_ He thought in a questioning tone. It wasn't his business, he brushed it off, he stood back up. Lei looked at his mother and said, "Mother...I'm gonna go get a little something..."

_Rumble_. Lei's stomach rumbled, they all looked at Po. Po shook his head and then..._rumble._ Lei's stomach rumbled again, they all looked at Lei, all of their eyes slightly widened except Jia's and Tigress'.

"Dude..." Neptune said. Lei stomped out, blushing, he hates his stomach rumbles.

Lei got a bite to eat from the nearest snack machine. He ate three bags of chips and two chocolate bars to satisfy his hunger, he softly burped before wiping his mouth, putting away the trash and began walking down the hall.

"Lei," said Jia.

"GAH!" Lei screamed as he fell forward. Lei turned over to face her, Jia rolled her eyes and said, "Still jumpy huh?"

"Well, I am when someone shows up behind me after I get a snack," Lei replied as he got back up. Jia smirked and they began walking side by side one another.

"I must say..." said Jia, smirking, "What you pulled off for Madam Yue...was pretty cool."

Lei smirked, "Well...I promised Yue that I'd get everyone back onboard. I'm not gonna let her death be in vain." He and Jia didn't know Neptune was coming down the hall to let Lei know something.

"I see," replied Jia, "It's what a truly committed person does." Lei nodded, "Yes, Jia. I am the Eternal Light, Yue said the Eternal Light is truly committed to the Light."

Jia decided to smile a small smile, "I wanna thank you for helping me out of my darkness I created...I thought no one would see behind my mask I wore all of those years..." Lei smiled, "It was nothing, Jia. I'm happy to help those in need."

"Hey! Lei!" Neptune shouted. They all whirled around, Neptune tripped, Lei managed to stop him before he fell into him and Jia.

"What is it, Neptune?" Lei asked.

Jia began walking off, "I don't want to be around him." Lei looked at Neptune and asked, "What is it, Neptune?"

"Well, I was telling you earlier, but you were too busy talking to your girlfriend," Neptune said, pointing at her with his thumb. Lei and Jia both froze.

"Wh-whatta?" Lei stammered, "J-Jia...whatta? I...di...oh...Jia is...she's not my girlfriend! We're..."

"Engaged!" Neptune said, Lei stammered again while Jia's eyes widened, Lei is very embarrassed, "Neptune! Jia and I are partners. Nothing else!" Jia's eyes are wide, then she said, "Freak! We're just partners like he said!"

"You're into each other!" Neptune objected. Jia punched him to the ground while Lei stomped off.

"I'm gonna go check and see about the locations of the Orbs!" Lei said. Jia stomped off after him.

"Eh...I came to tell you the map's being uploaded!" Neptune called out as they left.

Lei held his face as his cheeks burned, he and Jia are not in love, they're just partners, and Lei has said he's done with girls while Jia thinks romance exists only in fairy tales, but Jia had a slight blush on her face as well. Lei entered the main control room, on the giant screen, it had a map of the world pulling up, using the Kaftar's map they're uncovering where the Orbs are. Lei walked up to Mercury who's finding everything out.

"Any luck yet, Mercury?" Lei asked as his blush faded.

"Yes..." Mercury replied, "I've found out the first Orb's location now..."

Lei looked up on the map, he smiled at the progress. Tigress came in and asked, "What's going on?" Lei turned around and faced her.

"It's the Kaftar's map to find the Orbs," he explained. Tigress crossed her arms, the look on her face told Lei she still didn't trust the Kaftar.

"You know, Mom..." Lei said, "I do have respect, but can't you forgive the Kaftar for what he's done?"

"No," Tigress replied, "I can never forgive him for what he's done."

"Well...can you at least show a little grace and dignity?" Lei asked, Tigress raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?" He's..."

"I know, Mom," Lei replied, he turned away, "He did once have a family." Tigress' eyes slightly widened.

"Are you listening to his lies?!" she demanded. Lei shook his head and said, "No...he was fighting Tokuta back in our town, Tokuta shouted revenge won't bring his family back, and the Kaftar shouted that it would before killing him."

Tigress' eyes widened while the Kaftar listened, he was around the corner, having a look of sadness for the first time in years. Then he heard Tigress say, "He did have a family? Really?"

"Yes," Lei replied, "His wife's name was Thana, and his son's name was Jaston...Tokuta killed them...a long time ago..." The Kaftar held back tears, feeling sad, he did once have loved ones and Tokuta killed them. Biyu walked by him, she didn't see his sad look, she looked up to see Lei and Tigress talking about the Kaftar and the family he once had.

"Lei...I...I don't know what to say..." Tigress said, completely astounded.

"You don't have to say anything," said Biyu, walking forth, "Lei...Lei is right...I should tell you why Mother brought Nightfall back..."

Tigress looked at Biyu with great interest and curiosity, "Why? Why bring him back?"

Biyu sighed, "Mother made a deal with him...and if he cooperated until the end...she would bring his family back and they'd live in peace..."

Lei and Tigress' eyes widened and Tigress asked, "Weren't they evil?"

"Somewhat," Biyu replied, "Nightfall was, but when Tokuta killed them, it made him worse than what he was." Tigress' eyes widened again, the Kaftar DID have a family! The Kaftar has heard everything they'd said, he closes his eyes as his lips slightly tremble...then...the unthinkable happened...a tear trickled down his face...Biyu sensed it, the Kaftar reached up and touched it, when he felt it, he growled and then stomped off, not wanting to look weak.

"I sensed...great sorrow from him," Biyu said with a sad look, "A tear...from him..." Tigress slightly gasped, she's always thought he was heartless and didn't care for anyone, but she now knows that's not true anymore, even Jia, Mercury and some nearby minions are astounded.

"Uh...guys?" Mercury said, they all looked over at him.

"I got the map done..." he finished. Biyu nodded, "I'll go get the others at once."

With that, she left to get the others while an astounded Lei and Tigress look at each other.

* * *

In his dark area, Mogui falls onto his throne, surrounded in Light and his darkness, he screams as he washes the Light into darkness, he stood up, he's cut all over but he healed himself.

"Curse you, Madam Yue!" he shouted. He dusted his dark cloak off, then Lord Shen came in.

"WHAT?!" Mogui roared, VERY angry. Shen shivered in fear, "Sir..."

"Are they continuing or not?" Mogui asked with a serious look, his glare sent another shiver up and down Shen's spine.

"I..." Shen started, then Mogui roared and demanded, "ARE THEY OR NOT?!"

"They are!" Shen blurted out. Mogui screamed and shouted, "Send out some more black lions! I need to fight off Wang! If they get past all of you losers, then I'll be waiting at the Himalayas!"

"Why not destroy Heroes' Peak?" Shen asked.

"AGH! It's protected by the Light, I can't! GO NOW! Send them out!" Mogui shouted.

Mogui left and then he teleported into a destroyed heavenly city, all swallowed up by the darkness and a lot of black lions, billions of them. Wang, the golden dragon, faces Mogui with a glare on his face, he's battered and bruised, an eagle, and another dragon, pink in color, come to his side.

"Wang, you've lost already! Give it up!" Mogui shouted.

"N-No," Wang said, glaring at Mogui, "We will always fight against you, no matter what."

"Then **DROWN IN DARKNESS**!" Mogui shouted as he began attacking while the gods and goddess began fighting him off.

* * *

Back with Lei and the group, they've almost completed the map, Po and Tigress are by his side, keeping him close in case something does happen, Butch is...gray? He's not black anymore!

Neptune gasped, "Hey! You're losing your black paint!" Butch rolled his eyes, Lei looked and he gasped, the others looked and they gasped.

"Butch?!" Lei shouted out of shock. Butch nodded, he smiled and said, "It's what happens when a black lion turns good."

"Light can make wonderful and unexpected things happen," Biyu said with a smile.

"GAAGGHHH!" a voice screamed as a figure tumbled into the _SolarXI_. It's...it's MAJORIS! HOW?!

"Guys!" Majoris said with a big smile, "Finally!" Everyone's in shock, he's alive?!

"Majoris!" Jupiter screamed out of joy, he jumped onto him, giving him a hug, making Majoris' eyes widened, "I am SO glad to see you!" Then he remembered it could be a trick from Mogui. He jumped off him.

"Wait! It could be a hallucination!" Jupiter said, not wanting to fall for it again. Jia walked up, held her Orb up to him and he did not fade into darkness.

"Nope," said Biyu, "It's him." Jia nodded. Jupiter jumped onto Majoris again, hugging him.

The Solar Team ran up to him, shouting out joyful things, they thought he was killed when the Solar Base blew up. The Earthlings are in shock, but Lei smiled at the reunion.

"Do you know what it's like to almost be blown up, teleporting out and then zipping around dark clouds in the Solar System?!" Majoris asked as he hugged everyone. Mother Sun came over and hugged Majoris as well. Majoris looked up at the map, he wondered what it was.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"It's a long story," Lei said, stepping forward, "But we don't have time."

Majoris raised an eyebrow, he looked at Po and Tigress, he noticed the new friends, the Kaftar, Butch and Biyu. His eyes widened at the Kaftar when he looked at him again, Jupiter put his hand on his arm and said, "It's a long story..." Majoris has many questions for them all, but he shrugged and asked, "So...what's the map for?"

When he asked that, it was completed, Mercury shouted "Finally" as he ran up to it. They looked at it and one was in London, another in the harsh desert of Western Australia, another in New York City, and finally, another one in the dense jungle of the Amazon.

"Is this right, Nightfall?" Tigress asked, crossing her arms.

"Went over it three times," the Kaftar replied. Biyu nodded and said, "It's the original. No change."

Vulcan walked up and said, "We must get the Orbs faster. To do that, we need to split up."

"What?" Jupiter asked, "But Mogui's out there."

"I know," replied Vulcan, "He's gonna be on us all the way. We don't have much time left anyway."

"He's right," said Lei, "We need to split up."

Jupiter rubbed his brows and then he said, "Let's arrange into teams."

While they decide on who goes where, the evil Lord Shen has a COPY of the map?! Eros must've done something before he was killed!

"Where the Eternal Light goes...I go..." Shen said with an evil smile, he looked up and said, "I won't fail my master like the other losers did."

**A/N: Butch losing his color, Majoris alive, the Kaftar crying?! So much drama and emotions! Lei has done it, he's pulled them back onboard and Neptune saying Lei and Jia are into each other when they're not?! XD**

**To make it clearer, here's the color of the Orbs found and the people who own them.**

**Red - Lei**

**Yellow - Jia**

**Green - Po**

**Cyan - Jupiter**

**Sorry if I wasn't very clear about that. REVIEW! :D**


	23. The search for the Orbs

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! :D Enjoy! And remember, that tomorrow is 9/11, in remembrance of those lost on that fateful day... :'(**

**Chapter 22 – The search for the Orbs**

Jupiter and Vulcan worked together to see who goes with who. They figured a Solar Team member should go with them. Lei, Jia, Tigress, Po, Vulcan and Neptune will head to New York City. Biyu, the Kaftar, Vanessa, Tai Lung, Jupiter and Butch would head to London. Mercury, Mars, Venus, MakeMake and Uranus will head to the Amazon while the _SolarXI_ and its crew will head to the desert of Western Australia. Vulcan and Jupiter both knew Tigress wouldn't want the Kaftar with her, so they put him with Biyu and her team.

"Is everyone ready?" Vulcan asked.

Everyone nodded and Tigress said, "Once we find the Orbs, will you head over to get us?"

"Actually, you'll have some space pods to get to your destinations," Jupiter explained, "It'll be faster and be sure to meet us above South China Sea."

"Got it," said Lei, he stood in front of his team and said, "Guys. For Madam Yue, let's save the universe, and not let her death be in vain."

He had a slight look of sadness on his face, grieving over her. Po put his hand on Lei's shoulder, the teenager looked at him, Jupiter crossed his arms and said, "Let's move it out now." The teams got into their places, Lei stood by his parents, Jia wished she had a family, she felt a twinge of sadness come to her, not having a loving family.

"Good luck, everyone," Biyu said, "Be strong in the Light and may it shine down upon you all."

With that, the teams went into their separate space pods, Neptune winked at Lei when Jia walked by him. Lei looked at Jia and back at Neptune, glaring at him, shaking his head.

Lei sat down while Vulcan sat down at the driver's seat, Lei felt a sense of nervous, determination, and excitement while in the space pod, he's never been in one before, not to mention a space ship. They all strapped in, Jia has wide eyes as she looks around.

"Everyone stay seated, make sure you're strapped in and are comfy," said Vulcan, "It's gonna have some G-Force, so hold on tight." Vulcan began activating the space pod, it powered up as the engine came alive, creating a roar.

"How much G-Force?" Lei asked over the noise, then the space pod took off like a big bullet, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lei, calm down, it's not so bad," Vulcan said. Lei opened his eyes, and it turns out he overreacted (again), it's not so bad, it became smooth, a GPS showed up, they crossed over Los Angeles and are cutting across the USA.

Vulcan picked up a radio, "Jupiter, are the others underway?"

"Yes," Jupiter said over the radio, "We're on our way to London right now, find the Orb, don't waste any time."

"Got it. Out."

With that, the warriors relaxed while staying alert for any danger.

* * *

Meanwhile, above the harsh, dry, desolate and unforgiving desert of Western Australia, the SolarXI hovers over the desert while Mother Sun, Pluto, Majoris and Sedna descended down to the surface. They looked around for any danger but saw nothing but desert.

"Mother Sun," Varuna said over the radio, "The Orb isn't too far away, we can't get an exact reading, but it's there."

"Roger that," Mother Sun said, she turned to Majoris, "Let's dig it."

Majoris nodded before they began tearing the desert apart (literally) to find the Orb.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Amazon, a space pod touches down, the rainforest is so thick, full of wildlife, and it's just beautiful, but it's duller looking without the Sun's wonderful light. Mercury, Mars, Venus, MakeMake and Uranus get out of the space pod, Uranus slips and falls into mud, making Mars chuckle.

"Can it..." Uranus said in a serious tone, Mars turned away, holding back his giggles while Mercury began looking around.

"Dang...I never expected the rainforest to be so thick like this..." he said.

"We've never been in one," said Venus.

"I know..."

"Let's find the Orb," said Uranus, getting up, "I don't want the creatures getting on me." Then he saw a black spider on his arm, he screamed and began jumping around, "AAHHH! AHHH! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" The others looked at each other.

"Should we tell him it flew off when he began panicking?" Venus asked in a monotone. Mercury shook his head, "Let him find out himself." They began looking for the Orb in the thick rainforest, it's thick as a dickens out there.

* * *

Back with Lei and the others, they're above Pennsylvania, and are descending down to land in New York City. Lei felt excited and nervous, he's never been to a big city before.

"People, we'll be landing in 1 minute," Vulcan said, "Teams three and four have arrived while team two is landing in 3 minutes."

"Ogh..." said a sick voice, Lei looked back to see Jia almost as sick as a dog, "Oooggghhhhh...I'm airsick..."

"Jia?" Lei asked. Jia covered her mouth, she looked around for something, she found a bag and began vomiting in it. Neptune formed a serious look.

"That was my snack baggie," he complained as Jia threw up some more, Lei looked away in disgust, feeling a bit sick himself, but he didn't throw up. Po looked at Tigress, he recalled when he got airsick all the time 18 years ago.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Vulcan, "We're landing, make sure you're in your seat belts and hold on tight." Jia threw up again and Vulcan said, "And please don't vomit all over the ship."

The space pod landed on top of the MetLife Building since it had a flatter roof than the rest. Vulcan opened the door, Jia tumbled out flat on the building's top, trying to not be sick anymore. Po and Tigress stepped out, and when they did, their eyes widen.

"Dang...this brings back memories..." Po said to Tigress, whom nodded in agreement.

"Looks a bit different though..." Tigress added. Vulcan and Neptune stepped out, Lei did as well, when he saw the city, he gasped. He's never seen such a big city, it's a wonderful place, he saw the completed World Trade Center towers, the Empire State Building, and some additional buildings along with others under construction. He looked to see he's on the MetLife Building, he saw to his left, the Chrysler Building, he went around the space pod to see a building called 432 Park Avenue and the Central Park beyond it.

"Whoa..." Lei said with wide eyes, "Big city..."

"Yes," said Tigress, coming to his side, "This is where your dad, and I and our friends fought and defeated Tokuta about 18 years ago..." Lei nodded, he looked at his mother and said, "I'd take in the sights, but we've gotta get going." Jia cleaned up her mouth, she gasped when she saw the huge city, her eyes got as wide as saucers. She shook her head and focused, even though everything is so alien to her.

"Maybe we should split up to see if we can find the Orb faster," said Vulcan.

"No," Lei said, putting his hands on his hips, Vulcan looked at him and asked, "Why not?"

"Mogui's men are gonna be here any minute and they'll be overwhelming. I think it would be better to stick together," Lei explained.

The others looked at one another, they thought about it and it turns out Lei is right. Vulcan looked at Lei and said, "All right. Playing it safer right Lei?"

"Right," Lei simply responded. He looked at his parents and they somehow changed into high tech black suits. Lei's eyes widened. "Uhh...when did you guys change clothes?"

"We were wearing black necklaces, we just pull on them to get the suits on," Tigress explained.

"Cool..." Lei simply stated. Vulcan grabbed Lei and Jia, then jumped off the MetLife Building with Po, Tigress, and Neptune following them. Lei and Jia's eyes are wide as they fall to the top of Grand Central Terminal. They landed smoothly on it before Vulcan took them to the roof of the Mid-Manhattan library, Po and Tigress swung over to them while Neptune crashed on top of the library.

"Where would we find the Orb in this big city?" Tigress asked. Vulcan pulled out a GPS while Lei and Jia looked around for danger. Vulcan pulled up a map of New York City, he zoomed in and got an estimate of it being around Central Park or in the Midtown area.

"I can't get an exact position on it," Vulcan said, "But I can give you this." He showed the GPS to Tigress and Po. "The energy's so strong, the GPS can't tell where it is exactly."

"Well, we'd better find it ASAP," Lei said, looking at the GPS, Vulcan nodded, then Jia said, "We might wanna move! We've got company." The warriors looked and they saw several black lions looking around for them. Vulcan grabbed Jia and Lei in both arms before he took off to Central Park with Neptune and Lei's parents behind them.

"Let's start with Central Park," Lei said. Vulcan nodded, "Let's do it!" The warriors landed in bushes so they won't be seen, Neptune landed on Po by mistake.

"AH!" Po said.

"Sorry Po!" Neptune said. Po got back up while Neptune stood up straight. Vulcan crossed his arms and said, "Let's be quick." With that, they began running across the Park with one another, searching for the Orb, they ran across a big green opening, people saw them, they didn't know why they were running.

Meanwhile, in the rainy city of London, the grey clouds look dark without the sun glowing, the Big Ben chimes 7 times signifying it's 7 o clock at night. The space pod has touched down, Biyu, the Kaftar, Vanessa, Tai Lung, Jupiter and Butch came out of the pod, ready for action. Biyu stepped forward.

"We must be quick," she said, "I sense great darkness coming...here and in New York..."

Jupiter looked at the Kaftar, "All right, Nightfall. You've gotten us this far. Now what?"

"The energy here is too strong for your ships to detect, and Mogui's darkness is interfering with my mind," the Kaftar explained, "But if we work hard enough, we'll find it in no time."

"And you know what'll happen if you're not right," Jupiter said in a serious tone. Biyu rolled her eyes, they begin to move through the city and then...black lions appeared right in front of them!

"So much for just a few minutes of peaceful searching," Biyu said. The black lions lunged at them.

Back in New York, in Central Park, Lei and the gang continue to search the park for the Orb, but to no avail, he and Jia continue the search while Neptune fell into the big lake on the north side, of course he loved the water, the wind slightly picked up as the atmosphere got darker and heavier, and Lei sensed darkness all around them. He looked around for his parents, they're searching the trees and a bit higher to get a better vantage point. He formed a small spark of light in his left hand, he tossed it into the air and it exploded like a firework. Po and Tigress, along with Vulcan and Neptune saw it. Immediately, they went to where the light came from, they reunited with Lei and Jia.

"What is it, Lei?" Tigress asked.

Lei slightly shivered, feeling the darkness coming closer, he looked into his mother's eyes.

"I sense...they're here..." Lei said.

Vulcan softly groaned, "If only there was a way to get to the Orb a lot faster." Neptune pranced over and said, "Hey, maybe if we beat the darkness, we'd have lots of figures! Maybe in a museum! We'll be LEGENDS!" They all slightly jumped, Vulcan punched him to the ground, agitated. Lei began thinking...the Orbs do look valuable, they do seem like someone wouldn't want anyone to touch them. He smirked.

"He's right," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jia asked, looking at him. Lei smiled and said, "A museum. If the Orb's around here, there must be a museum nearby too." Po and Tigress realized that in unison, they knew Lei was right, thanks to Neptune.

"Yeah, but there must be two or three museums," said Vulcan, "Where do we begin looking?" Lei shook his head, he didn't know. But they must try. Vulcan pulled out his GPS, they all crowded around him to see it, but he didn't feel comfortable.

"I need more space," he said. Neptune, Jia and Po stepped back, Vulcan looked on the map and saw two museums, the Metropolitan Museum of Art and the North American Museum of Natural History. Tigress raised an eyebrow. She pointed at the Museum of Natural History and asked, "What about that one?" Vulcan raised an eyebrow. He thought about it for a minute, he realized the Orb's not art, but more of a historic display. Vulcan nodded.

"Let's get over there," he said. Black lions began showing up, "Run. Run now!" Lei took off like a bullet while Jia and Po faced the black lions. Lei looked around erratically for the museum, he spotted it not too far away. He took off on all fours while Tigress followed him, wanting to protect him. Lei entered the museum, alerting security, he ran up to the main deck and took a map, he saw some guards coming at him. He ran off while Tigress burst in after him, then the evil Lord Shen came in and began attacking the museum and the people began running while screaming. Tigress attacked Shen, joined by Po as they begin fighting him off. Black lions came in, Jia ran into the museum. She broke down a dinosaur skeleton.

"Sorry!" she said to the people as the skeleton fell on some of the black lions. She followed Lei, who's desperate to get to the Orb. She found him looking at the map.

"Lei, the hooligans are breaking in!" Jia said. Lei began searching faster and saw it's on the fourth floor beyond the dinosaur exhibits. He looked at Jia and said, "I hope you like dinosaurs!" Jia raised an eyebrow as Lei ran down the hall, she followed him while Po looked for his son. Lei ran up the stairs, pushing his way past people with Jia behind him. They spotted the entrance to the dinosaurs, then black lions broke through the wall, Lei took them out with his Light, he took off. Lei ran through the dino exhibit, a black lion showed up, he took it out right away but the wind destroyed a lot of the dinosaur skeletons. Lei cringed.

"Sorry dinos..." he said with a dry voice.

He took off, hating to do that to the dinosaurs. Black lions broke through the ceiling, Jia remained by Lei's side while he took them out with his Light, Jia took off one black lion's head, a black lion showed up again, Lei jumped onto a Triceratops skeleton to avoid it, he took it out and the skeleton crumbled under his feet. The bones buried him, Jia helped him out and they moved on.

Po and Tigress are on the second floor, looking for Lei and Jia, while Vulcan and Neptune fight outside the museum. Tigress defeated Shen while Po took out a huge black lion.

"Lei?!" Tigress called out. She looked around to see the museum empty, it's never this dead unless it's after hours. She took off for the third floor, Po followed her.

Lei continues to fight his way to the Orb. He dodges, punches and kicks black lions as he fights his way to it. He fired another beam using his Light, destroying many other dinosaur skeletons. He cringed again in regret, but it had to be done. He's in the final room of the dino skeletons, the last standing was a T. Rex skeleton, acting fast, not wanting it to be destroyed, he ran out of the room and spots the Pink Orb. He smiled brightly as Jia ran up to his side.

"Found it," he said happily, full of relief. He broke the glass surrounding it and an alarm went off "WEEEOOOO! WEEEOOOO!"

"Nice one," Jia said with a smirk. Lei rolled his eyes, then more black lions showed up...BOOM! Something attacked the museum! A dragon broke through the ceiling and breathed out fire, Lei and Jia narrowly avoided it, Lei fired a beam at the dragon before he and Jia took off.

Outside, Vulcan and Neptune are on top of buildings as hundreds of black lions are in the streets, heading for the museum. He and Neptune made their way to the museum and began looking for the warriors. With Jia and Lei, they continue to run as the dragon attacks. The floor beneath them gave way and they fell on top of the Hayden Sphere of the Planetary exhibit. Lei jumped off and grabbed the huge ball of Uranus before swinging onto the Saturn. The dragon broke through, damaging the Sphere, it breathed out fire, Lei dodged it, throwing his energy at it. The dragon roared before it retreated. Lei landed on Jia "OOMMPH!" Lei got off her but the Sphere began to fall! Lei gasped, he hugged Jia and then teleported into the hallway, shocking her.

"Lei...did you just teleport me with you?!" she shouted out of shock. Lei saw they weren't where the Sphere was anymore, it crashed on the floor greatly damaged.

"I...guess I did..." Lei replied. Po and Tigress saw them, they reunited with them and their eyes widened when they saw the Orb.

"Got it!" Po said excitedly. Vulcan and Neptune showed up.

"There're three dragons out there attacking the city!" Neptune shouted.

"What?! Not COOL!" Lei shouted before he flew down the hallway, out of the museum to deal with the dragons.

Lei flew high above the museum to see the dragons attacking the upper part of the city, Central Park, and moving into Midtown. He shouted "Hey losers" at the top of his lungs. The dragons looked to see Lei.

"Looking for me?!" he shouted.

The dragons roared in unison, shaking the atmosphere, they teleported, Lei looked beyond what he saw and punched one down to Central Park and avoided the others. He threw lots of energy at the dragon, they took to the skies, the dragon attacked Lei, snarling, the two figures zipped across the sky, trying to bring the other down. The dragon hit Lei with its tail, making Lei crash into 432 Park Avenue, he landed in a hallway, someone screamed and shut the door. Lei stood back up and the dragon is coming right at him!

"No!" Lei shouted out of hurt. He fired a beam at the dragon, but it didn't go down, Lei teleported out. The dragon went straight through the building, hitting it. The dragon came back out as the 1,400 residential skyscraper plummeted to the streets as rubble. Lei roared in anger for the lost lives. He charged up before he fired a beam at the dragon, but another dragon hit him down towards the street! BOOM! Lei groaned as he tried to get back up, he's battered and bruised, a dragon showed up, Lei gasped, then it blew fire on him! Oh no! The dragon blew on him for quite a while before it stopped, the streets are on fire, but then...Lei showed up from beneath the flames, he shielded himself in Light. He teleported, the dragon did so, the dragon struck Lei, but he recovered, used his powers, and slammed the two dragons' heads together. They fell to the streets while Lei looked for the third dragon, oblivious that a million black lions are raiding the city, his parents and friends spot them, and they knew they're overwhelming. Lei saw the third dragon coming at him, it teleported, Lei teleported as well, and this time, Lei struck it dead in the face, he took out its eyes, then he shot a beam directly into its mouth. The dragon crashed into Central Park with a big flash of light. Lei's panting, he's been through a lot!

The two dragons came for Lei again, they teleported, but Lei punched one and threw a big amount of energy at the dragon. Lei dodged one, he continued to fight them. One hit him with its claws, making Lei fall to the streets again. Lei got back up, he fell down, but he stood up, he looked to see a million black lions in the city, his eyes widened in fear, but then it turned into anger. He screamed before he began glowing like a star, he glared deep at the dragons, one teleported. Lei flew back up to them, he dodged the dragon before he fired his energy at the second dragon, killing it. He grabbed its dead corpse with his powers, and then he threw it straight down the middle of the black lions.

"Strike!" Lei shouted.

He whirled around to see the third dragon coming at him. Lei took off for the air, it blew fire at him before teleporting. It teleported in front of him, the dragon struck him to the ground. Lei teleported behind the dragon and kicked its back side, making it roar in anger. Lei looked at the Empire State Building, then he looked at its antenna. He flew over to it, striking the dragon with his powers. He fired his energy at the antenna, the energy began building up around the antenna, getting more and more intense. The dragon tried to stop Lei, but the teenage tiger fired a beam from the antenna, striking the dragon, killing it. It crashed into the streets below, exploding in a bright flash of light. Lei wiped his brow as he looked around for. Shen saw what Lei has done. He growled and retreated, but didn't go far. Lei looked for his parents and friends, who're trying to fight off the black lions, but they're being brought down. Lei formed a glare, he charged back up, he swooped down to them and took them all out in a matter of 10 seconds. He tumbled onto the road and landed in front of Vulcan, who knelt down to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone. Lei smirked, he's battered and bruised, but still smiling.

"I...I think I overexerted myself again..." he said with a chuckle. Vulcan sat Lei up, Vulcan's hurt as well, Lei saw Jia was stabbed in the side, holding her wound, Po healed her with his Orb and Tigress as well. Lei healed himself with his powers and stood back up.

"Nice one, son!" Po said happily, "Totally AWESOME!"

"Thanks Dad," Lei said with a smile, he trotted over to them, Tigress smiled at her son as she put her arm around him.

"I'm gonna protect you guys at all costs," Lei told her.

"Well...just don't overdo it," Tigress replied. Lei nodded, "I'll try not to, Mother." Jia looked at the Pink Orb, and it was reacting to someone with them. She grabbed it from Po. She walked around, it was at its brightest at Neptune. Jia held back a chuckle as she handed it to him. Then it glowed brightly shot up a beam, and formed an Eight-Pointed Star, placing the Pink Orb on the farthest right on the Star. The light went back into the Orb and began glowing normally. Jia and Po held back their laughs while Vulcan was chuckling.

"I love pink!" Neptune cheered, "My FAVORITE color!" Everyone couldn't take it, they began laughing. Neptune began laughing as well, "Why're we laughing?!" Shen shot a vial at them, Jia took note of it, she deflected it with her machete. Shen retreated before they saw him.

"All right," said Vulcan, getting serious, "Humor time's over." The others agreed while Vulcan called the space pod, only to see...that there's no response. He raised an eyebrow, he tried again, but no response. He took off for the sky, he looked on the MetLife Building, but no space pod. It's crashed on the top of Grand Central Terminal. Vulcan groaned loudly before he went back down to the others.

"Space pod's destroyed!" he shouted out of frustration. The others gasped.

"Now what?" Tigress groaned as she kicked a trash can. How are they gonna get to the SolarXI now?!

"Wait a minute..." said Jia. She looked at Lei, "Lei...maybe you could teleport us to the SolarXI? Like you did with me."

"I...I could...but I don't know about all of us..." Lei explained.

"You can do it, Lei, just try it," Jia encouraged. Lei felt encouraged, he smiled at Jia, who smiled a small smile. Po and Tigress are curious.

"_Vulcan! Vulcan, come in!"_ Mother Sun said over the radio. Vulcan grabbed his radio.

"Yes, Mother Sun?" Vulcan said into the radio.

"_My team and the team in the Amazon have recovered the targets,"_ Mother Sun replied, _"But a distress signal came from the team in London. They're in deep trouble."_

"What?!" Vulcan shouted as the others widened their eyes.

"_We're on our way to London, get there at once!"_

"We will! Our space pod was destroyed, but Lei will get us there by teleporting us."

"_I'd ask about it, but we've got hostiles in bound! We may be a little late!"_ Mother Sun said before she hung up.

"Mother Sun?!" Vulcan shouted with wide eyes, very concerned for her, the two teams and the ones in danger. Vulcan looked at Lei and said, "Teleport us!"

"I'll...I'll try!" Lei replied, feeling a bit unsure. He got everyone close together. He concentrated as he felt the flow of the universe around him. He glowed brightly, Shen glared at them before he charged at them, then they all, including Shen teleported out of the city.

They all arrived in London in a flash of Light. Shen tumbled into a stack of barrels in the distance while the others landed softly on the ground. Lei and Jia tripped, they fell in a heap, Lei was on top of her, their noses touched briefly before Jia shoved him off her.

"It's about time!" a voice shouted.

They looked up and saw a horrified Jupiter.

"Jupiter?! What's wrong?!" Vulcan shouted.

"THAT!" Jupiter shouted out of horror.

Then a dark monster came out of the water, creating a big rumbling sound, it had long, jagged fingers, long arms, a dark body and red eyes, some dark tentacles out of its back. It opened its eyes to show beady demon red eyes. They all glared at it as Lei and Jia got up, then four dragons showed up and a ton of black lions showed up! Biyu ran over to them.

"London's gonna be torn apart!" she shouted as the dark beast roared at them all, showing its sharp fangs.

**A/N: A BIG fight ahead! O_O Will they be able to handle it and save the universe in time?! Please review! :D**


	24. Battle for London, a universal disaster

**A/N: Today is 9/11...remember the lost lives on 9/11/01... :( Anyway, this chapter is a bit disturbing closer to the end. You've been warned.**

**Chapter 23 – Battle for London, a universal disaster**

The giant black monster glares deep into the warriors' souls it's sharp fangs are jagged and are dripping with blood. Its tentacles coming from his back move all around, making Lei and Po cringe in disgust. Black lions came charging at them, Lei reacted and he took them all out with his powers. He looked up at the dragons, terrorizing the city. He growled before he took off.

"Lei!" Biyu and Po shouted in unison. Biyu took off after him while the warriors have to deal with black lions and...BOOM! Running from the big monster! With Lei, he's fighting off once dragon, another one is heading for him, but Biyu punched it down into the water. She fought along Lei's side. She looked at him.

"You might be the Eternal Light, but you haven't fully figured out your powers," she said, "You need assistance at this point."

Lei nodded, "I think I could use all of the help I can get!"

With that, they saw the dragon coming back and three more are coming from behind! Biyu grabbed Lei's arm, the dragons teleported, Biyu teleported Lei as well, then they both unleashed a flash of light on three of the dragons, the fourth dragon attacked Lei, sending him crashing into Buckingham Palace. Lei came out battered and bruised, the dragon blew its fire, Lei blocked it but the Palace was heavily damaged. Lei growled before charging up at him, he fired a beam at the dragon, it roared in pain. Lei dodged it before it crashed into the Palace, destroying it. Lei roared in loss of life again, he turned around to see Biyu struggling with dragons, he saw his family and friends having to hold up against thousands of black lions, lights of cyan, pink and green are being shot out at them but more keep on coming, the monster is moving in on them, Lei saw Biyu still struggling. What should he do?! He had to think quick, the dragon he was dealing with came at him. He glowed fiercely like a star, striking it down, he did a somersault in the sky, landing on a building, taking most of the black lions with a light shockwave, then he went up to the monster, striking it in the eyes, it roared in pain as it held its eyes. Lei began fighting with it, it reached out for him with its arms and tentacles, Biyu saw him fighting it, her eyes widened in horror. She took out one dragon, sending a bunch of Light into the dragon, it crashed into the river with a big explosion of light, sending a bunch of water flying out of the river. Biyu took out some black lions on the streets, Lei was grabbed by one of the tentacles, the monster raised its hand to kill him, but Biyu struck him, freeing Lei and taking out its tentacles. She caught Lei in her arms, who's breathing in deeply.

"Lei, you can fight off the monster but not to mention the black lions and three dragons!" Biyu told him.

"I...I'm sorry, I know," Lei replied as Biyu took out a dragon and a Pteranodon. Lei looked down to see his family and friends struggling again. He took off for them, Biyu faced the dragons and monsters, she formed a shield around herself, she used whatever power she had to defend the city as a dragon crashes into the London Eye.

With Po and the others, the Kaftar takes out several black lions, more came from up top, the side, down, and all around. Jia was scratched by one of the black lions, Tigress defended her, only to be stabbed in the back by one of them. She roared in pain, Po roared and killed the black lion who stabbed his wife. They're getting overrun. Then, Lei came down again, he used his powers to take out the black lions, he jumped over and slid under them, taking them out using his kung fu skills. He let out the Eternal Flame of Justice, destroying hundreds of them. Shen appeared behind him, and attempted to stab him, only to be stopped by Vulcan, who punched him, he tried to kill Shen but the peacock retreated like a coward. Vulcan went after him, Lei looked up to see Biyu struggling against the dragons as the big monster attacked the city with its tentacles. Lei sighed before he went back up to help Biyu, he briefly helped her before going to the monster, he went around its regenerated tentacles and struck its back and the back of its head, shooting out his Light at its face, it struck him down into the river, the shock from the river nearly killed him. Lei almost hit the bottom, and the water was dangerous looking, spikes are coming out at him. Lei quickly flew out of the water, and the cold weather made him shiver. He fired a beam at the monster as nearly hit Big Ben. Dragons are coming, black lions attacking and Lei could die of hypothermia. The monster almost struck him, Lei flew backwards, he saw a dragon, fired a beam at it, but it didn't kill the dragon.

"Dang it!" Lei shouted. He's soaked to the bone, which is not what you wanna be during a big fight. He's so cold, he can't concentrate. He began falling to the streets.

Biyu took a dragon, sending it up into the air, and it exploded in a bright flash of Light. She looked around for Lei as the Palace of Westminster was damaged by the monster. She fired a beam at the monster as she looked around for Lei, she gasped when she saw him falling to the streets, not glowing. She swooped down like a kite, she caught him bridal-style. She put him down and he's shivering...big time, he's soaked to the bone.

"B-B-Bi-Bi..." Lei shivered as he dropped to his knees, hugging himself, trying to get warm. Biyu touched him, she glowed briefly before her Light dried Lei off. Lei felt great, he briefly smirked at Biyu before he took off for the black lions and the dragon attacking his family and friends.

Jia, Jupiter and Neptune are holding up against the dragon as the others take out the black lions, Vulcan still looks for Shen, whom is still hiding like a coward. Lei came over, he fought off the black lions with his family by his side. He nearly collapsed, but he stayed standing. He grabbed his dad's hand, and for some reason...he began glowing like Lei did. Lei gasped, what did he do?! Po felt stronger than ever. And just like, Lei, he had the same powers as he did, but weaker. Lei is completely astounded.

"HOW?!" Lei shouted out of shock.

"AWESOME!" Po shouted as he took off for the sky, every warrior watched with awe at what had just happened. Biyu saw Po glowing like Lei normally does, only a bit dimmer.

"Oh...oh my..." she whispered out of astonishment. She knew it had something to do with the Eternal Light, but what? She knew. She faced off with the monster again, only to be punched down by it, then it grabbed her and was about to put her in its mouth, but Po struck the monster with his powers as Lei came up to their side.

"How did I...?!" Lei shouted as he looked at his dad, fighting off the monster.

"The Eternal Light must pass its power down to the other Orb Holders!" Biyu told him before a dragon came and they began to fight it off. Then the monster roared, swung its hand at all three of them, making them crash into Big Ben. As Po pulled himself up, the monster roared at them, it attempted to destroy them, but then something began firing down on them...Po looked to see that it's the _SolarXI_ it's arrived!

"Lei! Defend the _SolarXI_!" Biyu shouted, "We'll handle the monster!"

"Roger that!" Lei replied before he took off for the _SolarXI_.

The _SolarXI_ kept firing at the monster, Biyu grabbed one of its lasers, she threw it at the monster, greatly hurting it. Lei stayed by the SolarXI, defending it from flying creatures and the remaining two dragons. One teleported, but Lei struck it down, punching it with a giant Light fist, it crashed into the river, making a big Light explosion underneath the huge splash. Po saw his wife and friends in need, he looked at Biyu, he signaled that he's gonna go help them. She nodded and allowed him to go. Po went to go help his family while Biyu punched the monster hard, she flew to its weak spots she went inside of it, and began tearing up the inside of it.

Mogui's face briefly appeared, he spat out a huge amount of dark energy at the warriors. Lei saw it and Mogui, he formed a shield around himself and the _SolarXI_, the darkness vaporized. Mogui roared in anger, launching another before going away to deal with the gods again. He's such a pest!

Lei glowed brighter, some more lasers came from him, taking out another dragon, he dealt with the final one before he killed it, he grabbed its corpse, threw it at the coming black lions, the body crushed them, followed by a large explosion of Light. Lei smirked, he looked to see Biyu has defeated the monster. It exploded in a bright flash of Light.

"Yes!" Lei said happily. He decided to reunite with the hard fighters.

In the shadows, the evil Lord Shen saw what had happened, his eyes widened in fear, but then it turned into anger.

"No..." he said out of anger. He looked to see Lei has reunited with his family and friends.

"That does it...I'm so gonna take him out...when they're off guard!" he said before he took off for the _SolarXI_ to stow away!

With the warriors, they barely made it through the fight, they're all wounded, but Lei glowed brightly and they all were healed right away.

"You know, Lei," said Tigress, "We're supposed to be protecting you, but it's like you're protecting us."

Lei smirked, "I know. I don't want you killed like before..." He frowned, Po and Tigress hugged him, making him feel better. Lei looked to see the Big Ben still standing, a bit damaged but not destroyed, the SolarXI hovered above them, ready to pick them up.

"Biyu..." said Po, looking at her, "You told Lei and I that the Eternal Light must pass its power down to the other Orb Holders..."

"Yes," Biyu replied, "It's the final stage, and the Eternal Light is stronger than ever with the help of the other Seven. Good thing too...Mogui's all out on us..."

"Yes," said the Kaftar stepping forth, "I think the gods can't hold up anymore, and he'll be on us throughout soon."

Mogui dealing with the gods was the reason why he hasn't intervened as much as the warriors thought, he's taking out the biggest target first and then going for them. He knew it would take time for the warriors to get the Orbs and get to Heroes' Peak while the gods would defeat him with ease if he dealt with the warriors and not the gods first.

"Let's get back onboard to find out which Orb is whose," Biyu said. Then the _SolarXI_ teleported them onboard the ship while the evil Lord Shen has stowed away onboard.

The warriors landed softly in the main deck. Mother Sun and the others gave them a warm welcome back as the ship begins turning in the direction of the Himalayas. Mother Sun showed them the Orange and Purple Orbs they found. Jupiter pulled out the Blue Orb they'd found.

"That's all Eight?" Lei asked.

"Yes," Biyu replied, "That's all Eight." Lei smiled, everyone got excited, they can now get to Heroes Peak and defeat Mogui! The Orbs glowed bright, there're Chosen Ones here.

"Let's see which Orbs are whose," Biyu said with a smile.

Meanwhile, in the cargo hold, the evil Lord Shen is in hiding, he has five vials of Black Poison. He smiles evilly as he puts them away.

"Shen," said a voice. Shen smiled evilly even more, he looked to see a hologram of Mogui standing in front of him.

"Remember the plan," he said, "Take out the Eternal Light, then I'll move in."

"Got it, sir," Shen replied.

Mogui smirked, "Even if you do die, I'll bring you back so you and the other fallen members can rule by my side."

"Yes sir," Shen replied, his eyes are gleaming with excitement for victory. Mogui disappeared and Shen began to make his move.

Back on the main deck, they're so focused on the Orbs. Tai Lung had the Purple Orb, Vanessa had the Blue Orb. On the Eight Pointed Star, Blue on the very bottom, the Purple to the right of it, but who owns the Orange Orb? Biyu walked around with the Orange Orb, no one yet, she walked up to Tigress, and it was glowing its brightest near her.

"Tigress," Biyu said, smiling at her. Tigress' eyes slightly widened, but she smiled and took the Orb. That's it! All Eight Orb Holders! The Orange Orb went to the left of the Red Orb. When the Star was completed, it glowed very brightly and exploded in Light. Biyu jumped excitedly.

"All right!" she said happily, "Now to get to Heroes' Peak, activate the Star and save the universe!"

"We're underway!" Jupiter said happily.

They all were happy, then Lord Shen fired a vial at Lei. Po saw it, he gasped before he grabbed a fire extinguisher. It smashed, the Kaftar's eyes widened.

"Black Poison!" he shouted. Jupiter looked and he saw Shen.

"Shen!" Jupiter shouted.

"Take him out!" Vulcan shouted.

They began firing at him, but he had a shield around him, Shen threw another vial at Lei, but he dodged it, Shen avoided several Steroids and he smacked Vanessa to the ground. They went after him.

"Come back, you coward!" Vulcan shouted.

Shen avoided Vulcan and Jupiter, he threw another vial at Lei, who caught it with his powers, he threw it back at Shen, but a black lion kept it from hitting Shen.

"Ambush!" Earth shouted.

More black lions came in and began fighting off the warriors, the Orbs tumbled into the hall, Lei tried to go after them, Shen blocked his path, Lei avoided another vial from Shen. Shen growled, he's down to his last vial! He moved away from Lei and retreated. Lei began looking around for him while Shen hides in the shadows. Then...Shen got an evil idea. VERY evil! He looked over at Po and Tigress, who're fighting off the black lions. He threw it at them, Lei looked over and his eyes widened in horror.

"NO!" he shouted.

Without thinking, he ran over to it, he pushed his parents out of the way, but then...the vial penetrated his shoulder!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHH!" Lei screamed in agonizing pain. Shen's eyes lit up, his plan worked! Time seemed to slow down for the warriors, their eyes widened in horror as Lei held his shoulder with the vial stuck in his shoulder. All of the poison went in him, he landed flat on his back, holding his shoulder in pain.

"Heh...heh...MUHAHAHAHA! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Shen laughed at the top of his lungs. Jia, Tigress, and Po's eyes turned into pure anger.

"Such failures on protecting your son and the Eternal Light!" Shen mocked.

"YOU!" Tigress roared, then Shen took off, Tigress took off after him along with Jia and Po. Biyu ran over to Lei with a horrified look, the most horrified look Lei has ever seen on her. Lei is taking in breaths very sharply, he can hardly breathe. Everyone crowded around him, all had horrified looks on their faces, Biyu began sobbing, not knowing what else to do.

Po and Tigress, along with Jia chase Shen down with anger fueling their eyes, they all roared at Shen as their eyes turned a bit red. Tigress wanted to kill Shen now without mercy! She lunged forward, she grabbed his neck and SNAPPED it in two without a second thought!

"Good RIDDANCE!" Jia shouted out of anger. Po immediately ran back to the main control room. Tigress and Jia did as well.

Po and Tigress ran in faster than they'd ever done, they pushed their way past the others, they formed horrified looks when they saw Lei gasping for air, Tigress felt his pulse and it's very fast, Lei's eyes are horrified. Tigress looked at Biyu.

"TELL US HOW TO HEAL HIM!" Tigress screamed.

Biyu slightly jumped, she's horrified, Tigress felt guilty for yelling at her, her face softened a bit, "Sorry, but can you tell us how to heal him?"

"I...I don't know how..." Biyu said sadly.

"WHAT?!" Po shouted out of horror.

"Black Poison terminates the Eternal Flame within anyone!" Biyu shouted out of horror and sadness, "The poison will kill in 10 hours! I don't know how to cure it! Mother knew but I don't!"

Everyone froze in horror, Jia saw Lei's wound, she formed a scared and concerned look for him.

"Lei!" the Kaftar said, Lei looked up at the Kaftar and Tigress said, "Nightfall! Stay BACK!" The Kaftar punched Po and Tigress away and he shouted at Lei, "YOU IDIOT!" He kicked the wall, "YOU'RE THE ETERNAL LIGHT! WE CAN'T HAVE YOU DEAD!" He grabbed Lei's shirt, pulling him closer to his face, "THE UNIVERSE IS AT STAKE AND YOU'RE POISONED!"

Lei glared at the Kaftar and shouted, "WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO SAVE MY PARENTS WHO WERE KILLED ONCE!" The Kaftar panted in anger as he showed his sharp teeth, glaring deep into Lei's eyes. Biyu pulled him aside and Tigress punched him into a wall. Biyu stopped them before they could get into a fight.

"Nightfall! Don't touch him again!" Biyu warned as tears streamed down her face, "Don't forget, if you do harm anyone, you will vanish into nothing again!"

That there, shut the Kaftar up. He left the room, very angry and upset. Lei cringed in pain as he held his shoulder.

BOOM!

The ship shook, Jupiter looked outside and it's Mogui!

"FINE TIMING!" he screamed. Mogui laughed and shouted, "Such a shame to see the Eternal Light in such great pain! But now, you've lost your valuables!"

The ship shook even more, Biyu formed a shield over it, but all 8 Orbs fell out of the ship down to the Himalayas below! Mogui laughed and shouted, "Good night forever!"

Then Wang showed up, Mogui jumped, the golden dragon is battered and bruised, he's cut in places as well.

"Wang?! I thought..." Mogui started.

"No! It's not over yet!" Wang shouted. Mogui teleported himself and Wang away, giving the warriors more time.

"CURSE THAT MOGUI!" Tigress screamed, "MY SON IS DYING AND WE LOST THE ORBS!"

"WHAT?!" Biyu shouted in horror. She looked around for the Orbs, but she didn't see them!

"AGH!" Jupiter screamed as he kicked a chair across the room. Po picked up his son, he made a small groan as his dad picked him up, he held him in his arms. Everyone's shouting about Lei and the Orbs being gone. Po decided to take Lei out of the room. Tigress followed him, Biyu, Tai Lung, Vanessa and Jia did as well.

They entered a medical room, Po placed Lei gently on the bed, he still cringes in pain from the vial and the poison in side of him.

"Darn it, Lei!" Tigress said out of frustration, examining his wound, "We could've easily deflected it!"

"I...I'm sorry...I didn't want you killed..." Lei replied in a weak tone.

"Don't speak, Lei," Biyu said softly as tears rolled down her face. Vanessa had some tears rolling down her cheeks as well. Tigress was trying to compose herself as a tear rolled down her face.

"Can you heal yourself?" Tigress asked.

Lei shook his head, and Biyu did say the Eternal Flame is put out when Black Poison is present in the victim's body.

"And we could've tried to use the Orbs to heal him..." Biyu said sadly, "But...I don't any other way..."

It's a universal disaster, here they were so close to their goal, but now Lei is poisoned and the Orbs are scattered in the Himalayas. They all had a look of defeat on their faces. Tai Lung thought of one more thing, he stepped forward.

"There might be one more solution..." he said.

"What?" Tigress asked, not looking at him but at her son with a gloomy look.

"I think...a Zhiliao stone," he said, "It's healed many in times of need..."

Biyu thought about it, she sighed and said, "I...I don't know if it'll work..."

"It never hurts to try," said Po, holding his son's paw. Biyu thought about it for a minute, she sighed, knowing that there's no other way.

"Let's...let's try it..." she said, wiping a tear away, she looked at Lei and said, "Be...be strong..." She walked out, feeling fear, sadness, and hurt from Mogui. She walked back into the main control room, where the others are gloomy and angered as well.

"Biyu," said Venus, walking up to her, "How...how is he?"

Biyu sighed, "He...he's alive...but I fear since he's only a teenager, he might only have 5 hours instead of 10..." Everyone gasped, then Biyu said, "But we can try to find a Zhiliao Stone somewhere in the mountains to see if it will work..."

Jupiter stepped forward, "We have no time to waste...we were about to land..."

"Why?" Biyu asked, knowing they'd need the ship to find the Orbs faster and the Stone.

"The ship's damage is substantial," Jupiter explained, "If we don't land now, we're gonna crash. We...have to find the Orbs on foot..." Biyu was even more saddened, now they might not have enough time to save Lei from death! Without him, the universe is doomed! Biyu felt another tear trickle down her face. She slowly nodded her head before leaving. Everyone else had a sympathetic look for Lei, they're all hurt, sad, and angered for this disaster.

In the medical room, Po and Tigress hold their son's paw as he looks into their sad and worried eyes. Jia had a sympathetic look, she's never met such a wonderful guy like Lei.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jupiter said over the loudspeaker, "Due to substantial damage on the ship, we have to make an emergency landing in the mountains. We're sorry, but if we don't land, we'll all go down. Please prepare for landing."

Po and Tigress closed their eyes in unison as tears rolled down their faces. Their only son who's brought them happiness despite the danger surrounding them, now he doesn't have much longer to live. Tigress kissed his forehead, followed by Po. Lei felt a tear trickle down his face, feeling sad for jumping in front of the vial instead of reflecting it.

"Hold on strong, Lei..." Tigress whispered sadly as tears trickled down her face.

"You'll pull through...hold on, Lei," Po whispered sadly.

Lei nodded, he wanted to tell them he loved them, but he had to save his energy. Now...the game has truly begun for the fight for the universe.

**A/N: OOOHHH NOOOOOOO! Lei is poisoned! O_O NOW WHAT?! Please review!**


	25. Searching for a cure and the Orbs

**A/N: Here's chapter 24! :D Enjoy, this story's turning out longer than I had planned! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 24 – Searching for a cure and the Orbs**

The _SolarXI_ softly touched down in a rocky field of the Himalayas, the mountains are tall and are covered with snow, the atmosphere is heavy, the sky is dark, it's like twilight. In the medical room, Tigress still is by her son's side as he lays on the bed, Po covered him up with a blanket, both had worried looks for him, Tai Lung and Vanessa sit in chairs next to Lei's bed. Jia couldn't leave, she's been given so many things by Lei, she's smiling again, she feels like she has a purpose in life, and it's all because of Lei. She held back the tears as she looks at Lei, he's still slightly panting from the pain, his eyes are a bit duller than his normal jade green eyes, he keeps looking at his mom's face for comfort.

"You...you're gonna make it, Lei..." Tigress whispered as a tear trickled down her face.

"I hope..." Lei simply whispered, wanting to save his energy. Jia decided to walk up to him, she grabbed his paw and looked into his eyes with a sympathetic look Po and Tigress have.

"Lei..." Jia said, shutting her eyes, fighting her tears, "I...I want you to stay strong...please..."

Lei likes how Jia has gotten so close to him, he loves seeing her soft side once in a while, Lei smirked at Jia, he grabbed her paw.

"You...stay strong too..." Lei told her softly, "All...all of you...stay strong in the Light..."

"We'll try, Lei," Po replied. Lei looked into his dad and said, "It's not try anymore...it's either do or don't..." Po was astounded by Lei's words.

"Did Madam Yue tell you that?" he asked. Lei nodded. Jia felt Lei's pulse and it seems to be slower than normal, she's worried for him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jupiter said over the loudspeaker, "Please exit the _SolarXI_, we can't stay here. Mogui will find it and he'll destroy it. We must leave now."

The warriors looked at Lei, he's still lying in the bed. How are they gonna move him? Then Earth came in with a bedroll to carry Lei on.

"Carry Lei on this," Earth said. She looked at Lei in pain, the tiger slightly cringed in pain, she felt sadness come to her, Tai Lung and Vanessa stretched the bedroll out. Tigress gently picked up Lei, he slightly cringed but she was able to get him on, Po put his arm around Jia, she looked up at him.

"I...I'm worried for Lei..." she said with a sad and worried look. Po nodded and said, "Me too, Jia...I can see you've gotten real close with him."

"He...he's a wonderful person...I don't get why the darn darkness has to treat us so cruelly," Jia said with anger. Po sighed and said, "I know, Jia. There're too many cruel things out there..."

They walked outside of the ship, they met up with the other members of the Solar Team, some had some space pods out, they're not damaged.

"Jupiter, what's going on?" Vanessa asked.

Jupiter looked at her and said, "We must find the Orbs faster, but there're only four space pods. It's not enough, but it's faster. And..." He stopped as he looked at Lei, "We need a team to find the Stone to heal him..." He felt sad for Lei as well, Butch came over, and he's nearly 100 percent white. Tigress gasped in amazement. Lei looked up and he softly gasped as his eyes widened. Butch put his hand on Lei's forehead and said, "Please make it, bud..." Lei nodded. Then Butch left to get on one of the space pods to go find the Orbs.

"Remember," Jupiter said into the radio, contacting the space pods, "Search all around the Himalayas, do not rest until you bring all of the Orbs back here. We've got a universe at stake!"

"Roger that," Mars said over the radio.

Mercury, Vulcan, Venus, Mars, Earth, Uranus, and other Solar Team members took off in separate space pods. Majoris and Mother Sun found a place for them to hide and to set up a communication headquarters. Po, Tigress, Vanessa, Tai Lung, Neptune, Jupiter, Jia, and Lei all stayed together since they're the Chosen Ones, Biyu stayed by their side as well.

"All right," said Jupiter, "Lei here will be a bit of a burden, but we have to make the most of it. I want all of us to stay close if Mogui arrives soon. He can arrive any second now. So, let's get a move on!"

"You guys go and check over the mountains to see if you can spot anything," said Tigress, "We need to get Lei in some better clothing."

"Okay, but make it quick," Jupiter said before he and Neptune took off for the peaks not far away at all. The others went into a small cave and put Lei down gently on the cold ground, he slightly cringed when he was put down. Vanessa gave a red jacket to Tigress.

"Lei, we need to put this on," Tigress said. Lei nodded, allowing them to put it on. Tigress put it on as gently as she could, though he kept cringing, she put it on, zipped it up and Lei felt a bit warmer. Po gave Tigress some black winter pants. She put them on, having to force them a bit, making Lei jump in pain, causing him to have more pain after he jumped. Tigress got the pants on him, and he felt warm, people wounded have a higher chance of getting hyperthermia.

"Feel better now, Lei?" Tigress asked softly.

Lei nodded, "Y-Yes...warmer at least..." Tigress and Po put their hands on their son. They whispered for him to be strong. Lei looked around, then he saw a spirit of Madam Yue, his eye widened, but no one else noticed.

"Lei..." she said.

_No...I thought she was... _Lei thought, Madam Yue held up her hand.

"I am not here, but I am a hallucination from your mind," she said, "Remember what I've taught you...don't be afraid in critical situations...stay strong in the Light...

_I...I will..._

"I have faith in you, Lei...I always have," she said.

_Can you tell me how to heal myself?_

Yue shook her head, "I'm a hallucination remember? From YOUR mind." Lei's face turned into a depressed look, then Yue said, "Good luck, may the Light shine down upon you." She disappeared. Then Lei realized he saw her because he's poisoned and he remembers her teachings, she wasn't there in spirit or physically, it was all in his mind. He took a deep breath in and began concentrating on inner peace, trying to get his breathing under control.

"Mom..." he said softly.

"Yes?" Tigress said.

"I...I have faith in you and the Light..." he said softly, "I don't feel so afraid right now..."

"Try not to fear," Biyu said, "Stay strong..."

"I will..." Lei said with a smile. Everyone was astounded by Lei's passion to stay strong in the Light, even Biyu, but she's so proud of him. Po rubbed his son's head, whispering comforting things to him while Lei thinks of peaceful things and not bad things made by the darkness. Jia walked out of the area, Biyu sensed something wrong with her. She followed Jia outside, the young tigress wipes away tears from her eyes.

"Jia?" Biyu said. Jia looked at her, "What?"

"Is...is something wrong?" Biyu asked softly, stepping forward. Jia shook her head and said, "No...nothing is..."

"Jia, are we really gonna go there?" Biyu asked, crossing her arms, keeping her soft look. Jia felt a tear trickle down her cheek, she was a hard, non caring person at once, but now...she wants to care for Lei and the universe. She began crying. She lunged at Biyu and hugged her, Biyu hugged back and began to rub Jia's back.

"I...I've never been so worried in my life!" Jia cried out, "Lei's the kindest person I've ever met and now he's in such danger! He's not even afraid! WHY?!"

She sobbed onto Biyu's shoulder, Biyu felt tears come to her eyes, she's worried for Lei as well, but it seems as if Jia sees Lei as a brother.

"Lei isn't afraid because he's putting all of his trust in the Light," Biyu said softly, "He does want to save the universe, he wants to live, but he's not afraid because he's fully committed to the Light. More so than I've ever seen anyone on the planet committed even the entire universe, beside the gods and Mom."

"But...why does this have to happen to Lei?! He's given me so much!" Jia cried. Biyu sighed, she pulled back, cupping Jia's face.

"I know you're very worried for Lei," Biyu said softly, "But I will remind you to do your best to stay strong in the Light. Please, Jia. If we're united, we can stand up against Mogui."

"I know...I just..." Jia trailed off. Then she asked, "Can...you call the others outside I wish to do something for Lei..."

"Why?" Biyu asked. Jia felt more tears trickle down her face then she said, "I...I don't want them to see it...call them out, we haven't seen Jupiter and Neptune in a while." Biyu's eyes widened, she went to the cave and said, "Everyone come out for a minute!" They all came out, while they did, Jia slipped in, Biyu began telling them they haven't seen Jupiter and Neptune for a while.

In the cave, Jia collapsed onto her knees, she hugged Lei, sobbing onto him. Lei was surprised, but he hugged her back.

"Lei...please...I..." Jia sobbed, "You're like a brother to me! I don't wanna lose you!"

Lei softly gasped, she thought of him as a brother?! Lei hugged Jia as best he could, whispering comforting words to her.

"Lei...you've given me so much...I feel as if I have a purpose in life...I don't know if I can live it with you dead..." Jia told him, Lei's eyes widened again. She looked into his eyes, she rubbed his cheek, she felt a warm feeling come to her, she wondered what it was. Where did it come from?

"Jia...I'm surprised you..." Lei told her. Jia nodded and said, "Stay strong...like I'm trying...it's either do or don't..." Lei nodded.

"Just remember that..." Lei said softly. Jia nodded as she stood back up, tears leaking down her face, Lei hated to see her like this. Jia went back outside, not wanting the others to see her soft side other than Lei or Biyu. Lei wanted to get stronger in the Light for her, his family and friends. Then Tigress came back in.

"Mom...where're the others?" Lei asked softly.

"They went to go find Jupiter and Neptune," Tigress explained, "I was told to stay behind and watch you. Your dad wanted to stay, but Biyu said he has some of your power and he needs to help in case danger arrives."

"Where's Biyu?" Lei asked softly.

"She went too, our cave's well hidden," Tigress said softly, "Now rest, Lei. You need to save your strength."

Lei nodded as he tried to relax, he began praying for the Light to shine down upon them all, and for them to be strong, especially himself.

With Biyu, she and the Chosen Ones, other than Lei and Tigress are looking for Jupiter and Neptune.

"Are you sure they went up here?" Tai Lung asked. Jia tripped and fell into a pile of snow. Biyu helped her up as Vanessa turned on her heat sensing glasses. She could only see the coldness of the mountains.

"Yes," said Biyu after Jia brushed the snow off her clothes, "I saw them head up here. Did they run into trouble?"

"I'm 70 percent sure they did," Jia said as Vanessa looked around, then her eyes widened in horror.

"Jump!" she shouted. She jumped, tackling the others to the ground, they landed in a big pile of snow, before a big explosion happened. Jia popped out and shouted, "I am 95 percent sure they did!"

Tai Lung and Vanessa jumped back up, Vanessa looked to where the danger is, she looked and then she saw some black lions with cannons! She pulled her black necklace, it changed into her suit, then she began gliding over, Po came up, he saw Vanessa gliding, the black lions fired at her, but they kept missing. Po flew off to deal with them, but then the snow on the mountains began giving way, it began sliding!

"Avalanche!" Tai Lung shouted at the top of his lungs. Tigress has sensitive ears, so she heard what Tai Lung had said.

"Avalanche!" she said, Lei gasped, he bolted up without thinking. He screamed in pain, Tigress laid him back down, "Lei! Lay down!"

"I'm sorry..." Lei breathed out.

Tigress shielded Lei as the snow roared, it blocked the exit to the cave. They're trapped!

With the Orb searchers, two of the space pods have reunited. Pluto came out of one of the space pods with the Kaftar, then Earth came out too.

"All right, Nightfall, where're the Orbs? Can't you detect them?" Earth asked.

"I can't, I tried," the Kaftar replied.

"Why not?" Pluto asked.

"Well, Mogui's darkness is upon us and it's sending out flimsy signals that interfere with my ability to detect them!" the Kaftar explained in a frustrated tone.

Earth and Pluto could tell the Kaftar is upset, he's not acting. Earth rubbed her temples, trying to think. Then a third space pod landed not too far away. The door opened, Mars ran out to Earth and Pluto.

"Mars, is something wrong?" Pluto asked.

"Yes! I got a distress call from Jupiter! He and Neptune are being attacked!" Mars shouted.

"But...the Orbs!" Pluto pointed out.

"I'll take my group, you look for the Orbs with Sedna's team!" Mars said before he dashed back into the space pod, it took off, the atmosphere got darker and heavier.

"_Earth! Come in!"_ Majoris said over the radio. Earth grabbed her radio and said into it, "Majoris? What's up?"

"_We're detecting lots of hostiles coming, and the atmosphere is changing!" _Majoris said over the radio, _"That's not all, an avalanche took place where the Chosen Ones are!"_

"What?!" Earth shouted while Pluto gasped, Uranus came out of a space pod and asked, "What's wrong?"

"_I need you to get there at once!"_ Majoris said.

"How about I go and the others look for the Orbs?" Earth asked.

"_Fine. Just go!"_

"I will! Out!" Earth replied before she hung up, she turned to the others and said, "Go. I'll find the Chosen Ones. Things are getting messy." Earth blasted off while Pluto and Uranus went back into their separate space pods to find the Orbs.

With the warriors, they fight off the black lions, Tai Lung destroyed the cannons with no problem. Vanessa looked up to see Po using his powers passed onto him from Lei to fight off the coming hundreds black lions. Vanessa shot her grapple hook at several black lions, it wrapped around them, then she threw them off the mountain, the grapple hook went back into her suit before she continued to fight. Biyu looks for Tigress and Lei, she's so worried that they might've been crushed by the snow. She begins digging up the snow with her powers as a dragon appears. She fires a beam up at it, striking it in the eyes, Po saw it, he teleported and then took it out. Then Earth came to Biyu's aid.

"Thank goodness! I need help finding the cave's entrance!" Biyu said.

"That's why I'm here!" Earth replied as she grabbed out a big laser shovel and began digging, the shovel's heat melted parts of the snow. Biyu and Earth worked together to find Lei and Tigress. Then they saw the entrance blocked by snow. Earth stuck her shovel into it, it melted and she came in. She took a sigh of relief when she saw Lei and Tigress unharmed. Biyu saw them, and she nearly passed out.

"You're...you're alive!" Biyu said out of pure relief.

"Glad to be," Tigress said as Lei smirked before closing his eyes to rest.

"How's he holding up?" Earth asked.

Tigress didn't answer that, she held her son's paw, Lei smiled up at her, happy to know she's there for him. Then Biyu gasped, she held her head and collapsed to her knees.

"Biyu?!" Earth said, she knelt down to her as Biyu held her head.

"King Wang...he's...he's struggling..." Biyu breathed out, making all of their eyes widen in horror.

"He...he's weakening...he has another for help...but they don't have much longer..." Biyu breathed out.

"Well, I guess we'll have to kick ourselves into gear!" Earth said.

"_Hey! Come in someone!"_ Mercury said over the radio.

Earth grabbed her radio and said into it, "Yes Mercury?"

"_We found two Orbs!"_ Mercury said over the radio.

"What?! That's wonderful!" Earth said happily.

"_Yeah! We're on our way, and we heard that Pluto's looking for the Zhiliao Stone."_

"Well, get here ASAP, we need to heal Lei with an Orb or two if we can!" Earth said into the radio.

"_Roger that. Out."_

Tigress looked at Lei, he's smiling up at her.

"We're gonna heal you," Tigress said softly. Lei smiled a little wider and said, "Good...I...I wanna be healed."

"Let's get him outside for them to heal him," Biyu said.

Tigress and Earth picked up the bedroll with Lei on it very gently and began to carry him outside. Biyu held her head, feeling some strange energy.

"I...feel some strange energy..." she said as her eyelids trembled.

"Well...we'd better hurry," said Tigress.

They exited the cave, snow began falling and the wind began picking up. Earth and Tigress put Lei down gently, he slightly cringed in pain. Tigress looked for the space pod, and it's coming right for them.

"Here it comes!" Earth shouted, pointing at it.

"You're gonna be healed, Lei!" Tigress said with a smile.

Lei smiled, and then a strange swirling vortex showed up. Earth and Tigress looked over at it. What is that?

"Uh...Biyu..." Tigress said, pointing at it.

"What?" Biyu asked, she looked to where Tigress was pointing, when she saw the portal, she gasped, "A time portal!"

"Time portal?!" Earth shouted.

"Yes! Don't get near it! It'll send us forward or back in time, or into an alternate timeline!"

"Get away from it!" Tigress said as she and Earth picked up Lei and they began carrying him away.

High above in the skies, Mogui is doing something fishy.

"Oh, no," he said with an evil smile, "I'm gonna give the Eternal Light what he deserves."

He began doing some movements, he's up to no good!

Back with Tigress, Earth and Biyu, they make their away from the time portal, then another showed up!

"Oh no!" Biyu shouted, "This way!"

She lead them away but then another showed up, they moved but another showed up! Mogui chuckled, Tigress is getting worried about Lei, who's in agonizing pain. The space pod is trying to land in the high winds. Then another showed up, Tigress gasped and tripped, she accidentally dropped Lei and he began rolling down a hill, he screamed in pain.

"LEI!" Tigress, Biyu, and Earth shouted in unison.

Mogui chuckled as he made another time portal appear, then Lei rolled right into it! Tigress shouted 'No' she tried to jump into it, but the portal disappeared as quickly as it came.

* * *

With Lei, he closes his eyes as he screams in horror and pain. The vortex is taking him through a journey in time. Then...he popped out into a student barracks room, he landed but he didn't feel much pain he should've. He moved his leg, and didn't feel any pain.

"Huh?" he said. He held his head, he didn't cringe, he moved his arm, he didn't cringe...what?! Lei immediately stood up, he looked around to see he's in the Jade Palace barracks.

"What the..." he said in a disbelief tone as his eyes widened. He looked around, he saw a bed with a red blanket, he saw different action figures of the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Vanessa, and...himself?! What?! He picked up the action figure of himself, his eyes widened as his brows raised.

"What in the..." he said in a disbelief tone.

He continued to look around, he saw bowling trophies, he saw athletic trophies. What's going on here?! There's a skateboard up against the wall, his favorite board too. He saw the door, he opened it, he looked up and down the hallways. He heard voices downstairs, what is this? Then...he realized he wasn't under the effect of the Black Poison anymore!

"Hey!" he said happily, "I'm healed! It's a miracle!"

"Lei?" a feminine voice called out, Lei's ears perked up.

"Mom?" Lei called out.

"Lei! Get up! You're gonna be late for school!" Tigress called out.

"School?" Lei asked himself in utter confusion. He dismissed the thought, he ran down the hall to find his mother, he saw he was in his normal green shirt, blue pants and had his sandals on. Then he saw his mother.

"Oh, Mom!" Lei said out of relief.

"There you are," she said with a smile, "Come on down and eat breakfast."

"But Mom, I'm cured of the Black Poison and we need to get to saving the universe!" Lei said out of confusion.

Tigress showed a confused face, she raised an eyebrow, "You...you were poisoned?"

"Yeah! The poison would kill in 10 hours!" Lei explained, "Stop fooling around, Mom. This isn't a game."

Tigress only chuckled, "Lei, you've really got to stop daydreaming out loud. I think it's gotten into your head." Lei's eyes widened and he asked, "What?! I don't..."

"Come on, Lei, let's have breakfast," Tigress said, smiling, she wrapped her arm around him, Lei tried to explain, but she kept on dragging him. Tigress took Lei into the kitchen where Po was telling a funny story to Monkey and Mantis...wait, WHAT?!

"Oh hoo hoo hoo!" Monkey laughed, "That was a good one, Po!"

"Hey! It was so a true story when I was ten!" Po said with a laugh.

"Riiiiggghhhttttt..." Mantis said playfully as he ate his soup. Tigress sat Lei down in his chair.

"Hey Lei!" Monkey said happily, "Or should I say Champ!"

"Champ?" Lei asked, confused.

"Yeah! You beat that untamable rhino in a fight with hands behind your back!" Monkey said happily, putting an arm around him, making Lei slightly tense up.

"I fought a rhino?" Lei asked. Monkey laughed as he pounded his fist on the table.

"Hee hee hee!" Monkey laughed, "This guy still has the humor!"

"Heck yeah!" Mantis said with a chuckle. Tigress slid a plat in front of Lei with pancakes on it.

"There you are," she said with a warm smile. Lei shook his head and said, "Mom, you, I, and others were searching for the Eight Orbs to fulfill the Eight-Pointed Star Prophecy to save the universe from Mogui. What's going on here?"

"Star? Orbs? Mogui?" Po asked as he slurped on his noodles, "I've never heard you talk about that before."

"But! But I'm the Eternal Light! I have 90 percent of the Star's power! We were kicking some black lions' butts!" Lei explained desperately, why don't they recall?!

"Black lions?" Mantis asked, "There's no such thing as a black lion."

Lei shook his head, "Never mind! Where's Jia and Biyu? Have you seen them?"

"Jia? Biyu?" Tigress asked, confused, "We've never met a Jia or a Biyu..."

"WHAT?" Lei shouted, making his mother jumped, "But...but they were a key part on our mission! Jia got real close to me, and..."

"Lei, calm down," Po said softly, "I'm sure this was all a dream. You're a pretty good actor."

"But I'm not acting! I..."

"Hello," said a sweet voice, Tigress smiled brightly, then Viper slithered in with Crane.

"Crane! Viper!" Po said happily, "You're just in time for breakfast!"

"All right! Bean buns!" Crane said happily. Viper and Crane went up to the table, Viper smiled at Lei.

"Good morning, Lei," Viper said with a smile, Lei slightly tensed up, he kept his mouth shut and then Tigress said, "Lei, you're not eating..."

"Oh!" Lei said quickly, then he began eating very fast, using his hands instead of his fork, "It's...it's very good. Thank you..." He's doing his best to stay calm, but what's going on here?!

"Lei, use your fork," Tigress told him. Lei finished up the pancakes and bean buns, now his hands and face are sticky from the syrup.

"Well, it was great! I need to go! Okay good bye!" Lei said in a fast tone before bolting out of the kitchen, confusing the others.

"I guess he woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Monkey said, rubbing his head.

"I'll go check on him," Tigress said as she left the kitchen, "Po. Clean the kitchen."

Tigress left before he could protest. With Lei, he's ran out of the student barracks to the outside, he looked to see the Jade Palace still standing as if nothing happened to it. He ran inside and entered the Hall of Warriors. What's going on here?!

"We never met Jia, Biyu, or Madam Yue..." he said to himself, "I fought off a rhino and the Palace in my vision's here?!"

"Lei!" shouted a voice. Lei tripped flat on his face. He immediately stood up to see Shifu standing not too far away, he had a serious look on his face with his hands behind his back.

"Uh..." Lei said, dumbfounded.

"Lei, what's the rule around here?" Shifu asked, raising an eyebrow. Lei began thinking, he didn't know what to say.

"Uh...don't run with scissors?" Lei asked, confused.

Shifu sighed, "No running in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. Got it?" Lei nodded, "Yes...yes I do...uh...red panda..."

"Don't call me that," Shifu said in a serious tone, "I'm your grandfather, you know."

"Grandfather?!" Lei shouted out of shock, then he recognized him from his vision, he ran off, leaving him in his mother's arms before he was killed.

"I...I thought this place was destroyed! You were killed when you saved me from being killed when I was a baby!" Lei spat out.

"What?" Shifu asked, raising an eyebrow, "The only time I save you is when you're in trouble fighting against bandits and saving China from certain destruction."

Lei raised an eyebrow, "I fight bandits?!"

"Yes. You are a member of the Eight Furious Warriors," Shifu explained, "You do have duties."

"And he has school," said Tigress walking forward.

"Mom...you don't understand, I..." Lei tried to explain, but Tigress cut him off and said, "Lei, if you keep this up, I may just have to take you to the doctor."

Lei froze, he's not crazy! Something is very wrong here! Then Shifu said, "And please tell him to focus more on training than daydreaming." Shifu left, leaving Lei even more confused!

"Come on, Lei," Tigress said, taking him along, "Lei, you need to get to school, back here to do your homework, train a bit...and...didn't you mention you have a date with someone?"

Lei froze, "I...I...I have a date?" Tigress chuckled and said, "Yes. Yes you do. You have a date with Jinjing."

Lei froze again, he stopped walking, he has a DATE with Jinjing?! Didn't she have a boyfriend who broke up with her?! What is going on here?! Why is this happening? Tigress looked at Lei, and he's just frozen. Tigress waved her hand in front of his face.

"Lei?" she said. She poked him, he fell backwards onto the floor, completely shocked. Tigress helped him back up.

"Lei, are you sick?" Tigress asked, concerned. Then Biyu's words came back to Lei.

"_Yes! Don't get near it! It'll send us forward or back in time, or into an alternate timeline!"_ Biyu's words rang through his mind. Lei realized he wasn't back or forward in time at all!

Lei stood up, he shook his head and said, "I'm fine..." He walked off, Tigress followed him and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'm...I'm crazy, I...I had a rough night last night..." Lei replied blankly. Tigress raised an eyebrow, she figured something must be up, but she decided to go with it.

"Okay, be ready for school in 10 minutes," she said before she left. Lei nodded. When she left, Lei gasped on the inside.

"I'm in an alternate timeline," he said with wide eyes.

**A/N: WHAT?! An alternate timeline where the Jade Palace still stands, the Five and Shifu are alive?! Jinjing is Lei's girlfriend, he's not met Jia, Biyu or Madam Yue! What's next?! Please review! :D**


	26. The alternate timeline

******A/N: For a little treat, I decided to write the next chapter. :D Here you go. :D**

**Chapter 25 – The alternate timeline**

Lei couldn't believe it. He's in an alternate timeline. How?! He has Jinjing as his girlfriend, what he's dreamed about his entire life! The Jade Palace is still standing, the Furious Five are alive, and Shifu is as well.

"I...I guess this can bring some good things..." he said to himself. Then he thought about Madam Yue, Biyu and most of all...Jia. Before he met her, she was cold, distant and didn't trust anyone at all, after he stayed with her for a while, she got closer to him, she accepted her destiny, she's been smiling more and she's referred Lei as her brother, not a friend, but as a brother. Lei thought some more and then he said, "I...I gotta get back..." But HOW would he?!

"Lei," said a voice. Lei looked, and he saw Vanessa coming over to him.

"Oh...hi Vanessa," Lei said.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "That's Aunt Vanessa." Lei shook his head, then he said, "Oh...right, sorry Aunt Vanessa...I...just had a rough night last night..."

"Well, I hope you'll be okay for the day," Vanessa said, "Your mother says to take a shower, brush your teeth and go to school." Lei nodded. He figured if he'd acted normal, he wouldn't scare people.

"Okay, I'll go do that..." he said bluntly. Vanessa nodded and said, "Have a good day."

Lei nodded, "I will." He headed back to the student barracks, he took a quick shower, got dressed, and brushed his teeth. He gathered up his school stuff and began heading down the stairs.

"Lei," said a voice, Lei turned around and he saw his dad standing there with his hands behind his back, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine..." Lei replied, "M-Maybe I did lose my mind a bit...plus I had a rough night..."

"Are you sure?" Po asked in concern.

"Yeah," Lei said with a smile, "I'm good."

Po chuckled, "Okay. Have a good day." Lei nodded before Po hugged him, Lei hugged back before he left.

Lei walked down the thousand footsteps of the Jade Palace, he saw the Valley of Peace, everyone is so peaceful the valley's beautiful, the sun's shining as he walked across the bridge and he continued looking around.

"This place...is just as I saw it in my vision..." he whispered to himself.

"Hey Lei!" called out a voice that Lei instantly recognized. He turned to see Mr. Ping coming out of the noodle shop, he's older looking, but still up and running.

"Grandfather!" Lei said with a smile. Mr. Ping went up to Lei, the tiger knelt down and hugged his grandfather. Mr. Ping hugged back. When they broke apart, Mr. Ping asked, "Are you off to school?"

Lei nodded, "Yes. Where is it?" Then he covered his mouth, Mr. Ping raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know where your school is?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Uh...uh, I do, I'm just seeing if uh...you remember where it is," Lei said, pretending he's testing his grandfather.

Mr. Ping chuckled, "Oh, Lei. Being funny again. Just head down two blocks and then walk left. It's right up ahead.

"Oh, you still got it, Grandfather!" Lei said before he ran off, "Bye Grandfather!"

"Be sure to drop by soon!" Mr. Ping called out before Lei was out of sight.

Lei walked down the street, he turned left and he saw the school up ahead. It looked different than his normal school, he walked on in. When he entered, he saw lots of pandas, rabbits, geese, pigs and other animals. He looks for his locker, he doesn't know where it is since this is a new school for him, he felt very nervous in this new school, and in an alternate timeline. The thoughts of his new friends came to his mind, he wondered how Jia was in this new timeline, probably alone, cold and dark...he felt sadness come to him for her, he hates how she lives that way. Lei looked up and then he saw his science teacher, Mr. Xiao.

"Mr. Xiao?" Lei said with a big smile. Mr. Xiao smiled at Lei, "Hey Lei." Lei ran up to him, and hugged him, shocking him, and causing some students to stare.

"It's nice to see you too, Lei," Mr. Xiao said, smiling, putting an arm around Lei. Lei pulled back and asked, "Do you teach science?" Mr. Xiao laughed.

"What're you talking about? Of course I do!" Mr. Xiao laugh. Lei laughed as well and said, "I guess I like messing with you like I do others." Mr. Xiao chuckled and said, "We'll be starting in 5 minutes. Be there."

"Yes sir," Lei said with a smile. Lei walked away, he felt relieved at least something was the same back in his old life. Then Xin showed up, he smiled brightly.

"Dude! Hey!" Xin said happily. Xin hugged Lei, and Lei hugged back.

"Oh, hey Xin!" Lei said, "What's shaking?" Xin smiled and said, "I'm going out with my new girlfriend and we're going on vacation to the mountains next week!"

"The mountains?" Lei asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Xin replied, "How's Jinjing?" Lei slightly froze at the question. He straightened himself up and said, "Oh Jinjing. She's good."

"She's head over heels in love with you," Xin teased, "And remember to pop your pecs."

"NO! Not that! No way!" Lei shouted as he stomped off while Xin followed him saying, "But women have fallen for men for thousands of years because of that!"

"Don't care!"

Lei almost ran into Jinjing, who smiled brightly at him, she hugged him tight, Lei froze but, deciding to act normal, he hugged her back.

"How's my skateboarding man?" Jinjing asked in a sweet tone. Lei slightly blushed.

"Uh...I'm good..." Lei replied, dumbfounded.

Jinjing looked into his eyes and said, "Good. Because I want this kiss now." Lei's eyes widened, he pulled back before she kissed him.

"Lei, what's wrong?" Jinjing asked.

"Uh, maybe later. There're too many people out here," Lei lied, he did like Jinjing, but he can't trust her for what she did, but has she even met Chen in this timeline?

"Okay, big boy," flirted Jinjing, "My lips get dry quick, so please do so later."

"Uh...s-sure..." Lei said in a nervous tone. Jinjing nodded before she hugged him again, she began walking to her class, she looked back and waved at Lei, who slightly blushed.

"Dude...that was a bit awkward of you," Xin said. Lei glared at him, "I'm not awkward. You're awkward!" He stomped off, "You're awkward!" Then he left to go in Mr. Xiao's class. He sat down in a chair, Mr. Xiao saw him.

"Lei, that's not your seat," he said.

"Uh...it isn't?" Lei asked, confused.

"No," Mr. Xiao said, "Did you forget where your seat is?" Lei shrugged his shoulders, he began looking for it, he put his hand on one, Mr. Xiao sighed and pointed to it, saying, "It's that one." Lei saw he was pointing to the one next the wall on the front row. Lei nodded he sat down in it as Xin and other students came in, including Bojing the bully rhino, or is he. Bojing sat down next to Lei, whose eyes widened.

"Bojing..." Lei whispered. Bojing looked at Lei, the tiger expected a glare, but instead the rhino smiled at him and said, "Hi Lei. How's it going?" Lei's eyes widened. What?! Bojing being nice?! Xin sat behind Lei. Lei turned to Xin and asked, "Why's Bojing being nice to us?"

"We were friends since we were four, duh," Xin said with a chuckle, shocking Lei again. He turned around, making Xin raise an eyebrow. Lei opened his notebook to take notes and his book for science. The students all piled in and class was about to begin.

"All right, class," Mr. Xiao said, "We're continuing our study on biology and this time we'll be watching a video on the structure of a cell."

About everyone in the class groaned, Mr. Xiao glared at all of them and said, "This will be on the test. Take notes and don't goof off." Everyone pulled out their notebooks and science book. Mr. Xiao dimmed the lights. Lei began watching the video of the structure of one single cell. Instead of taking notes, Lei began to doodle.

He couldn't help but think about the Solar Team, Jia, Madam Yue, Biyu, and Butch. He misses them, even though the Valley of Peace isn't destroyed and the destruction didn't come upon it but maybe somewhere else. Does that mean Lei's NOT the Eternal Light in this timeline? He wanted to bolt out of the room, but he stayed and continued to doodle. He formed a sad look as he drew a picture of Jia, it turned out pretty good for a drawing, then he began drawing Madam Yue, he remembers her wonderful teaching but he's not met her in this timeline. Lei got sadder as he drew Biyu and Jupiter to follow, a tear trickled down his face. Mr. Xiao saw Lei doing something in his notebook, but he thought he was taking notes. He smiled, knowing Lei's his star student. Lei got sadder as he choked back a sob, he's made wonderful friends, he has everything to make him happy, but why isn't he? He recalls when he helped Jia out of her world of hurt, harnessing the power of the Eternal Light, staying committed to it, making everyone in awe of him and himself. He looked at the pictures he drew again, he closed his eyes as tears trickled down his face. He began sobbing, unable to hold them back. Bojing heard Lei.

"Lei?" he whispered, putting his hand on Lei's shoulder. Xin raised an eyebrow, others began to hear his sobbing. Mr. Xiao looked over and saw him crying.

"Lei?" he said, Lei looked up at him, "What's wrong?" The entire class was looking at him, they all were wondering why he was crying. Lei closed his eyes, gritted his teeth as tears trickled down his face. Mr. Xiao paused the movie, he decided to see what's up. The lights came back on, Mr. Xiao put his hand on Lei and asked, "Lei, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing..." Lei said, trying to stop crying, he felt embarrassed to be crying in front of the whole class. Mr. Xiao saw the drawings of his new friends back in the old timeline.

"Who're they?" Mr. Xiao asked.

"My...friends..." Lei said sadly. Mr. Xiao raised an eyebrow and said, "I don't think you've told me about them before." That did it. No one's ever met them.

"I can't take it!" Lei cried before he dashed out of the room, breaking down the door.

"Lei!" Mr. Xiao shouted. Xin picked up Lei's drawings, he looked at them, he raised an eyebrow, knowing Lei, he has to be hurting.

"Mr. Xiao," said Xin, "May I go get him?"

"Yes," Mr. Xiao said, "Go." With that, Xin went to go find his buddy. Lei ran out into the hallway, wanting to get out of here.

"I don't want this! This isn't what I wanted!" Lei cried. Then he accidentally ran into Jinjing, they both fell down in a heap.

"Oh! Lei! Totally rude!" Jinjing said with anger. Lei got off her, he had a sad look on his face, Jinjing's anger faded, then she asked, "Lei, what's wrong?"

"I...I...it's complicated..." Lei said sadly as tears rolled down his cheeks. Jinjing hugged Lei and began rubbing his back, Xin spotted Lei with Jinjing.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Xin asked, concerned. Lei's composing himself, he looked at Xin who's very concerned about him.

"I...I...I don't know how to tell anyone..." Lei replied, "It's complicated, you won't understand."

"Lei, we're your friends," Jinjing said softly, "You can tell us anything." Mr. Xiao came walking over, he put his hands on his hips.

"Lei, head to the principal's office right now," Mr. Xiao said.

"Oh...dude..." Xin said, shaking his head, "You broke a door..."

"He broke a door?!" Jinjing shouted out of shock. Lei looked at Xin and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Xin said, Lei looked at Jinjing and asked, "And you?"

"Always," Jinjing said with a smile. Lei looked at Mr. Xiao and said, "First, let me just apologize."

"You can apologize to the principal, this is his school," Mr. Xiao said.

Lei shook his head, "I didn't mean about the door. I meant about this." Then Lei tripped Mr. Xiao, shocking Xin and Jinjing.

"Lei, what're you doing?!" Xin asked, Lei grabbed both of their hands and began dragging them.

"Trust me! If you want to know, we must get out of school!" Lei shouted, then Xin shouted, "This is illegal!"

Some teachers were blocking their way, Lei got Xin and Jinjing on the janitor's cart, and pushed it into the teachers.

"Dude!" Xin shouted. Lei grabbed them again, broke down the door of the school, and they escaped. The school began to contact the police that they had three run away students.

Lei ran out of the Valley of Peace, he held onto Jinjing and Xin as he did so, they can't break out of his grasp. Then Lei sat them down on a rock.

"DUDE! What is the MEANING of THIS?!" Xin shouted angrily.

"Yeah! You'd better have a perfect explanation for this!" Jinjing shouted angrily.

"I don't belong here!" Lei blurted out, then he covered his mouth, confusing Jinjing and Xin.

"What're you talking about, dude? This Valley's your home," said Xin.

"No, it isn't. It's hard for me to explain, I don't know if you'll believe me!" Lei said desperately.

"What's going on, Lei?" Jinjing asked, crossing her arms. Xin pulled out the drawings and asked, "And does it have to do with these people drawn here?" Jinjing looked at the drawings, she raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who're these?"

Lei sighed, not knowing what to say, "They...they're some friends..." Xin and Jinjing looked confused.

"If you had these so called 'friends' wouldn't we know about them?" Xin asked.

"Well, let me explain..." Lei said. Jinjing and Xin looked at one another. They both exchanged confused looks before looking at Lei. Lei sighed and he started.

"Well...I'm in an alternate timeline," Lei said with a cringe, Xin and Jinjing looked more confused.

"Lei, that's impossible," Jinjing said.

"Nothing's impossible," Lei said, "And...back in my other timeline, I was on an adventure to retrieve Eight Orbs and me, along with the other Seven will stand up against a great evil named Mogui. He wants to destroy the universe, and during the adventure, I got poisoned, I fell into a time portal and I ended up here! I am telling the truth here!"

There was an awkward silence, Jinjing and Xin don't believe Lei, they think he's lying so he can get out of school so he can get them in trouble as well

"Some boyfriend you are," Jinjing said with a glare, making Lei widened his eyes.

"I knew it! You wouldn't believe me even if I told you!" Lei said out of anger, "You will never understand!"

"Lei, you were poisoned?" Xin asked, "Really?"

"I was, but in this timeline I'm healed! I'm not the Eternal Light! I never meet people I met back in the other timeline! I just wanna get back! I don't belong in this timeline!" Lei said desperately.

Xin knew Lei, his best friend since they were one year old, and when he's talking like this, he's upset about something. Jinjing was thinking that Lei might be telling the truth, but she's confused.

"Dude...how...how're you gonna get back? If this is possible..." Xin asked.

"I...I don't know," Lei replied, "But I have a feeling Mogui might have the answer."

"Where is he?" Jinjing asked. Lei shrugged his shoulders and said, "I wish I knew."

Then Tigress showed up, she growled at Lei.

"LEI!" she screamed, Lei whirled around to see her, she has a deep glare on her face showing off her fangs.

"Mom! I know this looks bad, but I..."

"Oh, it's BAD all right! You are in VERY big trouble!" Tigress shouted. Lei sighed and said, "Sorry Mom...but I don't belong here." Then he shoved her to the ground, making Xin and Jinjing gasped. Jinjing ran off while Xin looked at Lei in shock.

"Xin, come on!" Lei said desperately.

"Dude! This is uncool!" Xin replied. Tigress got to her feet, Lei briefly glared at Xin and said, "No one will believe me!" He took off and Tigress chased off after him. Lei ran fast, he jumped on top of trees, desperate to escape, he hates to be running like this, but he doesn't belong here! Lei ran up a hill, knocking down some boulders, Tigress had to jump off the hill to avoid them. She jumped to safety, but Lei was out of her sight.

With Lei, he continues to run, he ran through an opening as clouds began to gather, the wind began glowing and it began to sprinkle. Lei tripped and tumbled onto the ground, laying face down on the ground. He looked up into the sky and shouted, "MOGUI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Lei put his head down as the rain got a little harder.

"I gave you a new life," Mogui said from behind. Lei gasped as he jumped up, he whirled around, and when he saw Mogui standing there in mortal form, he got in his fighting stance.

"What...have you...DONE?!" Lei shouted.

"I gave you the life you wanted," Mogui told him, "The Valley of Peace isn't destroyed, the Furious Five are alive, you're a warrior, you have Jinjing as your girlfriend. Isn't what that you wanted?"

"Yes, but what about me being the Eternal Light?" Lei asked.

Mogui chuckled and said, "You're not the Eternal Light here. Someone else is."

"And...you destroyed the village...and they managed to escape with him or her as a BABY?!" Lei shouted.

"But it wasn't you this time, it's all here," Mogui said. Lei lunged at Mogui, but Mogui disappeared, when Lei hit the ground, Mogui reappeared in the same spot.

"And I don't meet Jia?!" Lei shouted, "Neither Madam Yue or Biyu?!"

"No," Mogui said, "They're involved with the dangers I possess. I removed you as the Eternal Light so the danger wouldn't show up to you. Besides, you have everything you've ever wanted."

Lei shook his head, "No...I didn't want it like this..."

"Don't be weak," Mogui said, "This is what I can do for you, boy. I can give you all kinds of treasures. All that you desire, all will be given. You wanted Jinjing as your girlfriend, and you've got her."

Lei closed his eyes, he did want this, but he remembered Yue's teachings to stay strong in the Light.

"I...I don't want this life," Lei said in a serious tone.

Mogui chuckled, "Still siding with the weak Light? Just wait until you see the power of Darkness! You're more fitting for the Dark, the Light's irrelevant! Gone! Lost! Join me, Lei! We can both rule by one another's side to bring peace to the universe!"

"You don't want peace! You want only destruction!" Lei shot at him.

"But I will make it into our own universe, you and I would be immortal!" Mogui told him.

"And I reject you," Lei said with a snarl. Mogui only snickered.

"Trying to be strong, when really you're weak. You're not the Eternal Light anymore," he said.

"I am so! I can't hide from my destiny! Once I get out, I'll be healed and..."

"The Black Poison is still in your system, boy!" Mogui shouted, shocking Lei, "I made it ineffective in this timeline so you can live, and if you go back, you'll have less time to live than what you had before!"

That struck Lei right there. Mogui is telling the truth, the Black Poison is still in Lei's system! If he stays here with everything he wants, he'll live, but if he goes back to his old life, he might die. Lei knew it was a big risk to go back, what should he do?

"Lei, you can have so much more with me," Mogui said, "You have life here, but go back, and it'll be death that you seek."

Lei thought about it some more, he remembered what Yue said, he doesn't want anything to do with Mogui for all of the lives he's killed. Lei glared at Mogui and said, "I won't stay here. I'm going back!"

Mogui growled and said, "Not even THIS timeline can make you turn away?!"

"NO!" Lei roared, "I wanna go home!"

Mogui growled again and said, "Fine." Then he created a time portal, shocking Lei, but he felt relieved too.

"Go, Eternal Light, die in about an hour," Mogui said.

Lei began running to the portal, but Mogui used his dark powers to send Lei flying into a tree.

"Gullible!" he shouted. Lei avoided a blow from Mogui, Lei tried getting his Light powers to work, but to no avail.

"Go! Run Lei!" Mogui shouted as Lei avoided his powers from killing him or injuring him, "But you can't hide forever from me!" Lei growled at Mogui, he tried to fight him off with his powers, but he didn't have any! He's vulnerable! Mogui teleported and punched him, he teleported again and punched Lei to the ground! Lei got up and narrowly avoided a dark beam. Lei dodged Mogui again and then the Furious Five showed up.

"Lei!" Tigress shouted, "Get away from him!"

"You guys too!" Lei warned them.

"And Lei..." Mogui said with an evil smile, "Prepare to see a memory burned into your mind forever."

Mogui smiled evilly, he charged but Lei shouted "No" he grabbed Mogui's hands, Mogui roared.

"FOOL! This is a different timeline! You wanna get back!" Mogui shouted.

"Even though this is a different timeline made by you," Lei said as he glowed brightly, "I will NOT have you KILL THEM AGAIN!" Then he let out a huge amount of energy.

"WAUUGGGHHH!" Mogui screamed as he flew off in the distance. Lei looked at his parents and friends.

"Lei, you..." Tigress said, completely astounded.

"I know, Mom...you do too..." Lei said, confusing her and the others, "You do...in another timeline..." Lei smiled and said, "I love you all." He hates to let the Five be dead except Tigress and Viper, Po, Tai Lung and Vanessa, he hates the others and the Valley to be destroyed but it must be done. Then Lei used his Light to make sure it was when he left just as soon as he entered. He saw that particular moment, he jumped into the portal, Tigress screamed out his name before the alternate timeline turned into dark energy.

**A/N: Talk about a powerful dilemma! Lei jumped back into the portal, and will they be able to cure him of his Black Poison?! Please stay tuned and review!**


	27. On the brink of death

**Here's the next chapter! :D Please enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 26 – On the brink of death**

*Moment when Lei rolls down the hill – Present day*

"LEI!" Tigress, Biyu, and Earth shouted in unison.

Mogui chuckled as he made another time portal appear, then Lei rolled right into it! Tigress shouted 'No' she tried to jump into it, but the portal disappeared as quickly as it came. Tigress landed flat on her face, she looked up and Lei was gone.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as slammed her fist on the ground. Then the space pod made an emergency landing, Earth picked up her radio.

"_The wind is too strong! We have to land now!"_ Mercury said over the radio.

"Just land safely!" Earth said before she hung up, Biyu walked up to Tigress, she offered her hand to help Tigress up, but Tigress brushed it away.

"My SON is somewhere stuck in time!" Tigress said out of anger.

"Tigress, please I..." Biyu started, then another time portal appeared, they all looked and Lei tumbled out in his regular clothes, they all gasped.

"AAAAGHHHHH!" Lei screamed at the top of his lungs. Tigress, Biyu and Earth ran over to him, they turned him over and his green eyes are dull and some slimy stuff was surrounding his eyeballs.

"Oh...Lei!" Tigress said as she hugged her son.

"How did you get back?!" Biyu asked out of shock.

"I...I...I was in an alternate timeline," Lei said out of pain.

"What?!" Tigress, Biyu and Earth shouted in unison.

"I...I was in the Valley of Peace...I was a warrior...the Five were alive...Shifu...me not...Eternal Light...*cough* *cough*," Lei said in a weak tone.

"Lei...you look worse than what you did before!" Biyu said, "What happened?!"

"Black...poison...Mogui told me...only hour or less..." Lei breathed out, his voice is barely recognizable.

"An HOUR?!" Biyu screamed, "But you have 10!"

"No...Black Poison...still in system in other timeline..." Lei breathed out, "Ineffective...for me to live...but here...death..." Tigress, Biyu and Earth looked at each other with a horrified look, Lei only has an hour or less to live! How are they gonna get the Orbs and the Stone in time?!

"This...this mountain range is one of the biggest in the world with some of the highest peaks! How're we gonna save my son?!" Tigress screamed, Earth was surprised, she's never seen Tigress so scared before, and she softly gasped when tears rolled down her face.

"Well, I..." Earth started, then Mercury came on the radio.

"_Earth! Earth, emergency!"_ Mercury said over the radio.

"What now?!" Earth screamed out of horror.

"_What's going on?!"_ Mercury asked.

"No what's going on with you?!"

"The space pod crashed!" Mercury said over the radio.

"WHAT?! NO! Are you okay?!" Earth asked out of an icy horror tone.

"We're okay, but we lost the Orbs, but we're looking for them!"

"FIND'EM!" Earth screamed before she threw her radio to the ground, smashing it. She looked at the others and they're scared as much as she is.

"Let's not panic," Biyu said, "If we do we won't get anywhere! We gotta get Lei to safety!" Then she held her head and said, "And let's hurry! Mogui's beaten the Goddess of the Sun!"

They picked up the bedroll, Biyu used her powers and gently placed Lei on it. Earth and Tigress began to carry it as Biyu led them to a safer location. The dark clouds gather some more as more snow falls and the wind gets a bit stronger. Tigress told Biyu they need to get Lei some more warm clothes on ASAP because he's more vulnerable to the cold. Biyu told them "Quick this way" and they found an outcropping of rocks to hide in for now. Tigress hugged her son, being as gentle as she could to use her body heat to warm him. Biyu got down as well and began doing the same thing Tigress is.

"I'm gonna look out for danger and see if I can spot the others," Earth said.

"Be careful," said Tigress.

Earth headed not too far away, just over the hill to see if she can spot the space pod or two.

"If only I didn't smash my radio..." she whispered to herself. She looked around, the wind is really picking up, she narrowed her eyes to look for anything, BOOM! She turned around to see a large explosion on the mountain and an avalanche began sliding down it. She saw Pluto fighting off some black lions, she looked up the mountain to see Po, Jia, and Vanessa fighting off black lions, Po fired some of his energy at the black lions, no wonder many haven't came and attacked yet. Then she saw Mercury, her eyes widened before she began jumping up and down, waving her arms.

"Hey! Hey over here!" Earth shouted, Mercury couldn't hear her because of the wind. She groaned and fired three shots from her laser. Mercury saw the lasers, his eyes widened.

"There's someone over there!" he called out to Mars. Then Mercury took off with Mars telling the others over the radio about Mercury spotting something. Then Mercury reunited with Earth.

While Earth told Mercury about what's happened, Lei feels warmer thanks to Tigress and Biyu, he rubbed his mother's head and whispered, "Mother...I...not afraid...have faith...in the...Light..."

"Don't speak," Tigress said. Then Mercury and Earth came in, Mercury gasped when he saw Lei.

"Did you say he has an hour or less?!" Mercury asked Earth with wide eyes.

"Yes!" Earth said in a worried tone, "He looks horrible!"

"No kidding!"

Mercury saw Lei's eyes and how irregular his breathing is, he can hardly breathe.

"Where...where's Jia and...Dad?" Lei managed to ask. Mercury froze for a moment and then he said, "They're in trouble! They went after Jupiter and Neptune, but black lions are coming in like crazy!"

"Then we have no time to waste!" Biyu said, "We have to hold them off to save Lei!"

"But we can't leave Lei and Tigress alone!" Mercury said.

"I know!" Biyu replied, "Maybe Earth and Tigress can get him to where Majoris and Mother Sun are!"

"Let's try that," said Tigress, "Let's move!" With that, Earth and Tigress picked up Biyu while Mercury and Biyu went to go help the Chosen Ones out.

With Tai Lung, Po, Jia, Vanessa, Pluto and Uranus, they continue fighting off the black lions trying to climb up the mountain but they keep knocking them all down, Po used his powers while Jia sliced off a black lion's head. Then Biyu and Mercury began firing down upon the black lions while a space pod joins up with them and it caused a rock slide, it crushed all black lions in its path.

"They don't know when to give up!" Jia said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"They won't rest at anything," Biyu said as she came to her side.

"How's Lei?" Po asked as he kept using his powers.

"He..." Biyu said with sadness, she slightly cringed, "I...he only has an hour...or less..."

"WHAT?!" Po and Jia shouted in unison.

"But you said it kills in 10 hours not one hour!" Po shouted.

"But Lei was in an alternate timeline and it sped up to the time of his death! Find the Stone now!" Biyu shouted out of horror. Jia felt a desire to go help Lei, she tried to fight it off, but... she could not.

"I must be out of my mind!" she said before she began going down the mountain.

"Jia, what're you doing?!" Po asked.

"I don't know why, but I feel to help Lei! Keep fighting!" Jia shouted before she jumped down to a ledge far down the mountain. Then more black lions came up, they got ready to fight them off. With Tai Lung, he's made his way past a lot of the black lions, he desperately looks for Jupiter and Neptune, they haven't found them yet.

_I hope they're not dead,_ Tai Lung thought in a worried tone.

He sighed out of worry as he continued to look for them, he smashed in one black lion's face, before throwing a fireball at a group, and it took them all out. As Tai Lung continued to look for Jupiter and Neptune, Jia is at the cave, looking for Lei, she's wondering why she feels something to find him. She calls out his name.

"Lei?! Tigress?!" she called out. She looked around in all directions, but she sees nothing. She began to run ahead in hopes of finding them. She got down on all fours, she ran through the swirling wind and snow now turning into a blizzard. The atmosphere got heavier, she was about to give up but then she saw two figures carrying a bedroll. She called out to them, but they didn't hear her. She groaned before she ran up to them.

"Guys!" Jia shouted. Earth and Tigress looked while Lei whispered Jia's name. Jia was about to go up to them then a bunch of rocks began tumbling from the mountain!

"Move back! Move back!" Jia shouted. Earth and Tigress looked, they gasped when they saw the rocks form into a rock slide. They began to move, the rocks got closer, then Tigress tripped and Lei flung forward out of the bedroll. Jia gasped, she caught him bridal style, landing on the ground. He screamed in pain, nearly taking Jia's ears out. Then they all moved before the rock slide slid in front of them 20 yards away, once it was over, the path to Majoris and Mother Sun was blocked.

"Oh, great!" Tigress groaned.

"We gotta move back! This is getting out of hand!" Earth said. Tigress looked and the bedroll was torn, she let out a mournful roar, Lei weakly looked into Jia's sapphire eyes with his dull green eyes.

"J-Jia..." he whispered, his voice unrecognizable. Jia's face turned into horror, it's worse than she had thought.

"Hand him here," said Tigress, "I'm stronger." Jia nodded, she gave Lei to Tigress to carry. She began looking around, there's hardly any cover from the winds.

"_Biyu...we need you..."_ Lei told Biyu using his mind. Biyu heard his call, she left the battle real quick while Po handled the black lions like a pro alongside the Kaftar. Biyu arrived at Lei and the others, she formed a shield around them to give them protection from the winds.

With Tai Lung, he continues to fight his way through some black lions in order to find Jupiter and Neptune, they don't have their Orbs, Lei is poisoned, and time is very short. He pushed some rocks out of the way, he narrowed his eyes in the swirling wind and snow, he kept praying that he'll find them, but he's losing faith that he will. He let out a sigh as the snow seemed to get even harder. Then...he caught a glimpse of a figure. He decided to check it out, he narrowed his eyes even more before he spotted it was a round figure.

"Jupiter?! Neptune?!" Tai Lung called out as he threw some blue fire into the air. He ran to where he saw the figure, then he saw Jupiter trying to pull himself out of a crevasse. Tai Lung helped him out and Neptune was pulled up too, he was holding onto Jupiter's leg.

"There you are!" Tai Lung said out of relief, "What happened?!"

"Black lions attacked and we stumbled down the mountain!" Jupiter shouted, "And while we were trying to avoid them we stumbled into her and found this!"

Then Jupiter pulled out a glowing stone. Tai Lung's eyes widened in shock.

"A Zhiliao Stone!" he said.

"WHAT?!" Neptune shouted.

"It's the Stone we need to heal Lei!" Jupiter shouted over the noise of the wind.

"OH!" Neptune shouted. Jupiter grabbed both of them, he fired up his rocket shoes and took off for the mountains in hopes of finding Lei in time. The wind is very high and it's very difficult getting around.

"Hold on! We're gonna land! It's too much turbulence!" Jupiter shouted, then they crashed on the mountain, they all fell down in a heap. Jupiter popped up and shouted, "Or crash into a mountain!" They need to get back to Lei NOW!

With Tigress, Earth and Jia, Jia lead them between some huge boulders that give some protection from the high winds and snow. Jia looked at Lei, she hated on how horrible he looked, he doesn't look like himself anymore. Jia put her paw on his forehead, and it's pretty cold, she fought back tears as Tigress began using her body heat to warm him.

"Lei, how're you doing with the Light?" Biyu asked with a sad look.

Lei slightly moved to look at her with his droopy eyes, Biyu felt a tear roll down her face as Lei smirked at her and said, "Feel...peaceful...not afraid...strong...Light..." He began coughing again as Tigress held him close, a tear rolled down her face while Jia stood up and looked the other way, Earth had a sad look as well as she rubbed Lei's forehead. Biyu looked outside and then Uranus landed in front of them.

"Good news!" Uranus said with a smile, "They found the Stone we're looking for!"

Everyone jumped but then they all felt relief come over them, they all smiled as Tigress held her son, he smiled too, for the danger of the poison is gonna be history.

"When will they be here?" Biyu asked, very hopeful.

"There's a ton of turbulence, but they're on their way now," Uranus explained.

"Let's pray they get here fast!" Biyu said.

"Yeah..." Jia whispered as she looked at Lei out of the corner of her eye.

Meanwhile, where the golden city of the Heavens was, Mogui has nearly overpowered Wang, the golden dragon can't hold up to Mogui much longer, for the black lion has become uglier in appearance, he's become stronger and he's regaining his true powers, once that happens, all's lost.

"You've lost, Wang!" Mogui shouted, "You can't hold up to ME!" Wang coughed as he glared at Mogui with his bruised face, he healed himself but he's still weakening.

"Even though...it seems bleak...I will continue to fight for the Light!" Wang said.

"HA! Believing in the losing side?! Such a loser and a lunatic!"

"Light will come over darkness!"

Mogui laughed, and it echoed through the Heavens, Mogui attacked Wang with his dark powers and Wang fought back.

"**NO! DARKNESS WILL OVERCOME LIGHT!"** Mogui roared at the top of his lungs.

Wang braced for impact while Mogui attacked again. Back with Biyu, she felt that Wang is weakening and time is extremely short.

"Guys...Mogui's almost defeated Wang..." Biyu said as she rubbed her sore head.

Tigress groaned loudly, "HURRY GUYS!" Biyu began praying while Earth and Jia went outside to see if they can spot the others. They began fighting off black lions to protect Lei from being killed, he's barely clinging onto life. With Po, he's fought off the black lions, the Kaftar brought down some more, Po looked down to find where Lei is, and then he saw some more black lions coming. Jupiter came over and said, "We've got the Stone!"

"Awesome! Let's go!" Po said before he flew off to find Lei and kick some black lions' butts. Butch came over to Jupiter's side and he's completely white, Jupiter gasped in amazement while Butch gave a fangy grin. Po landed on his feet and fired a lot of energy from himself, it's not as strong as Lei's but it's really kicking some serious tail. The Kaftar joined Po's side as Jupiter and Neptune landed next to them.

"Where's Lei?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't know!" Po shouted as he took out some more black lions. With Lei, he seems to be getting weaker, he looks like he only has 10 minutes or less. He's hardly breathing, his eyes are very dull, and he's shaking. Biyu went out to find them in hopes of getting the Stone to Lei. Then she saw Po fighting alongside the Kaftar, Tai Lung, Vanessa, Jupiter and Neptune. Biyu ran over to them.

"Where's the Stone?!" she asked.

"Here!" Jupiter shouted as he tossed it to her. Biyu caught it, she began running back to where Lei is, Tai Lung went after her while Jia and Earth joined the fight with Po and the gang.

"Come on, Biyu! We're so close!" Tai Lung said.

BOOM!

An explosion on top of the mountains, throwing everyone off their feet, the area shook as rocks tumbled, huge chunks of the mountain flew off. Biyu fell to her feet, and the Stone crack.

"NO!" Tai Lung shouted as the Stone cracked, he picked it up and screamed, "IT'S PROBABLY WORTHLESS NOW!" Biyu's eyes widened in horror, then dark clouds began to gather. Po ran over to see if the Stone's gonna heal his son, but he gasped when he saw it cracked. Biyu picked it up and it cracked a little more, showing just a little glow.

"What happened?!" Po asked.

Then the dark clouds got even denser and more black lions came!

"Never mind!" Biyu said, "I'll join the others! You, Tigress and Tai Lung see if you can heal Lei! It's not safe here! Get to a safer place now! GO!" She looked at Lei and said, "Stay strong." She gave the Stone to Tai Lung left to go fight the black lions off, Tigress stood up she began carrying her son while Po and Tai Lung follow.

With the group, everything's getting out of hand, Mercury told them that some of the team got with Majoris and Mother Sun for safety while Earth, the Kaftar and Uranus stayed behind to help the Chosen Ones out. They can barely hold up anymore and the dark clouds are VERY heavy!

With Tigress, Po and Tai Lung, they lead Lei to a safer location, the dark clouds continue to swirl as the black lions continue to attack. Tigress was worried about her friends holding back Mogui and his minions, but she was more concerned about Lei. As the dark swirling clouds continue to gather and consume the universe, they gently set Lei down to give him the Zhiliao stone.

"Ow..." Lei said, it was barely a whisper, his voice is almost unrecognizable, Po and Tai Lung had looks of worry and concern for him.

Tigress looked at the damaged stone, that is cracked and its glow is barely coming.

"Guys, look at it," she said, showing it to them, "The Stone...the Stone's powerless..."

Tai Lung shook his head, "Sometimes things are deceiving, Tigress, the Zhiliao Stones have saved many other lives before, and now this one will save Lei."

Tigress has a doubtful look, but she knew they had to try. She got on her knees next to Lei as Po and the Tai Lung helped him up with caution.

"Hohhhh..." Lei moaned in pain, the poison's really gotten to him.

Lei flickered his eyes open, they barely stayed open, they've lost their beautiful green color, and look like a dull, bluish green. He weakly looked to see the Stone. He slowly began reaching for it, his hands are shaking uncontrollably. All three older people, had looks of sadness and doubt. Tigress moved closer so Lei can touch it without stressing himself. When he touched it, the Stone turned into dust and blew away in the wind. Tai Lung gasped as he raised his eyebrows while Tigress and Po formed very sad looks, Tigress is trying to compose herself.

Tai Lung sighed, "I'm...sorry, Lei..."

"I...I should be sorry..." Lei said weakly.

"Don't speak, Lei, save your strength," Tigress said softly and holding his paw.

"I...I need to say this..." Lei said weakly, it was just above a whisper,

"I...shouldn't have disobeyed you, Mom...and Dad..."

"It's all right, Lei," Po said softly as tears rolled down his face.

"No, no it's not, Dad...I thought if I could gain your approval...I'd get to know about my past...but I went too far...and..." Lei coughed, holding his chest, Tigress tried to hold back tears, but one slipped out, then Lei continued, "And...it just went too overboard...I just...wanted to know...I'm sorry..."

Tigress' tears rolled down her face as she held her son close,

"Lei..." Tigress said, her voice cracking, "I..." Tigress couldn't speak anymore. Lei looked at his mother, trying to keep his eyes open.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Mom...I love you...and Dad..." Tigress held her son close as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Don't go, Lei..." she sobbed. Po held his son close as tears trickled down his face and Tai Lung's face.

"I...I love you...you...you've been the best parent I could ever ask for...it...it's okay..." Lei whispered, Tigress shook her head and said, "No! Don't talk like that!"

Lei smiled sadly before he whispered, "I...I'm sorry...I...Mom...Dad...I love you..." Then he slowly fell onto his back, lifeless.

"Lei? Lei!" Tigress said as tears rolled down her face, holding him close.

Tai Lung sighed as Po held his son and wife close to him, tears rolled down their eyes as the even saddened Tai Lung looked on. Tai Lung's head hung low as he looked at the dead Lei with tears rolling down his face.

"It's over..." Tai Lung said sadly, "Lei is gone...and Mogui has won..."

Tigress and Po hugged one another and their dead son as they let their tears roll down their faces, sobbing, and the dark clouds continue to gather above them.

**A/N: NOOOO! LEI! Now, I'm upset... :'( Has Mogui truly won?! What will happen to the universe?! Brace yourselves for the Fate of the Universe! REVIEW!**


	28. The fate of the universe – Part 1

**A/N: Heeeerreeee we go! Here's the next chapter of KFN 4! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 27 – The fate of the universe – Part 1**

It's over, Lei's gone, he's dead in his parents' arms, the darkness of the clouds continue to gather as Po and Tigress cry, Lei brought so much into their family, he made them happier, but now...he's gone. Tai Lung looked up at the dark clouds gathering above, Mogui's plan is nearly complete and the universe will plunge into darkness. Tigress held her son close as she cried, she held her only son so close to herself, Po held them both in his arms, both are crying their eyes out. Then a red light blinked in the distance. Tai Lung looked but didn't see anything...wait!

There it is again! Tigress took note of it and softly gasped. Her eyes slightly widened as it blinked some more and then it began to...glow. Po saw it and he slightly gasped. Tigress looked at Tai Lung

"It's Lei's Orb!" he said with widened eyes.

"What? How?" Tigress asked, confused and raised an eyebrow.

Then a red and white light came streaming towards them and it touched Lei, when it did, the light like picked him up and held him up in the air. All three are watching with wonder and amazement as the light got brighter around him.

"Wh-What's it doing?" Tigress asked in amazement as her tears eased.

Tai Lung couldn't believe it, he looked at Tigress with a bewildered look, "It's restoring his life force! He was so strong in the Light it's protecting his soul!"

Then the light got brighter and it flashed, making them all shield their eyes. They looked at Lei again in amazement as he was surrounded in bright red and white light, it's streaming around him like magic. Then it shot up a big ball above them and it formed the Eight Pointed Star. The light went back into Lei and he was gently set on his feet. He took two steps forward as his eyes opened, showing them back into their natural green color, he looked healthy again, cured of the poison. He looked at his parents and Tai Lung, they were completely speechless.

"Uh...what happened?" Lei asked, "I blacked out and now I'm..." He couldn't finish because Tigress grasped him in a tight hug, catching him off guard, Po went over and began crying tears of joy and happiness. Tigress did as well, they kissed Lei's head and cheeks repeatedly, filled with joy, Tai Lung formed a happy look at the reunion. Lei smiled as he hugged his parents tight and they didn't wanna let go they hugged and drowned him in kisses with tears rolling down their faces.

"Uh...where's Jia and the others?" Lei managed to ask.

Then the mission came back to Po and Tigress, they both stopped hugging Lei and straightened themselves up.

"Oh, they're holding Mogui's men off, we gotta run now!" Po said.

"But, I DON'T even wanna lose you again," Tigress said, "I lost you once, but not anymore."

Lei nodded as his mother kissed his forehead, then she grabbed his arm, she looked at Tai Lung and asked, "Well, do you think Lei can find his Orb easier than the others?"

Tai Lung nodded, "Yes. Lei's Orb brought him back, and now, he must go in that direction to find it."

"But it's impossible! Mogui's gotten too powerful!" Tigress pointed out.

"Master Oogway said 'nothing is impossible'," said Po, "And Shifu said 'a true warrior never quits.' So we shouldn't worry about defeating Mogui, we can't just simply hand over everything we care about and let him win! It's about standing up and fighting!"

Lei nodded, he couldn't disagree with his dad there, even if they fail, they must try to fight against Mogui and reclaim the universe. BOOM! They looked to see Jupiter has set off a bunch of explosions to kill off Mogui's men, but more are gonna come soon.

"Let's move!" Tai Lung shouted.

The family looked at each other before they took off running with Tai Lung. With the others, they're fighting minions but most have been killed off, Jia is struggling with one minion. It knocks her to the ground, and raises a knife into the air. Then Lei came along and took it, then he sliced its head off, killing it. Jia gasped as her eyes got as wide as dinner plates. Lei looked down at her and her mouth fell agape as she gazed at him in amazement. He offered her a hand and she took it with shaky hands. She looked at Lei in disbelief, wonder, and amazement, it was like seeing an angel on Earth to her. Her gaze pierced deep into his soul.

"Uhh...hi..." Lei said, then he slapped his forehead when he said that.

To his surprise, Jia grasped him in a tight hug and twirled him around. She set him down and looked at him in amazement.

"How...how did you cure the poison?!" she asked in an amazed tone.

Lei rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh...they didn't..." Jia gasped, "They didn't?!"

"No..."

Before she could say anything else, Tai Lung said, "Lei's Orb brought him back to life. He was so committed to the Light, it brought him back." Jia couldn't believe it, Lei died and he's been raised back from the dead, she has so many thoughts going through her mind, she couldn't believe this at all. Then the others saw Lei, and they gasped.

"Holly jack-a-roos!" Neptune shouted, "It's a-Lei!"

"How?!" Jupiter asked in shock.

"It's a long story, but look!" Tai Lung shouted, pointing up to the clouds.

They all looked up and the clouds are really coming together, they don't have much time left! Biyu saw Lei, when she did, she gasped, Earth and Uranus gasped as well when they saw him, everyone was looking at Lei in complete astonishment. Lei wondered if his Eternal Flame still works, he formed some Light balls in his hands, it still works! Lei looked at Biyu.

"Biyu...don't cling to me just now..." he said, "I need to pass my power onto the other Seven."

Biyu is still speechless, "I...I...of course...do it..." Lei looked at the others, they nodded, Tigress, Po, Jia, Neptune, Jupiter, Tai Lung, and Vanessa held each other's hands while Lei glowed very brightly. Then Lei held Tigress' and Vanessa's hands, the power passed onto them and they felt a lot stronger than what they had before, they felt his power, Lei felt stronger himself knowing he's not alone anymore. When he was done, he turned to Biyu, she bowed to him and said, "Eternal Light...your training is completed. Now save the universe. For Mother and all who inhabit the universe..."

Lei smirked and said, "Yes." He turned to the others and said, "This is it, everyone. It's time to end this madness once and for all!"

"Let's get those Orbs back!" Po shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted in unison. With that, they began to look for the Orbs, but they know this is gonna be the most dangerous battle of all time, Mogui will do anything to stop them and he'll NOT be happy to see Lei alive! The warriors went up to the top of a mountain, looking for the Orbs Mercury had found and lost, then time portals began appearing.

"We'd better be careful, Mogui's taking his toll on the timeline," Biyu said.

"Doesn't he just try to kill us in the past?" Lei asked, making everyone else jump, except Biyu.

"He could if the Light wasn't protecting the past from being affected by him," Biyu explained, "We have to work fast, he's almost beaten Wang..."

"Let's get a move on," said Lei, "The Orbs might be scattered through the mountains, but I might think they may be scattered throughout time."

Lei began looking around, he focused his mind on finding the Orbs, he sensed darkness all around him, he's having trouble detecting where the Orbs are.

"_Lei..."_ said a voice, _"Unleash...your Eternal Eight Pointed attack with your mind..."_

"_Who are you...?" _Lei asked out of confusion in his mind. But he heard no more. Lei did think of the Eternal Eight Pointed attack, then a bunch of invisible beams of Light to others went out and took out the surrounding darkness. Lei detected two Orbs.

"I'm detecting two Orbs over there," Lei said pointing to the right.

"Lei, that's impossible, the darkness is too strong," the Kaftar reasoned.

"No...have you heard of the Eternal Wight Pointed attack?" Lei asked, Biyu gasped and asked, "How did you find out about that move?!" She's in shock. Lei shrugged and said, "Some voice..." Biyu's eyes widened. Then a huge amount of darkness descended down from the sky.

"Let's split up! We'll find the Orbs faster if we do!" Tigress said, "Meet at Heroes' Peak when you have all of the Orbs!" Lei, Tigress, Jia and Po got into one team, while Biyu, Uranus, and Jupiter got into one, Vanessa, Tai Lung, Neptune and the Kaftar got into one more.

"Let's a go!" Neptune shouted.

With that, the teams took off for their targets, helping the ones using their powers to go where they're going. We follow Lei's team as they fly through the mountains, desperate to find the Orbs in time. Lei kept using the Eight Pointed attack in his mind, he didn't detect any Orbs just yet, the blizzard has gotten strong and the clouds are SUPER dense! They flew in between mountain peaks and then a dark cloud struck them to the ground! Po and Tigress shielded Lei from visibility while Jia glowed fiercely and glared at the cloud. Then Mogui's huge face appeared.

"Not giving up?! You SHOULD! I heard the Eternal Light is..." Mogui started, but then Lei stepped out with a deep glare on his face, Mogui gasped in disbelief.

"**THE ETERNAL LIGHT?! HOW?! IMPOSSIBLE!"** he shouted.

"You underestimate the power of the Light! It protects you at all costs!" Lei shot back.

"**IMPOSSIBLE! THE ETERNAL LIGHT! DESTROY HIM! KILL HIM! ALL OF THEM!" **Mogui shouted, he must be shocked and a bit afraid.

Then a bunch of black lions, millions of them from above, in front and to the side came out of the dark portals. Lei smirked, he held his parents' hands as Jia got with them as well. The black lions look overwhelming, Lei patiently waited telling his parents and Jia to trust him. They glowed brightly before the black lions swarmed over them.

"**AH HA HA HA HA HA!" **Mogui laughed. The black lions seemed to have beaten them, but a light emerged from beneath the black lions, then BAM! A huge explosion of Light! The black lions flew back, killing a lot of them, but not all of them, more and more kept on coming, Mogui gasped when he saw the four warriors using their Light and kung fu skills to fight against them.

"**KILL THEM! DESTROY THEM! THIS IS UNFAIR!"** Mogui shouted out of anger.

More and more black lions kept on coming, Mogui began using his powers to fight against Lei and the group as well, he threw a huge amount of dark energy at them, but Lei and Tigress both destroyed it and threw Light at Mogui, he cringed, he threw another amount of darkness, Jia deflected it and threw it into a bunch of black lions, killing them. One black lion tried to kill Jia, but Lei destroyed it, he remained by her side as she worked in disbelief next to Lei. Tigress and Po did their Yin Yang Punch and it sent out a huge shockwave of Light upon the black lions. Jia threw a huge amount of Light at Mogui, making him cringe, she growled as she took her Light out upon him, she's also wanting to get back at him for what he's done.

While they work to fight off Mogui, Jupiter Biyu, and Uranus are fighting a battle of their own, they're a bit weaker, but strong enough to handle the black lions. Biyu glowed intensely, but she felt weaker, she collapsed to the ground, Jupiter gasped and he did a quick spin glowing fiercely taking out enough black lions.

"Biyu?! What's wrong?!" Jupiter asked.

"My...power...it's getting weak..." she managed to say as she took in deep breathes. Jupiter's eyes widened in horror, the Light's almost gone!

"I found them!" Uranus shouted. Jupiter looked at they found the Purple and Pink Orbs. Uranus stored them in a bag, then a bunch of black lions appeared. Jupiter grabbed Uranus' arm, he glowed fiercely and took them out, then he noticed Uranus was glowing a bit too.

"What?!" Jupiter and Uranus shouted in unison. Biyu saw what had happened, Jupiter healed Biyu a bit with his Light and she felt stronger.

"Thank you..." she said. Jupiter got an idea, he flew off with Biyu and Uranus. What is he up to?

Back with Lei and the gang, they've worked their way some, Mogui's been blasting mountains to stop them, but they kept destroying the big chunks with their Light, Mogui's having trouble against wee mortal ants?! Mogui tore up a mountain, it exploded! Lei took note of this, he flew up, shielding himself and flinging mountain pieces around but Mogui struck him with his powerful fist! Po shouted out for Lei, they tried to find them but Mogui punched them all and they were scattered across the Himalayas. Lei slammed into a mountain hard. He stood back up, healed himself as Mogui faced him. Mogui launched a beam at the mountain to kill Lei, but Lei jumped off and flew while the mountain's top exploded. Lei threw a bunch of Light at Mogui, who kept cringing but it didn't slow him down. Mogui punched Lei and he nearly crashed onto sharp rocks, but he recovered, flew back up, throwing a beam at Mogui before unleashing the Eternal Shockwave upon him. Lei made a move and began looking for his parents, Mogui threw some dark energy at him, Lei destroyed it, then Mogui appeared in front of him! He punched Lei hard and teleported then he punched him again! Lei tried to recover, but Mogui slammed him to the ground, he was about to kill him, but Tigress showed up and stopped him before he could do so. Po showed up and teleported away with Lei.

"YOU WON'T TOUCH HIM AGAIN!" Tigress screamed, Mogui tried to punch her but she teleported away. She reunited with Po and Lei, she healed Lei. But...where's Jia?! Lei began looking around for her, he knows to head north to find his Orb. He decided to find Jia first, Mogui looks around for him and the others as he looks for Jia.

Vanessa, Tai Lung, Neptune and the Kaftar fight their way through a bunch of black lions, the Kaftar can't hold up against the black lions since he's not Light. Neptune grabbed him while he was glowing, but why didn't the Kaftar get the powers like Uranus did? Tai Lung threw a huge fireball while Vanessa fought off with her new Light powers like a pro, she ducked under a black lion and took it out before taking out 50 in one beam of Light. Neptune took in a deep breath and unleashed a fury of wind upon the black lions, a tornado briefly formed and scattered the black lions all around.

"See an Orb yet?!" Tai Lung shouted over the noise as Mogui continued to destroy the mountains just to get rid of them.

"No! I pray we find them quick!" Vanessa shouted as she took out a black lion.

They continue fighting off the black lions and then a dragon appeared. Tai Lung saw it, he went up after it, he teleported and struck it smack in the eyes. Tai Lung punched and kicked as he flew all around the dragon, he struck it down with a huge blast of energy and then the dragon exploded on impact. Tai Lung went back down but then 50 or so dragons showed up! Tai Lung gasped in horror while Neptune shouted something random as Vanessa and the Kaftar look on in horror. They looked at each other.

"RETREEEEEEAAAAATTTT!" Neptune shouted.

"The Orbs!" Vanessa shouted. BOOM! A dragon knocked down a chunk of the mountain, "Never mind! Retreat!" Tai Lung grabbed the Kaftar and they all teleported away, they can't handle 50 or so dragons and tons of black lions!

With Lei as his parents fought off some dragons, he looks for Jia, then he saw her...HIDING?! She's behind a rock. Lei ran up to her and said, "Jia! We need you!" Jia saw Mogui, the dragons and the black lions below. She shook her head and hid some more.

"Jia! Please come help us!" Lei pleaded.

"I...I can't! I'm afraid!" Jia confessed. Lei gasped in shock, he's never seen Jia so afraid before, he held her paw and said, "Jia! That's not you! You're a determined fighter! It's okay to be afraid! I am!"

"How?! You act like you're not scared of anything!"

"I am scared! I just choose to have faith! If I can have faith! Even for the Eternal Light it's not easy! Please Jia! Come on!"

Jia saw Lei's very desperate, she groaned and came out of her hiding place, Lei held her paw, Mogui spotted them. He threw a bunch of dark energy at them. Lei spun himself and Jia around, they sent a turning Yang symbol out and it exploded when it hit the darkness, vaporizing it. Mogui roared loudly as more dragons and monsters came out, Lei's eyes widened in horror as Mogui sends out a bunch of dark lasers from himself, they all went in different directions, Lei shielded himself and Jia from the dark energy, he went over to his parents and they stood united against Mogui. Lei told them to glow brightly. They did so as Mogui tried to destroy them, they shielded themselves as they charged up.

"**LEI! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU MANY LIVES ARE LOST! ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE WEAK!"** Mogui shouted trying to break his spirit.

"No...it is you who's doing all the damage! Not me! You're all to blame!" Lei said as he and his parents unleashed a big beam upon Mogui, he tried to shield himself but the Light broke through and hit him, the warriors threw a bunch of Light at him like wildfire until Lei went up to him, kicking the Light and exploding on Mogui.

"**WAAAAAUUUGGGHHHHH!" **Mogui screamed, being knocked up into the clouds. Lei smirked deviously, he turned back around to see his parents and Jia under attack by the dragons! He gasped as he unleashed the Eight Pointed move again, the dragons roared in pain, allowing them to greatly injure them before they took two of them out, but then one struck them onto a mountain. Lei gasped, he went after them, he began sliding down on the mountain, firing some Light at the dragons. His parents recovered and he saved Jia from being killed by a dragon's fire.

"This is too wild!" Jia shouted over the noise. Then Tai Lung, Vanessa, Neptune, and the Kaftar showed up, "YAH!" Jia jumped into Lei's arms and he caught her bridal-style. She and Lei looked at each other before they both grinned awkwardly briefly before Lei put Jia down.

Then more dragons showed up, they all got ready, they took for the skies, fighting off the dragons, Lei worked on one while Po and Tigress worked together, the Kaftar watches in dismay as they fight the dragons but he cannot fly because he's not glowing. Why? Po and Tigress did a Yin and Yang punch while Tai Lung and Vanessa helped Jia take one dragon out. Then a dragon struck them to the ground! Neptune went down and began defending them, he teleported and hit one dragon. Lei looks around for Mogui, but he's nowhere to be seen. He fights off one dragon but then is struck down by another, he fired an Eternal Beam at them and they were taken out, he teleported to take out another dragon. He struck its eyes and tore off one of its wings, making it roar in pain and fall to the ground. Lei looked around, he saw dragons all over the place, including monsters, they're flying all over the mountains, it's a horrifying sight, purple lightning flashed in the swirling clouds, Lei saw his friends having trouble against the dragons and monsters while the black lions on the ground are climbing up the mountains.

He saw his mom and dad slammed into a mountain by a dragon, Jia, Vanessa and Tai Lung slammed to the ground, Lei flew into action, fighting the black lions off, trying to protect them, then he flew back up to take out a dragon, then Mogui appeared in front of him, Lei gasped and before he could form a shield around himself, Mogui struck him with his powerful claws. He knocked Lei into a far away mountain. He charged up his dark energy, it swirled around him, getting stronger and stronger.

"**DIE!"** he screamed before he threw the dark ball.

Lei weakly looked up to see it heading towards him. Oh boy...the ball hit the mountain and it exploded into a million pieces!

**A/N: Did Lei die? AGAIN?! Or not? There's so many dragons and monsters, along with black lions with Mogui! It seems overwhelming for our warriors! How will they be able to defeat all of them?!**

**Oh, and another thing, I am so SORRY for not updating Betrothed. I'm stuck on that story...can someone help me with some ideas if they have any? And as for Lei being in the alternate timeline, he was oblivious that his parents moved to a different town to raise him, or they could've moved back to help him become a warrior, it's simpler to say that Mogui was trying to trick him into giving into the darkness.**

**REVIEW!**


	29. The fate of the universe – Part 2

**A/N: WOO! :D Here's the next chapter! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28 – The fate of the universe – Part 2**

The mountain's pieces chunks of rock, ice and snow flew all over the mountains, Jia, Tai Lung and Vanessa had to take cover for they fell down like meteors. Tigress was nearly hit by one and Neptune was buried under snow, it crushed lots of black lions even killing some dragons and monsters. Mogui only laughed in victory, did he destroy Lei?! There's a big cloud of snow trying to settle down, he launched some beams down into the cloud, making sure that Lei's dead. He smiled evilly as a HUGE explosion of dark energy came from where the mountain used to stand. Po came out from his hiding place to see Mogui laughing triumphantly over his apparent victory. He waited...he waited...no Lei. Po was about to cry, then Lei covered his mouth, Po jumped and Lei whispered, "Shh" before pulling Po back into hiding.

"Lei...you're still alive," Po whispered, Tigress was relieved too, then Lei said, "Yes...I know...even though we're a strong team...it seems this is overwhelming for us..."

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"I mean...I...tons of black lions, dragons...I could charge up to unleash a big explosion of Light but I can't because some idiot would mess me up..." Lei explained.

"Well, now what?!" Tigress asked. Then a dragon spotted them. Lei shouted "I'll try the explosion" before they moved as the dragon blew fire. Po and Tigress let out shouts as they charged up, they did some arm movements before creating a massive shockwave to take out several dragons, Po began flying through the black lions, doing all sorts of kung fu moves, taking them out with his Light. Lei began charging up to do his explosion, but a rock monster hit him with its tail! Lei recovered and destroyed it, he hid from Mogui to charge up again.

With Tigress, she continues to fight off the dragons, she took one out and slammed it down to the ground. She looked and saw the Kaftar fighting off some black lions, she noticed he wasn't glowing like any of the others. Then he was stabbed brutally in the chest, he took out the black lion, but he's badly injured. One side of Tigress told her to leave him, but another said otherwise. She face palmed before flying over. The Kaftar was about to be killed but Tigress destroyed the black lion, sending down a massive amount of Light down to the others. She saw Mogui, she grabbed his wrist before she teleported away with him. She teleported him to a safer location, he looked at her with an astounded look.

"You..." he trailed off.

"It's my job...I can't leave people to die," she said, then she healed him, "And I suggest you get to cover now." The Kaftar's nerves snapped and he shouted, "I can HANDLE myself!"

"Really? I had to save you. And that's not how you say 'thanks' to someone who just saved your life," Tigress replied before she teleported away. The Kaftar's heart hardened as Mogui continued to attack.

With Jupiter, he has passed his powers down onto his Team, he and Biyu formed a shield to protect them from the black lions. He looked at Vulcan, Mercury, Venus, Uranus, Mars, Pluto, Majoris and Mother Sun, they're all glowing in Light like Lei only weaker.

"Is everyone ready?" Jupiter asked.

"For the sake of the universe, yes," Majoris said in a serious tone. Then Mars shouted, "Let's take out the dragons!" They all screamed as they charged out into the battlefield, they began fighting off the dragons, with more of them they can handle the dragons a bit easier. One teleported and knocked Mother Sun to the ground, but she recovered and teleported as well, striking it. Lei saw them fighting in the distance.

"Yes..." he said with a relieved smile. He looked up to see Mogui taking note of them, he wanted to take them out, but Lei charged out and unleashed a big explosion of Light KA-THOOM!

"YAH!" Mogui screamed, then Lei threw some more Light at Mogui before going around him and striking his backside, making him yelp, Neptune unleashed a big amount of Light on Mogui. Lei went away before Mogui began looking for whoever was responsible. Then he saw Neptune. He glared at him and growled. Neptune whispered "Oh boy..." before he teleported away. Mogui roared and shouted "Come back you coward!"

Tai Lung, Vanessa and Jia reunited with Po and Tigress, the dragons keep coming, and how are they gonna defeat them all with Mogui around?! Mogui teleported to where the Solar Team is fighting off the dragons. His mouth had dark energy emerging from the inside. Jupiter saw him, Mogui blew his fire but Jupiter shielded himself and the Solar Team. Neptune threw a Light Spear at Mogui's eye, he cringed in pain, causing him to stop blowing fire. Po and Tigress wanted to strike him, but a dragon showed up and they had to fight it off while Lei caused another Light Explosion upon the dragons and monsters. Mogui saw the Explosion. He roared.

"**COME ON OUT, ETERNAL LIGHT! I KNOW YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!"** he shouted.

Lei groaned as he flew across the battlefield, he fired some beams at Mogui, the huge black lion teleported before he struck Lei onto a mountain. Mogui threw a huge ball at him, but Lei shielded it from striking him. Lei teleported, Mogui did too, and Lei was punched up into the dark clouds. The dark clouds punched him all over the place and Mogui POUNDED Lei back to the ground, WHAM! Tai Lung teleported over there and saved Lei before Mogui killed him. The Solar Team is fighting off the dragons as Po takes out the black lions below, though it's nearly impossible. Tai Lung put Lei back on the ground, he took off right away and continued to fight as Jia joined his side.

"Mogui's gotten stronger!" Lei shouted.

"I know!" Jia shouted, "He's sending out his men like a coward!"

Yeah! If Mogui's really a strong guy, why does he continue to send his men out? Does he now know he's underestimated the power of the Light? Jia and Lei continued to work together as the battle heated up. Lei destroyed a monster while Jia took out a dragon. Lei sensed something, he flew off leaving Jia to fight alongside Tai Lung. Lei began following his senses, he didn't know what it was. He saw a brief flash of Light, he flew over there right away and he gasped on what he saw.

"Biyu?!" he shouted out of shock. It was Biyu, she's very weak, her fur's messed up, she's barely awake, Lei ran over to her and helped her sit up. "Biyu?! What's wrong?!"

"My...power...weak..." she managed to say. Lei gasped and asked, "Your power's growing weak?!"

"Yes...I can't do anymore but hold up against the darkness...I have to hold the universe together..." Biyu said sadly.

"But...that would destroy you!" Lei reasoned, Biyu shook her head and said, "No other way...I'll see how long I can last...will stay here...to do that..." She looked into his eyes and said, "Yellow...Orb...there..." She pointed to it, Lei grabbed it from between two rocks. He looked at Biyu with a doubtful look.

"Eternal Light...find other...Orbs...I'll hold the universe...go..." she said before she began glowing, she let out a brief shout, a shockwave from her knocked Lei off the mountain, but he flew back up to see her concentrating and surrounded by Light. Lei got a look of sadness, before it turned into anger, but he had to concentrate on peace, not anger. He calmed himself before going out to fight again. He stuffed the Orb away using his Light powers, it shocked him to the core. He looked up at Mogui, who glared at him, he threw several dark beams at Lei, he dodged all of them and then he kicked Mogui with a huge explosion to follow. Lei glowed like a star before he rammed into Mogui, Tigress threw a big spear at Mogui, causing him to roar in pain. Lei and Tigress began throwing a bunch of Light at Mogui. Mogui struck them, but Po caught then both, they began flying all around Mogui shooting him with their Light while Jia, Vanessa, Tai Lung and Neptune fight off the dragons and monsters.

Neptune tore off a dragon's wing, one dragon blew fire at him, but Neptune blew a great wind at the dragon, causing the dragon to burn itself and to fall to the ground. Jia glowed fiercely before she formed a giant Light machete and she used it to slice a dragon's head off, Tai Lung defended her, he looked to see Jupiter and the Solar Team still fighting them off as well, but they're having trouble as well.

_Where is Biyu? _he thought.

A dragon appeared out of nowhere and struck Tai Lung with its tail, scratching him, he winced in pain, but he healed himself. Vanessa kicked down a monster while Jia took out a dragon. With Lei and his family, they still fight Mogui, Lei unleashed an explosion of Light causing Mogui to roar in pain, the black lion teleported, and Tigress did as well, only to be struck onto a mountain. Mogui was about to kill her but Po began fighting him off, Mogui punched him away before Lei began fighting again. Lei dodged multiple blows from Mogui and struck him in the face. Mogui punched Lei HARD, he went flying across the entire Himalayan Mountains. He landed smack into the Mountain K2, the second tallest mountain in the world. Lei recovered as the mountain cracked, he looked below himself to see thousands more black lions! It's like a black pit of death down there! Lei teleported away to deal with Mogui again, he saw the Kaftar in trouble, so he killed the black lions and saved the hyena. Lei took him to a different mountain.

"HEY! I was doing fine!" the Kaftar roared.

"Stay here! You can't fight anymore!" Lei reasoned before he teleported away. The Kaftar ROARED in anger, he knows Mogui's a liar and a trickster, so he won't be joining his side.

Lei resumes fighting, he fights off a dragon while Po, Tigress and Tai Lung fight off Mogui, the black lion roared before he unleashed a dark explosion! The shockwave sent the warriors right into mountains making a bunch of dragons fall to the ground, but more are coming. Vanessa recovered and she went to help the Solar Team recover. Vulcan used his powerful sword's power to grab a dragon out of the air and he threw it smack into a mountain. Lei threw a big Eternal Wave at Mogui, causing him to wince, but he recovered and punched Lei and the others down! Jia caught Lei and the others with her powers, she threw a big machete made of Light at Mogui, but he deflected it. Jia growled before she and the others worked their way around Mogui, he turned around, they flew all around him while he tried attacking them. He unleashed 30 lasers from himself, Tigress and Vanessa were hit and they slammed into a mountain, Po did the Grand Clap move as Tai Lung worked alongside him.

Jia and Lei worked together, they did the Eternal Clap move, and it caused a bigger shockwave than that of the Grand Clap. Then a big black hand emerged from beneath the mountains, lava oozed out, then a big black monster similar to the one in London came out of the hole, Lei and Jia gasped and then another one came out as well, followed by a third!

"COWARD!" Jia shouted at Mogui. Mogui ROARED at her and tried to strike her down, but Lei defended her. He teleported away and struck Mogui on the back of the head, the monsters were trying to get to the Solar Team! Vulcan gasped in horror when he saw them as a fourth monster came out from beneath the mountains. One blew fire at them, they dodged it but one monster struck them. They were about to be killed until...BOOM! A big flame of...golden fire?! What?! The fire destroyed the monster and then...Wang descended from the sky!

"NO WAY!" Lei shouted in shock as Jia's jaw dropped. The golden dragon destroyed several monsters, but he's battered and bruised. He looked at Lei with his golden/amber eyes then he brought Lei and Jia over to him. The two mortals gawked up at him.

"The...Eternal Light, I believe..." he said.

"**WANG!" **Mogui shouted out of anger, **"I THOUGHT I IMPRISONED YOU! YOU JUST CAN'T GIVE UP!"**

"And I never will, Mogui!" Wang shouted, "What you've done has exceeded the limit a universal amount too far!"

"**NNNNNNAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH! DIE!"** Mogui screamed, he's very, very ticked off. Wang looked at Lei and said, "Shield us! I'm a bit vulnerable." Lei did so, he along with Wang, Jia, and the Solar Team were shielded from Mogui's attack. Wang blew fire at Mogui while Lei tossed a big amount of Light at him. Wang took Lei and the Solar Team to a safer place as they met up with Po, Tigress, Vanessa and Tai Lung.

"The king of the gods?!" Po asked, "Awwweeesssoooommmeeeee!"

"Yes, Po," said Wang, "I was able to get free. Just in time by the looks of it." BOOM! Mogui keeps attacking, then Wang said, "I need one of the Orb Holders to go where we're holding all of the redeemed souls. With Lei and I around, we'll be able to protect them and Lei will give me some more power."

"But what will they do?" Jia asked.

"You're having to deal with many dragons, monsters and black lions aren't you? Well, they're gonna help while you guys activate the Star," Wang explained.

"Yeah," said Lei, "If Mogui doesn't send out his men, he mustn't be too tough right now."

"But he'll be tougher if one of the Orb Holders doesn't go now, he's getting stronger," Wang explained, Po flew forward and said, "I'll go." Wang nodded as he formed a portal he said "Go" then Mogui broke down the mountain!

"**COME BACK HERE!"** he shouted. Wang and the others protected Po before he went into the portal, they all scattered to avoid Mogui's blow. Wang grabbed Lei and said, "Fire your Light at me to restore my power!"

"Yes sir!" Lei said. Then he fired a huge amount of Light at Wang, Mogui seemed to have gotten stronger, Wang was healed and they flew up to fight Mogui who got bigger and stronger.

* * *

With Po, he goes through a golden portal, he's shaking with excitement, he's gonna meet the redeemed souls! The portal's dragging him on where he needs to go, he can't help but think about Lei and the others who're fighting their tails off to hold back Mogui whom is getting stronger every second. Po took in a deep breath before he landed on the floor, he felt dizzy, he held his head as he stood up straight then he ran on ahead and then he entered a big opening with millions and millions of redeemed souls, maybe even more than that! Po gasped deeply, his eyes are wide as dinner plates as his jaw drops. The souls looked up to see him, and when they saw him, they were shocked. They began saying things to one another out of pure amazement to see a mortal with them. In the crowd, Shifu, in a white robe saw Po, his brows raised before he flew over to him.

"Sh-Shi...Shifu?!" Po shouted out of shock, Shifu's eyes are wide, they gawked at one another.

"Po...?" Shifu managed to say. Po picked Shifu up in a big bear hug.

"Oh! Master! I'm so happy to see you and..." Po started but Shifu broke free and he asked, "What're you doing here?!" Then the mission came back to Po. He stood up and said, "Everyone! Wang wants you all out to fight! The Eight Pointed Star prophecy can't be fulfilled without you all!"

"But Mogui, he eats us souls for lunch!" an antelope shouted.

"Not with Wang and the Eternal Light protecting you all!"

"Are you the Eternal Light?" Shifu asked, Po shook his head and said, "No! My son is the Eternal Light! They're holding off Mogui while I come to get y'all! Wang and Lei will protect you all!"

"But..." one soul said, then Master Lao Hu climbed up onto the stage, Po gasped in shock.

"Everyone listen!" Lao Hu shouted, "Mogui has persecuted everyone in the universe! Ransacked the entire universe! And now, he's nearly completed his goal! We can't allow that!"

"Yeah!" said Shifu, "Come on, everyone!" Then Po shouted, "Have faith in the Light! Be strong in peace! Let's help the Eight Pointed Star be fulfilled!" The souls agreed to have faith and then they all shouted "For the Light and the universe!"

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Po shouted at the top of his lungs as the souls all went out to the battlefield to fight off Mogui's monsters.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Lei and Wang work alongside one another while Jia and Tigress take down a dragon, Wang looked at Lei and said, "Form the shield now!" Lei and Wang both shot down a big amount of Light, it formed a shield above the dragons and black lions. Mogui tried breaking through it but the shield destroyed the darkness.

"**WHAAAAATTTTT?!" **Mogui shouted at the top of his lungs. He looked to see millions and millions and millions of souls coming out of different portals.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"** he shouted out of pure anger as the darkness around him got stronger.

"Hey Mogui!" Lei shouted, Mogui roared as him as Lei slapped his butt, "I thought you were a man! Not a coward!"

"**I'LL SHOW YOU I'M NOT A COWARD!"** Mogui roared. Lei dodged him, he threw a beam at Mogui, but he didn't even flinch! Mogui's getting even stronger! He began fighting him off, he flinched some as Wang began attacking him as well. Jia, Tigress and Vanessa worked together as Jupiter, Neptune and Tai Lung joined in as well. Po worked with Lei and Wang, they all attack Mogui who keeps throwing punches and dark energy at them, only for them to shield themselves. Mogui shielded himself, the shield deflected the Light, Lei growled as he, Wang and Po continued to attack. Lei sensed around for the Orbs, but he couldn't detect them, he knows they have to find four more of the Orbs and they don't have much time left at all.

"Wang! Where're the Orbs?!" Lei shouted as he blocked another one of Mogui's attacks.

"I'm not detecting them!" he said, "I've been using the Eight Pointed attack to try to find them, but they're not here!" He paused for a moment, then his eyes widened, "Unless..."

"Unless what?" Lei asked as they avoided another attack from Mogui. Wang looked at him and said, "They're in the timeline." Lei's eyes widened and then Wang said, "I'll tell them to go get them. You and I will hold off Mogui..." BOOM! Mogui struck Wang but the dragon recovered and said "While they go look!"

"Do it!" Lei said.

"_Everyone!" _Wang said to the Seven Holders, _"Five of you need to go into the timeline to find the other Orbs! The souls will cover us, you need to get moving now!"_

"No you don't!" Mogui shouted, then Wang grabbed the Seven Orb Holders, he tried to strike Wang, but Lei blocked the attack. He tossed Tigress, Jia, Jupiter, Neptune and Po into the time portal leaving Tai Lung and Vanessa to help Lei and Wang. Wang tossed Vulcan and Pluto in as well just in case.

"**OH! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!"** Mogui shouted as the warriors got ready for him again.

* * *

In the timeline, the warriors appear in a black space with many time portals surrounding them. A dark swirling vapor was above them with some Light circling around as well. The warriors looked on in awe as Vulcan and Pluto came up to them.

"What is this place?" Jia asked with wide eyes.

"I think it's something to do with the timeline," Tigress said.

"Oh...but it is..." said an ominous voice. The warriors all whirled around and then they see a revived Tokuta, Shen, Lockuta, Eros and Whittelocke!

"And we're gonna take you out before you get those Orbs," Tokuta said as they all had Mogui's darkness around them.

"Oh, no," Tigress said, "Not again..."

* * *

**A/N: Not again is right Tigress! Lei, Tai Lung, Vanessa and the King of the Gods Wang fighting off Mogui while they're on the search for the remaining Orbs! Will they be able to get them back to activate the Eight-Pointed Star?! This story's turning out longer than expected!**

**REVIEW!**


	30. The fate of the universe – part 3

**A/N: Sorry for the little wait, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Chapter 29 – The fate of the universe – part 3**

Tigress, Jia, Jupiter, Neptune, Po, Vulcan, and Pluto face the revised Tokuta, Shen, Lockuta, Eros and Whittelocke in their fighting stances as the baddies are wrapped around in dark energy giving off energy, Mogui's given them some of his power to take them down. Tokuta's yellow glowing eyes glared deep into Tigress' soul as her eyes glare directly into his soul, they're targeting one another while Po and Shen target one another.

"_Remember to use the Eight-Pointed attack to find the Orbs faster,"_ Lei said through the heroes' minds.

"Let's not make this messy," said Shen, "Just give up, we'll..."

"We're NOT negotiating!" Jia snapped, Tigress sharply nodded in agreement to Jia. Shen growled at her and then he threw his knives at them, they all dodged them as Tokuta strikes most of them except Neptune with his dark powers. Neptune screamed "Double smash attack" then he pounded the ground, sending a big shockwave of Light out, the bad guys blocked most of it, then Neptune began attacking causing the others to attack as well. Tigress used the Eight Pointed attack to look for the Orbs, and she got a response, she looked sharply to the left and saw a portal, she began running to it, Jia and Jupiter began following her while the others hold off the bad guys.

"I think we can use the Eight Pointed attack to find each other as well!" Tigress shouted before she and the others jumped into the portal, Tokuta went in as well.

Tigress, Jia and Jupiter both popped out of the portal to a space ship. Where are they? They heard cannons firing at something, they ran down the hallway, just noticing that Tokuta and Whittelocke have followed them! Jia threw several beams at them, but both deflected them away, Tokuta threw a massive ball of energy at them, Jupiter shot it and it exploded on him, but the werewolf got back up! Whittelocke closed in on them, Jia punched and kicked him, he struck her down with dark energy, Tigress punched him as Jupiter began looking around then they came upon a big glass window and saw the artificial Mercury, Jupiter gasped.

"We're in the Solar Base!" he said with wide eyes, "But...it was destroyed!" Tokuta barked and fired some dark energy at them, they dodged it, Tokuta's eyes widened when it headed to the window, Tigress managed to stop the dark energy from hitting the window, she threw Light at Tokuta and Whittelocke sending them flying back to the end of the hallway. Jupiter handed Jia a Solar Chewy.

"Eat it!" Jupiter shouted. Jia shook her head and asked, "What is it?" Then Tokuta teleported right in front of them, he punched Tigress, Jia punched Tokuta and Jupiter put the Chewy into Jia's mouth, she swallowed it. Jupiter then shouted, "It will help you survive the extreme elements of space! It's affective for the rest of your life!" He avoided Tokuta as Tigress joined back into the fight while Whittelocke approached.

* * *

With Po, Vulcan, Pluto, and Neptune, they fight off Shen and Eros in the Great Chinese War. Po grabbed a shield and blocked Eros' attack while Vulcan fired at Eros, Neptune unleashed a great wind, blowing Shen away, but he teleported back. He unleashed a shockwave, knocking Neptune away, Shen teleported and tried to kill Neptune but Po shot a beam at Shen, knocking him away. Po grabbed Vulcan's hand, they both spun around, kicking Eros into the frenzy of the fighting Chinese soldiers, Eros let out a shout, let out a blast of dark energy, but there was a flash of Light making Eros fly even further away, it shocked and confused Po and Vulcan. What was that Light? The soldiers don't seem to be paying any mind to them at all!

"What was that?" Vulcan asked, shocked.

"I don't know, but it was cool!" Po said before Shen began attacking them all. Po blocked his attacks, he grabbed Shen's tail and kicked him in the face, Shen broke free and scratched Po with his metal legs, Vulcan punched him away while Neptune punched Eros down and blows him into a wall. Eros came back out, glowing in dark energy, Neptune took off for the skies as Eros chased him down. Neptune got into a huge fight with Eros, they flew all over the battlefield and fired Light and Dark energy at one another, Po and Shen took to the skies, Shen threw a bunch of dark energy, Po dodged it and struck Shen in the face, Shen charged at Po and they locked their arms with one another, Shen tried to break free, Vulcan showed up and he glowed in Light, Po did as well, then they both struck Shen at the same time, Vulcan's sword wrapped around in Light, he threw it at Shen, piercing right through him, he landed on the ground with a big explosion of Light, killing him (again). Vulcan reached out his hand and his sword came back to him, he firmly grasped it. He and Po gave each other a smirk before giving each other a bro fist. They looked over towards Neptune whom is struggling with Eros. Po and Vulcan charged and they began fighting Eros.

"Neptune! Go find the Orb! It's somewhere around here!" Po shouted before Eros punched him, Vulcan stopped Eros from hurting Neptune. Neptune obeyed Po and went to go find where the Orb is.

* * *

Back in the present, Lei and Wang are fighting off Mogui whom seems to be getting stronger now, he's surrounded in more dark clouds and his eyes seem to be bigger and eviler looking. Mogui fired out 40, yes 40 lasers! Lei blocked the lasers from harming him, but Wang didn't have much luck, he fell onto a mountain, Lei gasped as he formed a shield around Wang, he struck Mogui HARD in the face, making the black lion wince, Lei dodged an attack from him as he tried to break through the Light shield protecting the souls and the Solar Team. Lei went down to Wang and he healed him right away, Wang got back up and then he went to go fight Mogui again. Lei saw the Solar Team struggling with some dragons, he flew on over there and fired several beams at them, he let out a Ring of Light out at them, taking the dragons out. He went back over to Wang and protected him from Mogui's blast of darkness. Lei and Wang briefly looked at one another, Lei threw a massive ball of Light, Wang blew his golden fire and then it created a massive explosion of Light upon Mogui.

"**WAAAUUUGHHH!"** Mogui screamed in pain and anger. He glared at them before more dark energy came at them, he struck Lei down, but Butch caught him. Lei gasped when he saw Butch, he's a white lion and his eyes are now blue not pale yellow! Lei looked up to see Mogui very enraged, Lei glowed brightly and threw several beams at Mogui while shielding Butch from Mogui's wrath. Lei prayed that his parents and friends can make it back in time. Mogui breathed out purple fire, he struck Wang and Lei, Lei fell onto a mountain, Mogui tried to kill him, Lei teleported and appeared in front of Mogui, he struck him with a massive amount of Light. Mogui winced, Lei teleported as Wang blew fire at Mogui, Lei struck Mogui as well, then the black lion let out a huge explosion causing Lei and Wang to slam onto the ground. Mogui tried to strike them but they teleported away. As they made their way back to Mogui, Wang said, "They'd better get done quick! We're running out of real estate!"

* * *

With Tigress and her team, she's wounded with broken ribs, Jia fights off Tokuta and Whittelocke with Jupiter's aid, Tigress healed herself, used the Eight Pointed attack and detected that the Orb might not be in the Solar Base but...out in space...her eyes slightly widened.

"No cheap shot for YOU!" Jia shouted as she stabbed Whittelocke in the chest with her machete of Light, Jupiter punched Tokuta away before Jia sliced off Whittelocke's head, he dissipated into nothing.

Tokuta barked out of anger, Jupiter struck him on the back, the werewolf teleported and punched Jupiter out the window into space, they all gasped as they were sucked out into space, Jia almost panicked, then she found out she was breathing in space!

"How...?!" she asked herself.

"Solar Chewy!" Tigress said before she got in a fight with Tokuta. Then Lockuta appeared, surprising Jia, she held off Lockuta while Jupiter looked for the Orb, Tigress and Jia held hand, they both glowed fiercely before an explosion of Light struck Lockuta and Tokuta, sending them flying off far into space. Tigress flew off after Jupiter because they needed the Orbs now! Jia followed her while Tokuta and Lockuta looked around for them. They saw Jupiter heading towards the planet Vulcan that had Vulcan's base in it, Jia's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of many Steroids fighting against Vulcan's minions and the planet as well. Jupiter teleported, Tigress grabbed Jia's arm and teleported herself and Jia into Vulcan's base where Jupiter is now, Tigress gasped to see younger versions of herself, the Five, Tai Lung, Shifu, Po, Eros, Vulcan's minions, and the Kaftar fighting one another, Jupiter saw the Blue Orb, he grabbed it and his Light absorbed it. Where did it go?!

"Where did it go?!" Jia asked.

"I don't know!" Jupiter replied, then he saw an Eight Pointed Star on his wrist, he saw the Orbs except the Red, Cyan and Orange aren't on it, Jupiter raised an eyebrow, he looked up and he gasped when he saw the past Saturn. Jupiter ran forward, but Jia stopped him.

"No Jupiter! This is just the past!" Jia said, Jupiter looked at her and said, "But I love her! I lost..."

"I know you lost someone you loved, but you can't get her back this way...I'm not much of a comforter but I know this isn't the way," Jia told him. Jupiter looked at the past Saturn, he looked at Jia, he held back his tears. Then Tokuta and Lockuta found them! Tigress glowed brightly before she unleashed an explosion of Light knocking them down, Jia fired a ball of energy and it exploded upon them. They saw a time portal and jumped into it. Tigress landed on her feet while Jupiter and Jia fell on each other in a heap. Tigress used the Eight Pointed attack and she located another Orb. Then Po, Neptune, Vulcan, and Pluto showed up with the Orange Orb.

"Guys! You found an Orb!" said Tigress as Jia and Jupiter stood up, Jia kept a lookout for Tokuta and Lockuta.

"And where..." Po asked then the Light of theirs absorbed the Orb! They all gasped, Jupiter looked on the Eight Pointed Star on his wrist and saw the Blue take its spot on the Star, he showed the others, they looked confused and Po noticed they all had one on their wrists. Then Tokuta and Lockuta showed up! They all struck both of them down, Tigress then jumped into another portal and the others followed, Eros came out of a portal and helped the werewolf and werebear up before jumping in after the warriors.

With the warriors, they found themselves in the time of the 9/11 attacks. They both looked to see the two Twin Towers on fire, they all looked on in horror and shock. Po did the Eight Pointed attack, but he couldn't detect the Orb in this part in time.

"Tigress, you jumped into the wrong portal!" Po said.

"What?!" Tigress shouted.

Then Tokuta, Lockuta and Eros showed up with deep glares on their faces. The warriors began fighting them and then a bunch of black lions showed up. Jia let out an explosion of Light knocking them all down, they heard a bunch of panicked screams and the sound of a building falling, they looked over at the Twin Towers and the South Tower is falling down. The warriors jumped into another portal, they need to find the Orbs now! They came out of the portal to another point in time, they looked around to see themselves in World War II during the time of Iwo Jima. They looked on in shock at the Americans fighting the Japanese on the dark island, the atmosphere has smoke in it. Tigress detected nothing from an Orb, Tokuta jumped out of the portal, Po threw a massive ball at him before they jumped into another portal and landed in the time of the Apollo 11 launch, they looked over to see a massive Saturn V rocket blasting off into space.

"Tigress! We've gotta focus, we can't jump through time forever!" Jia said.

"I'm working on it!" Tigress said as she concentrated as Po and Vulcan threw several beams into the portal, then dark energy came out of the portal, knocking them off their feet! Jia made a move and struck down Tokuta punching him into Lockuta. Eros shot her, she screamed in pain making Vulcan growl and then punch Eros and shoot him with a beam of Light. Tigress helped Jia up and then they all jumped into another portal and found themselves by Spirit Lake, it's early in the morning and they looked to see Mt. Saint Helens, it's not erupted yet! Tigress used the Eight Pointed attack to see if she can find the Orb, and she got a signal.

"Guys...it's in this one..." she said. She looked up at the volcano and thought she heard rumbling from it, "I think the volcano might erupt anytime..." She looked down at Jia holding her torso, Tigress healed her right away and then Po took off to go find the Orb.

"Po! We'll hold them off! Find it!" Vulcan shouted. Po understood as he ran forward, he didn't know what day it was but he did see a clock showing 8:30am. He continued to run as the others fight off Tokuta, Whittelocke and Eros from holding them back, they've had enough of this madness! Po jumped over logs, rolled underneath some branches and broke through a tree as he made his way through the forest to find the Orb.

As Po looked for the Orb, the other warriors continue to fight off the bad guys, Neptune and Vulcan dealt with Eros, Jia, Tigress and Pluto dealt with Tokuta while Jupiter held off Lockuta, he's shooting down his monster self and he crumbled into oblivion, but then he came back and Jupiter began shooting him again, Jupiter dodged the werehyena as more black lions came in to attack, Jupiter jumped over Lockuta and took them all out, he knocked Lockuta off his feet before shooting him in the head, gravely injuring him, he tried to get back up but Jupiter sliced his head off! He wanted to deal with Tokuta but more black lions are coming, he growled as he had to deal with them again. Tigress threw a spin kick at Tokuta as Jia knocked him off his feet, Tokuta teleported and struck them from behind, he punched Tigress in the face before Pluto froze him in place. Tokuta easily broke free and punched Pluto hard, more black lions are coming, Tigress had to defend herself, Jia punched Tokuta and let out an explosion of Light.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

They looked over to see the mountain has erupted! It let out an avalanche of ash and rock heading right for them! Jia knocked Tokuta away and took out the black lions and Vulcan kicked Eros into the Lake, shooting a beam of Light into it and it exploded. They looked around for Po, they need that Orb! Tigress looked on her wrist to see the Eight Pointed Star and the Cyan Orb's symbol appeared on it, what's with this thing?!

"I wonder what this thing is!" Tigress shouted before she punched down a black lion. Po ran back over to them, he's out of breath.

"Did you find it?!" Vulcan asked, "You don't have it!"

"I...I...found it...but...light absorbed it!" Po gasped, then Jia shouted "Not the time to discuss! Ash slide!" The avalanche of ash is getting closer to them, they looked to see another time portal, they began running while Eros and Tokuta began following them again. Vulcan let out an explosion of Light upon them, blasting them away, the warriors went in, Eros pushed Tokuta aside before he went in after them. Tokuta gasped to see the ash right upon him, he shielded himself before it overwhelmed him...did he survive?

With the warriors, Tigress continues to use the Eight Pointed attack to find the last Orb, but why are they being absorbed by the Light and what's with the Eight Pointed Star on their wrists? Po curiously looked at the Star on his wrist and the Red Orb is the last one, it's missing from the top of the Star.

"This way!" Tigress said.

Eros came out of the portal and struck them down, Vulcan knocked Eros off his feet, Jia came to his assistance and punched Eros down. Jupiter and Pluto came to their side as Po looked back at them.

"Go! We'll hold him off!" Vulcan said as he fought Eros off, Eros roared, he tried to go after them, only to be punched away by Jupiter and Jia. Neptune, Po and Tigress went into the time portal to find the last Orb. They popped out into the Valley of Peace, shocking themselves, it's nighttime and they saw an explosion of fireworks, Po raised an eyebrow.

"That looks too familiar!" he said.

"Never mind that! Let's find that Orby!" Neptune said, running. Po and Tigress took off after him. Eros managed to get into where they were, Jupiter came out and punched him while Jia, Vulcan and Pluto threw several beams of Light at Eros, Vulcan punched and kicked Eros, Jupiter knocked him off his feet, he teleported, but Pluto whammed him back to the ground, Eros is getting overrun! While they fought off Eros, Po, Tigress, and Neptune continue searching for the Orb, Tigress took out several black lions and Po jumped over a cart, Neptune dashed ahead while Po ducked to see a younger Tai Lung, a younger himself fighting off the Kaftar, they're both glowing and they're overwhelming the Kaftar. Tigress snarled but then they punched him into a building, they went after him. Tigress wanted to go after them.

"Ti, this is the past! We beat him, remember?" Po asked.

"I know but..." Tigress started and then she sees the past Po bringing out a younger herself out of the building, then more black began showing up! Tigress took them out as Po looked around for Neptune, he took off to find him while Tigress fought off the coming black lions, Po got onto the rooftops as he looked for Neptune, he flew off towards the bridge, Neptune emerged from underneath the bridge and brought out the Red Orb.

"Score one for the 'Tune!" Neptune shouted with a smile. Neptune tossed him the Orb, Po caught it but then the Light absorbed the Orb! They both looked at each other with wide eyes. BOOM! A building exploded, Po and Neptune took off to see where it came from, with the others they continue to fight off Eros, whom is very overwhelmed by them all. Vulcan grabbed Eros, slammed him into a building and shot him in the face at point blank range, killing him instantly. Vulcan tossed Eros' corpse away and destroyed it with a beam of Light. Po, Neptune and Tigress reunited with them.

"Where's the Orb?" Jia asked.

"The Light absorbed it like...GONE!" Neptune said.

"What?! Why?!" Jia asked, "Why is the Light absorbing the Orbs?! We need'em!"

"I wonder what this Eight Pointed Star is here," Jupiter said, looking at it on his wrist, he saw the Star had all Eight Orbs at its points, he was very confused.

"We can't go back without the Orbs!" Pluto said, everyone else looked uneasy, what're they gonna tell them?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the present, Lei blocks an attack from Mogui, he struck him in the face and healed Wang again, Lei landed firmly on a mountaintop, he's sweating, he's dirty and he's panting harshly, he noticed something on his wrist...it's the same Star the other have on their wrists.

"What?" Lei asked himself, he dodged another attack from Mogui, he flew up to Wang's side and asked, "What's this?" Wang looked at it.

"Oh! They found the Orbs," Wang said to him, "I'll tell them to get to Heroes' Peak at once." He blocked another attack from Mogui, "No questions. I'll tell them. Go get Tai Lung and Vanessa." Lei did it without question.

* * *

Back in the timeline, the warriors came back to the area where there're many time portals, they're at a loss, where did the Orbs go?

"I can't believe the Light absorbed the Orbs!" Tigress said out of frustration.

"What're we going to do now?!" Jia asked.

"_Get to Heroes' Peak now,"_ Wang said through their minds.

"What? Wang?" Po asked, looking around him and Neptune asked, "You heard him too?"

"But Wang...the Orbs have been absorbed by the Light!" Tigress told him.

"_I know. That's what's supposed to happen. They've teleported to Heroes' Peak and now you need to get 27,590 feet up and activate them! UGH!"_ Wang said.

"Wang?!" Po shouted.

"_Get to Mount Everest! NOW! Get out here! AGH!"_

They heard no more out of the golden dragon, they all looked at each other with wide eyes, Jia went into the portal the others didn't know where Mount Everest is. They followed and came out back into the huge battle, they saw Lei and Wang fighting off Mogui as the wind gets higher, the clouds denser, lightning flashed. Lei sensed they were here, Wang looked at Lei and nodded, "Go."

"What about you?!" Lei asked.

"I'll hold him off! Go now!" Wang instructed, Lei didn't want to leave Wang, he shot a beam of Light at Wang and healed him, he let out some more energy and Wang was completely healed, Tai Lung and Vanessa gave him more power as well, Lei looked at them and said, "Let's...go..."

"Right," said Vanessa, she looked at Wang with concern, but they had no choice, they all took off to go find the others right away. Wang continues to fight off Mogui and he says to the souls "Get to safety! I don't know how much longer I can hold him off!" The souls began retreating and Wang told the Solar Team to retreat as well, they took off after the souls to safety.

Tigress and the others fill with relief when they see Lei, Tai Lung and Vanessa fly over to them. Lei looked at Vulcan and Pluto.

"You two need to get to safety, it's not safe," Lei told them.

"You be a dern doggie we're not abandoning you!" Pluto said, "We've made it this far, we're not backing down now!" Vulcan stood by Pluto's side and said, "I'm not leaving either!"

BOOM!

"Okay! Let's get a move on!" Lei said, they began to fly off, but then Tokuta grabbed Tigress' heel!

"HEY!" Tigress screamed, she was about to kill him but Lao Hu came and stabbed Tokuta in the chest, killing him right away, Tigress, Vanessa, Tai Lung and Po gasped in shock, Lao Hu nodded and said, "I waited forever to do that." Then he took off for safety leaving them all awestruck. Lei drug his shocked mother as they looked around for Mount Everest, the wind is very high, and lightning is flashing. Mogui is trying to get to them, but Wang continues to hold him off, Mogui roared in anger as Wang wraps himself around the black lion, beginning to crush him. Lei lead the warriors to see if they can find Mount Everest, but where is it?

"Where's Mount Everest?! It's like finding a needle in a haystack!" Neptune shouted.

"What about that one?" Lei asked, pointing to it, they all looked to see a mountain, taller than all the rest and its top is above the clouds. Neptune felt dumbfounded again as they took off for the huge mountain, this is it! They all teleported to the top of the mountain at 27,590 feet up, they looked down to see the clouds swirling below them but they're getting higher and higher.

"Where're the Orbs?!" Po asked, sounding desperate.

"There!" Jia shouted, they looked to see the Pink Orb floating, it's in its place on the Star.

"The Orb Holder of a specific Orb has to activate it! Neptune!" Lei shouted.

"Can do! WOO!" Neptune shouted as he ran over to it and placed his hands on it, the Orb glowed brightly, Lei looked at the others and said, "Everyone split up! We can activate our Orbs faster!"

"Time to end this!" Jupiter shouted.

With that, they all took off to find their Orbs while Vulcan and Neptune kept a lookout for any black lions coming. Lightning flashed below, Mogui has nearly defeated Wang again as Vanessa activates her Blue Orb, Tai Lung activated his Purple Orb while Po activates his Green Orb, Lei's looking around for his Red Orb, he's having trouble doing so. Jia activated her Orange Orb, Jupiter got his Cyan Orb as Lei joins up with his mother.

"Lei! Find your Orb!" Tigress said.

"I'm trying!" Lei told her, he nearly collapsed and said, "The oxygen is so thin up here!" He began breathing harsher, Tigress held onto him, she activated her Orb and shouted, "Jupiter! Jupiter!"

With Mogui, he punches Wang and fires a big amount of dark energy at him, Wang is very weakened, Mogui laughs in victory as he puts Wang back into his prison!

"**AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Mogui laughed, **"AND NOW TO...HUH?!"**

He noticed the Chosen Ones are on Heroes' Peak! He began making his way up to stop them!

Back on the mountain, Jupiter gave Lei a Solar Chewy and the young tiger was breathing normally right away. Tigress and Jupiter began taking Lei around the mountain to find his Orb, they spotted it, then the mountain began shaking! Lei looked around, and what he saw, he gasped.

"What?! What?!" Jupiter asked. Tigress gasped as well, Jupiter did as well and they saw Mogui with a body of dark energy, it's emitting from his body, his fingers are jagged, his claws are very long, his teeth are longer, and they're dripping with blood, he looks very creepy looking. Lei glared at him and took off for his Orb.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T RUIN MY UNIVERSAL HARD WORK!" **Mogui screamed as he tried to stop Lei.

"Game over, Mogui!" Lei shouted, he touched his Orb, but then it fell out of its place!

"What?!" Lei shouted out of pure shock.

"**AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Mogui laughed, **"IT'S TOO LATE! I'VE BECOME TOO STRONG! I WIN! THE UNIVERSE IS MINE!"**

The warriors looked on in horror as the clouds got even denser, the Orbs lost their natural glow and fell out of their places, emitting only a soft puny glow, Lei is completely horrified, the Eight Pointed Star...it was supposed to stop Mogui! And it didn't take affect?!

**A/N: WHAAAATTTT?! It didn't take affect?! WHY?! Is this the end of the line?! Let's hope not, I wanna be sure I get the next chapter right, so please be patient about that, it may be a while, but I'll get it up ASAP.**

**REVIEW! :D**


	31. The fate of the universe – part 4

**A/N: Sorry for the little wait, but you can't rush awesomeness! :D This chapter amazed me as I wrote it, I hope it BLOWS y'all away! :D ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 30 – The fate of the universe – part 4**

As Mogui gathered up more and more dark energy around himself, he snickers in delight, the clouds around him got a lot denser the mountain shook as he got stronger, lightning flashed all around and below him, his gleaming red eyes got a little bigger as his teeth got longer and his tongue turned pointy, his fingers got longer, Lei is looking on in horror as Mogui gathers up his strength, he has won, all of this for nothing but destruction. Jia ran forward to see Mogui and she gasped in shock and horror, a bigger eye opened up in the middle of his head, bigger than his original eyes, Jia formed a very scary look as Mogui roared and transformed, her hands are shaking violently as she brings them up to cover her mouth. She looks around for Lei, she saw him with Po, Jupiter and Tigress, they couldn't help but gawk in horror. Jia ran up to their side.

"What's happened?!" she asked.

"The Eight Pointed Star failed to work..." Tigress said blankly, "Mogui...he's gotten his full strength..." Jia looked on in horror as Mogui lifted up higher into the sky, the clouds got higher as he went up, they shielded their eyes as the clouds surrounded them, they lifted above them to see a rotating column of clouds surrounding a clearing (like the eye of a hurricane). The wind has really picked up and the clouds seem to be going around in all directions, Tai Lung, Neptune, Vanessa, Vulcan, and Pluto ran on over to them, then the wind began lifting them off their feet.

"Whoooaaaa!" they all said before they grabbed the mountain's edge to hold on for dear life, Lei narrowed his eyes for the wind is so high and then he saw a dark...swirling TORNADO! Lei gasped in horror as it went around Mount Everest, tearing up the surrounding mountains, then he and the others saw it wasn't just one tornado but many others as well! They're tearing apart the tallest mountains on Earth!

_It's like my vision..._ Lei thought in complete horror.

Jupiter used the Light to open up a part of the mountain, he's straining as he tried to use the power, when he opened it up he signaled the others to get in. Vulcan lead them all in as the tornadoes seem to worsen and the storm got worse. Lei was the last one in before he briefly looked back at the destruction taking place. Jupiter lead them into the cave he made, everyone is completely horrified and struck by what has just taken place. The mountain began shaking again, the rocks above began falling, Lei ran over to the others.

"Take cover!" he shouted as he shielded himself and the others.

With Mogui, he keeps charging up as he got even creepier looking with more arms coming out of the side of himself, long and wicked looking with long fingers and claws, he wraps himself in dark energy as he gets stronger and stronger. He laughs in victory and he roars, shaking the atmosphere.

Viewed from space, the dark energy spreads from the Himalayas it's spreading across the Earth! The citizens of Glitter Valley watch on in horror as the sky is covered with denser clouds, London is swallowed up as well, New York City is blanketed in dark energy as it blacks out from the pressure, the entire Earth is covered with only Mount Everest away from the Darkness, the Darkness is taking over!

Back in the cave, the warriors manage to escape from being crushed, the rumbling ceased and they all stood up straight, still in shock and horror on what's happened.

"The Eight Pointed Star was supposed to destroy Mogui! It should've ended it!" Po shouted.

"I don't understand! We had it! We should've won!" Jia said as Tigress looked away in sadness for the loss and failure to save the universe. Lei seems at a loss too, he doesn't know how they're gonna resolve this.

_Why?_ He thought, _Why must the universe end when I'm at such a young age?_ Lei thought with a look of grief. He sighed as he let a tear trickle down his face.

"_Lei..."_ a voice said in his mind, Lei slightly perked up.

"_Who're you?"_ Lei asked using his mind.

"_We've met before. But all hope's not lost, Lei,"_ said the voice.

"_How isn't it? Mogui's gotten so strong now, the Eight Pointed Star didn't work..."_

"_It may seem that way, but you must know that the real Light is inside you, not the Orbs. You should know something...love is the most powerful thing in the universe, add your love and everyone else's love to handle Mogui."_

"_What...what's to do? I don't know what to do..."_

"_Go fight Mogui, you must fight him off some to gain some Light back, if you can free Wang, that'll get some more Light back and believe in yourselves...ack...my strength fails...destroy Mogui...Lei...save the universe...I'm...Y-Yue..."_ Madam Yue said through his mind, Lei gasped as Yue went away from his mind.

"What is it Lei?" Tigress asked. Lei wondered something, Madam Yue's dead! Isn't she, he looked at them, they all were concerned on why he gasped, he knew they probably wouldn't believe him if he said Yue's alive so he thought of a different way. He got a serious look on his face.

"No," he said, "All hope's not lost! The real Light isn't within the Orb but the one who owns the Orb. It's a flame within you."

"How do you know this?" Jia asked.

"Madam Yue's teachings," Lei simply told her, "She also told me that love in the most powerful force in the universe, if we can fight off Mogui, free Wang, add our love to the Eight Pointed Star, we can save the universe.

"Do you think it'll work?" Jia asked, Lei then said, "I don't know, but it's more about fighting, we can't stand aside and lei Mogui win! We won't know until we try! I'm not gonna step aside and let him win!" The others looked at each other with awed looks, but they know it's not the time to discuss, they looked at Lei and nodded.

"Let's do it," said Tigress, Lei nodded, he glowed as he put his arms out in front of himself and gave them more of his power, the warriors charged up and they felt stronger than ever. Lei looked at Pluto and Vulcan and said, "You guys hold back...this is a fight only we can fight..."

"All...all right...we'll hold back and see if hostiles come," Vulcan said. Lei nodded and looked at the other Chosen Ones and said, "Let's end this." With that, they flew out of the cave as Vulcan and Pluto look on in shock and awe.

With the Chosen Ones, they're flying to above the clouds to confront Mogui, Lei had a serious look on his face, he reminded the others to put their souls into this battle, add love to the Light, think of things that give them peace and happiness, Lei held his parents' hands as they fly up, it's the wildest adventure anyone's ever had and it is Lei's first adventure! They fly above the dense clouds and they're awestruck on what they see.

"Mogui..." Lei whispered as his eyes got as big as dinner plates. It was Mogui, he had a bigger eyeball in the middle of his head, he had four extra arms on the side, his fingers are long and jagged with long claws, his fangs are long, his tongue is pointy, and his mane is messy looking as his body is completely dark energy. The appearance of the black lion sent chills up all of their spines. Mogui looked over at them and he glared at them.

"**MORTALS?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP!"** he shouted out of anger.

Lei glared at Mogui and then they all charged at him. Mogui roared and then they were knocked away by his powers! They recovered and began making their way to him, Lei teleported away and struck Mogui, only to be punched away by him, Tigress let out an explosion of Light and it hurt Mogui, but not much. Po began thinking about love, his powers got stronger as they attack Mogui, one of his arms hit them, he roared as he let out 40 lasers. Some hit the warriors, causing them to fall backward some, they recovered as Mogui teleported away and punched away Jia and Tigress. Po punched Mogui, but one of his hands grabbed him and nearly crushed him, but Jupiter saved his life. They began throwing all sorts of beams at Mogui, Lei let out an explosion of Light and did the Eternal Flame of Justice upon him, Mogui slightly winced but he punched them all away, Neptune began falling to the clouds, Jupiter went down and he saved him before he fell into the clouds. Tai Lung and Vanessa struck Mogui together, they flew all around him and struck him in the back, he teleported away and then he reappeared to punch them into Lei and Po. Lei recovered and unleashed a Light Laser upon Mogui, he slightly winced, Lei teleported away and struck Mogui in the face, he roared and let out an explosion of Darkness knocking all of them away from him. Mogui roared as he teleported away again, he struck Lei down, Tigress struck Mogui, he punched her away and punched Jia away whom was behind him. Lei's panting, he looked to see Mogui handling the Chosen Ones pretty easily, Lei dodged a blow from Mogui and tore off one of his fingers.

"**AGH!"** Mogui screamed. He pulled back and he saw his arm is halfway torn off, he glared at Lei and unleashed a ROAR and FIRE upon him! Lei shielded himself as Mogui tried to kill him, Mogui struck Jupiter and Neptune away and then he struck down Jia. Tigress and Po are horrified, Mogui's very strong now, how're they gonna beat him?! Mogui roared as he struck them all again, Lei began thinking about love again, he tried getting peace again, he felt himself get strong in the Light, he did some arm movements and unleashed an Eternal Blast upon Mogui, he slightly winced, then Mogui punched Lei away, man! He's tough! Lei wipes away the sweat from his brow as Mogui tries to attack him again, Lei dodged him and struck him in the face, Mogui almost punched him but he whacked away all of the others. Lei looked on in horror as he attacked them. Lei made a move, he teleported down to them, he flew by them, gathered them up and teleported away.

"**Come back you COWARDS!"** Mogui shouted. Lei brought them to a safer distance, Lei's panting and the others are weakening, Lei healed them all as he got stronger in strength.

"Dang...Mogui's very strong..." Jia said as Lei continued to hide them as much as he could, but it's not working too well. Lei dodged another blow from Mogui, the black lion teleported, but Lei struck him before he struck the. He teleported and said, "Come on guys, we have to concentrate on peaceful thoughts!"

"We're trying, but he's just so strong and slick!" Jupiter said. Then Mogui struck them all, he snickered at them, Tigress grabbed Lei and they charged at Mogui. The Light around them got a bit stronger and they struck Mogui dead on the face, Mogui tried to attack them, but they dodged him, then he unleashed an explosion of Darkness, sending them flying away again. Lei groaned in frustration as he straightened himself up. He glared at Mogui as he thought of peaceful things and things that he loves, he dodged Mogui again and helped Jia get out of his hand's way. Mogui took in a deep breath and then he blew out purple fire! Lei shielded Jia and Tigress but the others weren't able to, Mogui teleported and struck them, Neptune recovered and unleashed a great wind and Light upon Mogui while Jupiter fired a massive amount of Light at Mogui's chest. Mogui roared again as Lei got Po and Vanessa back with him, they stood united against Mogui and then they unleashed five Eternal Beams upon Mogui, they struck him high and low, he ROARED in pain as he teleported away, he appeared further away than before, Tai Lung teleported to go deal with him, Lei and the others flew off after him as Mogui charges himself up again. Then he unleashed 40 lasers again with an explosion of Darkness and he teleported away, the warriors were almost hit by one of the lasers, Po saw Tai Lung in trouble, the panda teleported and caught him before he fell into the clouds below, Mogui charged up a ball of dark energy and threw it at them. Lei deflected it with his Light, after he did so, it exploded, but then Mogui struck him down. The others dodged him as Lei tried to recover, he had trouble doing so, then he managed to recover, he glared at Mogui before he dodged another blow from him. Lei looked to see the warriors fighting Mogui, but they've hardly done any damage to him, he wanted them all to concentrate on peaceful thoughts, and he knew Jia is gonna be the hardest next to Jupiter.

"**GO! Go ahead and attack! But it's only delaying the destruction of the universe BY A SMALL BIT!"** Mogui shouted as he unleashed an explosion of Darkness upon them, causing them all to be knocked away again. Lei glared even deeper at Mogui, he thought about his life, his parents, friends, home and the new friends he's made, all giving him peaceful thoughts. Lei felt calm and peaceful as he closes his eyes, he began glowing even brighter, feeling stronger than before. He flew at Mogui like a bullet, he struck him smack in the face, causing him to hold it in pain. Mogui ROARED and tried to strike Lei but the tiger teleported away and struck the big eye in the middle of his head!

"**YAGH!"** Mogui screamed in pain, then a shield formed around the bigger eye, Lei glared at Mogui as he did a several flips in the air to dodge his attacks. Tigress and Vanessa did the same thing to avoid Mogui and they attacked him again, Mogui let out an explosion of darkness and 40 lasers again, it knocked them all away and then he struck them all again! Tai Lung caught Vanessa and Neptune from falling down, Lei caught Jia bridal style and he looked her in the eyes.

"Jia...focus on thinking about things that give you peace...add your love to it as well..." Lei told her.

"How can I find peace in..." Jia dodged a blow from Mogui, "In this situation?!"

"Just think of the things you love and that give you peace..." Lei told her, "Please Jia, we need to stand united." Jia and Lei dodged another blow from Mogui and Jia said, "I think you give me peace!"

"Good! Now think of some more things! Focus!" Lei shouted before he flew off to fight Mogui again. What else gives Jia peace? The fact that Lei's been there for her, the fact that she'd found peace by expressing her past and emotions. She felt even more at peace and her Light got stronger, she dodged another attack from Mogui and her light faded a bit, but then she began thinking of peace again. Lei continued to fight off Mogui while Tigress and Po began focusing on peace, they felt themselves getting stronger, their Light around them is increasing. Lei dodged another blow from Mogui, he let out an explosion of Darkness, he teleported away and then he showed up and punched then all away. Jia recovered, feeling stronger than ever, she let out a shout and then unleashed a big amount of Light upon Mogui, he winced in pain. Lei glared again, he knows he has to tell them all to focus.

"_Everyone..."_ Lei said into their minds, surprising them all, _"I need you to think of things that give you peace. We need to stand united against Mogui! Think of things that you love!" _He dodged another attack from Mogui and Lei said into their minds, _"Focus Jupiter, I know it's hard, but you have to get peace!"_ He dodged another blow from Mogui while the others are astounded at what Lei just did. Mogui let out 40 lasers, all but Lei, Jia, Po and Tigress were knocked away, they glared at Mogui, he let out a roar as they began attacking him, Lei kept shooting Mogui with beams, Tigress let out an explosion of Light, Jia attacked one of his arms while Po let out a laser of Light from his belly. Mogui ROARED in anger as he unleashed another explosion of Darkness, Lei protected his parents and Jia from being blasted away, but Mogui punched them all away! As the warriors recovered, Mogui chuckled at them.

"**You might be strong...but you're not strong enough!"** he shouted.

Lei teleported himself and his parents out of the way of his powerful hand, Tai Lung and Vanessa struck his hand as they made their way to him, Mogui tried getting them but the two felines struck him while Jupiter and Neptune worked together to attack Mogui's arms, trying to take them all out, using as much energy as they can against him, but then Mogui punched them away and the two felines. Po and the others managed to catch them, Mogui lunged for them but they all teleported away. Mogui ROARED in anger and began looking for them. A little ways from Mogui, Jupiter, Neptune, Vanessa and Tai Lung are the ones most exhausted.

"Guys, don't overexert yourselves," Lei told them.

"But...he's so strong..." Vanessa said in an exhausted stone.

"I know," Lei said, "But we can't let him win." Then Tigress said, "Maybe...instead of fighting stronger, let's fight smarter. Like Jia did with me." Jia nodded and said, "Good idea." Lei looked at Tai Lung and said, "Think of things that give you peace!" Then Mogui spotted them, he roared as he unleashed a massive explosion of dark energy, he teleported, Lei teleported himself and the others away before Mogui saw they were gone, he roared as he looked for them, then Po struck him smack on the head, Mogui turned around, then Jia struck him in the back, then Jupiter unleashed a beam of Light and wrapped Light around one of his arms and it exploded upon him, Mogui ROARED and unleashed 40 lasers, four out of eight shielded themselves in time, Tigress kicked Mogui's chin as Vanessa attacked his two left arms on his side, she dodged him as Tai Lung let out an amount of Light, he dodged a blow from Mogui while Neptune punched and kicked him, he teleported away and struck Mogui on the back of his head. Lei and his dad began attacking alongside one another as Tai Lung and Vanessa got stronger in the Light, Neptune did as well, thinking about bunnies and ice cream.

"**INSOLENT FOOLS! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME!"** Mogui roared as he punched Jia and Jupiter away, he punched away, Tai Lung, Vanessa and Tigress, Lei unleashed a big amount of Light upon Mogui, Po did the Eternal Clap while Lei did the Eternal Flame of Justice. Tai Lung recovered and glowed brighter than before, he unleashed an explosion of Light, he flew all over Mogui, attacking him with the Light, Jia unleashed a massive ball of Light and it exploded upon Mogui, the black lion roared in anger, Jia attacked the shield around his big eye as the others attacked all around him, he breathed out fire, knocking Jia away, he unleashed the 40 lasers again, the warriors dodged them, he teleported away and then clapped his six hands HARD unleashing a massive shockwave of Darkness. Lei glowed a bit brighter, he closed his eyes as he glowed like a star, the darkness went past him, not knocking him away while the others weren't so fortunate.

"**What?!"** Mogui shouted.

"You deny the Light and underestimate its power! Light will overcome your Darkness!" Lei shouted, Mogui roared and shouted **"NO! I WILL OVERCOME LIGHT!"** He unleashed 40 lasers, breathed out fire and did his shockwave again, Lei slightly gasped, he dodged the fire and the shockwave but he ran into a laser, knocking him away, Jia caught him, she looked at him and he said, "Jia, we've gotta stand united and think of peaceful things."

"Let's do it," Jia told him, Lei nodded and said to the others, "Everyone! Unite! Think of love and things that give you peace!" Mogui ROARED and shouted **"NO! YOU ALL WILL FALL!"** Lei glared at Mogui whom let out 40 lasers again, he roared as he teleported to attack, but the warriors dodged him, Lei looked at the eye surrounded by the clouds before he looked back at Mogui.

"_Everyone! Together! Once we get enough of our energy and free Wang, head back down to the mountain and activate your Orb!"_ Lei shouted through their minds. The warriors flew back over to Lei, they all glared at Mogui as he growled at them, they felt some fear but they stayed strong in the Light.

"Mogui! Your time is about up!" Lei shouted, Mogui ROARED and shouted **"NO! YOUR TIME HAS COME!"** Lei looked at the others, he nodded they all held hands as Mogui unleashed a huge amount of Darkness, Lei glowed brightly and the others glowed a bit more, Mogui's darkness dissipated, his eyes widened in shock.

"And Light shall be stronger than Light! At all times!" Jupiter shouted, "I cared about Saturn, the Solar System, my friends, my home and family!" Then they began glowing brighter and then a big amount of Light began rotating above them, then Neptune shouted, "Home! Bunnies, friends, and chocolate ice cream!" The Light got brighter.

"**STOP!" **Mogui roared, then he unleashed 40 lasers and an explosion of Light, the warriors held onto one another as Vanessa shouted, "Tai Lung and everyone in the universe!" The Light got brighter as Tai Lung shouted, "My father Shifu, my sister, Tigress! Vanessa, Po and all of my friends!" The Light got brighter as Jia shouted "For the people that love and care for me! Lei, Madam Yue, Biyu and for the sake of the universe!" The Light got even brighter as the Light swirled all around them, they're glowing so bright they can be seen from space.

"**YOU INSOLENTS! YOU ARE SUCH FOOLS TO HOLD UP AGAINST THE ETERNAL LORD OF DARKNESS!"** Mogui roared as he tried to strike them again, he teleported again, but they avoided him, they teleported away as they glared deeper at him.

"My dad, my home, my family, my friends," Po shouted, then Tigress shouted, "My father Shifu and Lao Hu, my mother, my family..." Then Po shouted, "For Crane, Monkey..." Then Tigress shouted "Viper and Monkey!" The Light got bigger and brighter as they glowed even brighter than before. Lei took a deep breath in as Mogui's heart hardened against him.

"My parents, my friends, Madam Yue, Biyu, Wang, my home!" Lei shouted, "Darkness shall perish! Darkness shall be overtaken by the Light! It's time for you to end, Mogui!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Mogui shouted, then the warriors all let out a shout "UUGGHHHHHH!" Then they unleashed the massive amount of Light upon Mogui, BADA BADA BOOM! Mogui roared as he was covered by the Light, he screamed in pain while the warriors panted as they tried to get their strength back, while Mogui was trying to recover, an injured Wang showed up, the warriors were surprised to see him so wounded, then they gave him some Light, healing him right away, Wang smiled warmly at the warriors, he faced Mogui with a deep glare.

"**WANG?!"** Mogui shouted, very furious, **"NAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH! HOW DID YOU...ORB HOLDERS! CURSE YOU ON ALL ENDS OF THE UNIVERSE! AAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!"**

He unleashed a massive explosion, Lei and the warriors shielded Wang from Mogui's wrath, Lei looked at Wang and then Wang said, "Eternal Light, keep strong, I'll have to get away from here to heal the universe while you defeat Mogui. Good luck." Lei nodded before Wang left them, he looked at the others and said, "Remember the plan." The warriors understood as they teleported away and then reappeared to face Mogui.

"**YOU ALL WILL PERISH!"** Mogui roared. He launched the 40 lasers as he swiped his great claws at them, they all dodged them as he teleported, they all teleported as well and struck him, they all scattered, Mogui began swiping his arms all around and firing out lasers, then Tai Lung struck him, he teleported before Mogui struck him, Jia struck him as Lei shot several beams at his bigger eye, he broke the shield and then Tigress struck it with a big explosion of Light!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Mogui screamed in pain as his big eye popped out of its socket, then his forehead returned to normal. Jupiter and Neptune attacked his arms while Vanessa struck Mogui's chest, Mogui let out an explosion and lasers, they were knocked away but they hardly felt any pain. Mogui teleported and began punching them, Po struck one of Mogui's hands and Jia sliced one of his arms off! Mogui ROARED in pain and anger as they attacked him.

"**THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"** Mogui roared.

"Tai Lung! Vanessa! Go!" Lei shouted to them. The two felines then went down the eye back down to Mount Everest activating their Purple and Blue Orbs, that's two out of Eight activated! The warriors continue to fight Mogui, they're glowing so brightly now, Lei and Jia worked together as Po and Tigress struck Mogui's torso, he roared as he tried to strike them, then Jupiter and Neptune struck Mogui's face, Jupiter went down to one of his arms and took one off!

"**AAAAAGHHHHH! THIS IS LUDICROUS! RAAAAGGGGHHH!"** Mogui roared as he shot out fireballs, Lei destroyed one and flew all over Mogui, attacking him while Po and Tigress did the "Yin Yang punch" to strike one of Mogui's arms. Jia unleashed an explosion of Light, Mogui teleported and punched Lei away, Jia struck him, Mogui's very ticked off now.

"Jupiter! Neptune! Now!" Lei shouted over the noise. Jupiter and Neptune understood and then they went down the eye back down to Everest, Neptune activated his Pink Orb.

"This is for SATURN!" Jupiter shouted before he activated his Cyan Orb. Four out of Eight! Mogui roared in anger, he feels himself getting weaker! He can't believe this! Jia let out a shout as she made another machete out of the Light and threw it into Mogui, she dodged another blow and then Tigress took out one of the arms, Mogui roared in pain and anger, Po formed a giant Light Fist and then he punched Mogui HARD, Lei took out the last extra arm of Mogui and his two normal arms remained! Mogui tried to strike Lei but the young tiger dodged him as Jia unleashed a fury of Light upon him, she punched, kicked and dodged him, Mogui let out an explosion of Darkness, but they all shielded themselves from him. He teleported away and struck down Tigress, she recovered, he teleported again, Lei formed a deep glare, he teleported and BAM! He struck Mogui smack between the eyes! Mogui let out a ROAR as he shot out another fireball, he began spitting out fireballs like nonsense as he shot lasers out, Po struck him on the torso as Tigress struck his face with several beams of Light. Lei let out an explosion of Light, Mogui roared in anger.

"**YOU'RE ALL PITIFUL MORTALS! THIS WILL END WITH MY VICTORY! RAAAAAGGGHHHH!"** Mogui roared as he spat out more fireballs.

Lei fired some more beams at Mogui, flying all across him while Jia struck him in the torso, Lei looked at Mogui to see him bleeding all over his body, they've delivered a beating to him. Mogui let out 40 lasers, an explosion of Darkness, he teleported away as the warriors were knocked away, Mogui punched Lei, but he recovered and SMACKED Mogui in the face. Tigress and Po did the Yin Yang punch while Jia cut Mogui's arm with her Light Machete, Mogui was about to strike Jia, but Lei grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way, Mogui ROARED at Lei as he spat out more fireballs at him.

"Jia! Go! Now!" Lei shouted. Jia hugged Lei before she went down the eye down back to Everest and activated her Yellow Orb. Mogui ROARED in anger as he felt himself get a bit weaker, the clouds are getting less dense, Po and Tigress worked with their son, thinking strategy as they attacked Mogui.

"You're gonna pay the price for what you've done to our home, our lives and others, and what you've done to the UNIVERSE!" Tigress shouted.

"**RRAAAGHHHHH! YOU WILL PAY FOR MESSING WITH ME!"** Mogui roared as he teleported again and unleashed a big beam of Darkness upon them, they all shielded themselves, Lei made a move and struck Mogui with a big blast of Light, Lei continued to concentrate on things that gave him love, peace, and joy. Po did the Eternal Clap move and threw a big spear of Light at Mogui. The black lion began teleporting all over the battlefield, trying to think strategy as well, Po glared at Mogui as he and Tigress began glowing brighter.

"Mom! Dad! Put your souls into it!" Lei shouted, "No matter what happens, keep fighting and let's win! Even if it costs our lives!" Tigress felt a twinge of fear of them losing their lives, then Lei said, "We have to save the universe! No matter what happens!" Tigress was amazed that her son is not scared of dying anymore, Po was amazed as well. Mogui let out a ROAR as he attacked them while teleporting. The Chosen Ones on Everest saw the flashes of Light of them attacking Mogui, they watched in awe at what's going on, they must keep their Orbs up. The Ping family attack Mogui as he strikes them, he punched them away, teleported and reappeared to punch them all, Lei growled as he glowed even brighter and then punched Mogui HARD with his powers, he SMACKED him in the torso.

"Mom! Dad! Activate your Orbs!" Lei shouted as he attacked Mogui.

"Lei! You can't do it alone!" Tigress shouted.

"I'll be right behind you! GO! I must hold him off!" Lei shouted, Po let out a shout and struck Mogui before the black lion teleported away. Lei looked at his scared parents for him.

"Mom...Dad...you and I don't have time to discuss this...go...I'll be there, I love you guys," Lei told them. Po and Tigress hugged Lei, he briefly hugged them back, he saw his mother leaking tears, he kissed her cheek and told her, "Go." Lei took off while Po and Tigress watched their brave son. Tigress shut her eyes tight before she and Po shot down the eye back down to Everest and activated the Green and Orange Orbs. Seven out of eight!

Mogui felt himself get weaker as he tries to recover, when he saw Lei he glared as he formed a devious smile.

"**Foolish boy! Standing up to me alone?! HA! FOOLISH!"** he taunted. Lei just glared deeper at Mogui and said, "I may not be stronger physically, but I am stronger spiritually! The Light is what keeps me strong!" **"HA! Still believing in the lousy Light?! Join the Darkness! You're stronger in it!"** Mogui shouted, "Never! Darkness may be stronger on the outside, but not on the inside because it has no heart!" Lei shot back.

"**RRAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH! FINE! YOU SHALL PERISH!"** Mogui roared at the top of his lungs, then the clouds began rotating below them, they shot up like walls as they rotated around Lei and Mogui, the people on Mount Everest got a clear view of Mogui and Lei. Mogui's full body came into view for Lei, his body's dark energy except his arms, legs and head. Mogui let out a ROAR as he spat out fireballs at Lei, the tiger dodged or deflected them, Mogui roared as a portal appeared behind him, a portal appeared behind Lei, the tiger took note and narrowly dodged Mogui's fist, the black lion roared as he teleported again, Lei teleported as well, but Mogui struck him. Lei recovered as he concentrated on the Light, inner peace, he put all he had as he fought Mogui, he punched him smack in the arm, he dodged him as he threw beams at him, the black lion let out 40 lasers again, trying to kill him, but Lei had dodged them, he made another portal in an attempt to punch Lei, but Lei dodged it, he threw a kick, he struck Lei but the tiger recovered. Lei did a Light Tornado and it spun Mogui around in a 180. Tigress and the other Chosen Ones watched Lei in awe as they began focusing on the Light, they prayed for the Light to shine down upon them, then they glowed brighter as their Orbs did as well, Mogui winced in pain as Lei charged up even more, he's glowing extremely bright. He formed the Yang symbol circling the Eight Pointed Star, the others on Everest fired beams at Mogui, the black lion winced in pain, he teleported, Lei did as well and then he struck Mogui with a loud BOOM! Lei unleashed a HUGE explosion, making Mogui do a backflip in the air! The black lion ROARED as he tried to attack Lei again.

"**THIS ISN'T FAIR!"** he roared as he threw rapid punches at Lei, **"I HAD EVERYTHING OVER AND DONE! I HAD IT ALL! I HAD WON! I'VE WON!"**

"Apparently not! You don't have a heart for the Light or the people! You're just a heartless monster that wants nothing but destruction and things for himself!" Lei spat at him as he attacked.

"**YOU'RE A PITIFUL MORTAL! I SHOULD BE WINNING! THIS ISN'T LEGAL! THIS IS NONSENSE!" **Mogui shouted as he let out an explosion, he's getting even weaker!

"HA! I guess you've underestimated us mortals and the Light!" Lei shouted as he and the others below struck him even more with beams and spears. Mogui's power is weakening, he's losing!

"**NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I AM MOGUI! THE ETERNAL LORD OF DARKNESS! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LOSE TO PITIFUL MORTALS!" **Mogui roared.

Lei attacked Mogui with his powers and shouted, "We're not so 'pitiful' as you think! You scarred me for life when I was a baby and many other people's lives! YOU'RE FINISHED!"

"**NOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T WIN! YOU WON'T WIN!"** Mogui shouted, Lei glowed brighter than the fiercest star in the Universe, showing Mogui that he truly is the Eternal Light, Lei smiled deviously at Mogui whom looked very afraid, he tries to hide it though. Mogui tried striking him with lasers, a dark explosion, beams, but they all dissipated when they hit Lei.

"**WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE! MY ATTACKS ALWAYS WORK!"** Mogui roared.

"Not anymore! You're not so 'immortal' as you thought!" Lei shouted.

"**LEI! STOP! I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT! I'LL GIVE YOU THE LIFE YOU'VE ALWAYS WANTED!"** Mogui shouted desperately.

"You already tried that once, Mogui!" Lei shouted then Mogui shouted, **"NO LEI! PLEASE!"** Then Lei shouted, "YOU'RE FINISHED MOGUI! FOR...EVER!" Then Lei shot down the eye glowing extremely, extremely bright, the other warriors had to shield their eyes!

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Mogui screamed as he tried to attack Lei, but to no avail! Lei closed his eyes tight as he headed down to Everest.

"SHA..." Lei shouted then he opened his eyes, "ZAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!" Then he activated his Orb! He added his Eternal Light all of the Orbs shot a beam of Light to the top of the mountain, and then the Eight Pointed Star was seen from Mogui's point of view. Then a huge beam of Light with all colors of the Orbs shot up at Mogui!

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"** Mogui screamed as he was attacked by the Light, it tore up his heart within him, he glowed very brightly before he EXPLODED...SHA KOOOOOOMMM! He's destroyed forever! Lei saw some kind of Light Flame come out of his chest, he screamed in pain at it came out, when it came out, he collapsed onto the ground, the Orbs shattered as the mountain's top exploded and caused an avalanche of rock and snow to fall down all sides of the mountain. Are the warriors okay?!

**A/N: WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO! TALK ABOUT THE MOST EPIC BATTLE I'VE EVER WRITTEN! :D But are Lei and the warriors okay?! Please stay tuned! :D**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! :D**


	32. Victory

**A/N: WOO! I'm back from my vacation and with a new chapter! :D Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 31 – Victory**

It's done...Mogui's been destroyed! The Eight Pointed Star has taken affect, the Orb Holders and Eternal Light were able to stand up, fight for, and save the universe! Now, the clouds are beginning to clear up, on Mount Everest, there's rocks and snow covering where the warriors are, dust fills the gloomy atmosphere as it gets brighter, there's not been movement from the warriors for a while now, they're not moving. Are they...? Wait a minute...there's some movement coming from underneath the snow, Jupiter punched his way out of the snow, coughing and charred a bit from the energy they used, he looked around with his droopy eyes, his vision's blurry but it's clearing up. He let out a cough as he began to stand up. He rubbed his eyes as he cracked his back. He walked around the mountain some and then he saw Vanessa recovering from exhaustion and her sore body. Jupiter limped over to her, when Vanessa saw Jupiter she let out a sigh of relief, she limped over to him and hugged him.

"Woof..." she breathed out, "I...I need a vacation after this..." Jupiter chuckled and said, "Me...me too...are the others all right?" Then Jupiter saw Vulcan and Pluto. The two ran over to them.

"That...THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE!" Vulcan shouted, then Pluto shouted "YEAH! So universally impressive!" Then Tai Lung came limping on over to them, Tai Lung tripped, Vanessa helped him up and they hugged one another. Jupiter looked at Vulcan and Pluto.

"Go find the others. We need to reunite," he said. Vulcan nodded and said, "On it, Jupiter." Then he and Pluto took off to find the other five Chosen Ones. With Jia, she lays on the ground unconscious, she's a bit battered and bruised, her pants and shirt are a bit torn. Pluto spotted her, he ran over to her, he knelt down and began shaking her.

"Jia? Jia!" Pluto said, trying to wake her up. Then Jia threw a punch to Pluto, making him fall over, Jia coughed as she tried to sit up, she cracked her upper back and arms, she looked over at Pluto, whom is trying to recover from her punch.

"Not the reaction I was expecting..." Pluto said in pain.

"Sorry...I thought someone was trying to sneak attack me..." Jia breathed out, she groaned as she tried to stand up, Pluto helped her up, he pressed his hand against her back and cracked it.

"OHH! Oh...thanks..." Jia said. Pluto nodded and said, "Let's find the others." With Vulcan, he found Neptune who recovered after Vulcan had told him that he's making chocolate ice cream, then Neptune and Vulcan came upon Po whom is out cold.

"I'll go on ahead to find Lei and Tigress, you wake up Po," Vulcan told him. Neptune nodded and said, "Sure thing Vulcan!" Vulcan ran on ahead while Neptune began jumping all around and shouting at Po. Vulcan ran to find Lei and Tigress, he looked around for Lei, but he couldn't spot him, he looked all around, he pulled out his sword and began using its powers to blow away the snow in order to find Lei, Pluto and Jia came running over, Pluto had an unconscious Tigress in his arms.

"Guys! Have you seen Lei?!" Vulcan asked as he continued to clear the snow. Pluto shook his head and said, "No! I thought you would find him!"

"Where's Po?" Jia asked.

"Neptune's trying to wake him up," Vulcan replied as he moved rocks out of his way. Then Neptune came on over with Po, they all took a sigh of relief as the other Chosen Ones reunited with them.

"Are we all here?" Jupiter asked.

"Everyone but Lei," Vulcan said in a concerned tone.

"What?!" Po shouted, concerned for his son. Tigress woke up, she saw she was in Pluto's arms, he put her down, she collapsed, Po helped her up and hugged her, it took her a minute to hug back, she's very exhausted, and Po is as well. Tigress weakly stood up, she held her head as she looked around with her droopy eyes. Vulcan continues to look around for Lei, then they saw him under some rocks unconscious!

"Lei?!" Tigress shouted, she had no energy but she limped over to him and pushed aside the rocks on top of him, his shirt is ripped up, almost gone, his pants are like short pants with rips, he's battered and bruised. Tigress turned him over, she put her hands on his chest and began pushing on it to send blood to his brain, she planted her lips on his to give him CPR, she breathed into his mouth and pushed on his chest while the others watched in worry and concern. Tigress continued to give him CPR, she began praying that he'd be okay. Then...

"ACK *cough* *cough* *cough*!" Lei coughed, causing Tigress to recoil into an upright position, Lei opened his eyes and coughed violently and began taking in harsh breaths, "Haaaaaaahhhh ohhhhh! Haaaaaahhh ohhhhhh!" He coughed some more while Tigress placed her arms around him, he was too exhausted to hug her back, Lei looked up at the others and they all had a look of relief on their faces. Tigress pulled back from Lei and had pure amazement on her face.

"Lei...that...that was incredible!" she declared.

"Yeah!" Po shouted happily, "You were AWESOME!"

"Tell me about it!" Jupiter shouted, then Neptune shouted, "Talk about a BIG light show! BIG I SAY!" Lei chuckled and said, "Well...I couldn't have done it without you guys...thank you so much..." He looked at Jia and said, "Jia...we wouldn't have made it if you didn't come with us on our adventure...thank you..."

Jia smiled warmly at Lei, "Thank you...Lei...I'm glad I...could help..." Lei smiled as Po patted Jia's back, the warriors began thanking Jia for coming and helping them. Tigress stood up, faced Jia and said, "Jia. I'm pleased you came. I thank the gods you showed up." Tigress reached out for Jia to shake her hand, Jia briefly looked at it before she took it. Lei tried standing up, but he fell back down to the ground.

"Lei, are you okay?" Tigress asked out of concern.

"I...I...I'm fine," Lei said in an exhausted tone, "I'm just exhausted...I think I overexerted myself..." Po and Jia helped Lei up onto his feet, Po picked up Lei.

"Thanks Dad..." Lei said softly, Po smiled as he kissed his son's forehead, "I'm so proud of you, son." Lei smiled and said, "I can be proud of myself later after I take a year's vacation..." Everyone chuckled at that, well Jia and Tigress only smiled.

"The _SolarXI_ is on its way to get us, we'll be out of here shortly," Jupiter said, "Great work team." He turned away and looked out onto the destroyed mountains, it looked as if they were hit by a ton of nuclear weapons. Everyone else went up and their faces turned into a sense of awe and shock when they saw the Himalayan Mountains are no more other than the great Mount Everest, which they're standing on. The clouds cleared up and the normal blue sky returned, including the bright golden sun.

"Oohhhh...it's so good to see the sun again..." Po said softly.

"It is indeed, Dad," Lei said as they looked out upon the destruction.

Meanwhile, out in the universe, the dark energy of Mogui is slowly fading away, the sun's back, the planets are returning to where they were, everything is coming back.

On the _SolarXI_, the Solar Team, Butch and the Kaftar are relieved that it's over, however, the Kaftar's ticked for some reason. Venus looked on the radar and she gasped in shock.

"What?! What is it?!" Mars asked.

"The Solar System's coming back on the map!" Venus said with wide eyes.

"What?! Pull it up on the main screen!" Majoris ordered. Venus did so and they saw that the darkness is slowly vanishing from the Solar System, Venus zoomed out to see the Milky Way is slowly coming back. Majoris got really happy and shouted, "The universe is coming back on the map!" The Solar Team erupted into cheering, Butch did as well, while an angry Kaftar, no furious, he has something planned.

_It's almost time for me to make my move..._ he thought before he exited the main control room. Then Mercury said, "We'll be picking up the warriors in two minutes. We're gonna celebrate big time!" The Solar Team as the Kaftar formed a plan in his mind, what's he up to?!

Back on Mount Everest, the warriors are recovering, Po still holds Lei in his arms, Lei feels so relieved that he's safe back in his father's arms, he loves being in his arms more than ever.

"Mom...Dad..." Lei said softly, Po smiled down at Lei and said, "Yes?" Lei smiled warmly and said, "I love you guys so much...I have a better respect for you two...I'll accept all of the consequences that you give me..."

Tigress nodded and said, "Let us decide your punishment, but it may not be as bad since you helped us. Lei nodded and relaxed in his dad's arms.

"You want me to put you down?" Po asked. Lei shook his head and said, "No...I feel warm in your arms..." Po chuckled and then Jupiter said, "Here's our ride." The _SolarXI_ pulled up beside Mount Everest and then it shot a beam and they were taken aboard the ship. When they arrived, the Solar Team erupted into cheering, they screamed wildly as they jumped into the air, Po pumped his fist into the air, Lei did as well while the others smiled and waved. The Solar Team ran on over to them, giving them high fives, slaps on the backs, congratulating them on their victory. Jia wasn't used to being surrounded by so many people, Jupiter took note she looked a bit uneasy, so he held her hand, she looked up at him and he nodded, Jia felt a bit better. Po put Lei down on his feet as the Solar Team began chanting "Heroes, heroes, heroes!" Po and Tigress kept Lei on his feet, he could barely stand. His parents helped him as the Solar Team kept cheering. Tigress signaled Mother Sun over, she came on over as the cheering died down.

"I'm so universally proud of all of you," she said with a warm smile, "You all are saviors of the universe. I can't thank y'all enough."

"Well, it was teamwork and having faith," Tigress said softly, "But...we're exhausted and Lei can't stand up...do you have a place he can rest?"

"Sure," Mother Sun said warmly. Then she pulled out a floating platform, Tigress picked Lei up and sat him down on it. Lei smiled at his mother, he gave her a hug, she hugged back and Po hugged Lei, he returned it. Jia walked up to Lei and smiled warmly at him. They both gave each other a high five and shook one another's hands.

"Take Lei to the barracks," said Majoris, "And get him some fresh identical clothing."

"Right," said Tigress, she and Po began taking Lei with them while Jupiter said, "See if anyone can find Biyu...I hope she's okay..." Jupiter walked to the front of the ship, Mother Sun knew he's still upset about Saturn's death, she walked up to his side and put an arm around him, comforting him.

"Don't let it affect you for life..." Mother Sun said softly, "We shall do an honor for those lost...I'm so sorry, Jupiter..." Jupiter slowly nodded, he faced his mother with a sad look before he hugged her, she returned the hug and continued to comfort him. Vulcan and Venus smiled at one another before Venus brought Vulcan in for a kiss, Vulcan's eyes widened in shock, but then he kissed her back while Uranus stares at them with wide eyes. With Po and Tigress, they lead Lei down the hallway, Sedna ran up to their side.

"I'll get you to the barracks," she said. Tigress nodded and said, "Thanks Sedna." Sedna walked in front of them then she slightly gasped when they saw the Kaftar standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I must say, you really showed Mogui who's boss, I'm impressed and proud of you," he said, smiling. Tigress raised an eyebrow and said, "That..."

"I know, it doesn't normally sound like me, but I've never seen such wonderful skills. I'm proud of you all, Chosen Ones," the Kaftar said. He looked at Lei and said, "And you...Eternal Light. You were universally brave to stand against Mogui, for a 17 year old, a universal accomplishment."

Lei nodded, "Thank you..." Tigress stepped forward in front of Lei, facing the Kaftar with a serious look.

"Just because you're proud of us, doesn't mean I will trust you," she said firmly.

"I figured," the Kaftar said, "And...thanks for saving my life. So kind of you to do it."

"I did it for my son, he told me to show a little grace and dignity. And still, you will not touch him," Tigress said firmly. The Kaftar stood aside, they walked along while Tigress made sure he did not touch her son. The Kaftar walked off, Lei looked at his mother and asked, "I wanted to shake his hand, why did you..."

"Because he can put a black spot on you and tamper with your emotions, I know firsthand," Tigress replied. Lei was slightly confused, they entered the barracks of the ship and placed Lei gently on the bed. Po pulled a blanket over Lei, who smiled up at his parents. Tigress and Po kissed Lei's forehead and Po said, "Have a good rest." Lei nodded as he closed his eyes. Tigress looked at Sedna.

"Sedna, guard this room, I don't want Nightfall to attempt to get to him," she said.

"Can do," Sedna replied. With that, Po and Tigress decided to go get something to drink and then come back and stay with their son, they kissed his forehead again before telling him they'll be right back. Sedna stood guard while she set the alarm if the Kaftar decided to make a move. Po and Tigress went into the kitchen to get a drink to get some of their energy back, they got some water and began drinking it, then Jia came in, she's slightly limping as she does so. She saw Po and Tigress and gave a nod at them.

"Jia..." Tigress said, Jia smirked as she got herself a drink of water, Tigress put her hand on Jia's shoulder, the teenage feline looked up at Tigress.

"I need...to apologize..." she said with a look of regret, Tigress raised an eyebrow and asked, "For what?" Jia sighed and said, "For nearly choking your son when I met him...and for treating you, him and others so harshly...I...I'm so sorry for doing that..." Tigress pulled Jia in for a hug, the teenage feline stiffened when the adult feline hugged her.

"I forgive you," Tigress told her, "I'm also appreciated that you came to help us." She pulled back and looked into Jia's eyes, "Thank you for accepting your destiny and saving us." Po smiled and said, "I thank you, Jia. You're totally awesome."

Jia smirked, "Thanks...how's Lei?"

"He's fine. He just needs to rest," Po told her. Jia nodded and said, "I can understand why." Po hugged Jia, she stiffened up again, not expecting that. Then they left her to be with their son again, when they were gone, she smiled to herself, feeling touched by Lei's parents. In Lei's room, the tiger's sitting up now, Varuna brings Lei an identical green shirt, he took it from her, put it on and then she gave him some identical blue pants to his.

"Thank you," Lei said with a smile.

"Eternal Light..." said a voice, Lei slightly gasped, he looked to see Biyu holding a cane, she looks a bit dull but she's alive, she looks at him with an amazed look.

"Biyu..." Lei whispered, "You...you're dull..."

"For now, I...I'm okay, I'm just getting my energy back..." she whispered, Biyu still feels overwhelmed to see Lei alive and well, "Lei...you and the others have done the universe a great deal...a universal deal...thank you so much...and...can I cling to you now?" Lei smiled, he gave her a small nod, Biyu limped over to Lei and clung onto him, being careful not to hurt him. Lei hugged her back. Biyu pulled away and said, "I...you've done my mother proud...I wish she could be here to congratulate you..." Biyu formed a look of sadness, Lei wanted to tell her that her mother might be alive.

"Biyu...your mother..." Lei started then the alarms began going off.

"What?" Biyu said with wide eyes.

In the main control room, the Solar Team are scrambling to see what's wrong.

"Jupiter! There's been a breach!" Uranus shouted.

"What?! How?! An explosion?!" Jupiter asked.

"We can't confirm it! It came out of nowhere!" Venus shouted.

"Find out where it took place!" Jupiter ordered. In the hallway, Po and Tigress fell down in a heap while an explosion took place on the ship again, and in the main control room, Earth shouted "All weapons have been disabled!"

"What?!" Jupiter shouted, "Impossible!" In Lei's room, Sedna and Varuna are wondering what's going on, Biyu grabbed Lei's arm and said, "Come on, Lei. Now!" Lei stood up and he nearly fell onto his face. Then an explosion happened beneath the floor! Lei gasped, Biyu grabbed him but then they fell down to a lower floor!

"This way!" Biyu shouted. She broke down a door while she took Lei with her. With Tigress and Po, they ran to Lei's room to see the floor blown out.

"Lei!" they shouted in unison. BOOM! The ship rocked, they all fell off their feet as the ship's programs overloaded and exploded. With Biyu and Lei, they continue to find their way out, Lei's wondering what dark force could've caused this. Then someone at the bottom of some stairs blew up a wall and a big figure came out, Biyu got in front of Lei and she gasped when she saw who it was. It's the Kaftar! He had a big glare on his face.

"Nightfall! Have you gone mad?!" Biyu shouted as he tromped up the stairs, "We had an agreement and you've broken it!" The Kaftar roared.

"Silence you little BRAT!" he roared before he punched her HARD in the jaw, causing her to fall to the lower floor, Lei gasped in horror.

"Nightfall?!" Lei shouted out of horror. The Kaftar roared and shouted, "Lights out, Eternal Light!" Then he punched Lei HARD in the face, knocking him out. The Kaftar snarled as he picked up Lei and began carrying him out of the ship to a space pod.

Back in the main control room, Po and Tigress rush in and Po shouted, "The barracks' floor has been blown up!"

"What?!" Jupiter shouted in shock.

"But how?! How's this happening?!" Majoris asked, then Jia, Varuna and Sedna rushed in.

"Where's Biyu?!" Sedna asked.

"We don't know!" Venus said.

"We're having to make an emergency landing, the ship's fuel is running out!" Earth said. Jia slammed her fist against the wall and shouted, "One universal problem down, and another problem emerges!"

"Wait..." Uranus said, they all looked at him and then Pluto asked, "What?"

"Where's the Kaftar?" Uranus asked with slightly wide eyes. Tigress snapped and shouted, "NIGHTFALL!"

"But Biyu had him monitored!" Vulcan said as the ship touched down on the ground.

"I guess when Mogui was taking over, she lost him and the Kaftar took advantage when he had the opportunity!" Jia said.

Tigress and Po snapped, they took off running, Jia ran off after them.

"LEI?!" Tigress screamed as she looked around for him, "LEI?!" Po shouted out for Lei, then Jupiter said over the loudspeaker, "Red alert! Red alert! The Kaftar's sabotaged our ship and Lei's in danger!"

"Lei?!" Jia shouted. BOOM! An explosion in the ship, Tigress took off to find it, while outside, the Kaftar has escaped with Lei, and now he's heading into the deeper caves. He vanished before they saw him, Tigress ran out of the ship the fastest.

"LEI?!" she shouted looking around erratically, "LEI?!" Tigress looked around, she looked at Jia and shouted, "Get the Solar Team out now! We need to find Lei NOW!"

"On it!" Jia said as she ran back into the _SolarXI_. Tigress looked at Po, she lunged at him and hugged him, sobbing onto him, Po hugged her back and began comforting her as best as he could. Tigress pulled back with a growl.

"I KNEW we should NOT HAVE TRUSTED HIM!" she roared out of pain and anger.

**A/N: OH NOOOO! The Kaftar's turned against them?! WHY?! We'll find out soon! REVIEW!**


	33. The final confrontation

**A/N: For a little treat, I decided to give you the next chapter! :D I wrote it during my vacation please enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 32 – The final confrontation**

The Solar Team is in panic, Tigress and Po are in distraught, Jia is very worried for her brother-like friend, Biyu is out cold, and the Kaftar's back doing no good again! But why?! He and Madam Yue had a deal and he's broken it! Why?! Jia runs through the hallway on all fours, panting very harshly, she ran into the main control room.

"Everyone needs to get outside and search for Lei right away! We can't let the Kaftar harm him!" Jia shouted to them all, she's very nervous for Lei.

"We're getting on that right now!" Jupiter said, "Venus and four others will take the north, Majoris and Mother Sun the east, Jia, you, I, Vulcan and Earth will take the south with Po and Tigress, while the others take the west." He whirled around and faced the others, "Everyone! Do not rest until you find Lei!"

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

"Good! Now let's move out! Who knows what that hyena will do!" Jupiter shouted. He looked at Jia, "Let's go now!" Jia sharply nodded before she grabbed a new machete and put it in her stash. They took off with Vulcan and Earth, all are determined to find Lei.

"Wait!" Earth said, they all screeched to a stop, "Where's Biyu?!" They all froze for a moment, then Jupiter said, "Earth, go find her and bring her to us! We need to get away from the ship. It might explode! Find her!" Earth took off like a bullet before Jupiter and the others took off as well. Earth went to where the barracks were, she moved debris out of her way and descended to a lower level. She went down lower and found herself at the staircase, she looked down and she saw Biyu on the lower floor out cold. Earth quickly went down, picked her up, shot a hole in the wall before making her exit.

With Jupiter, Jia and Vulcan, they reunited with Po and Tigress, whom are very worried for their son.

"Earth went to rescue Biyu," Jupiter said, "I hope that..."

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

The _SolarXI_ exploded! Jupiter let out a shout of anger and pain, then Earth arrived with the unconscious Biyu, they all felt a bit relieved, Jia saw the sun's shining, the Light's coming back to the universe. Earth put Biyu down gently, and when she did, Biyu awoke, coughing.

"Biyu," Earth said out of concern. Biyu opened up her droopy eyes, she felt her left cheek, and it's hurting very bad.

"Ow..." she said. Earth helped her onto her feet, she can hardly even stand.

"Biyu, the Kaftar kidnapped Lei! And we don't know where he's gone to!" Vulcan said.

"I wanna find him NOW! I will NOT have Nightfall hurt my son or worse!" Tigress shouted in a serious tone.

"I...I would try to locate Nightfall...but my power's weakened...I can't fight until I feel it come back..." Biyu said.

"But Lei's the Eternal Light! He can easily defeat Nightfall!" Po said.

"No...his Eternal Flame's been used..." Biyu said, Tigress' eyes widened and she asked, "What do you MEAN?!" Biyu looked at her and said, "Once the Star is activated...the Eternal Flame comes out of the Eternal Light...it...and the Orbs...combine their Light to help restore Light to the universe..."

"Do you mean to tell us that Lei's no longer the Eternal Light?!" Jupiter asked. Biyu slowly nodded, making them all gasp and then Biyu said, "He's...vulnerable now...the Orbs are gone...the gods are trying to help restore the Light...mother is gone...we have to find him now..."

"Then we have no time to waste! We have to defeat Nightfall NOW!" Tigress shouted.

"Biyu can't fight, she must stay here," Earth said.

"I'll...I'll be fine. Go find Lei...I can't walk..." Biyu said out of exhaustion, she nearly collapsed, but Earth kept her from doing so. She gently put Biyu down on her knees and the white lioness sat on the ground.

"Let's go. What're we waiting for?" Jia asked in a serious tone. The warriors took off to find Lei, the Kaftar...where is he?!

* * *

Deep down in a cave, very deep down, Lei is chained up, his arms, his waist, his legs and his neck, and he's out cold. He lets out little breaths as ominous eyes watch him from the distance. They went away as Lei slowly woke up.

"Ommm..." he moaned, he felt a pain on his muzzle, "Oww..." He wanted to rub it to ease the pain, but then he saw he's chained up!

"What the?!" he shouted out of shock, he began thrashing to escape, he's trying very hard, he broke one chain on his arm, he reached for his other arm and tore the chain off.

"Don't make too many movements or there'll be a cave in," said an ominous voice. Lei froze, he looked around to see nothing but a dark cave, he breathes in and out very slowly, he's very nervous.

"Who...who are...Nightfall?" Lei asked, recalling that his last image was of the Kaftar before he blacked out.

"Correct," said the voice, "You're quite the fighter young one, you definitely are Po and Tigress' son, and quite a handsome young man you are."

Lei growled, "Let me GO!"

"Such an eager boy," the Kaftar said as he lit up a candle, allowing Lei to see his ominous figure, the Kaftar's dark brown eyes looked dead at him, Lei glared at the werehyena.

"Where am I?! And where're my friends and parents?!" Lei demanded.

"Your parents and friends _might_ be okay, considering I blew up the SolarXI after I escaped with you," the Kaftar said.

"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE...!" Lei shouted, thrashing again.

"Stop thrashing, you will cause a cave in and we'd be buried alive!" the Kaftar said in a serious tone, Lei heard some stone cracking before it stopped, Lei looked at the Kaftar and the hyena's dead serious about this.

"Where am I? And what do you want from me?" Lei asked in a serious tone.

"You're deep down in a cave in the Himalayans," the Kaftar said, "It's rumored that there're deep enough caves to reach down to patches of magma and be so deep, it's hard for them to get out. Fortunate for me, I know my way around caves and how to get in and out of them."

"You don't have to do this," Lei said in a serious tone.

"I think I do," the Kaftar said, crossing his arms, "I have a task for you, that involves something personal of mine."

"What? What could I be of use of?" Lei asked, the Kaftar chuckled, he took some steps forward and looked right into Lei's eyes, "Lei...you're the Eternal Light...I found out that not only Madam Yue and Biyu can open a portal to the souls, but the Eternal Light can as well."

Lei began thinking, the Eternal Light...something personal the Kaftar wants, then Lei's eyes widened, he looked up at the Kaftar and said, "You want me to...bring your family back..."

"Yes," the Kaftar said in an angry tone, "Darn that Yue and Light for betraying me! I hate the Light! I had to capture you and FORCE you to bring them back! I want no mistakes!"

"Nightfall! This is madness! I can't bring them back! I don't know how!" Lei said in a fast tone. The Kaftar snarled and said, "You WILL find a way or you'd be so unfortunate to have an unfortunate accident! And then...your friends! If they're still alive..."

"Nightfall...why're you denying the Light? It's done so much for us," Lei said, feeling sad for him.

"For YOU! But not for ME!" the Kaftar shouted, "It's betrayed me! It's not what it says it is!"

"How long have you been thinking this?!"

"Since Madam Yue wasn't the white lioness from the prophecy!" the Kaftar shouted, making Lei gasp, "After that, I figured out that she wouldn't keep her deal to bring my family back! I decided to take over after Mogui was gone, then I'd rule it all! Biyu and Yue are recovering, but I will get some power to take over!"

"You're insane! You've seen the..." PUNCH!

"Silence!" the Kaftar shouted, "Come with ME!" He broke Lei's chains loose, picked him up harshly and began moving with him, "Don't try ANY of your Light, you'll cause a cave in!" Lei wanted to teleport, only to find out that he couldn't teleport, much to his horror! The Kaftar lead him deeper into the cave while Lei began thinking of something.

* * *

Above ground, Po, Tigress, Jia, Jupiter, Vulcan and Earth are desperately looking around for Lei, they have no idea what the Kaftar's doing to him!

"Come on! Search harder!" Jupiter shouted to the others.

"We're looking everywhere, but there's no sign of him or Nightfall whatsoever!" Vulcan said.

"_I'll see if I can connect...with him..." _Biyu said through their minds, making them all briefly freeze then Tigress said, using her mind, _"Contact him, we need to know where he is right away."_

* * *

With Lei and the Kaftar, the hyena lead him to an opening, he shoved Lei to the floor, Lei grunted in pain, there's some torches lit up, obviously by the Kaftar, the hyena towered over him and faced him with a glare.

"Now, Eternal Light," he said firmly, "If you want to live, you must open up a portal and bring my wife and son back. I need them back."

"So you can conquer and rule the world together?" Lei asked with a glare.

"It must be done, I can finally live in peace with my family again like we did in Uganda," the Kaftar said. Then Lei said, "But you'll..."

"SILENCE!"

Lei winced, he's panting as the hyena towers over him, Lei couldn't use his Light powers, the hyena is right over him and can take him down if he made a wrong move.

"Stand up. NOW!" the Kaftar roared, "And you can't fight me, you've got a collar around your neck that slows your speed!" Lei felt his neck, and under his fur, there's a silver necklace that seemed to be slowing him down, he glared at the Kaftar.

"This is madness..." Lei said, he slowly stood up, trying not to make any sudden movements. He faced the Kaftar, the beast gave the motion to turn around, Lei sighed as he turned around. The Kaftar held his shirt as he faced away from him.

"Now...make the portal..." the Kaftar said in a serious tone. Lei sighed and said, "I...I don't have my powers!" The Kaftar smacked the back of Lei's head and said, "Nonsense! You DO SO! Now bring my family back!" Lei held in a growl as he tried to concentrate, he has no other choice. Lei took in a deep breath and tried to relax, he did some arm movements, thinking of peace, he imagined a portal to the souls, the Kaftar watched in hope, then Lei did a movement to create the portal, but...no portal came.

"What?! Stop playing around!" the Kaftar snapped, making Lei slightly wince.

"I...I did what I was supposed to..." Lei said nervously, the Kaftar let out a shout before he punched Lei to the ground.

"You did NOT! You're MESSING with me! Two more strikes and you'll be OUT!" the Kaftar roared as he fought back tears. Lei coughed, he needs to try harder.

"_Lei...Lei...are you there?"_ Biyu asked through his mind, Lei slightly froze, but then he asked her, _"Biyu...I'm here...are you okay?"_

"_Yes..."_ Biyu said, _"Where are you?"_

"_I'm in a tight spot with the Kaftar, he wants me to bring his family back from the dead,"_ Lei told her through his mind as he got up, _"I'm in a deep cave so deep that there might be magma somewhere. I'm very deep down..."_

"_What?! Lei! Your Eternal Flame has been used up! It came out of you when the Star was activated! You'll be killed!"_ Biyu said, panicked.

"_Oh boy! Locate me now! Don't let me down! Nightfall's gonna kill me after two more strikes!"_ Lei said nervously, _"I'm trying to create the portal now! Hurry!"_

Biyu went away while Lei tried again, back on the surface, Biyu has slightly recovered, she saw Po and the team looking for Lei, she limped on over saying to them in her mind, _"I've located Lei! He's in a deep cave not too far from you! The cave's about 100 feet to the east! Find it!"_ She collapsed onto the ground again, praying for the Light to shine on them, then Po spotted the cave.

"In there!" he said, pointing at it.

"Be careful it could cave in if we're not careful!" Vulcan said. Po, Jia, Tigress, Vulcan and Earth took off towards the cave.

"We've located where Lei is! Get to the southeastern part of the search area at once!" Jupiter said into the radio.

Back in the cave, the Kaftar roared as he punched Lei again, clawed at his torso and then shoved him to the ground!

"ONE...MORE...STRIKE!" the Kaftar roared, "BRING...MY FAMILY BACK!"

What he didn't know is that he broke Lei's collar, the tiger got an idea, he slowly stood back up. He began turning around then he threw a spin kick, knocking the Kaftar into the wall. The Kaftar faced him in shock and anger.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. Lei pulled out the broken collar.

"Whoops," he said before he tossed it away. Lei dodged the Kaftar, whom began throwing punches and kicks like madness. He punched Lei away hard, Lei landed flat on his back, the Kaftar lunged at him, Lei managed to move, but his torso is hurting as blood slowly leaked down it. The Kaftar roared as he chased Lei, the Kaftar's very strong, Lei is vulnerable, he can fight some but his torso is killing him.

"Insolent fool!" the Kaftar shouted as he stood on a rock, "You can't bring my family back! You're a hypocrite like the others are!"

"Because I used my Eternal Flame to destroy Mogui and save the universe!" Lei said.

"LIAR!" the Kaftar roared.

"Nightfall!" Lei shouted as he and the Kaftar continued to fight. Lei dodged the Kaftar's punches, he kicked the hyena and faced him.

"Nightfall, I know you love your family, and I want you to have a happy life! I know something terrible happened, but the Light can restore you!" Lei said as the Kaftar attacked.

"I used to believe that! But not anyMORE!" the Kaftar roared. Lei dodged a kick from the Kaftar, he held his torso and the Kaftar kicked Lei away. Lei looked up, he rolled out of the way, did a backflip and landed on the far end of the field.

"All I ever wanted from the Light was my family! But it turned on me!" the Kaftar roared.

"It's not! I know Madam Yue wasn't who she said she was, but that doesn't mean the Light isn't what it is!" Lei said, he dodged the Kaftar and faced him again, "You're broken, Nightfall, and I don't want to see your hate destroy you. I care for you."

"HOW?!" the Kaftar roared, "You're a good guy! You don't care for evil!"

"But I care for people like you!" Lei said as he dodged the Kaftar again, "Your soul's broken, Nightfall. I know Tokuta made you upset, and it's your sadness turning into anger." The Kaftar faced Lei with a glare on his face, breathing in deeply. "And Nightfall...don't trade anger and hate for your soul...you can lose it...so please...just...surrender your dark doings and let's end this between us. I hate this, Nightfall...change your heart..."

The Kaftar looked at Lei, the tiger looked at Nightfall with a hurt expression, the Kaftar's face softened a bit as he looked at Lei, Lei felt emotion creep into himself for the Kaftar, the hyena's expression softened even more as he looked into Lei's jade eyes, and...he looked as if he's gonna cry. Lei got out of his stance and looked into the Kaftar's eyes, Lei saw a tear roll down the hyena's face, making him feel even more for the hyena. Then they heard rumbling from the entrance of the cave, the Kaftar snarled at Lei as tears rolled down his face.

"You...TRICKSTER!" the Kaftar roared, he lunged at Lei and pinned him to the ground!

"No Nightfall!" Lei managed to say.

"I'm going to do to you what I did to your mother 20 years ago!" the Kaftar said, then he turned into sap, wrapping Lei all around it, the tiger tried to escape, but then Lei morphed into the Kaftar and let out a roar!

With Po and the team, they all stopped. They looked at each other and Tigress said, "Let's move! Lei's in danger!" They moved on and saw some torches, they came upon the opening. They began calling out for Lei as they looked all around to find the Kaftar.

"Guys?" said a voice, they all whirled around, got in their fighting stances to see an exhausted Lei, clutching his torso. Tigress ran up to him and hugged him. She pulled back some and asked, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, Mom, I'm okay...just...hurt right here..." Lei said, showing her his torso. Tigress did some hand movements and then she healed his torso, making him feel better. Po came up and hugged Lei, the tiger hugged back.

"Where's the Kaftar?" Tigress asked, "We heard him roar."

"I knocked him down into that abyss," said Lei, pointing to it, "I managed to break free, fight and defeat him."

"Oh, great work Lei," Tigress said, hugging him, then Po said, "I'm so sorry you had to face him without us."

"It's okay...I can't wait to get home..." Lei said softly. Po and Tigress stood up while Jupiter, Earth, Jia and Vulcan smiled at Lei.

"Let's go," Po said, smiling.

They began to leave then they all but Lei heard Biyu say through their minds, _"Guys? Did you find Lei?"_

"_Yes," _Po said to her. Then she said,_ "It's strange, I can't communicate with Lei like I could earlier. He went offline for an unknown reason..."_

"_What're you talking about? He's right here," _Tigress said.

"_Stay back where you are, I need to get down there to see if..."_ Biyu trailed off, _"Just stay where you are!"_ She went away, Tigress looked at Lei, he raised an eyebrow.

"Mother...we must leave," he said. Tigress raised an eyebrow, why did Biyu tell them to stay put?

"Lei...are you yourself? What did the Kaftar do?" Tigress asked.

"What're you talking about? I'm the same ol' Lei you know and love," Lei told them.

Po raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's the name of your favorite rock n' roll song?"

"Oh, that...that would be the..." Lei said, trying to think, "That's not important, we need to get out of here."

"Lei...answer your father's question," Tigress said with a serious look. Lei looked to see the others had a look of suspicion.

"It's Shine On, okay?" Lei told them.

"Wrong. It is not!" Tigress said, then her eyes widened, "Nightfall!" She punched her son across the area.

"Ow! Mom! How could you?!" Lei asked in a hurt tone as he tried to get up, Tigress tromped up to them while the others had glares on their faces.

"It is you, Nightfall! YOU have taken over Lei like you did with me!" Tigress spat out.

Lei looked awkward, "Ummm...no..." Tigress snarled and shouted, "Get him!" They all charged at them, then Lei struck them all, he did a backflip and landed on higher ground and turned into the Kaftar!

"You found out too quickly!" the Kaftar roared, "Curse the Light and all of it throughout the universe!"

"LET...LEI...GO!" Tigress roared.

"How about I don't?! Such a terrible mother and father not to protect their son!" the Kaftar roared.

"ENOUGH!" Tigress roared, Vulcan pulled out his sword and used its powers to send the Kaftar flying into a wall, Jupiter began shooting at the Kaftar along with Earth. Po and Tigress lunged for the Kaftar while Biyu came running in.

"I got here as soon as I..." she started, then she stopped when she saw them fighting the Kaftar.

"Where's Lei?!" she asked Jia.

"Nightfall changed between him and himself!" Jia said. Biyu slightly gasped and said, "He has Lei as a host! We need to free him now!"

"Where're the others?"

"They're on their way! Now let's go!" Biyu shouted.

Po and Tigress are fighting the Kaftar like wildfire, they punched, kicked, and dodged one another while Jupiter reloaded his laser gun. The Kaftar punched them both away and held onto a wall.

"Nightfall! I beat you by myself and now there's six of us!" Tigress shouted.

"That's because after the first fight in the Valley, I was weakened, but now, I have all of my strength back!" the Kaftar said as he dodged lasers from Jupiter, he perked onto another wall and said, "So, it'll be as hard getting Lei back the same way it was with you, Tigress the Monster!"

Tigress ROARED and then charged at the Kaftar, they collided and began throwing all kinds of moves at one another, the Kaftar punched her and Po away, then he double punched Earth away. Jia and Biyu are running after the warriors fighting the Kaftar.

"Can't you use your powers to fight him?!" Jia asked.

"I could, but I might cause a cave in!" Biyu said.

Tigress and Po are fighting the Kaftar, Vulcan grabbed him with his sword's powers and threw him into a wall, the Kaftar made a move and punched a bunch of rocks at them, Vulcan broke them with his sword, but the Kaftar appeared right in front of him, punched him to the ground and took his sword!

"My sword!" Vulcan shouted.

"MY sword now!" the Kaftar shouted. Then he used the sword's power to lift the warriors off the ground but Vulcan, Jupiter and Earth weren't affected, the Kaftar dodged their attacks before he threw all of the warriors into a wall and then slammed them into another one! Earth unleashed a fury of water, the Kaftar turned it around and it hit Earth and Vulcan. Jupiter began fighting off the Kaftar while Jia recovered. She growled before she got down on all fours and took off towards the Kaftar. She lunged at the Kaftar and punched him in the face, he turned back into Lei.

"Jia don't!" Lei pleaded, Jia froze, then Lei punched her away and turned back into the Kaftar.

"Foolish girl!" the Kaftar shouted. Then Jia's eyes widened in anger, "WHAT did you CALL ME?!" She roared, Jupiter shot the Kaftar in the arm, Jia lunged at the Kaftar and punched him, making him drop the sword into a deep abyss.

"Oh man!" Vulcan said, "Not again!" Jia looked at him and said, "Sorry Vulcan!" The Kaftar punched her away, then he saw Po and Tigress surrounded in a soft white glow...inner strength.

"Remember this trick, Nightfall?" Po asked with a devious smile.

"Insolent cowards to fight with inner strength," the Kaftar said. Po and Tigress lunged for him and began fighting him, Jia saw the two parents fighting, desperately trying to free their son.

_This family...really loves one another...why didn't I have a family?_ she thought.

Earth threw water at the Kaftar while Vulcan and Jupiter achieved inner strength as well, Biyu wanted to help, but she's afraid her powers will cause a cave in. The Kaftar punched Vulcan into a wall, the wall began cracking, Jupiter fired a shot at the Kaftar, but he missed and then the wall seemed to crumble. Then...hot magma began oozing out.

"Magma!" Jupiter shouted. They all looked and the magma began to ooze out faster, Tigress snarled at the Kaftar before she punched him HARD and then some magma landed on him.

"WAAUUGGHHH!" he roared, then some more landed on him! He began setting on fire, Po ran up to the Kaftar and punched him, the beast slightly opened up and they could see Lei struggling inside. Po reached in and grabbed him, the Kaftar clawed Po's face, then Tigress grasped his nose really hard.

"Let...my son...GO!" she shouted. Then she punched him hard and then Po managed to pull Lei out, the Kaftar began falling down, but he grabbed Lei and they began tumbling down a steep hill!

"Lei!" Po, Tigress and Jia shouted in unison. Lei grunted as the Kaftar screamed as they fell, Jia jumped down before Tigress could!

"Jia!" Tigress and Po shouted.

"Lei!" Jia shouted as she began descending down. Po and Tigress were about to go down, but Vulcan pulled them back.

"Vulcan!" Tigress shouted, then Vulcan shouted "Get back!" He pulled them back before rocks tumbled down, blocking them from getting to Lei.

"We have to find another way around right away!" Vulcan shouted.

"And I heard there was a cave in at the entrance before the others could get in here, we're on our own!" Biyu said as they began running, "I wish I could fight, but I might cause the whole thing to fall on top of us!" With Lei and the Kaftar, they continue to tumble down the steep hill as the magma poured in.

"AAAAAHHH!" the Kaftar screamed as they fell, Lei grabbed the hill and began sliding down while holding it while the Kaftar fell over an edge and managed to grab the wall before he fell down even further. Lei dangled over the Kaftar, clinging to the wall while the Kaftar had a scared look on his face as he held onto the wall for dear life, Lei panted in fear as he held on.

"Hold on, Lei!" Earth shouted to him. CRASH! Earth looked to her right and more magma began tumbling down into the abyss! "Jia..." she looked around and saw Jia jumping from one platform to another, "Jia! The magma!" Jia looked and her eyes widened, she looked for a quicker route to Lei as she jumped onto a wall and then onto another platform.

With Lei and the Kaftar, the tiger managed to pull himself up to safer ground, he looks down at the Kaftar holding on for dear life with a scared expression. Lei's very concerned for the Kaftar's well-being. Lei reached down for him.

"Nightfall, give me your hand, I'll pull you up!" Lei said desperately.

"You're lying! You wanna kill me!" the Kaftar shouted as he formed a glare.

"No! I'll pull you up! I know you miss your family! Think of them! You don't want to end up back where you were!"

The Kaftar looked into Lei's pleading eyes, the tiger still reaches for him, the Kaftar formed a plan, he reached up for Lei and grabbed his paw, before the Kaftar could pull him down into the magma, Jia showed up and began pulling as well. Lei pulled the Kaftar up while Jia asked, "What're you doing?!"

"The right thing!" Lei told her. Lei backed up some as he pulled the Kaftar to safety. The Kaftar looked at Lei with an astounded look.

"You...you..." he said, astounded.

"I couldn't let you fall," Lei told him, "I can choose to forgive like dad told me."

The Kaftar was astounded that Lei had just saved him again, but then...his heart hardened and shouted "Foolish boy!" He lunged for him and began fighting him and Jia.

"Nightfall?! What?!" Lei shouted.

"No matter what, I won't go back into the Light! It's not the right path! It's nonsense! You're just trying to take advantage over me!" the Kaftar roared.

"No I..."

"SILENCE!" the Kaftar roared as he punched both of them away. Lei and Jia worked together as they defended themselves against the Kaftar, the adults are trying to find a way in, Biyu is still a bit weak as well. The Kaftar threw several punches at them. The Kaftar punched Jia away and faced Lei, the hyena charged as Lei defended himself. Lei avoided the Kaftar's sharp claws, he fell onto his face, he nearly fell off the ledge to the pool of magma below. He turned himself over to see the evil hyena towering above him.

"Your time has come, Lei!" he snarled, "Again!"

He raised his claws high in the air, but then Jia shouted "No" and jumped onto his back. The Kaftar ROARED and began to try to get her off his back. Jia began pulling on his ears, making him ROAR he slammed her into the stone wall, making her grunt. Lei tried to get up, but he fell onto his back again. Jia tried to paralyze the Kaftar, but he made a move that threw her off his back, then he stabbed her with his claws into her stomach and just below her chest!

"AAGHH!" Jia screamed.

Time seemed to slow down as Lei's eyes widened and his ears perked up, he was petrified, even the adults were petrified. He thought about the times he's had with her, what she's done for him, and his parents. Lei's nerves snapped again, and then he tackled the Kaftar once again, but one claw pierced into Jia's chest! Lei screamed out of anger and a white glow appeared around him! Inner strength?! The Kaftar roared as he threw punches and kicks, but Lei avoided them and punched the Kaftar in the jaw, smashing some of his teeth!

"WAUUUGHHH!" the Kaftar screamed in pain.

Then Lei punched the Kaftar's gut, kicked his head and he went into a wall, then some rocks tumbled onto him! Then Earth showed up.

"Earth!" Lei shouted.

"Get Jia to safety!" Earth ordered, "I'll hold him off! Heal her!"

The Kaftar began to get up, then Earth punched him down, "With the instructions I gave you!" Lei was confused, but then he realized to use his Chi to heal Jia! He ran over to her and she's unconscious!

_She better not be,_ Lei thought in a nervous tone.

Then he picked her up with ease and began to run, her blood leaked out onto him, Lei knows she's been badly hurt, and he has to help her now! Then he ducked into a cave out of the Kaftar's view. He found it pretty spacious, he put Jia on a rock and recalled the scroll Earth gave him to heal a person when in need. He closed his eyes and began to do some movements with his hands, he focused and concentrated. He then felt the flow of the universe around him, it was like listening to wind blowing leaves into a clear sparkling stream. Then blue glows appeared at his hands, and then he moved her shirt up a bit to see her damaged abdomen. He placed his hands on it and began to heal her. The wounds on her abdomen are sealing up, it amazed Lei, he couldn't believe he was doing. His vision started to become a bit blurry and he's becoming woozy. He can hardly stand anymore.

_Come on, please wake up Jia,_ Lei thought in an exhausted tone.

No response, then he grew so exhausted he couldn't take giving anymore Chi to her. He collapsed onto the rocky floor and began to gasp in deeply, his vision's blurry, his heart's racing, sweat pours down his forehead. He's trying to recover, he focused on thinking about his family, friends, Jia, and his life. Then he grew strong again and managed to stand up once again. He expected to see Jia awake, but she wasn't, she was still unconscious.

"Oh no," Lei said in a nervous tone, thinking the worst has happened to her.

He put his hand on her head, he tried shaking her, his expression turn from nervous into sadness.

"No..." Lei said sadly, "She can't be..."

No response, she just laid there unconscious. Lei felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Then he collapsed onto his knees, he began sobbing as he embraced Jia. He cried as he held her close to him, they'd been through so much together, and now she's gone.

"J-Jia!" Lei cried as he sobbed, he cried into the crook of her neck, hugging her tight. He jolted as he sobbed. Then he heard rocks clatter, he looked to see a shadow on the wall.

His nerves snapped, he roared, whirled around and charged at the Kaftar! The Kaftar avoided him, but Lei grabbed his cloak and kicked him in the face again!

"YOU KILLED HER!" Lei shouted in anger and sadness, "I TRY TO HELP YOU AND YOU RESENT ME!"

The Kaftar threw Lei away again, then he stood up and got ready for him.

"So desiring for revenge, your own mother is failing to protect you by the bad..." the Kaftar said, but Lei threw a rock at him and screamed, "I'M DONE LISTENING TO YOU!"

Lei charged for him, angering fueling his veins, the Kaftar tried to get him, but Lei avoided his claws and kicked his butt. He achieved inner strength again and he began to fight the Kaftar.

"For my entire life..." Lei said as he fought him, "My mom and my..." He avoided a punch, "...dad, were so secretive!" He slid under the Kaftar, "And now I see why! They were protecting me from dark, cruel people like..." He avoided the Kaftar again, "...you and Mogui!"

The Kaftar ROARED, "You're gonna die today! I'm starting what I should've finished 20 years ago!" The Kaftar grabbed him and threw him close to the ledge! Lei looked down and gasped when he saw the magma below him! The Kaftar stepped on his hands.

"OOOWWW!" Lei screamed in pain.

"NO!" Tigress screamed.

The Kaftar let out a roar, but it was cut off when he was pulled back by someone. It was Jia! She grabbed the Kaftar's neck and kicked him, she pulled on him before launching him close to the ledge! The Kaftar saw her, and he was shocked.

"Jia?! How?! Impossible!" he shouted.

"Nothing is impossible!" Jia snapped at him.

Then she charged at him, she avoided a punch before grabbing his neck. Lei pulled himself up and when he saw Jia, his eyes widened and his mouth fell agape. The Kaftar saw Lei and tried to throw a punch, but Jia cut his arm with a rock.

"No one hurts my brother!" she screamed in his face.

Lei gasped when he heard that, then Jia punched the Kaftar, Lei punched him as well, the Kaftar grabbed Lei by the neck, but Jia punched him, Lei began falling backwards, he grabbed the Kaftar's cloak and then they fell off the ledge!

"Lei!" Jia screamed.

Lei had grabbed the edge of a cliff, he holds onto the Kaftar's cloak as the hyena holds onto it, holding onto it for life. Lei looked at the Kaftar with a scared look, but the Kaftar had a scared look as he dangled above the magma. Jia grabbed Lei's hand and began to try to help him up. The Kaftar saw a nearby ledge, he swung over to it and he managed to grab it.

"Hold on, Lei!" Jia told him.

The Kaftar began to climb back up as he dropped his cloak into the magma below! Jia gasped in horror as he began to climb up. The Kaftar snickered as he got higher. Jia's eyes widened in horror when he towered above her.

"Good night, you two lovebirds!" he taunted.

Then someone shot him! It was Vulcan! He helped Earth up, but then BANG! The ground beneath Jia, Lei and the Kaftar gave out! Vulcan gasped in horror, and then he saw a portal created by Biyu.

"Jia! Lei! There's a portal! Jump into it!" Vulcan shouted.

Jia helped Lei up, the Kaftar tried to get them but he missed. Jia picked Lei up bridal side and began to run. The Kaftar ROARED and took off after them on all fours. Jia jumped over two rocks that split into four, then she began running towards the edge!

"Hang on tight, Lei!" she shouted over the noise.

Lei held onto her and then she jumped off! Lei began screaming as they headed towards the portal, the Kaftar's right behind them. Jia and Lei managed to get in. The Kaftar pointed himself down straight and went into the portal before it closed.

With Jia and Lei, they landed on the antenna of the Empire State Building!

"WHOA!" Jia shouted.

She managed to grab the main part of the antenna, they're at the top! The height made them both dizzy, but they managed to pull themselves together. Lei almost fell off, but Jia grabbed him before he did so. Then the Kaftar came out of the portal!

"You gotta be kidding!" Jia shouted.

The Kaftar screamed when he saw he was on the Empire State Building's antenna. But he quickly gained himself back and glared at the two teens as the portal closed.

"Checkmate," he snarled.

The two felines avoided him, Jia grabbed Lei so she could help him, she jumped, narrowly avoiding the Kaftar's claws. This is a fine fix!

"Jia! The hold!" Lei shouted.

"The what?!" Jia replied.

"The hold! The one Tai Lung..." Lei said, the Kaftar couldn't understand though.

Jia got the message, then she grabbed Lei's arm and spun him around, the height made them both dizzy, the Kaftar had both hands out to kill them both, but then Jia grabbed his left hand index finger while Lei grabbed his right index finger. The Kaftar was shocked to see they stopped him by doing that. All were breathing in deeply.

"You...are one annoying creep!" Jia gasped.

"I'm...with her!" Lei gasped. He hated for what he was about to do.

The Kaftar panted, but before he could say anything, Lei and Jia lifted their pinkies up. The Kaftar gasped.

"The Double Wuxi Finger Hold!" he said in a scared tone.

"Ooohhhh...you know this Hold?" Jia asked with a devious smile.

"No...you two...you two are bluffing! You don't know that move! You're just trying to scare me!" the Kaftar replied.

"Actually..." Lei said, frowning a bit, "Tai Lung told us about it, and we figured it out ourselves."

Jia smiled even more devious as the Kaftar got even more scared. Then they flexed their pinkies as Lei said "Sha-zam."

Then a ring of golden dust went out from the Empire State Building's antenna followed by another one. The people were awestruck and wondered what it was. It didn't harm anyone. It went out on a radius for 30 miles. The Kaftar's vanquished for good.

**A/N: WOO! That's done! The Kaftar's...dead...for good, Lei hated to do it, but he had too. I know you, M4dG4rl loved the Kaftar and didn't want him to die, but...sorry, I decided to make this story not so happy for everyone. It's my darkest story yet.**

**REVIEW!**


	34. The miracles of the Light

**A/N: WOO! :D Here's the next chapter! :D Please enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 33 – The miracles of the Light**

Biyu teleported the warriors out of the caves to the surface, where the others on the outside were waiting for them. Tigress saw the golden sun shining down on them the sapphire sky's returned, she saw that the Himalayas are mostly wiped out, all seemed to be just piles of rocks with no snow left, she saw Mount Everest still standing with the tip only gone from it, it's a bit damaged too.

"Guys! Thank goodness you're all right!" Venus said out of relief, the others went on over to them and gave them their reliefs on how they're okay, Butch walked forward, and Po gasped, when Tigress saw him she gasped as well. He's a white lion now, he has blue eyes and he has white robes on instead of his black ones.

"Butch?!" Po said out of shock. Butch smiled and said, "Yes. It's me. Wow...being in the Light is a lot better than the Darkness."

"And where're Lei and Jia?" Mother Sun asked.

Biyu stepped forward and said, "I managed to create a portal for them to escape, but the Kaftar jumped in after them..." Tigress sighed, she's worried about them both.

"Tigress, Lei and Jia are strong, they'll be okay," Jupiter assured her. Tigress sighed and said, "It's a mother thing..."

"I'm trying to get their location as we speak," said Biyu. Then...some bright Light appeared, the warriors looked up and it's descending down to them, the warriors backed off some while narrowing their eyes to look at it. Then, someone began stepping out, the figure had a white staff in its arm, Biyu's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Who's there?" Pluto asked. Then, the Light faded and the figure was...Madam Yue! The warriors all gasped in shock and disbelief.

"It cannot be!" Jupiter shouted out of shock.

"What?! How's this possible?!" Tai Lung shouted out of shock. Madam Yue smiled warmly at the shocked warriors, she gave them a nod and said, "Greetings all..."

Po ran up to Yue and hugged her, Yue chuckled as she hugged back. Po pulled back and asked, "How're you alive?! You died!"

"Not exactly," said Yue, "I just used up all my energy...I condensed down to my Core inside myself and remained there until it was all over. I was unable to do anything until the Light began restoring itself. I had faith in Lei and all of you. And...I'm so, so proud of you all for restoring the Light to the universe!" Biyu walked up to her mother in shock, her eyes are wide as her brows are raised.

Yue smiled down at her, "My daughter...you will make a great ruler of the universe...you lead them down the right path...you did wonderful, congratulations." Biyu let out some tears as she smiled warmly, then she jumped onto her mother, hugging and sobbing tears of joy onto her. She looked at the six Chosen Ones who're still in shock, she smiled warmly, then she dropped it and asked, "Where're Lei and Jia?"

"Oh...the Kaftar betrayed us and they went into a portal, we don't know where they are," said Vulcan. Yue sighed as she face palmed.

"I'll go find them, you guys stay here, congratulations again," Yue said, proud of them. Then she teleported away while the stunned warriors looked on.

* * *

While Madam Yue looked for them, Jia and Lei both descended down from the Empire State Building's antenna to the 86th floor observation deck, the area surrounding the building had golden dust around it, the city looked golden around it with a golden sky above. Jia helped Lei down from a higher floor onto the 86th floor observation deck.

"There, we're in a safer place," Jia said, slightly exhausted.

Lei brushed himself off, he needs to get his tattered clothes replaced. He looked at Jia as she brushed herself off. She caught him staring at her, she looked at him his eyes got real big as he smiled real wide with his mouth open. Jia was confused, and then Lei grasped her in a big hug, shocking her, but she smiled and hugged him back.

"Jia! You're alive!" Lei shouted out of pure joy.

"Yes," Jia said, smiling, "I'm alive...uh...how am I alive?" Lei pulled back from her but he still had his hands on her. He smiled at her and said, "I healed you with my Chi while Earth fought off the Kaftar. I thought..." He dropped his smile, "I thought I'd failed to save you..." Jia was astounded, never in her life has she met someone so caring for her, he's helped her through her rough times and he's saved her life by nearly costing his own again.

"Lei...you...you did that...for me?" Jia asked, holding back tears. Lei nodded and said, "I couldn't let you die...I couldn't call myself your friend if I didn't risk my life...for yours." Jia softly gasped, Lei has never held a grudge against her, he was always there for her, they worked together and now they made it through the darkness encasing the universe.

"Lei...I'm...I'm so touched...thank you...my friend..." Jia said completely astounded, feeling as if the gods have blessed her with Lei, tears of pure joy streamed down her eyes as she looked into Lei's jade green orbs. Lei is so happy that Jia called him her friend, but he's wondering why she referred him as her brother during the fight. Jia hugged Lei and began to rub his back, Lei hugged her back as he shed his own tears of happiness. They hugged one another as tight as they could without suffocating one another, Lei finally defeated the darkness and now, he can get back to his life back home, and he wants to start over with his parents. Jia pulled back from him, still holding him, jade and sapphire eyes met one another, they looked into one another's souls, a soft wind blew on them as they're surrounded in a golden atmosphere.

"I've told you before, about you know, me and death," Jia said in a soft tone, Lei thought about for a minute and then he said, "Too stubborn for death?" Jia nodded and then Lei chuckled. They locked eyes again, looking into each other's souls. Lei's eyes seemed to sparkle for Jia, she's never met anyone like him. She felt a warm feeling come to her, but she didn't have any idea what it is.

_Gosh, look at those eyes,_ Jia thought, never has ever seen his jade eyes like that before. Jia smiled as a small blush appeared on her face, she chuckled and looked at Lei.

"Lei...I wanna give you something," she said, smiling while blushing a bit harder.

"Come on, Jia, no gifts," Lei said softly.

"No, I insist, it's a gift, but you must promise me that you won't ever tell anyone about it, and don't jump to conclusions. Understand?" Jia asked. Lei nodded, not knowing what she'll give him after just battling the Kaftar. Jia blushed even deeper, she's about to do something she's never done before in her life. She moved her face closer, she hesitated for a minute, she did it again, and then...she leaned forward and planted a warm kiss on Lei's cheek. Lei's eyes got as wide as dinner plates as he raised his brows, no girl has ever kissed him before, other than his mother. Jia held her lips on him for about 5 seconds before she pulled away, blushing deeply, but Lei's cheeks are on fire.

"Jia...you...you..."

Jia held her hand up, "Don't. In my village, that's how we bless people. It's a blessing to let you know...that I trust you with my life..." Lei thought it was something else, but wanting to stay in Jia's circle of trust, he agreed with her, not knowing they're holding hands, Jia still couldn't figure out this warm feeling she has when she's around Lei now, but it's something she's never experienced before. They continued to look into each other's eyes, not noticing the Light coming to the building. They looked and the Light touched down gently on the observation deck. It softened and then the two felines gasped when they saw Madam Yue, smiling warmly at them.

"No WAY!" Jia shouted out of pure shock.

"Madam Yue?!" Lei shouted, "You...you are alive!"

Madam Yue smiled a bit wider, "I condensed down to my core within me, I couldn't do anything until it was all over. I'm so proud of you two! You've saved the universe!" Lei was surprised, he never heard Yue so happy before, she was a bit like a little girl excited on Christmas morning. Lei lunged forward and hugged her, accidentally dragging Jia, for they're still holding hands, Jia hugged Yue as well, Yue laughed as she hugged them back, she twirled them around as she let out some more laughs. Yue let Lei and Jia go, the two felines broke free and looked at Yue with smiles.

"Madam, I've never seen you so happy," Lei said, chuckling.

"Joy is joyful, Lei!" Yue chuckled, "I'm just so proud! After thousands of years, the evil has perished!" Lei chuckled again, then the Kaftar came back to his memory, he frowned and sighed.

"Lei...what's wrong?" Yue asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Lei sighed and said, "I didn't want to do it...but I had to kill the Kaftar...he nearly tried to kill us...he wanted his family back, but he denied the Light..." Yue sighed as she pulled Lei in for a hug, Lei hugged her back.

"Lei...I know you tried as hard as you could to get him back into the Light, but...he just kept denying didn't he?" Yue asked, Lei nodded and said, "I tried...I tried so hard..." Yue felt sad for Lei, he tried to convince the Kaftar to come back into the Light, but he couldn't let go of his hate.

"Well, it's his own fault in the end, it's my fault as well, I was just afraid to tell anyone about my true self. I was afraid he'd do the same thing he just did...it wasn't yours or Jia's choice...you...you did what you had to do..." Yue said softly, brushing Lei's back, "I know you feel sad for him, showing me that inside you is the heart of a hero, a true savior, you and the others are universal heroes." Lei smiled a bit as Yue pulled him a bit closer. Jia put her hand on Lei's shoulder. Lei broke free from Yue and smiled warmly at Jia. She looked at Yue to avoid blushing. What is this feeling she has?

"Well, they're worried about you both, I'll take you back to your family and friends at once," Yue said softly. Lei nodded and said, "I wanna be in my parents' arms...so much..." Yue smiled warmly while Jia frowned a bit.

_He has a wonderful family..._ Jia thought sadly, why couldn't she have known her family? Then Yue teleported herself and them off the Empire State Building's observation deck while New York City is in a golden atmosphere.

* * *

Back with the warriors, the Solar Team, excluding Saturn, Biyu, Po, Tai Lung, Tigress, Vanessa, and Butch are waiting for Yue to return with Lei and Jia. Tigress anxiously awaits for them. Then a bright light appeared, they shielded their eyes from it and then it went away, they saw Lei and Jia with Madam Yue. Po and Tigress ran up to them and they hugged Lei.

"Oh Lei!" Tigress said as she hugged her son, then she kissed his cheeks and forehead. Lei chuckled and said jokingly, "Mother, you're embarrassing me." Tigress chuckled and said, "I have to embarrass you. I'm your Mom."

"Oh, she got you back," Yue teased. Po then hugged his son, Lei hugged him as well. Jia smiled, feeling happy for Lei, but can't but feel the pain of being an orphan without a family. The Solar Team, the other six Chosen Ones ran up to them, cheering, they began hugging and slapping Lei and Jia on the back, giving them their congratulations and how grateful they were for standing up to Mogui and that he's back safe. Jia's not used to being surrounded, but Lei stayed close to her. Biyu came out and then she hugged Lei, clinging onto him. She kissed his forehead, shocking him, but not as much when Jia kissed his cheek. Once the cheering died down, Madam Yue smiled warmly at all of them.

"All of you," she said warmly, "I am so proud of all of you! You've just made universe history by saving the universe and all of us! The universe has returned into Light and it will be brighter than ever before!"

"And the darkness is vanquished forever!" Mercury said happily.

"Not entirely," Yue said, "Mogui's definitely gone. But darkness shall be a part of the universe until the end of time. Mogui is dead, but darkness will be around. Like when dusk comes, the dark caves, and the cruel things out there. That kind of stuff. Mogui's gone."

"Oh, that's a relief," Lei said with a sigh of relief. Yue smiled warmly and said, "You've all done a universal job, and we'll give you our word to watch and protect you forever from all evil. If you need any desperate help, just call upon us."

"And I heard from Wang," Biyu said warmly, "He sends you his best regards and you'll all be hailed as heroes of the universe throughout all eternity!"

"All right! Free food for eternity!" Po shouted happily, they all laughed at that, well Jia chuckled. Yue smiled at all of them, "And I think there'll be a universal party for all, the whole universe will be celebrating. There might be some evil wanting to take the Chosen Ones...but...I'll be watching over all of you to protect you all."

"Good to know," Tigress said, then Yue said, "I'm so universal proud of all of you!" She looked at Jupiter and said, "Jupiter, come forward." Jupiter came forward, Yue smiled warmly at him.

"Normally, I wouldn't do this, but you won't believe on who I caught in my net after you saved the universe," she said warmly, Jupiter's heart began to beat a little fast and he asked, "Who did you catch?" Yue smiled warmly, she winked and then a bright Light appeared, Jupiter looked with a look of awe and curiosity, the warriors did as well. Then a figure stepped out, Jupiter's eyes widened, he couldn't speak. Then...Saturn came out of the Light! She smiled warmly at him as she walked forward, everyone gawked at her, to Jupiter, she looked a lot more beautiful than before.

"Thank you, Jupiter...you and the others did a universal job saving the universe..." Saturn said warmly. Jupiter began crying tears of joy, he collapsed but Saturn caught him, Jupiter began sobbing onto Saturn, she began whispering comforting words to him. Jupiter's never felt so emotional before. Then he planted a kiss right onto her lips, she giggled as she kissed back, the warriors began cheering as the Solar Team ran over and crowded around the kissing couple, Saturn laughed along with the others while the Earthlings smiled warmly at the happy group.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Madam Yue!" Jupiter shouted out of pure happiness, choked with tears, Yue hugged him and he hugged her back, not letting go of Saturn.

"This is something not normally allowed, but the gods decided to let you have her, but they're unable to let the thousands lost go..." Yue said, Jupiter slowly nodded and said, "All lives will be remembered..." The Earthlings are happy for the Solar Team, Mother Sun held her daughter up high, hugged and kissed her while Majoris rubbed her head. Madam Yue looked over at the destroyed SolarXI, she smirked and then she restored it with her Light, it was restored as if nothing happened to it.

"All right!" Uranus said, "Now we can get home faster!"

"Don't we have to drop the Earthlings back at their homes first?" Neptune asked.

"Oh, we'll get them!" Jupiter said happily, "We'll drop them off at their homes and we'll have a universal celebration!"

Everyone's happy, Jia smiled at Lei, but then he saw it turn into a sad smile before she began walking to the ship with the others, Lei raised an eyebrow and wondered why Jia formed a sad smile. Yue lead them back to the SolarXI and then she said, "You all will be universally honored. The whole world wants to know the story on how the Eight Pointed Star took place."

"And Lei is gonna be crowded like we were after we saved the Solar System," Po said, chuckling.

"Only a lot more so," Yue said with a chuckle. They all boarded the SolarXI, while all across the world, people are cheering, London's skyline, New York's and the Himalayas are restored back to the way they were, but the lives lost will be remembered, not coming back other than souls. Yue looked at the Earthlings and said, "Later, you all will be accompanied by people you once loved and knew. When we get home, they will visit you."

"Who?" Po asked, then Yue said, "The ones lost in the Valley of Peace. You shall meet them again." Po gasped, Tigress' eyes widened, then Tigress asked, "Where're they now?"

"They're recovering from the battle, they'll be out ASAP," Yue said warmly. They all entered the main control room, the Solar Team began activating the SolarXI to take off. The Solar Team are still happy, Tai Lung and Vanessa gave Lei their congratulations, once the ship took off, the Solar Team burst out into cheering again.

"Three cheers for all and for the Chosen Ones!" Majoris shouted out of happiness. The Solar Team and Earthlings broke out into cheering while Po and Tigress decided to slip away and get some privacy with one another, Lei decided to stay and celebrate, he began dancing with Vanessa and Earth, Jia smiled warmly at all of them, Neptune danced with Lei, all were laughing, jumping and dancing with one another. Lei managed to break free from Neptune and then he grabbed Jia's arm and wanted to dance with her.

"No, no thank you, Lei," Jia said, smiling.

"Oh, Jia! You need to dance! We won!" Lei said happily. Jia shook her head, "No Lei. Thanks though." Lei nodded and then he began dancing with Venus and Vulcan, he laughed along with them, Yue and Biyu are holding one another close while Jupiter and Saturn laughed, danced and shared a few kisses with one another. Uranus came out of the hallway with some sodas and popcorn. He threw several bowls of popcorn in the air, the Solar Team and Earthlings caught most of it and began eating it. Jia smiled, feeling happy for them all, but then she slipped away with a frown on her face. Lei was enjoying himself as the others stayed around him, he took note of Jia leaving. He raised an eyebrow and then he went after her.

With Jia, she walks down the hallway with a frown on her face, she knows the Solar Team will drop her at her home soon, even if she did stay for the celebration, they would take her back home, they figure she wants to go back home, but she in truth doesn't want to leave Lei. Lei trotted down the hallway after her.

"Jia, are you okay?" Lei asked. Jia slightly stiffened, then she turned around.

"Yes Lei, I...I'm just not used to crowds," she said, it was partially true, but she's sad that she might be leaving him. Lei raised an eyebrow.

"I see...but what's with the sad smiles you've been having?" Lei asked. Jia slightly froze again and said, "Lei...I...I was just smiling, nothing else..."

"They were sad smiles, as if you're happy and sad at the same time..." Lei said, "Jia...please tell me the truth..." He still hates how dark her past has been, Jia knew she could trust Lei, she felt more emotions come into herself.

"Lei...I...I..." Jia said, holding back tears, Jia formed a sad smile at Lei, Lei saw the sadness in her eyes. He felt bad for her, he didn't want her to continue to live like she is.

"I guess...the Solar Team will drop me off...and I'm going back home..." Jia said, fighting tears, Lei slowly nodded as Jia continued, "I...I enjoyed all of the times we had together...thank you for being there for me...my friend."

Lei hugged Jia, shocking her but she returned the hug. Jia pulled away, formed a sad smile before she went into another room. Lei can't let her live like that anymore, she has trusted him with her life and now...he's leaving her. He doesn't want that! A determination grew...Lei formed a serious look and then he went to go talk with his parents. He marched through the _SolarXI_'s hallways, looking in each room to find his parents fighting back some tears as he did so. Then he saw Uranus walking down the hallway, he walked up to him.

"Uranus, where're my parents?" Lei asked.

"Oh, take a left at the end of the hallway and they're in the room at the end of the hall," Uranus replied, smiling, "Congrats again, Eternal Light!"

Lei thanked them and he walked down the hallway, determined to talk with his parents about something. He opened the door and he sees his parents standing up while kissing. Lei slightly cringed thinking "Yuck". He set it aside, cleared his throat, Po and Tigress jumped as they broke their kiss to see Lei.

"Oh...Lei..." Po said, startled, "Could you please knock next time?"

"Sorry," Lei replied, "I...I want to talk to you about something..."

"Sure," Po said with a smile.

Lei's stomach slightly twisted as Tigress pulled up two chairs for her and Lei to sit in while Po sat on the soft cushion.

"So Lei..." said Tigress, "What did you wanna talk about?"

Lei began twirling his fingers, he's sweating some, not knowing what they'll say, he cleared his throat and said, "It's...it's about Jia..."

"What about her?" Po asked.

Lei's very nervous now, he doesn't know how to tell his parents, "Well...uhm...I uh...oh, this is stupid..." Tigress raised an eyebrow and asked, "Lei, what's wrong? Did something happen with Jia?"

"N-No..." Lei replied nervously, "It's just...I don't know what you'll say...to what I'm about to ask you..."

Tigress put her hand on his shoulder, "Lei, if there's something you want to talk about, we're here for you." Lei looked at his mother's eyes, and they had that sincere look in them. He sighed.

"Well..." Lei started, he took a deep breath in, "I...during our adventure together...Jia and I grew closer...and we became friends...and when we were trapped in that cave...I found out about her childhood..."

Po and Tigress nodded, then Po asked, "What is her childhood like?"

Lei sighed, "Well...when she was a baby...her parents were killed in a fire..." Po slightly gasped as Lei went on, "She told me...her harsh uncle took her in...he dressed, fed and all of that...but he never gave her love...he treated her like a dog...she trained herself in kung fu...she unlocked secrets about it. And...when she was 13...she ran off from her uncle...and decided to fight for herself...not trusting anyone but herself..."

Lei's lips began trembling, Po and Tigress are shocked, yet saddened for Jia, seeing Lei sad told them he really cares about her, Tigress saw a tear run down Lei's cheek, she pulled him in and hugged him.

"And...I've changed her...she trusts me with her life..." Lei whispered, "She told me that she's never met anyone as caring as me...and...during the fight with the Kaftar...she referred me as her brother..." Po and Tigress' eyes slightly widened, Lei's heart races as he gets ready to ask his question.

"Lei...she really does have a rough past..." Po said, "And seeing you tell us this...tells us that she is really close to you."

"I know..." Lei whispered, "And since she referred me as her brother...I was wondering...uhm...how do I say...I...I...oh...why is it so hard to ask...?"

While Lei continued to try on what he needed to say, Tigress was thinking, she referred to him as her brother and he's trying to ask them something after telling them about her past. Tigress' eyes slightly widened as she gasped.

"You..." she said, astonished, "You want us to take her in?"

"Yes!" Lei shouted, startling Tigress, "Mother, she's an orphan! And I don't want her to live like she's been living. I saw the sadness in her eyes when she knew the Solar Team are gonna drop her off! She sees me as a brother, and she sees me as her only best friend..." Lei collapsed and rested his head on his mother's knees, "Please...please Mom...please take her in...I wanna be there for her like a brother...she doesn't need to suffer anymore...she needs love from a family..."

Lei began lightly crying, Po and Tigress looked at each other with looks of sadness for Jia, seeing Lei like this tells them that this is a personal issue. Po and Tigress both knew that Tigress was raised as an orphan for most of her life, Po was raised by a goose in a noodle shop without any pandas. They both nodded at each other and then Tigress looked down at her son.

"Lei...look at me..." Tigress said softly.

Lei looked up at her with some tears leaking down his eyes, Tigress wiped them away and whispered, "Go get Jia. Your dad and I will talk over a few things and then we'll let you know." Lei nodded and then he took off like a bullet, he ran into the door, fell flat on his back and then bolted out the door. Po and Tigress looked at each other and begin to discuss the matter.

"Tigress...did you see how sad Lei was for that girl?" Po asked, feeling a bit sad himself.

"Yeah...it's a little surprising that Lei wants us to adopt her..." Tigress said, "I understand where she comes from..."

"Tigress," Po said softly, "We, including Lei can teach her the ways of our lives. We can give her love. I gave you love, I treated you like you mattered, and it seems Lei has done the same with Jia. Let's give Jia a home."

Tigress considered it, she was about to say her answer until Lei came in with Jia.

"Po...Tigress? You wanted to see me?" Jia asked.

"Yes Jia," said Po, "Have a seat and we'll ask you something."

Jia shrugged her shoulders while she pulled up a chair beside Lei. Lei's heart is racing. Po and Tigress took a deep breath in and then Po said, "Jia...Lei told us about your rough past..." Jia looked at Lei and asked, "You did? Why?"

"Well, let us explain," said Po, Jia looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "When Lei told us about your past, we felt bad for you, and during your fight with the Kaftar, Lei told us you referred him as your brother."

"Uh...ummm..." Jia said, trying to compose herself, "Well...it was just..." Then Lei said, "Jia, I was right there with you, it was very sincere." Jia trailed off.

"Jia," Tigress said, "Do you think of Lei as your brother?"

Jia wanted to say something, but she knew Lei was right there with her, she sighed and whispered, "In a way...yes...he...he treated me like I mattered..." Po and Tigress looked at each other, it was time to ask her. Tigress looked at Jia.

"Jia...how...how would you like Lei to really be your brother?" she asked.

Jia perked her head and ears up, she widened her eyes in shock, "What?!"

"Jia..." Po said, "We know you haven't had a family, and we're offering you one. One with love for one another, you'll have a comfy house and you'll have Lei as your brother."

Jia stammered, her eyes are widened, and Lei forms a happy look for his parents deciding to adopt Jia, he looked at her for her answer. She is breathing deeply, trying to gather herself, she's never had a loving family before!

"Jia...will you be my sister?" Lei asked in a hopeful tone.

"I...I..." Jia said, she trailed off, she's never been so shocked in her life, she looked at the three figures with her, they looked caring for her, her eyes watered up, and then she decided, "I...I...I will be your daughter and sister!" Then she grasped Lei in a tight hug, crying tears of joy onto him, Lei hugged her back, Po pulled them both into a hug while Tigress joined in the group hug as well. Jia cried tears of joy as she was surrounded by loving and caring people for her.

"Mom...Dad...my brother..." Jia sobbed, she couldn't stop crying, she's filled with so much emotion, you can imagine it, she's finally being loved! The family themselves felt emotional and happy for Jia, she's gonna have Lei as her brother and she finally has a family. She's hugging Lei the tightest, he could hardly breathe but he didn't care, Po put Jia in his lap and gave her a warm panda hug, she let go of Lei and hugged Po, Tigress also hugged Jia, the teenage tigress broke from Po and hugged Tigress. Outside, Uranus saw what had happened, he smiled and then walked away.

After Jia sobbed some more onto Po, Tigress, and Lei, her new family, they walked down the hallway, Jia still wiping away tears, she holds onto her new family, she's never felt so loved before, she's so happy and emotional. They come out into the main control room where the Solar Team and the other Earthlings are still celebrating. This time with some cake, soda and popcorn. Madam Yue smiled warmly at the family coming in. She walked forward.

"Guys," she said, smiling, "You guys won't believe on what's gonna happen next week!"

"What?" Po asked.

"You guys are gonna be honored by the Solar Team Presidents of England, the USA, France, the Emperor of China, and the Prime Minister of Italy as universal heroes! We're having a big party in Glitter Valley!" Yue said happily. Making everyone else gasp.

"We're going to meet the Emperor?! And those presidents?!" Lei asked out of shock.

"Yeah!" Madam Yue said happily, "I found out that they wanted to honor the heroes who save the universe and those involved! I told them over the Solar Team's monitor who the ones were, and they're coming next week!"

Everyone is speechless, they're meeting world famous people, then Jupiter said, "And Steroids from all over the universe shall be appearing too! They'll be honoring all of us too!"

"Wow..." Jia said, "Now...I've got more crowds to deal with..." They all laughed.

"Jia, that's what happens if you're a hero, you're honored," Po said, smiling.

"And..." Lei said, smiling, "Madam Yue, I've got a new family member." Madam Yue raised an eyebrow and then Tai Lung asked, "Who?" Lei smiled warmly and he pointed at Jia.

"Mom and Dad took Jia in as their daughter and as my sister," he said. Everyone else is shocked, they couldn't believe on what's happened, they're gonna be honored by the world's leaders, the Solar Team, Steroids across the universe, Saturn's back from the dead and Jia's been adopted!

"Best...victory...EVER!" Neptune shouted happily.

"And I think it's gonna get better!" Butch shouted happily. The warriors began cheering again while Lei held his sister, Jia, close to him, Jia smiled warmly at Lei and kissed his cheek again, shocking him to his core again, Jia held up her hand and said, "Don't jump to conclusions." Lei nodded, now, they've got a celebration ahead!

**A/N: Awwwwww! Po and Tigress adopted Jia! :D Saturn's back and now they've got a big celebration ahead! :D I'll try to make the celebration a great one, and this wasn't the last chapter, the next one is the last one...so sorry... :( I hate when a great story comes to an end...please review. :D**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the Double Wuxi Finger Hold was the original planned death of the Kaftar in the first KFN story, that's why it was mentioned, but I decided to write the sequels because of all of my supporters. :D**


	35. The Saviors of the Universe

**A/N: I hate to say it...but this is the last chapter to this epic story. Awwwww! :( But to make this an epic conclusion, I made it as long as I could while telling a decent story. :D Leave a good long review at the end! :D Please ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 34 – The Saviors of the Universe**

A few days later, the warriors spent their time with one another, they talked and laughed with one another as they got all of their energy back, they took time, they relaxed while the universe came back to the Light, the Solar Team had sent their minions to repair the damage done to Glitter Valley, Lei spent more time with his parents in a day than he's done in three days, they talked, laughed and enjoyed each other's company, Jia has been warmly accepted into the family, she's smiling and even chuckling some. Jupiter proposed to Saturn and she gladly accepted, Vulcan and Venus began dating, Neptune continued to humor people and frequently annoy them, but they all love him. Madam Yue and Biyu have made arrangements for the Valley to get ready for the world's leaders to come. But why are they not back in Glitter Valley? Because Lei wanted to spend as much time with his family and friends before they went back, he knows they'd be crowded by many people during the celebration and before it. The gods rebuilt the golden city above and all of the redeemed souls returned to the city, happiness returned to them. Lei became less arrogant than what he was in the past and he's become more humble and kinder, which made his parents, Tai Lung and Vanessa happy to see him like that. The Solar Base is being rebuilt and new ships will soon be rebuilt as well. Jupiter showed Lei and Jia outer space for a while, and they were both in awe. Butch and Lei became brother like friends. All is good, no, better for them all.

Now, Lei comes out of a pool inside the SolarXI. He wears a blue swimsuit, he's smiling brightly as he grabs a towel, dried himself off and then he put on a white T shirt. He began walking to the dressing room to change out of his wet swimsuit. Then someone cleared their throat. Lei stopped walking, he turned around to see Madam Yue standing before him, she smiled warmly at him, he smiled back.

"Did you have a pleasant swim?" Yue asked warmly. Lei nodded, "Yes. I can't swim like that in autumn. I love this indoor pool." Yue smiled and said, "Tigress told me you love the water and the beach."

"Yes, I love the water and when the sun's rising or setting over the water...oh, that's a beautiful sight," Lei said, remembering when he first saw that.

"Well, I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself," Yue said, "I came in here to let you know that we're taking you home in just 10 minutes. Your hometown's been repaired of all damage as if nothing happened."

"Cool," Lei said, smiling, "I can't wait to get home. And...thanks for helping me to become the Eternal Light." Yue smiled, she walked up to him and wrapped an arm around him.

"It wasn't just me," Yue whispered, "It was my daughter and yourself. I'm so honored to have helped you. But remember, you don't have your Eternal Flame. You're not invincible." She's told him that before, but she wants to be sure he knows that he doesn't become overconfident and arrogant. Lei nodded and said, "Thanks Madam...I'll go change and I'll join the others at the main deck." Yue nodded and said, "I'll see you there." Lei went into the dressing room and dried his fur, changed back into his regular green shirt, blue pants and sandals, he feels so good, and it's so nice to relax after what he's been through. He's been wanting to sleep with his parents like he did when he was a kid, but he's too nervous to ask. Lei walked through the hallways and met up with Jia, she smiled at him.

"Hey Jia," Lei said softly.

"Hey Lei," Jia replied smiling. Lei put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm so happy to see you happy." Jia chuckled a bit and said, "Thanks to you, I'm being loved by people. Thank you, Lei."

"What're brother and sisters for, anyway?" Lei asked, smiling, "I love you, Jia." Jia froze, then Lei said, "As a sister." Jia managed to nod, but she was still tense, she thought he meant the other kind of love. Jia thinks love only exists in fairy tales, she's just happy to have Lei as her brother now, and not just a friend. The two felines enter the main control room where members of the Solar Team greet them.

"Hey, you guys ready to head back to Glitter Valley?" Uranus asked, smiling.

"Oh, yeah," Lei said, smiling, "It's gonna be something else when I get back...I'm..." He chuckled and said, "I'm gonna be a magnet..." Jia felt a bit nervous, she's never been in so much attention before, neither has Lei but she's more nervous about it. Po and Tigress came in, Lei smiled warmly, he hugged both of them, they smiled as they hugged him back. Jia stood up, Po hugged her and then Tigress hugged her. Jia smirked at them.

"How're you doing Jia?" Po asked with a smile.

"I'm doing great, Po," Jia said, "I...I mean, Dad. Sorry..." She brushed the back of her neck, "I'm still getting used to that...sorry." Po smiled brightly.

"Oh, it's okay!" he said happily. Jia nodded. Jia looked at Tigress and said, "I think...I have something that belongs to you..."

"What's that?" Tigress asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Jia pulled out a sack, she gave it to Tigress. Tigress opened it and her eyes widened when she saw it was the money Lei took from their house to pay her when he left to find out about his past. Tigress looked at Jia.

"It...doesn't seem important anymore...I...I felt I should give it back...you're my family now..." Jia said, rubbing the back of her neck. Tigress smiled as she pulled Jia in for another hug.

"Thank you, Jia," Tigress said. Lei's a bit surprised, Po took out 50 Yuan and gave it to her.

"Po...? Er...Dad? What?" Jia asked, a bit surprised. Po smiled and said, "You're a part of the family now. It's a start for you." Jia smiled warmly at Po, then she hugged him while the Solar Team, Biyu, Butch and Madam Yue smiled warmly at the family.

"Prepare for takeoff," Jupiter said into the loudspeaker, "We're off to Glitter Valley." Everyone got ready for takeoff, Saturn looked at the ring on her hand, she and Jupiter are getting married tomorrow morning, they're both very excited. It doesn't matter if it's fancy or not, they just want to get married. The _SolarXI_ turns back to the Earth (they're in space) and it begins to head to it, the warriors admired the beautiful blue marble hanging in space. The warriors are filled with joy and happiness, for they've got some exciting days ahead.

In Glitter Valley, everyone's moved back into their homes, the town has been fully repaired, the school's restored, the battle with the dragons and black lions traces are erased, the town is back the way it was before the attacks even came, thanks to the Solar Team's efforts. The day is nice and cool with the sun shining in the sapphire sky onto the town below. The kids are laughing and playing while Xin hums a little tune to himself, he's enjoyed himself now that the evil's gone, but is so surprised that the leaders of the world are coming. He looked to see the villagers setting up a stage with arches. Xin is excited for his Lei, he's a pal with a hero of the universe! Then Jinjing came on over to him.

"Hey Xin," she said with a smile.

"Hey Jinjing, how're you doing?" Xin asked.

"I'm better. I'm trying to get over Chen though..." Jinjing said, frowning slightly. Xin pulled her in for a hug and said, "Jinjing...try to move on...things'll be okay..." Jinjing slowly nodded as she hugged the panda, Xin felt a bit warm around Jinjing, then the SolarXI appeared in the sky, Xin and Jinjing looked up and they gasped on what they saw. Then a beam shot down, Xin and Jinjing slightly winced, then Lei, Jia, Po, Tigress, Tai Lung, and Vanessa, appeared when the beam disappeared. Then the SolarXI left and blasted back off into space.

"So, they'll see us in four days?" Lei asked.

"Yes," said Tigress, "Yue and Biyu will honor us with the world's leaders and the Solar Team want to repair their Solar Base."

"Now, we have all the time we have in back home," Lei said, smiling.

"Lei?!" Xin shouted out of shock. Lei looked and his eyes slightly widened when he saw Xin and Jinjing, who're both in shock.

"Hey guys," Lei said, smiling. Then Xin and Jinjing ran up and hugged him, Lei laughed as he hugged them back. Mr. Ping came out of his noodle shop and his eyes widened when he saw the warriors.

"Po! Tigress! Lei!" Mr. Ping called out. The warriors all looked, Mr. Ping ran on over to them and then Po scooped him up in a hug, considering that his dad couldn't jump in his old age. Xin and Jinjing pulled back from Lei and Xin said, "Dude! You're a hero! I've heard that the Eight Pointed Star has been activated!"

"That's so universal!" Jinjing said out of shock. Lei smiled as the townsfolk took note of the warriors.

"Hey! It's the saviors of the universe!" a pig shouted. The townsfolk began cheering for the warriors, Jia came close to Lei, Xin looked at her and asked, "Lei, who's the girl again?" Lei looked at Jia, then back at Xin.

"This is Jia," Lei said, "She's my sister." Xin gasped and said, "I don't recall that..."

"Adopted sister. Mom and Dad took her in after I convinced them to take her in," Lei explained. Xin nodded and said, "That explains it." Jia looked at Xin and Jinjing. Then the warriors were surrounded by cheering villagers, Jia wasn't used to this at all. The villagers all wanted to get a few words with them, the villagers congratulated them for saving the universe. After receiving countless congratulations from the villagers, the warriors with Xin and Jinjing were able to head to Po and Tigress' house.

"And, I'll pay for kicking down the door," Lei said feeling a bit awkward. Po and Tigress shook their heads.

"You were desperate," Tigress said. Jia looked at the house, she looked at Lei and asked, "This is where you live?"

"Yep. All my life," Lei replied. Tigress looked at Lei and said, "Lei. I've decided to ground you for three months. No skateboarding, no music, and no going out unless we say so. Understand?"

"Yes Mother..." Lei said, knowing it could've been a lot worse. Xin shook his head and said, "Dude..." Lei nodded, knowing he has to take the consequences.

"Jia," Po said, "We'll be having you on the couch in the living room. We have to arrange a room for your new bedroom. It'll take time, but we'll have it done."

"Okay," Jia replied.

"And we have the greatest heroes around here!" Xin said happily. Lei chuckled and said, "Thanks, but I want to be treated normally by you two and the rest of the Valley."

"We gotta give praise! You saved the universe!" Xin said happily, Jinjing rolled her eyes at Xin. Then Tigress saw a Light, no one else did though. She knew it was from Madam Yue. She looked at Xin and Jinjing.

"Xin, Jinjing, we've had it rough, and we'd like time to ourselves for now. Lei can play with you tomorrow," she said, she looked at Lei, "Right Lei?" She winked her eye. Lei was slightly confused but then he said, "Yes. Right. We have had it rough."

"Oh, okay, we'll let you have time to yourselves," Jinjing said, "I'm so proud of all of you."

"Me too!" Xin said happily. The warriors smiled warmly at the two kids before they left.

"What's up, Mother?" Lei asked.

"Madam Yue wants to meet us outside the Valley, she told me to do so when we get back," Tigress explained. The warriors understood and Tigress lead the way outside of the Valley. They entered the forest and came upon a small clearing, Madam Yue is smiling warmly at them as she stands in the middle of the clearing, she holds her staff gently as lined up next to each other. Then Viper, and three snakes and two birds came in. Po and Tigress' eyes widened.

"Viper?!" they shouted in unison. Tai Lung and Vanessa looked and their eyes widened.

"Hey guys!" Viper said happily, "Congratulations!"

"Totally awesome!" a female snake squealed while the others kids cheered. The older warriors went over and hugged Viper and her five children, Viper hugged each of them back before they walked back over to Lei and Jia. Viper hugged Lei, for she's also his aunt.

"Hey Aunt Viper," Lei said warmly, then he said to the kids, "And my cousins I believe." The kids nodded and one avian said, "You're Lei! You're the one Mother told us about!" Lei chuckled and said, "Yes I am." He introduced Jia to Viper and her kids, Viper immediately accepted Jia as her adopted niece. Then the warriors lined back up to face Madam Yue. She bowed before them and they bowed back.

"I've called you here because I've got someone for you to meet, the loved ones you lost before," Yue said warmly, "They've recovered from the battle, and now they're ready to meet the young ones and reunited with you older people."

"Who?" Tai Lung asked. Yue smiled warmly and said, "The ones lost in the Valley of Peace." The warriors gasped and then several balls of Light appeared beside Madam Yue, then they turned into the warriors lost back in the day, Master Shifu, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis. Lao Hu appeared alongside Tigress' mother, for she was killed in the attack as well. The warriors looked at them all in disbelief while the souls smiled warmly at them.

"Guys?" Po managed to say, he and the others are completely speechless.

"Hello Po," Shifu said warmly. Tigress began tearing up, she walked up to Shifu, she put her hand on his shoulder and she could touch him. Tigress picked him up in a hug, crying onto him.

"There, there, it's all right, my daughter," Shifu said softly. Then Lao Hu and Tigress' mother walked forward.

"Jai Li...you've grown up so much, you're a beautiful woman with a wonderful son and husband," Lao Hu said. Tigress hugged her dad and mother while Po hugged Monkey and Mantis.

"Daddy?" one of Viper's children asked. Crane smiled as he nodded, Viper wrapped herself around him and began crying tears of joy and happiness onto him, her kids did the same thing, they hugged their daddy.

"How have you been, Monkey?" Po asked happily, "You too, Mantis?"

"We've been awesome!" Monkey said happily.

"Yeah big guy! You should come!" Mantis said happily. Po laughed and said, "I will someday!" Vanessa hugged Lao Hu, she let some tears slip out of her eyes while Lei and Jia looked on in shock and disbelief. Shifu saw them, he smiled warmly, he walked up to them while Lei's eyes looked as if they're gonna pop out of his skull.

"You..." Shifu said softly, pointing at him, "You're the baby I saved before the Valley's destruction..." Lei slowly nodded with wide eyes and raised brows, "I...I know what happened..." Shifu smiled and said, "You've grown into a fine young man. And, you saved the universe. I am so proud of you, my grandson." Shifu bowed before him, Lei, still shocked, bowed back. When they finished, Lei knelt down and hugged Shifu, Master Lao Hu and Tigress' mother walked forward and smiled down at Lei.

"And you're our grandson as well," Tigress' mother said softly. Lei stood up and then he hugged them both as Po's biological parents appeared. Po gasped, then he ran over and hugged them as well, Po's father laughed while Po's mother smiled warmly. Lei finished with his mother's parents, he faced Monkey, Mantis and Crane while Lao Hu and Shifu talked with Jia.

"Hey, it's the Po-ster's son!" Mantis shouted happily, Mantis hopped onto Lei's shoulder while Monkey said, "Ooh! Ooh! Yes! He's a great young man!" Monkey hugged Lei, the feline hugged back while Crane brought his wing around him. Lei met up with Po's parents, and they gave him their regards. Everyone's having a happy reunion. Yue looked at Jia and signaled her over. Jia raised an eyebrow and walked over to Madam Yue.

"Jia..." Yue said softly, "I know you've not known your parents..." Jia slowly nodded, then Yue said, "But..." She smiled, "You'll get to know if they loved you." Jia gasped, then a female tiger like Jia only older and a male snow leopard appeared, Jia's eyes widened in disbelief as her mouth fell agape.

"Jia..." the female tiger said softly, smiling, "You're such a beautiful young woman." Then she frowned, "I'm so sorry we left so early in your life...and for you having a rough life with your harsh uncle..."

"Yes," the snow leopard said, "We didn't want to leave, but if that fire hadn't started, we would still be here...with you...but we've been watching you from above." Jia's mother stepped forward while Lei took note of them, he widened his eyes, the warriors looked and they're stunned as well.

"Jia..." Jia's mother said softly, holding her hand, "I know you have a new family, and you should move on. And...we've been wanting to say this for a long time...I love you, Jia. We've loved you ever since you were born." Jia's dad stepped forward and said, "I love you so much, Jia. From the moment I saw you." Jia's eyes watered up, her lips trembled, then she collapsed, Jia's mother caught her before she hit the ground. She sobbed onto her mother, shedding tears of joy and happiness, Jia's father hugged her, Jia embraced both of her parents, not wanting to let go of them. Lei walked forward, in awe of what's going on. Jia's parents looked up at Lei, Po and Tigress stood right behind him.

"Take care of our daughter," Jia's mother said softly as she smiled.

"We will," Po vowed, Lei nodded and said, "I will." Tigress nodded and said, "I promise." Jia's parents smiled warmly as they hugged their daughter closer, the other souls smiled as the warriors did as well, Vanessa still holds onto Lao Hu. Tai Lung hugs his foster father again while the warriors get back with one another. Lei still looks on in awe at all of them. Jia still won't let go of her parents. Then two more souls stepped out of the bushes. Tai Lung's eyes widened when he saw them.

"Vanessa..." Tai Lung said. Vanessa asked "What" and then her eyes widened on what she saw.

"Guys, look," Vanessa said, shocked.

"And why's that?" Po asked, then he gasped when he saw them. Tigress did as well, Lei and Jia looked and they saw a female werehyena with light brown fur and blue eyes, attracting looking for a werehyena, and beside her was a teenage werehyena with grey fur and brown eyes.

"I thought they would show up," Yue said.

"Who...who are they?" Lei asked, speechless. The female werehyena smiled warmly as Lei and said, "My name is Thana and this is my son Jaston." Lei gasped in shock, Tigress' eyes widened.

"The Kaftar's son and WIFE?!" Lei shouted out of pure shock. Most of the warriors gasped in shock, Tigress stepped forward and looked at them with very wide eyes, Jia did as well.

"Yes," Thana said softly. Jaston stepped forward and said, "And we were in the fight against Mogui's black lions...you and seven others saved the universe."

"And you're the Eternal Light, I believe," Thana said, "Everyone in the heavens are forever grateful for all that you've done." Tigress took another step forward and said, "How's this possible?! Biyu said you were somewhat evil!"

"We were," Thana said, "But, we saw the Light before...before our fateful night...we saw peace and joy. Nightfall wanted to haunt the savanna, he didn't want the Light...he wanted destruction and horror..." Lei frowned and said, "I...I'm sorry...I tried to get your husband back into the Light...but...I failed..." Thana put her hand on Lei's shoulder, she gave him a soft look and said, "It wasn't your fault or choice...his demise is his own fault in the end...I wanted to show him the Light...but he abused my son and I, though he loved us, he didn't want good...and he became worse after Tokuta..." She stopped herself and said, "You know what happens next..." Lei nodded as Tigress just gawked at Thana and Jaston. Thana smiled at Tigress, Jaston saw the awed looks on the warriors' faces.

"You never know who will see the Light, it can perform miracles," Yue said, "I'm just ashamed Nightfall betrayed us..." Thana nodded. The souls lined up next to one another, Yue knew it was almost time for them to go.

"I'm sorry everyone, but it's time for them to go," Yue said softly. Jia gasped, she held her parents again.

"No! I just met my parents! I don't want them to leave me again!" Jia begged. Jia's mother and father held her close.

"Jia, look at me," her mother said softly. Jia looked up at her mother's sapphire eyes and she said, "We're not leaving you. We're gonna be watching you from above. We're never gone unless you hold us by memory and heart."

"Yes," Jia's father said, "You've got people here who're giving you love. You need to live, grow, and have your life." Jia felt more tears stream down her face. "Can you promise you'll grow?" Jia felt more tears stream down her face, Lei put his hand on her shoulder, she looked at him. She held her parents as tight as she could.

"I...I will..." Jia choked out, "I love you...both..." Jia's parents nodded, they felt emotional for leaving her again, but they'll be watching her. They kissed her forehead, she reluctantly let go of them, Lei looked at all of the souls they were allowed to see.

"May the Light shine upon you for eternity," they all said in unison. Then, they said their final goodbyes to one another. The souls turned back into balls, then they floated back up into the sky and disappeared to be back in the heavens. The astounded warriors looked at Madam Yue, who smiled warmly at them all.

"Thank you..." Tigress whispered, then Po said, "Yes...thank you, Madam..." Jia felt sad, she's sad, but grateful she got to see her parents. Lei held her close, Lei looked up at Yue and said, "Madam...I'm so grateful that you let us see them. Thank you so much." Jia whispered "Thanks" at Madam Yue, all of the warriors gave her their thanks.

"It was an honor to let you see them," Yue said softly, "I know you missed them, and you deserved to see them all again. And as for me, I must leave, but I'll see you all at the celebration."

"Thanks for your assistance, Madam," Tigress said, smiling. Yue nodded and smiled.

"It wasn't me who saved the universe. I should thank all of you. Goodbye for now, I'll see you later," Yue said softly. The warriors bowed to her, she bowed back before she went away. Lei looked at Jia and said, "Jia...you okay?" Jia nodded.

"I will be," she said.

"Let's go home and have a party!" Po shouted happily. The warriors agreed and they went back to the town to have their own party before the big one.

* * *

The warriors returned home, they stayed at Po and Tigress' house, they arranged the couch for Jia to sleep in, Viper stayed in the Village and Lei got to know her and her family more, he got to know Tai Lung and Vanessa more, Tigress fixed a big supper for all of them with the help of Lei and Jia, Po snuck in and ate some food when he got a chance, much to their annoyance. Xin and Lei got back with one another and hung out on the lake, Lei invited Jia to come, but she stayed back. Tai Lung and Vanessa decided to move into the Village, Mr. Ping and his assistants warmly welcomed Jia into the family. The villagers all wanted to have a few words with the saviors, they still put Jia on edge, but Lei and his family hold her close. Jia's never felt loved before, she lets some tears slip out when they're talking with one another. Lei has moved on from Jinjing, and she understands. The Village continued to get ready for the celebration of the universe, and for the leaders of the world, additional guards were added as the villagers cleaned up and to ensure the leaders' safety. Mr. Ping made all of his famous dishes and chefs from around the world came to help as well. Everyone in the universe is buzzing about the saviors. Lei can't wait for the celebration.

Now, the night before the celebration, everyone's excited, Lei's very giddy about it, Po is even giddier. As Po and Tigress get ready for bed, Lei's in his short blue pants, shirtless, in the bathroom as he brushes his teeth, he's taken a shower for the celebration starts at 10am. He looks at himself in the mirror, he smiled to himself, knowing he looks good for the celebration. He began to head out of the bathroom.

With Jia, she's has changed into her white nightgown, she's heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She feels so appreciated and loved by Po, Tigress and Lei, she's finally got a family. Then she bumped into Lei.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Jia," Lei said as he took a step back. Jia stepped back, "Oh, that's all right..." She stopped, she saw Lei, her eyes slightly widened, "...Lei..." Oh, she's seen him in his boxers before, now she sees him in his blue shorts, but she didn't get a good look at him, his slender, sexy body made her slightly blush, she never thought he was this good looking.

"Jia?" Lei said, raising an eyebrow, making Jia shake her head to look at him, "Are you okay?" Jia had to think quick, then she said, "Oh...yeah...I...uh...I'm just a bit tired and I need to get some sleep..."

Lei smirked at her, "Well, good night, Jia. Have a good rest." Jia nodded, "You...too..." Lei nodded before he walked down the hall, Jia quickly went into the bathroom, she was blushing, she began rubbing her cheeks to get rid of it. With Lei, he heads up to his room, before he got to it, he stopped. He thought about his parents. He wants to sleep with them, he's been afraid to ask for a while. Sighing, he went back down the stairs to his parents' room.

In Po and Tigress' room, Po is in his regular pants while Tigress changed into her nightgown. They're both excited.

"Now Po, don't get too excited like last time," Tigress said as she laid down on the bed, covering herself with the covers.

"I'll try not to," Po said, very giddy. Po and Tigress briefly kissed one another before they told each other good night. Then Lei entered the room, they both looked up at him as he rubs his arm.

"Lei, what is it?" Po asked. Lei rubbed his arm a bit more, looking a bit hesitant.

"Mom...Dad...I need to ask you something..." he said. Tigress sat up and asked, "What is it Lei?" Lei cleared his throat and said, "I've been meaning to ask...I might be a little old for this...but...can I sleep with you guys? I...I...might be too old for that anymore..." Po and Tigress looked at each other, they know Lei's not slept with them since he was eight, but they looked back at him and smiled.

"Of course, Lei," Tigress said, smiling "You'll always our little boy." Lei smiled as he climbed into the bed with his parents, they covered him with the sheets and he held them close while they held him close. Tigress blew out the candle to get a good night's rest.

The next morning, Po has woken up ahead of Tigress and Lei, much to their shock. The two felines woke up and they began getting ready, they had a quick breakfast, brushed their teeth and put on nice clothes for the celebration. Lei wore his blue pants but this time with a red and golden shirt with a dragon on the back of it, Po wore some silver pants while Tigress wore dark brown pants with a blue vest and gold patterns with a black belt to wrap around her waist. Jia wore her regular clothing, not much of a big deal to dress up like them. When they got into the Valley, it's decorated with lanterns, colorful paper, waving flags of China, the USA, England, France, and Italy. They all looked around in awe as they headed for the center of the town, Mr. Ping had all of his famous dishes out for the people, there're many people from the town and beyond, all from around the world. Lei saw monitors put up by the Solar Team to let everyone across the planet and universe to see them. People crowded around them, wanting to get a few words with them. Jia felt more on edge while Po enjoyed the attention, the warriors met up with Tai Lung and Vanessa, the snow leopard's in black pants and a silver vest while Vanessa's in a deep blue dress. They walked over to them.

"Guys, we've got exciting news!" Tai Lung said, smiling.

"What is it?" Lei asked.

"I...I'm pregnant," Vanessa said, smiling. Everyone gasped in shock, Vanessa's pregnant?!

"When did you find out?!" Po asked with a bit grin.

"Last night," Tai Lung said, smiling.

"Oh, that's so wonderful," Tigress said, smiling. Lei smiled and said, "I'm gonna have yet another cousin!" Jia smirked, she can't but help but feel a bit strange when she's around Lei though. Then the North American Furious Five walked on over.

"Guys?! You're here?!" Vanessa shouted, very happy and surprised.

"Yes," said Trisha, walking forward, "We wouldn't miss out seeing you and the others for the world." Vanessa hugged the swan while Phil the Deer, Aaron the Grizzly, Peter the Rabbit and Blake the Crocodile all said hello to the heroes. Neptune and Jupiter came forward, they're both smiling.

"Woo! Talk about a rush of folks!" Neptune shouted happily.

Jupiter chuckled, "Well, if you keep doing the bunny tricks, we'll be magnets for sure."

"We already are! BANG!" Neptune shouted happily. Jupiter chuckled, he looked at the warriors and said, "Saturn and I got married!"

"Oh, that's awesome, Jupiter!" Po shouted, pumping his fist into the air. Lei looked and he saw the other members of the Solar Team talking with the villagers, he saw Vulcan and Venus standing close to one another, both are smiling, Lei figured they must be dating.

"Lei...I'm out of my comfort zone with all of these people..." Jia told him. Lei looked at her and said, "Just stay with me, you'll be fine. They're just eager to meet the heroes." Lei took Jia along with him, he met up with Xin and Jinjing who gave them their congratulations again. The warriors enjoyed one another's company again while the villagers kept buzzing about them, some more guests like a grown-up Zan and Peng came and reunited with their friends. Then someone began blowing a horn. The villagers and warriors looked and then some an elephant stood before all of them.

"I present to you, the presidents of the United States, France, England, the Prime Minister of Italy and the Emperor of China!" he said before he moved to the side. The USA president came in with some guards next to him, he's a Bald Eagle in a black suit, the president of England was a European Robin in a black suit with the England flag on his suit, the Prime Minister of Italy came in wearing black robes, he's an Italian Wolf with blue eyes, the president of France came in, he's a Gallic Rooster in a black suit as well. Finally, the Emperor of China came in, he's an old Asian Lion with a golden robe on with red dragon patterns. All of the warriors tried to look their best while Po had trouble staying in composure. Unable to stop himself before whispering, "This is so awesome."

The presidents, Prime minister and Emperor smiled at the warriors.

"Your excellences, it's wonderful to be in your presence," Tigress said, bowing to them.

"As it is yours, saviors of the universe," the US president said, smiling. The warriors smiled as Lei's heart raced. The warriors went up to the stage, the stage is decorated with sculptures of the warriors. The arches had flowers, lanterns. The elephant introduced the US president as Rodrick, the England President as Trenton, the president of France as Adrian, the Prime Minister as Basilio and the Emperor as Qiang. All of the Saviors stood behind the leaders with their hands behind their backs, they're all excited. Qiang stepped forward, the villagers all quieted down as he began to speak.

"My children, and all children of the world," Qiang said, "We've all gathered here and people across the world and universe have tuned in to see the Saviors of the Universe. These eight heroes poured themselves out to save not only our planet, or Solar System, but the entire universe from being plunged into eternal darkness. They worked hard, fought hard, and saved the universe. And we should be very thankful for them doing so. Now, I would it's with great honor to present the Saviors of the Universe! Po, Master Tigress, Tai Lung, Vanessa, Jupiter, Neptune, Jia and Lei, Po and Tigress' son!"

The villagers erupted into cheering, it seemed that they would make all of the warriors go deaf. The saviors bowed to the people and leaders, which the leaders returned with a nod. Once the crowd's cheering died down, Rodrick stepped forward.

"And it is also with great honor to award the warriors with the Platinum Universal Award given by all governments and the universe's governments as well," he said, then some pig servants pulled out two chests, they opened them and inside each chest was four medallions of pure gold and the center piece was a diamond crystal made into the Eight Pointed Star, and there're trophies of the Star as well, made of pure gold and the Orbs' locations on the Star made out of precious gems from all over the world. The leaders pulled them out, Rodrick put one medallion on Tai Lung and one on Vanessa, they bowed before him and thanked him. Trenton gave Neptune and Jupiter theirs, they bowed and thanked him, Adrian gave Po and Tigress their medallions as Basilio gave them their trophies of the Star, Adrian gave Jia her medallion and trophy while Qiang walked up to Lei with a smile on his face. Lei straightened himself up as he smiled at him. Lei lowered his head as Qiang put the medallion on him, and then he gave him his trophy of the Star.

"Thank you, your Excellency," Lei said respectively. Qiang smiled and said, "No. Thank you, Lei." Lei bowed before him and he smiled a bit wider. Qiang turned back to the crowd.

"It is with great honor to present the Saviors with these rewards, showing their courage, commitment, determination, character, hearts that're true, sworn protectors, for facing up to the Darkness and saving our universe," Qiang said. The leaders took a step back from the warriors and Basilio said, "Thank you all for saving the universe, oh mighty saviors." What they did next, shocked them to the core, the leaders all bowed before them, the saviors looked and saw everyone in the town bowed before them. When they were finished, the saviors smiled at them and the people smiled back.

"Awesome!" Po whispered as Tigress smiled. Lei's having to fight himself from dancing. Then Saturn said, "And I'd also like to say a special thanks to them. The whole universe says thanks!" The crowd cheered as Qiang held his hand high up in the air, "Let the celebration BEGIN!" The crowd cheered again as the celebration began.

The celebration began with musicians playing music all across the town, kids laughed and play with one another, chasing each other with their masks of the saviors. Zan and Tigress discussed their pasts while the villagers desired to have a few words with the warriors, Po loved all of the attention while Jia was a bit on edge, Lei held her close, making sure he's near when there're many people around. They laughed, played games with one another. Lei began dancing in the village with other villagers, people talked with Jia and they admired her and the other saviors' medallions, congratulating her and the others. The Solar Team saw on monitors that there're parties all across the universe, people having fun, celebrating for the destruction of Mogui. Mr. Ping's and other chefs' dishes were taken by many people, he and others really laid out everything for his son, daughter, grandson, granddaughter, and new friends. The leaders of the world even got a few words with the Saviors, giving them their best regards. Lei encouraged Jia to dance with him, she was basically dragged into the dancing, but she began doing so though she found it silly. Lei saw Butch and he joined the party as well. On a rooftop, Yue and Biyu are watching the party below, they're both smiling, knowing the universe is safe from harm. A few hours later, the party is still going on, Lei, Xin and Jinjing all are dancing with one another as Jia tries to keep a good face for all, but it's very hard to do. Neptune gave Viper and her kids some flowers while Po told them and other kids some awesome story. Biyu looked at her mother.

"Do you want to go down?" Yue asked her daughter before she said anything. Biyu nodded and said, "Very much so." Yue smiled and nodded, "Go." Biyu and her mother descended down to the Valley. A villager gasped in shock, then others saw them too, Lei took note of them, he smiled, then he ran on over to them. Biyu ran over to Lei and hugged him.

"You two are here!" Lei said happily.

Yue smiled, "We told you we would be." Then the villagers began crowding Madam Yue and Biyu, they all smiled as they shook hands with all of them. Lei went back over to his family and they smiled at the presence of Madam Yue and Biyu. The party continued onward until nightfall, where many fireworks covering the sky are going off, the villagers looked on in awe as they went off, it's like daytime with all of them going off, and they seemed to notice that the stars are shining down on them a lot brighter than before. More partying went on as the Saviors spent some alone time together, talking and laughing with an occasional joke from Neptune. Xin and Jinjing joined in with them. Jia looked outside to see the party still going on, Madam Yue and Biyu came in as the wild party went on.

"Man...talk about a universal party," Jia said. Yue walked forward and said, "Indeed. The whole universe is celebrating. This is just one out of many." Lei chuckled and said, "That's a lot of partying." Tigress and Po chuckled while Jupiter and Neptune sat down, the rest of the Solar Team came on in, Saturn and Jupiter held each other close, both looked at their rings and smiled at one another. Lei sat down as he drank some water, the warriors need some time with each other.

"So, are you all having a wonderful time?" Biyu asked with a smile.

"Oh, it's in many ways awesome!" Po shouted happily.

"Indeed," Tigress said, smiling. The others put in their comments while the parents of Xin and Jinjing joined in, Zan and Peng came in as well.

"Some party, Tigress," Zan said, then Peng said, "I fully agree Zan." Peng and Zan sat down.

"Hey Lei," Xin said, smiling, "You haven't told us the story on how you and the others saved the universe."

"Yeah," said Jinjing, "We'd all like to know."

"Sounds like a great idea," said Qiang as he came in, "We all need to know the story." Then the rest of the leaders came in, the warriors and others bowed before them as they came in with their guards. Lei smiled and said, "We'll be happy to tell you the story." Lei got up before he put his cup away, he put his arm around Jia as he and her sat down. Jia felt the warm feeling come to her again.

_What is this feeling I feel around Lei and Lei alone?_ She thought. The warriors all sat down and Lei began to start the story.

"This is the story on how we all saved the universe, a story of struggle, hope, Light, determination, heart warmness, and...it's the most universal story of all," he said, they all tuned into listen. And Lei and the warriors told the exact same story told here, the leaders and people all across the universe shall not forget that tale, it's going to be remembered until the end of time, the universe is restored, it's a lot brighter than before. The warriors' celebration lasted for a week in Glitter Valley, but longer across the universe, the universe still buzzes about their victory. Lei has formed a new relationship with his family, Jia has moved in with them and is Lei's sister, but she still can't figure out what the warm feeling she has is. Madam Yue, Biyu, the gods and Butch all went to the heavens to watch over the universe below, making sure nothing will come in the way of destroying it again. Yes. All is well within the universe, and they all live happily ever after.

...

However, one question remains; why did Jia's harsh uncle just take her in? Wouldn't he have just drowned her? That's a question to be answered, but that's another story for later.

THE END

**A/N: AND that's a WRAP! :D WOOOO HOOOO! Talk about an epic story! :D This part is twice as long as part 1! O_O The warriors are happy now and...wait a minute! WHAT is with that QUESTION at the end?! UHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Do you guys want to see more of Lei and Jia and see this question answered?! Do you want another Kung Fu Nightfall?! Well, let me know in the review box! :D**

**REVIEW! :D I started this back in December and it's FINALLY DONE! :D SKADOOSH! :D**


End file.
